Harry Lokison the Trickster's Heir
by dglsprincess105
Summary: A Marvel What If continuity: How things would have been different if Odin had placed Loki in the mortal body of James Potter? hey everyone! I'm alive!
1. Prologue: Uatu Yet another what if

This new fanfiction is dedicated in memory of my baby niece, Anastasia, who I will miss and love forever. I love you little Anya. I'm sure you would have loved this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Thor or Harry Potter. The seventh book would have ended in a vastly different way and Loki and I would be causing mass chaos and confusion.

Come on! Are you telling me no one thought that having Loki the trickster god of mischief and James Potter didn't seem similar? They even look alike a bit alike!

Besides, chibi-Harry is always cute!

OoooOoooO

**Prologue: Uatu the Watcher: Yet Another What If...**

I am Uatu, the Watcher. I have observed this world for eons and have seen it from beginning to end, however, every now and then, I sometimes wonder how things would be if they had been played differently. An example would be the two worlds that I am observing, the worlds that both would ultimately lead to pain before things would become better.

In one world, the world of Marvel 616 as you call it, we have the world where beings of great powers, mortal mutant or immortal that exits there. Beings such as Thor and his Avengers, whom have defeated Loki, the god of mischief once again. There, Loki is about to be banished by his father again, this time by banishing him in the body of a vagrant, with no memory of Asgard or his immortal life whatsoever. We know that eventually, he will regain his memories and come back worse than ever, we now know that he will one day even truly bring the fall of Asgard once and for all. Is there a way to prevent this path? Is there some way to allow him to not bring down the noble house of his father?

Can Loki be redeemed?

In another world, the world of magic, we have Harry Potter, also known as the boy who lived, the chosen one and Voldemort's vanquisher. We watch as he is given credit for what his mother has achieved due to the fact that blood politics refuse to recognize a muggle-born witch as of any importance. We watch as he is abandoned on the door steps of the Dursleys, whom will make the poor boy's next ten years as painful as possible. When he comes to Hogwarts, he will be ill-prepared for the fame, tested to prepare him for his fight with Voldemort or his followers in each year, witness deaths of fellow students or loved ones that will drive him mad with guilt and finally placed in a position where he will have to destroy himself to destroy the hocrux within him due to the manipulations of a man who considers himself omnipotent. Even after this, the young man will truly never know true happiness as his past and experiences leave him traumatic and psychologically unstable. We witness on how he never fully recovers from being used as a symbol, pawn, scapegoat, chosen one, and finally weapon to back as a symbol. It leaves one to wonder if he would have succeeded in his destiny without being manipulated all his life.

One has to wonder if a significant change may allow the boy to gain the power he knows not and at the same time give Loki a second chance in being redeemed.

Can combining these two worlds bring happiness to them as one? Can two lonely souls come together and create a future that will not bring the end of their worlds or themselves? What will change? What will remain the same? Who will remain true and who will be the villain? What if there was a hope that both worlds can change it for the better? What if….

_**WHAT IF, RATHER THEN A NAMELESS VAGRANT, LOKI HAD BEEN BANISHED INTO THE MORTAL BODY OF JAMES POTTER?**_

TBC

Ladies and Gentleman, a Harry Potter/ Thor Crossover. The story will not to Hogwarts right away. It will be many chapters before Harry gets there. When he does, you'll laugh or want to strangle him. Untilthen, We're going to have fun watching Little Harry Potter worm his way to Loki's cold heart.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return of Loki

Wow, I thought Sting of Love was my most popular Fanfic. Everyone is pretty excited about this! And so am I.

**Disclaimer: Still do not own them, but If marvel had bought J.K. Rowlings works, this is how it would have played out.**

**Chapter One: The return of Loki**

Among the heavens of Earth, beyond the understanding lies the realm of Asgard. The land of the Gods of what we once called Norse. One of the nine realms, Asgard was the home of many heroes and warriors, one of them being Midgard's hero, Thor.

The people of Asgard had been used to the fights that came and were now getting used to the peace once again. Occasionally, the Giants of Jotumheim attempt to breach the walls of Asgard or the most ancient of enemies such as Ymir or Surtur the fire demon would attempt to attack Asgard, but Odin, Thor, or the warriors of Asgard would stop them. At some point, enemies from even Midgard would somehow attempt to gain access to Asgard through their expertise in science. Doctor Doom has tried at some point as well as many other scientists whom have heard of the untold powers there from Loki. Many of the Red Skull's scientists have also made success in breaching the barriers of the nine realms and would have succeeded had the Avengers, especially Captain America, not interfered.

Despite all this drama, the people of Asgard would have preferred this over having to deal with a certain trickster giant-spawn. However, all good things must come to an end.

Heimdall stood at the rainbow bridge bifrost as he continues to remain vigilant and all-seeing to all threats to Asgard. To him, the days were like months and the months were years to him, especially for one who had no need to sleep at all. Despite this monotonous lifestyle, Heimdall stood tall and watchful.

It wasn't until he saw something at the distant that showed him that today would not be just another day. He spotted Asgard's greatest enemy slowly making his way to the entrance of their world. Not wanting to take any chances, Heimdall immediately called out the Gods to come forth.

OoooOoooO

Balder rushed to the halls of Asgard to speak to his ruler of news that would either be good news or bad depending on the point of views to the other citizens.

To Balder, and many would agree with him, this is bad news for Asgard.

"Loki has returned, sire." Balder stated as he kneeled before his lord. Odin immediately went from passive to have his single eye take a hard glint as an unreadable expression came across his face.

"Indeed?" he nonchalantly spoke.

Odin was both dreading and anticipating the day when his wayward son would return. After the last attempt to his throne, Odin had been so furious that he had almost sent his son away for good by sending him to a mortal but only this time with no conditions that would have him change back the way Thor had with Donald Blake. When he had thought of banishing Loki, his first thought was to find the most pathetic mortal he could find and show Loki a world where he had absolutely nothing and no one. But before he was about to send his soul away, a calming thought occurred to him.

Perhaps that had been a problem to begin with. Whenever he sent his son to exile it never seemed to work, in fact, they have made him worse. The only thing his punishments have taught him was to be sneakier this time. When Thor had become cold and arrogant, a behaviour that nearly instigated a war with the giants, it was with a heavy heart that Odin had his favoured son sent away to learn from his follies. So Odin, in all his wisdom, recalled when he had his favoured son Thor exiled to the mortal world in the form of a lame doctor, to teach him compassion, kindness and most of all, humility.

Now Thor was calmer, less arrogant and was friendly to his comrades. He had even learned that his son often visited the hospital where Donald Blake worked to entertain the sick children. The old Thor would never have considered it. He had no tolerance for children and when asked to see one, he would reply with a glare "I have no time to visit mere children; I have giants that need to be killed."

Needless to say, this new Thor was now a better son and the right mindset in ruling Asgard when he entered the Odinsleep.

Loki had been a bit more difficult to decide what to do. He wanted to find a way to wipe out the evil in his heart, have him learn what valour and honour was. He wanted his son to no longer see magic as a means to always get what he wanted or a way to toy with mortals and Asgardians alike, but as a tool used to help. He wanted him to learn that it had its time and place. He might even learn the virtues of love and compassion during his exiles.

So after careful searching through the lives of mortals, he finally found a perfect family: A Wizarding family known as the Potters. The last direct descendants to Godric Gryffindor, who was one of the few wizards he had in Valhalla, the Potters were from a family that valued light magic, doing the right thing, fighting for those that cannot fight themselves and above all, placing honour, family and duty above all others.

As he watched Dorea Potter nee Black give birth, Odin realized that the baby boy was stillborn, which made it all the more perfect for his plans. Rather than have Loki share a mind and body with another mortal the way Thor does with Donald Blake, Loki would be completely free and all his choices will be his to make. He would soon see if Loki can be redeemed without a mortal in his head pointing out the errors of his way. So he banished the screaming cursing God of mischief to the baby and watched with happiness as the joyful new parents named him James Charlus Potter.

That had been years ago and now Odin wished to see the results of his plan.

"Very well, let us go greet him." Odin rose to his feet and began to walk down the halls, Balder following him.

"Sire, Heimdall has also informed me he is not alone." He continued.

Odin frowned as he walked outside. It seems that he had hoped too soon. "Has he brought an army with him again?"

"Nay. A woman, a Midgard woman." Balder snorted with a shake of his head.

It never ceased to amaze him on how enormous Loki's appetites were. Loki's sexual appetite was almost as infamous as his appetite for food. And this was the god who actually raced against Volstagg and Thor in an eating contest, and won too. To this day, the royal cooks still feared Loki's stomach far more than any evil he's ever done.

Odin sighed; it seemed that Loki hadn't change much. He had put up with Loki's need for woman before (and he had the grandchildren to prove it.) He'll deal with this latest one when the situation was less tense. For now; he decided to meet with his son and see the results of his exile for himself.

OoooOoooO

A large assortment of gods and warriors appeared near the entrance of Bifrost, each of them waiting in trepidation for the self-appointed god of evil. Some, like the warriors three, had their hands on their weapons, waiting at a moment's notice to draw them out. Others, like Sif, were taking no chances and already had their weapons drawn out.

Heimdall sighed as he waited for Loki, the god was certainly taking his time coming. Perhaps he feared Odin's reaction to seeing him back, but the prince of Asgard was walking in a way that needled Heimdall. It was just so unlike Loki to walk in the manner. He had none of his confidence or his strut. His head was down making it almost impossible to see his face, but Heimdall was sure there was something not quite right about Loki at the moment.

Ignoring Loki for now, he decided to see who the woman in his arms was.

Heimdall looked closer at the woman in Loki's arms. She appeared to be a petite mortal, about five feet two inches, tiny compared to Loki's six foot five inches. She had a heart-shaped face with long ruby hair that stood in contrast with pale complexion though he saw a few freckles on her cheeks that would make her look adorable if she smiled. She was wearing a long sleeve green dress that hugged her body, showing her curvy and well-proportioned body. She was not built to be a warrior as it was clear that her body showed no signs she had done battle, giving her a fragile look.

The woman was without a doubt very beautiful. She could probably rival Freya the goddess of love or Amora the Enchantress. It was no wonder Loki had brought her with him, not that Loki would be allowed to keep her here: Odinlaw prevents mortals from coming into Asgard.

Heimdall narrowed his eyes. Strange on how Loki would carry the young woman. Loki, being a bit of a sloth in physical labour, would have forced the woman to walk beside him. In fact, he noticed that the woman had not moved at all in her position through in the entire trek. It can't be comfortable for her, especially the way Loki lets her left arm limply hang on her side. He was also holding her far too tightly, almost crushing the woman to his chest. While Loki may not be their greatest warriors, he still had enough strength to go toe-to-toe with his brother Thor. The way he was holding her, she might not even breathe very well.

Heimdall then realized she wasn't breathing at all.

"By Odin's beard..." He gasped in shock as he realized what Loki was bringing with him.

"What is it, Heimdall?" one of the warriors asked as he squinted to see the endless rainbow bridge. The crowd could see someone walking through the fog and heading towards tem, but it was still too far off to tell. Heimdall had better eyes then anyone.

"Is something the matter?" Balder asked as he finally arrived with Odin.

"I was mistaken, Balder. Loki is alone." Heimdall stated.

OoooOoooO

Thor sighed as he waited for his brother to return. While he was sceptical about Loki changing, he felt he had to see for himself what being in a mortal had been like. Perhaps now that Loki had been in mortal's shoes he would not underestimate them anymore. Of course, that would make future battles with him and his team of avengers far more difficult.

The gods waited impatiently as Loki would make his return. Depending on what he brought back with him would tell them his intention. Sif was curious on as to why her brother Heimdall looked so sad now; he even stopped clenching his sword. Fandral looked bored while Volstagg had his hand on his sword, ready to fight for Asgard if necessary. Hogun simply stood behind them, but they knew he was waiting to fight at a moment's notice. The Valkyries, lead by Brunnhilde, stood tense with the look of battle-lust ready to pour out of their eyes. Thor felt Odin's hand on his shoulder and saw from a side-long glance that he was tense as well.

Finally, Loki came into view. It was not difficult to forget what he looked like. He was in his green and gold royal garments that emphasized his lean yet muscled body with his yellow cape waving behind him. His unmistakable horned head set (which seemed to have gotten larger) was still on his head. His golden boots trudged on the rainbow bridge.

The only thing different was Loki's hair. He normally kept it very long and blond in a single ponytail. But right now, it was raven-black. Loki had the gift of shape change, so changing his hair color was of no difficulty for him. As a child, many of the warriors remembered how he would spontaneously change it when he was bored, even to the color pink. He had finally kept it blond as it was the hair color many Asgardians had, (though Sif insisted it was to tease her as a reminder of the fact that she no longer possessed her beloved blond locks.)

If Loki changed his hair back, what did this mean? Did this mean he no longer wished to be an Asgardian? What could that simple change represent? These were the thoughts of many of the warriors.

Thor and Odin were the only ones who understood the meaning: Loki was depressed. They recalled moments in his childhood when Loki could no longer keep a color or length in his hair when something would sadden him, such as when a long-time crush would not reciprocate his feelings or when someone dear (though they were few) had died. What had happened on Midgard?

It wasn't until Loki came closer that Fandral was the first to notice what it was that he was carrying in his golden gloved hands.

"Heimdall, have you gone blind? There is a woman in his arms, just as you said before!"

Heimdall was looking at Loki with pity, before looking at the fairest of the three. "No, you do not see."

By then, Loki was close enough for everyone to take a good look at what he had.

"What do you mean, brother?" Sif asked with a frown. Her sword was placed by her side as it seemed unlikely that Loki would attack with someone in his arms. Loki needed both hands to perform magic. "There is a woman in his arms right there..." her voice trailed off as Loki was finally at the entrance of the bridge. Loki still had his head down and the shadows from his horned headset made seeing them far more difficult. But she was looking at the woman clutched protectively on his chest.

The crowd realized that she was not among the living.

Sif jumped to the wrong conclusion as righteous fury covered her face, "What evil have you done now, Loki?"

Loki did not answer. In fact, he had not even slowed his step. He continued walking as if he were utterly alone, which was how he was feeling at the moment.

Sif scowled and redraw her sword out, which signalled all the warriors to pull out theirs. "Answer me, Loki! What have you done to this woman?" Again, he made no response. He was not even aware of the swords aimed at him. He didn't even acknowledge the cut from the cheek when Sif pressed it on him.

"Put your swords away!" Odin ordered as he saw the scene was getting out of control. Surely they would not attack Loki when he held a woman's body in his arms. Besides, he could not have killed the woman. Why bring her with him for all to see?

"My lord?" Sif questioned.

"Do as I command!" he ordered. He turned his attention back to his son only to see he was aimlessly wandering off with the woman's body. The grieving prince was not even aware that there was a crowd blocking him from going to Asgard.

Thor had pushed himself through the crowd and had attempted to reach his brother to find out what happened and to stop him from going any further. As his hand reached for Loki's shoulder, he stumbled slightly from escaping the crowd of warriors and his hand landed on the woman's forehead.

That was when awareness returned to Loki's eyes.

The only warning Thor had was Loki's magical aura suddenly flaring to life before his world exploded in pain and he was on the ground. Feeling a swelling on his right eye and Loki's arm still shot straight out with his hand in a fist, Thor came to the conclusion that Loki had punched him.

Loki did nothing else other then readjusts his hold on the young woman and held her tightly to her chest, conveying his protectiveness to all those around him. His eyes were dead and his face seemed blank again. Then without a word of warning, Loki disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'_Oh brother. What has fate done to you?'_ Thor thought.

OoooOoooO

'_How could this have happened?'_ Loki's thoughts continued to ask once again. _'We were supposed to live through this together! We were supposed to watch Harry grow up and receive his first Hogwarts letter. The fidelius was supposed to have kept us safe. How could it have gone wrong?'_

Lily, the stars of his heaven, the queen of his heart, his equal and his and comrade-in-arms. Lily, his wife and the Lady of the house of Potter, was dead.

How could someone like Lily die? She was kind, wise, protective, loving, and beautiful. She was what mortal women; especially witches should achieve to be? Why would any god or goddess allow someone like Lily to die?

'_Easily! You are a god, and you let her die!'_a treacherous thought shouted in his head. Loki felt the need to cry build up again before he pushed it back. There was no time! He would do that as soon as he took Lily to the tombs of Ice Queens.

As he continued his journey, his mind reflected what had happened mere hours ago

OooOooO

"_Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!" he shouted, as he pushed her to the stairs. He kicked himself for having left his wand anywhere but his side. Mad-Eye would be furious about to see him like this! But he had been so sure that they would be safe, the odds of him finding him had been slim. Either they had found out about Peter and tortured the information out of him, or the rat had pulled the wool over everyone's eyes. _

_Voldemort had not even wasted time and had hit him with a well-placed reducto. He then left him for dead as the world around him dimmed. _

"_Please, not Harry! Not Harry!"_

_Lily?... no..._

"_Stand aside, stupid girl!"_

"_Please! Kill me instead! Kill me and spare him!" _

_No... spare them both... no... Lily..._

_His vision and his hearing grew dim and James was succumbing to his final sleep. But fate did not seem to be done with James Potter, before he would die, he saw a vision._

"_What's this, What is this? A rainbow bridge? A large city in the stars? What is this place? Is it heaven?" he asked as he felt his body slowly shut down. Suddenly as more thoughts came back; his memories came back in a rushing surge, along with the feeling back in his legs._

_These are not his thoughts! Those are the dreams of that American journalist, Harris Hobbs. Why did he have his dreams of someone else? Wait a minute..._

_James opened his eyes, his dark brown eyes suddenly turned as green as the killing curse._

_He was not James Charlus Potter of the house of Potter. He was no mere mortal at all! He was Loki, the God of Mischief, son of Odin, Master of Sorcery and the prince of Asgard!_

_As soon as his memories returned, the dying body of James Potter disappeared in a flash of light, it's place was the tall lean self appointed prince of evil, in all his glory. Loki stood up as he remembered everything. But as angry as he was at the moment with his father and Thor, an explosion caught his mind and he remembered the situation._

"_Lily! Harry!" He shouted as he floated towards the ceiling and went through it. The first sight that greeted him was a crib with a crying Harry._

"_Harry!" Loki felt a wave of relief as he scooped the boy up and hugged him for all his worth, uncaring of the fact that Harry was currently screaming in his ears, reminding him that the boy inherited his mother's set of lungs. To him, a screaming Harry meant an alive Harry._

"_It's all right, Harry. It's all right." Loki soothed his son's back as he went from screaming like a banshee to soft little whimpers. Loki pulled him away and looked at his tear-stained face. There was a particularly ugly scar on his face that would simply not do for a child of Loki. He'll have to ask Lily if they had any..._

"_LILY!" He realized he hadn't seen her. "Harry, where's Lily?" He mentally slapped himself for asking. As if he could answer that._

_Harry sobbed as he twisted his body to look where he saw his mommy was. "Mama! Mama!" _

_With Harry in his hands, Loki moved to the other side of the crib. What he saw would be in his nightmares for a good long time._

_Lying on the floor face down was lily, her eyes opening and staring blankly at the ceiling._

_Loki's wail of denial would cause many ghost stories to come on this black Halloween._

OoooOoooO

Loki closed his mind of such painful memories. He did not want to think about his life as James Potter, nor how her death had hit her harder than he ever dreamed any woman's death would. He had married before and had even taken in mistresses, but none of them ever compared to Lily. None of them could ever love or understand him the way she did. Most of all; none have ever shown bravery the way she had when facing her death.

Loki recognized the protection spell Lily had used on Harry. It was an ancient blood rune spell similar to the one Frigga used on Balder (though not as strong), that had been almost lost for years had Lily not rediscovered it. It was a simple spell with her blood that required forming the runes with her blood, a chanting spell/prayer to for the goddess Freya the goddess of love, most of all, a live sacrifice. Not just any sacrifice. A sacrifice made out of love. Lily had to activate the spell by willingly allowing herself to die for Harry.

Voldemort had not counted on that and now he was dead; but so was Lily now.

'_Voldemort should consider himself very fortunate that he had died before I could have gotten my hands on him. Had I been seconds earlier, I would have made him beg for the release of death before dragging him to Niffleheim!'_ Loki thought as dark aspects of his personality started to make a return. He slowly recalled what he did after finding her body.

OoooOoooO

_While holding both Lily and Harry close to him, Loki considered what to do next. He could not go back to the wizarding world, that was for sure. He did not belong there anymore as he was not mortal. Asgard was calling to him more than ever. _

_He looked at the now quiet Harry, who was eyeing his golden horns curiously. The boy no doubt wondered if he should chew on them or not. Loki looked at his son touch his horned helmet and tried to pull the horn closer to him. Loki heard the distinct sound of Sirius' motorcycle. Loki wanted to run to his best friend and hold him, begging him for reassurance that all will be well. But he knew Sirius would not recognize him. Even if he shape-changed himself into James, Sirius' animagnus form had granted him heightened senses that would allow him to know when there was an impostor. Padfoot would smell a different scent and also no doubt wonder about the wreckage and his blood, blood that he lost great deal. This reminded Loki again that he was no longer part of this life._

_Loki had made a very painful decision on what to do now. _

_He placed Harry back on the crib and gave him one last kiss on his forehead, where the lightning bolt scar was. Then he had placed a large hand on his son's head and chanted a sleeping spell on him. Harry had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Before disappearing with his wife, he heard the distinct howl of pain from his best friend._

OoooOoooO

Loki allowed two tears to fall from his eyes as he remembered leaving his son. It was bad enough he had failed protecting Lily, but he had willingly left Harry behind. But he kept telling himself that it was for the best. On Midgard, Harry will be loved by all. He will be the surviving son to the witch that had finally killed the stupid mortal monstrosity. Sirius will care for him as stated in his will and he and Remus will raise Harry together in his manor. It would ease their weeping hearts to know that at least, James lived on in Harry.

Loki knew he could not bring him to Asgard as the citizens would hate him for who his father is. They had always hated Loki before. As a child, none of them had a problem reminding him that he was no true son of Odin and was the son of monstrous ugly giants. Harry would have the same problem and be treated like a lesser being by the people, which would make him resentful and bitter.

Like he used to be.

Even if there was a way to protect him from that life, there was no guarantee for Odin to allow him to live with him, no matter who his father is. In fact, Odin might not even allow him in Asgard because of the fact he was the father.

Odin was not one that believed in being close to family if he saw them as a threat. Loki's children Fenris, Jormungandr and Hel were living examples of that. Poor Harry would most likely be sent to another world or given to the giants.

Loki continued his long journey after he disappeared from the shocked warriors of Asgard. Loki had appeared in the lands of his denied birthright, Jotumheim. To Loki, this was no social visit. He was here to place his queen to her final resting place.

OoooOoooO

The crowd had become silent at Loki's sudden disappearance. Balder was the first to talk.

"My lord, what do we do now?" Loki was not acting the way he should. He seemed so ... un-Loki-like. Despite the fact that he was not fond of the god of mischief anymore than anyone else was, the look on the god's face was most disturbing.

Odin had watched with his heart breaking as his son had walked past everyone as if he were one of the living dead of Niffleheim. Seeing him disappear without a word was even worse than any curse or cruel lie that Loki had ever given him. Loki had acknowledged no one, not even Thor, who had an impressive black eye. His son was trapped in the turmoil of this woman's death.

"Milord?" Balder asked.

Odin shook his head and tried to get the image of his broken son out of his mind before he continued. "We wait until he returns from whatever it is he'll be doing." He turned to live when Thor put his hand on his shoulder.

"Father, when I stumbled near Loki, I had noticed something on the woman. She had a ring on her wedding finger." Thor said as he recalled seeing the simple wedding band with small runes on them.

Odin turned to looked at Thor when Heimdall decided to join in.

"Despite wearing his gloves, I saw a similar outline on Loki's hand, where his wedding finger is."

The warriors were shocked. Hogun was the one who answered everyone's thoughts. "Well, we at least know who she is to Loki. Now the question is what happened to her?"

That was a question that only Loki would answer, and the gods doubted highly that Loki would freely give them this.

Odin nodded as and quickly sent everyone on their way. Heimdall went back to guard bifrost and Thor went back to Midgard. When Odin returned to his empty throne room, he finally buried face his hands. He cursed mortal women of Midgard for seducing his sons away. Bad enough that this Jane Foster continues to ensnare Thor's heart and divide his loyalty between Midgard and Asgard, but now this dead woman had died and broken his son, Loki. He had sent Loki away only for him to come back in such a state that he doubted he would ever recover from this pain.

No, Loki didn't return home at all. Loki was as dead as his mortal wife, the body that came home simply doesn't know it yet. When that woman had died, she had stolen Loki's soul to follow her to the afterlife.

'_What have I done? What have I done to you, Loki?'_ Odin thought as he sat sadly on his throne.

OoooOoooO

Among the realm of Jotumheim, a lone figure flew to the highest mountains where the sacred tombs of the Ice queens of Jotumheim resided. It was powerfully enchanted by Ymir's powers to allow only those of royal blood to enter, in case thieves or infidels had ideas to desecrate it.

For giants, though they valued gold and food, they valued their wives most of all; the more beautiful, the better. For they loved beautiful things.

It was fortunate that he could enter. Although Loki would never be recognized as an heir due to his diminutive height and his citizenship in Asgard, he was still the royal son of the late king Laufey, and as such, could enter the tombs.

If any of the gods had the ability to enter, they would not have believed that the giants were capable of anything other than destruction. They may not have been the fine craftsmen as dwarves were, but the splendour would have impressed them as well.

The walls were made of an ice gold color with silver statues of the first queen, Ymir's wife. The ceiling was made of ice crystal chandeliers that whenever the sun would mage to hit it, would cause the room to light up beautifully. The floor was made entirely out of ice yet it reflected your reflection off that made one believe that they were walking on a mirror. Across from him were giant crystals that were actually the tombs with the queens all displayed to show the royal family why they were chosen as queens. At their feet were offerings made by their royal kin, whom often prayed to them that they hoped to find a mate worthy enough to the queens of the past. The cave was much more than a tomb for them; it was a place of worship where they were treated like goddesses.

Loki looked at the woman who should have been born a goddess. Lily had all the qualities to have been one: she was beautiful, intelligent, honourable, brave and will to do anything for her family. Loki would never forget how she gave her life to save Harry's, telling that monster to take her life and not his. It was because of her his son was now alive and well.

As custom required it, Loki walked past all the queens to make to view the next new resident he passed his Grandmother and mother. As she was the last queen there, Loki kneeled before his mother and held Lily high above his head.

"Here is Lily Potter, the worthy wife of your son, Loki Laufeyson , may she bring beauty and wisdom among the house of ice queens." Though he had held resentment for a mother that never protected him from Laufey's rage for having a giant runt, he loved her enough to still ask for blessings.

Standing up, He prepared the ceremony. He first removed Lily's Midgard clothing and shoes, leaving her completely naked. With his magic, he had her dressed in a short sleeved green Asgardian dress with gold lining and cuts on the side. She had on long yellow boots and her legs were bare. He then pulled out jewellery from a time/space pocket and decorated her neck with a heavy golden necklace and thick good bracelets. Next were a pair of diamond earrings, not from his own treasury, but from those of his mortal mother, Dorea Potter (the only one who he considered a true mother.) with a wave, he decorated her nails with a light shade of green and a touch of pink lipstick. Pulling his dagger out, He reached out and carefully cut a small piece of her hair, which he pocketed away.

Tradition also dictated to give a last kiss to the queen but Loki couldn't do it. He wanted to remember her warm and sweet, not cold and dead. After making sure everything was in proper order, Loki closed his eyes, mindful of his tears dropping and allowed her body to float to the walls. Taking a deep breath, he started the ceremony. He lifted his hand up and chanted:

"_Ymir! Father to all, ruler of ice, creator of thy kind. I beg thee to grant the beauty of ice to the woman of thy unworthy childe! Let the ice queen of Giants remain within her frozen beauty. Bless her with thy power and may she reign forever in the hall of queens."_ He took a deep gulping breath before he finished the spell.

"_And may all remember her, queen of my heart."_

As Loki finished chanting, tomb gave off a blue glow and the room flared to life as ice encased what should have been Loki's queen. There Lily will lay for all eternity, forever cold, forever beautiful.

Seeing this, the once god of evil fell on his knees and finally wept. His wails were nearly drowned by the strong winds that could be heard outside, though those outside could practically feel his despair. He cried for all the mistakes he made when he first courted her. He cried for all the times wasted as an Auror when he should have been there for her. He cried when he remembered all her tears, from when she lost her parents to her older sister's disownment. He cried when he recalled he was responsible for some of her tears, he cried when he remembered her injured or the times the death eaters almost had her. He cried of the loss of ever hearing her laugh again or ever seeing her smile. He cried on how he had not saved her, but above all, he cried that he would not have his last remaining link with him.

Only the thought that Sirius was caring for Harry brought peace to his heart. No doubt he'll one day teach the boy to be a prankster. Sirius had often made threats to corrupted Harry into being the next marauder. That brought him some joy.

'_Harry will be fine. He will have the happy childhood I was not granted and he will grow up with no fears of mortal dark lords.'_ He turned one last time to his wife.

"You did not just save Harry's life; you have saved the Wizarding world. For that, they owe you a debt they can never fully repay."

With that said, Loki made his long journey back home.

Alone.

TBC

That was painful. Writing this was reminding me of my niece, Anastasia. She looked so small in that baby coffin and so cold. I wanted to remember her warm and soft, too.

For the next chapter, we will be set five years later with the setting on earth. What started out a normally miserable day for Harry is about to get worse. But like all things, things have to get worse for it to get better.


	3. Chapter 2: Harry the Frost Prince

**Fun fact about Loki:** He is one of the most evolved villains in the Marvel legacy. Most of the marvel heroes or villains remain somewhat the same or have one or two few differences and became less one-sided (you know, they have character flaws or a more angst-filled life.) Many keep their back stories or have theirs change drastically. Some even have more sympathetic backgrounds that allows the readers to feel for them despite the evil they cause. (Magneto is a fine example of this even though I still think he's a lousy father and has become no better than his tormentors in the Concentration Camps. Yet, I still feel sorry for everything that he went through, though.)

But Loki! Sheesh! Talk about a major overhaul done over the years. Thor and Odin remain somewhat same as they have in the classic comics and keep a great deal of their personality traits. Loki on the other hand went through some major changes over the years in his core personality. The Classic Loki had him act in such a sullen and vengeful god fixated on his hated obsession on Thor (Sounds like a certain Potions Master we all know.)He was also smaller them most gods and very skinny, not to mention he had a weathered face, bushy eyebrows and a long nose. (Geez, do you see a physical similarity with Snape? I'm amazed no one wrote a fanfic on that one.) He was also so predictable in his action and I saw no cunning in them or any signs of the prankster Loki. (There was one comic where he ran amok on earth and played tricks on people when he managed to trap Thor's Hammer under a force-field.)

In the later version, we started to see him more sneaky and cunning and he had gained his silver-tongue. He even had such a smile that not even his grandmother would trust. His appearance was also bigger and he was more muscular, to the point where he could meet his brother blow for blow. While the weathered look disappeared and he lost his trademark eyebrows, he did have his large nose. Which also in some comics, gave him a comical look. In Hulk vs. Thor and Avengers: Earth's mightiest Heroes, he had a deeper voice (My sister says it makes him have more sex appeal)and he was pretty arrogant about himself which made him underestimate his enemies. He had a sense of humour in a morbid sort of way.

In the Marvel Ultimate Alliance Xbox game, his personality did a complete one-eighty. Sure he was still predictable in his need to rule Asgard and his hate for Thor, but man was he such a narcissist! He acted exactly as I always dreamed he would act. He was flamboyant, histrionic, and boy did he make the most interesting gestures with his body. He definitely loved talking about himself and his open flirtation to Amora. He basically cracked me up! And his voice, it was neither annoying nor was it that sex appeal deep voice. It was exactly the voice of a silver tongue rapscallion. I've also been reading the revamp version of the classic Thor's and while he had his classic appearance back (though he seemed more comical, his nose became an exaggeration of Pinocchio's.) he also had a larger sense of humour this time. I even remember one particular scene where he was laughing so hard he had tears fall off his face as he watched Thor get pummelled by a mortal mutant with telepathic powers that Loki tricked into believing he was him in the future.

Then there's the movie version of Loki, Where I was tormented between wanting to hug him or wanting to smack him upside the head for his decisions. A beautiful blend of a trickster God with a cunning mind to pull dangerous pranks for fun and even a man trying to prove that he belonged in Asgard and with his family. Did I mention Tom Hiddleston is hot!

Sneering hateful god of evil, to sly as a fox and just as ruthless to narcissist flamboyant mister always speak in third person to smooth dark yet very witty villain to finally mischievously intelligent yet tragic and well-planned god. And in every incarnation, he either gets taller, bulkier, appealing, or has a strange feature that singles him out in Asgard. That's Loki!

Now on to the story!

**Disclaimer: Loki would do unspeakable things to me if I ever claimed to own him. So I have no claim on Marvel or Harry Potter.**

Chapter Two: Harry the Frost Prince

Six year old Harry James Potter was not having a good day. Well, actually, Harry never had a good day, but today was worse than usual. It all started when he left the class from recess. Unsurprisingly, no one wanted to play with the neighbourhood troublemaker and he was left to sit all alone under a tree. Today was a particularly cold day more so then usual in the early November and everyone was wearing a sweater or some gloves and scarves. Everyone except Harry, who had only one of Dudley's old white t-shirt and even older pair of black jean shorts that were torn and looked like they had been chewed up by a rabid dog. His sneakers were falling apart and there were holes there to indicate to everyone he had no socks on. The teachers all assumed that he tore those clothes himself as the Dursleys have stated he was a self-destructive delinquent so none of them had any wish to give him an extra sweater as clothes were expensive enough as it is.

Harry wasn't bothered by this. He loved the cold. It reminded him that it would snow soon and Harry loved the snow even more. It was so soothing, pure, and peaceful and whenever he was around it, he felt all the pain that he had suffered fade away. It always took his breath away when he would lie on his back and watch the snow fall on him. It didn't even feel cold to him. But then, Harry was always cold, at least to other people. Whenever he was grabbed by someone or had his hand held, the people always flinched on how cold his hands were.

The Dursleys said it was another freaky thing about him. No one stayed cold all year round, it wasn't natural. But on the other hand, nothing about Harry was natural. He was like his parents, a freak. At first, he thought it meant mutant as he saw a lot of that on the news and the paper. But they said he was worse than that because at least those freaks could be explained through science. He was something against nature itself, just like his parents. The Dursleys told him that they would no-good lazy waste of human beings that got what they deserved for dying in a car crash and giving him his scar. They told him that his father was a worthless hobo who had nothing to gain from marrying his tramp of a mother and that he deserved to be in an orphanage instead of ruining the names of good honest citizens like the Dursleys. Hence why he had to work to pay them back for all of their hospitality, even though they never seemed grateful of what he did.

As if having the Dursleys for his family wasn't bad enough, he had been having strange dreams lately.

He was alone in a crib when a woman screamed. Then some strange man had a glowing stick aimed at him and laughed a high pitched laugh. Then there was a flash of green and he heard a scream. After the flash of green, Harry recalled a man in darker green clothes and a yellow cape with large golden horns on his head would hold him close and tell him everything would be fine. Then he would put him back down and kissed his forehead. After that, Harry would wake up from his dream with tears in his eyes. He wished to see more of the strange horned creature that had picked him up and hugged him. The one that had promised him everything was fine.

Harry wished that that being was his father and not the one that had killed his mother in a car accident.

That was when Harry had a rock hit him on the face. Unsurprisingly, Harry saw that Dudley and his gang were laughing at him. They also had some pretty good size rocks in their hands. Harry was used to this. When they weren't playing 'Harry Hunting', they would either get him into trouble or throw rocks at him.

What Harry hadn't expected was for the entire class and some from others joining in to torment him. They apparently saw many of the kids do it, and since no one here was the boy's friend and their parents called him a trouble maker, they went into mob mentality and picked up the rocks to throw at the freak.

"Stop it!…." Harry felt blood fall from his forehead. He had been beaten up before and had rocks thrown at him, but never at this extent and most certainly not by that many people. "Stop it, please!" Harry was now pleading as he felt the rocks bruise and cut him. The kids all laughed like they were playing an innocent game and not about to commit manslaughter. As the pain escalated and the laughter reached his ears, something in Harry finally snapped.

Now Harry was a sweet boy by nature with a large capacity for love. He wanted to help and be liked by people. He knew that the Dursleys hated him, but he felt a bit happy that they loved his cooking as they always ate it all, leaving him only to dine on leftover parts and water. He felt happy whenever guests commented on how clean everything was whenever he cleaned the house. And whenever the garden won a blue ribbon each year for it superb greenery and flowers, Harry always stood up a little straighter, even though everyone thought Aunt Petunia made them. All he ever wanted was to have a loving family and friends. But Harry felt that since he was a freak, he was undeserving of them.

But deep down, so deep that even he was unable to consciously feel it; there was a spark of hate for all of them that was slowly festering by each attack, cruel word and mocking laughter. It had started out slow, but soon, combined with his powers; it was growing more and more each day. How dare they treat him like this? What did he ever do to them! He wanted to hurt them! He wanted them to feel the same pain he felt! He wanted them to suffer in ways that only he was capable of.

As the rule of magic goes, power comes from intent.

The power swelled within him. Harry had felt the power before but it never felt this strong. Now it was filling him up as it tried to break free of any and all suppressors within him. Like an over flowing cup of water, all the power had to come out if it filled out, when it did, it would devastate everything around him.

Harry did not know it at the time, but he was magical. Had he been a normal wizard, he would have simply been pulled away from the tormentors or they would have had their hairs change color or have lost their clothes.

Simple accidental magic.

But Harry was no mere wizard. He was an Asgardian demi-god. One that was about to ascend into a level of power by sheer will alone. He was about to unleash a power that would have even Merlin himself quake in fear. But unfortunately, that power was erratic and difficult to control, especially when it was being unleashed by rocks being thrown by children.

As they say, never tickle a sleeping dragon, for you are small and crunchy.

If Dudley had known what he had unleashed today, if he had known that he and his family line would be paying for this until the end of time, if he had the intelligent to foresee that taunting someone with that kind of power would get you, he would have dropped the rock and run. Not that it would have helped, anyway.

Unfortunately, arrogance and stupidity often overwhelms self-preservation and wisdom. Dudley throw one big rock and watched it smack the scar on Harry's forehead. He laughed hard, not at all noticing the dark clouds floating above the school.

Harry screamed as he released his power.

"**STOOOOOOOOOOPP!" **he screamed out as his eyes went blue and his hair went snow white.

It was right about then that the children noticed the ice forming around their feet.

OoooOoooO

The teachers, whom normally ignored what went around outside, jumped at the scream. But that wasn't what had them running. It was the other children screaming that did. They looked out and were shocked to see clouds forming just above their heads as a great deal of snow suddenly fell from the sky. Looking out, they saw that all the children were unable to move as their feet were iced to the floor, leaving them to be pelted by the heavy and large snow fall. As they got up to leave, some of the teachers noticed that there was a strange boy with white hair in all the commotion. They recognized those rags he wore and realized it was Harry.

It appeared they had a mutant in their school.

OoooOoooO

Before this happened, Harry's powers only attracted the attention of the Ministry or Albus Dumbledore. This time however, he gained the attention of beings higher power as well as those sensitive to the state of time.

On Asgard, Odin stirred in his Odin sleep as he sensed a strange new power awaken on Earth. Several rooms down, Thor and Loki woke up from their sleep from the strange power. Heimdall looked down and saw where it was coming from.

'_Well, this is interesting.' _he thought.

In Hel, the Seer Volla screamed in a fashion that would put a banshee to shame as many of the lost souls looked at her and wondered what had gotten into her.

OoooOoooO

In the Wizarding World, Trelawney passed out on the floor. She would not know it at the time, but every true prophecy she ever made about harry had become null and void. Minerva McGonagall saw this and rolled her eyes as she used her wand to lifted the woman up to send to Poppy. No doubt this woman was hitting the sherry again.

OoooOoooO

They who sit in the shadow felt the powers of a new god ascend and saw all their plans for the rebirth cycle go up in smoke. Something had dared to interfere in their work! They would have to kill it!

OoooOoooO

In France, A wraith that had cheated death suddenly shuddered as if death had slipped her fingers on his neck again. He knew this feeling too well because a rather frustrated Hela had attempted to grab him many times before.

OoooOoooO

The brotherhood of evil paused as many beings with telepathic or precognitive powers collapsed on the floor, screaming in pain.

OoooOoooO

Professor Xavier and Jean Grey screamed as if they were attacked while Scott Summers and Wolverine watched helplessly. Was this an attack from a new enemy?

OoooOoooO

Somewhere in England, Psylocke and Rachel Summers shrieked as well as they too also felt something powerful awaken. To Rachel, it was a bit more like the phoenix telling her that a new player was coming in.

OoooOoooO

Mr. Sinister and Apocalypse looked at their private sensors as they felt something powerful give birth. Both agreed that it was worth checking out.

OoooOooO

S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriar were contacted from their operatives in England that were picking up some very powerful readings from a small rich neighbourhood.

OoooOoooO

All of them were heading toward to England, or more specifically, to Privet Drive to investigate the power out of curiosity, a lust for power or to sooth their fears by destroying it before it grew too powerful.

Now do you see why Harry is having a bad day?

OoooOoooO

In her house, Petunia Dursley was humming happily as she came back from shopping for her newest winter wear. It felt so good to be able to show up those neighbours of hers with her newest outfits. And if things went well with Vernon's latest sale, she might even buy another car to match with it. It was a little nippy today. She would have to go down the stores to buy a new sweater and scarf for Dudley. The poor boy was already out growing his old winter clothes at an incredible rate. So the ones that don't fit are given to her freakish sister's spawn.

Not that the brat needed a sweater.

Petunia scowled. Even for a freak, her nephew wasn't normal. She knew that even wizards suffered from the cold. She recalled her sister always would catch a cold during the cold winters. Her freak husband wore winter clothes as well. She also knew that they sell winter ware in that place. So why did he have such an immunity to the cold weather?

Harry did not catch colds. He did not know the meaning of them. He was actually hyperactive in the winter. He could be seen shovelling the walk with gusto she never saw when he would plant her flowers and mow the lawn during the spring. She noticed he seemed lethargic during the summer and often times would use the hose on him rather than on her much needed flowers. She took it for laziness and had punished him for it.

Another thing she had learned around him is to keep him away from water when she was punishing him. She had been attacked by a stray faucet explosion as well as have her freezer box suddenly burst open and attack her with the ice maker. When she had noticed how dirty and sweaty he had been after gardening one day, she had grabbed him and tried to wash his face, hard. She had almost lost her fingers then when the water froze and she had them stuck in. Then there was the sprinkler system incident: Something that neither Dursleys ever wanted to remember.

Needless to say, the Dursleys had learned that getting Harry worked up around water or any nearby freezing element was hazardous to their health. Not that it would ever stop Vernon or Dudley from beating him up when they could. They were just careful of where they did it.

Muttering a few other expletives about the boy, she sat on her nice clean couch and turned on the news, which showed a vicious snowstorm had attacked Privet...

Wait! That was her neighbourhood.

"... While no one knows what had caused the unusual weather, many of the children playing outside had not gotten inside in time. Many of them, unfortunately, will never get the full use of their fingers and toes again. How this strange weather is happening is on speculation. There has been accusation that a mutant has been seen here, but without further proof..."

She gasped. A snowstorm, frostbite! And it was at the worst in the elementary school Dudley went! She immediately went to phone Vernon before she grabbed her coat and ran out. As much as she liked to accuse the mutants for their own freakishness, she knew that it was not them. She knew who to blame! She was beginning to regret not taking Vernon's suggestion on abandoning him in an alley somewhere.

Heck, she should have taken Marjorie Dursley's suggestion to drown the boy. If she was lucky, the water would freeze up and trap him at the bottom.

OoooOoooO

Up in the sky's a giant snake awoke from his nap as he felt a familiar power as well as noticed the very strange weather in a small neighbourhood. While used to the constant climate change this world has to offer, he had to admit that this particular one strange, considering that it was not cold enough to call upon a snowstorm.

"What is this?" A giant snake mused as he woke up from his nap. He turned to where the source of power came from and spotted a small boy running away from all the chaos, his body giving off an aura of power. Another Demi-god? One so young? Did one of those sex-crazed Olympians visit Midgard again?... no, he felt Asgardian. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd say he was...

"Hold on, is that not one of us?" He exclaimed as he felt a small link to the boy. He frowned at his age. While the boy may be a Lokison, it shouldn't be possible! Loki had been forbidden once again to leave Asgard, and for once he knew that his father had obeyed that command. That and he knew Loki had not had any more 'close encounters' with mortal women since their stepmother's death.

Looking closer at the terrified boy, he saw that the boy now had messy raven hair instead of white and large emerald eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Tis Harry!" he realized. The whole family knew who he was; their father never stopped talking about him when he had the chance.

Especially to tell them how much he missed him.

"By the gods, this does not bode well!" the giant ethereal snake muttered as he once again when he realized his brother was the one to call upon the snowstorm. In fact, the snow made no signs that it would slow down or even melt from the weather. There was only one being that had that capability to do that.

'_That's Ymir's power. How on earth did that boy have the ability to get that? Even the Frost Giants would need the casket of winters to properly control that power!'_ he thought. He shook his head of that; there was no time for questions! If he didn't move quickly, many of the more dangerous Midgardians would also sense the boy and his powers.

"Wonderful, here they come." He muttered as he saw the X-jet, S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-carrier, the Avengers ship and a deal of many other beings showed up to survey the scene. No doubt it would end in some sort of brawl. For some odd reason, it was a rule that when a great deal of super heroes showed up, a fight had to start. The sound of popping told him that the Aurors (many who were former deatheaters) have come out to play as well. They didn't take well with muggles, even extraordinary ones, doing what they should be doing. In fact, he was positive that there would be a war-zone in the neighbourhood.

Harry would be caught in the middle of it.

"I must save him before this escalates into a true disaster!" He groaned. This could very well nail the coffin for their father if something wasn't done to save his baby brother. The boy's life was the only thing that kept his father Loki from attempting to join their stepmother in the afterlife; something that all the Lokisons were doing their best to prevent.

Contrary to popular belief, Loki and his children were a close-knit family. While they were not above using each other in their schemes, the fact remains that they would gladly fight for one another, because let's face it; they only had each other, after all.

Their father's grief over Lily's death had been felt with them and they knew that if something wasn't done soon, the grief would tear Loki apart. Even Hela, their cold and stoic sister, was on the verge of actually letting the soul of Lily Potter go if it actually would stop their father's self-destructive path.

And she would have too if not for the fact that Lily Potter's soul was nowhere to be seen. She was not in her realm or even in the realm of Valhalla. She even spoke o the other Death Gods. Not one of them had her soul or even knew where it was. Her soul was either roaming the Midgard like a ghost or Voldemort had destroyed it in the last battle.

Under no circumstances do they suggest the latter to Loki. That would kill him for sure!

"Very well, it would seem that I must now be the noble hero now and save my brother." Jomungand shook his head at the ridiculousness of that statement as he called upon his powers of illusion.

Fate truly did have a sense of humour.

OoooOoooO

Harry ran deep into a park as he tried to find someplace to hide. When those strange people in white dresses and sticks appeared, Harry ran as they had been blinded by the snow. He didn't know why, but something about them made him very nervous. He ran even faster when he saw ships land near the neighbourhood and recognized the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship. It was some sort of army thing that stopped bad people like him from around the world. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the superheroes he recognized as Excalibur appear and land there, as well as many other super heroes from around the world. Harry knew that they were all after him.

Harry would have gone to them and explained, but the Dursleys have often told him that the Excalibur were a band of freaks that made it their sole mission to kill bad freaks like him. They went and told him horrid stories of what each were capable of and what they would do to Harry should he show himself up. They told him that they would see him for the worthless little freak he was and wouldn't even waste the resources to lock him up with the other bad freaks but would kill him on the spot.

Poor little Harry believed them and was terrified of the superheroes.

Now they were here to kill him! What other reason was there for them to be here. Harry Potter sobbed as he leaned near a willow tree. The teams of Super heroes would come to kill him just as the Dursleys say they would. And why not? Look what he did! The school was buried in snow and the other kids were badly hurt. Maybe they should kill him, after all. He was a bad boy after all, just like the Dursleys always said he was.

Harry turned and looked at the lake. He walked slowly to the front of it and saw reflection. His hair and eyes were back to normal now that the power he had unleashed had escaped his body but the fact that it changed had only hammered on what a freak he was. Maybe the Dursleys were right about him.

Maybe he should go and join his parents.

As Harry prepared to jump in the lake and drown himself, he didn't know it now, but part of his wishes was about to come true.

"Are you sure you wish to do that, brother?" a deep voice rumbled behind him, causing Harry to jump. He turned and saw a slim man with purple hair and green eyes which were almost feline and he had sharp fangs in his smile. Harry looked at him and noticed something else.

"You're not real." He hissed as he noticed the man flicker ever so slightly like a TV does when it loses reception. That and he didn't smell much at all. In addition to a lot of energy whenever he was in the snow, Harry's five senses were stronger than an average human.

Unknown to Harry, he had slipped into a language known as parsel-tongue.

The fake man gave him a serpentine smile. "Very good! Not many people even with the gift of magic would have spotted that. You have talent." He complimented, a bit surprised to hear his tongue well-spoken in the boy. His smile softened when he saw how skinny he was in those overgrown rags he was wearing and saw the bruises and dried blood. This was not something he liked to see on any kid, let alone his own brother.

'_Those mortals should pray for powerful friends and allies to protect them because father will not be happy about this.' _He almost felt sorry for them... Oh, who was he kidding? He did not feel sorry for what will happen to the mortals at all. He was going to enjoy whatever unspeakable horror his father would unleash.

He leaned down and placed his hand on Harry's skinny shoulder. "You don't want to drown yourself, child. I know a place where you will be with family. A place where you will be happy."

Harry's eyes widened, then they narrowed in suspicion, bringing amusement in the man's eyes. Harry looked like his father whenever he did that. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I did not introduce myself. My name is Jomungand. And I am your older brother."

OoooOoooO

The wraith had traveled in a form of a spirit was traveling deep in the gardens of France, sneering at all those worthless muggles whom were admiring the gardens. He was contemplating once again on what on earth happened on the day he had been vanquished.

What was that power that had rebounded back at him? And who was that being that had been in the guise of James. Before he had left, he saw the man appear in a strange green garb and hold the blasted boy. He also saw him cast a wandless spell on him before disappearing with the dead little mudblood. He had not stayed too long because a strange woman had appeared and had tried to drag him off. He did not know who she was but something about her caused him to flee in terror. From the way she looked, he had to assume she was in cahoots with that man that had been James Potter.

Whoever he was, he was powerful and that stood to reason that the boy would be powerful too.

He would have to find new means for power and he would have make sure it would counter with whatever that man was. No doubt if that boy was trained by him, he would be even more powerful than ever. Something that simply would not do! He was far more deserving of this power then that stupid brat was! Why should the son of a mudblood and blood traitor have this sort of power? Well, he knew ways of getting even more. He wouldn't normally consider it, but perhaps he should take up on the Elder God Set's offer of becoming his avatar or maybe even take Mephisto's offer. The worst that could happen is that he would take his soul and Voldemort had made sure that he was anchored to the world of the living.

Voldemort smirked. He could fool even the so-called immortal hell-gods if he wanted to, and once he had achieved true immortality, he might even take over their hells! And all that will be left for conquest would be heavens. But first, he would have to deal with the Potter boy.

'_Defeated by a child! A half-blood at that! But whatever power they have will be nothing once I get back. I am Voldemort! I am the most powerful wizard in the history of...'_ He suddenly felt something grab on to his body and attempt to pull him away when several ghost chains suddenly appeared and locked on to the grounds of earth, keeping him from entering the afterlife. He turned to see a tall woman in green leotard with a large mask on top of her head and a sneer on her face.

Voldemort fled for his life. He did not know who this creature was, but ever since Halloween, she had been trying to capture him and failing. If not for his hocruxes, he was sure he would be suffering under her thumb. Never-the-less, he never stayed long enough to ask her name or what she wanted from him.

Next stop, Romania!

Hela glared at the retreating wraith. Once again she found that she could not drag this creature to her realm for punishment. She did not know what was anchoring this creature to Midgard, but she vowed that she would drag him to Niffleheim where he would be her new toy for her and her father to play with. That being was the reason her family was falling apart!

She would enjoy making it scream.

OoooOoooO

Jomungand was getting nervous, he could sense some of the mutants were nearby and he was sure the Aurors would be closing in on them. If he could, he would have just grabbed Harry and run. But Harry's power had frightened him. He did not want to cause the boy to attack him with his ice powers. (Snakes do not do well with cold, even if their father is a frost giant spawn.) So he had to use his wits to get him. The problem was that he wasn't so good at that. It wasn't that he was stupid, as his father would never raise stupid children. It's just that his talent lay in different aspects of intelligent that did not involving using Loki's silver-tongue. For example, Fenris was good at not just attack his enemies with his strength and warrior skills, but he could psychologically weaken them with any knowledge he knew about them. Whilst he, Jomungand, was good at leading people into traps or tricking them with whatever cleverness he inherited from Loki.

And right now, he was calling upon all his cleverness to talk his brother into going with him.

"Please hurry Harry! What shall it be: stay here or come with me to a home where your true family is waiting for you?" he checked through his keen eye sight and almost groaned when he saw Wolverine with the Avengers. He had learned the hard way that his skin was only _nearly_ invulnerable from that particular mortal.

"How do I know it's not a trick?" Harry glowered at him. He had been fooled before and given false promises by teachers and police officers. Every time they said they would help, they didn't and he would end up with a worse beating from the Dursleys for opening his mouth. He would not be fooled again.

"My dear brother, I'm a liar and a thief to others, but never with my family." He stated smoothly. "Besides, father misses you."

The glare disappeared and his eyes widened. "He does?"

Yes! The boy looked like he was starting to believe him.

"Yes, It has been years since I have seen a smile on his face. You might just be able to bring that back." _'I hope.'_ If Harry didn't cheer up his father, he and the others would be at wits end on what to do.

Harry had a million questions to ask, but the most important one he wanted to know was this. "Is mummy with him?"

Jomungand was uncomfortable at the spark of hope in his eyes that he knew he was about to extinguish with his answer. Normally, the Lokisons didn't care about hurting one another's feelings as they had been raised to not consider them sometimes. Politeness, kindness and affection were very few and far between for them. Even their own mother did not put up a fight when they had been taken away and exiled when their existence was discovered. Loki had at least protested.

"Nay," he shook his head. "Your mortal mother is gone." He shifted awkwardly as Harry burst into tears. The poor boy had probably been hoping his mother had been alive too. He kneeled and awkwardly patted him on the back. "You would have liked her. She was an extraordinary mortal." He muttered, trying to summon his manners that Hela had drilled in him. For being a little sister, Hela seems to think it's perfectly alright to push him and Fenris around.

"Really?" Harry hiccupped. Jomungand shrugged.

"I assume she was as that was how father described her. She must have been, to catch father's attention and win his black heart. He normally loses interest so very easily. Now you must hurry and make your decision if you want to go meet him or not, small brother. The heroes are coming and they will either kill you or use you for your powers."

Now that was a lie! While they would have loved to have such an adorable boy on their side with his powers, they would have been more interested in rescuing him, especially at the state he's in. But Harry didn't know that and it worked in his plans if he didn't.

Harry gulped. He didn't want any of that. He wanted to go anywhere but here. The worst would be that the Dursleys would take him back. If this man was lying, it wouldn't matter because he would be as far away from them as possible. If this man was a kidnapper, at least he won't be a problem from anyone anymore.

"I'll go with you."

Jomungand smiled and disappeared before his eyes. Before Harry could cry out in shock, he saw something move in front of him near the woods, for a moment, they looked like giant snake coils before he saw a large bright light in the form of a door. (1)

"This is the portal that will lead you to him. Go there and wait for him there! Tell him Jomungand sent you!" A loud voice rumbled around him. "Hurry, they are gaining!" Harry could also hear voices and it sounded like they were moving closer to where he was.

Without hesitation, Harry jumped into the portal. Jomungand coiled around the portal, sealing it.

OoooOoooO

Albus Dumbledore was working on his reports to the Board of school Governors. While he signed the papers, his mind went back on that fateful Halloween night that had brought him the chosen one to finally defeat Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore had been curious when he had learned that the bodies of both James and Lily were not at the scene, but Voldemort would have had killed them to get to Harry. However, the amount of blood spilled from James showed that he had died. Also, the enchantment that had been activated proved that Lily had indeed died. So he had to assume that the bodies were moved somewhere. No doubt Voldemort had wanted to make an example of them and display their bodies to the public. However, since he is dead, then there was no way for any of them to retrieve their bodies from wherever he sent them, they had to bury two empty caskets in Godric's hallow.

"It's quite a shame. They were brilliant and talented. They could have revolutionized our world had they lived. Especially Lily, with her ideas on how to better interact with Muggles and ways to help Muggleborns' better understand our world and traditions." He sighed as he signed a few papers. Fawkes opened his eyes and let out a soft trill.

"Yes, my friend. They do live on in their son. But I do wish that there had been a better way."

He had wished there had been a better way. But sacrifices had to be made in a war. As useful as they had been, he needed Harry, and just Harry. Had they lived, who knows how he would have turned out. He might have turned out like his mother, an eager to learn but hot-tempered young man with too much knowledge on his side on how to get out of situation. Or he would have turned out like his father, an arrogant prankster with a talent of sweet talking his teachers and students alike while having devastating magical prowess.

Both types of Harry would have been useless for his plans.

He had also learned that Sirius would have legally gotten Harry if anything happened to them. Which is why, in a way, it was a good thing he had been a traitor after all, though he had his suspicion that not all was as it seems. And even if Sirius was innocent, he would not agree with the blood wards. He would have taken Harry and raised him to be differently then what he had intended from his plans. As bad as James had been, Sirius was worse. At least James had matured and realized there are consequences to his actions. Sirius, on the other hand, was the epitome of a Gryffindor: Brash, headstrong and always acts before he thinks.

While he needed Harry to be a Gryffindor too, He also needed him to be a certain way for his plans to work. He needed to be self-sacrificing, eager to live up to his parents' lives and ready to do the right thing over the easy; hence why he was at his Aunt's house. While he knew there were other wards just as powerful or so, especially in Hogwarts, he needed Harry there to mold him into the perfect pawn.

The world needed a saviour, not a prankster raised by the last member of the Black family. And if he knew Black, he would have made him his heir as well. That was even worse. As Heir, he would have had access to the Black family library. If there was one thing worse than an arrogant rich prankster, it was a _dark_ arrogant rich prankster.

So Harry had to stay with the Dursleys.

He knew it would give Harry a less than standard life, but he would make up for it by giving him leeway in school and introducing him to the Weasleys. It would solidify his way to the Gryffindor house. They would keep him on his path, let him enjoy himself as a child while at the same time keep him from becoming too knowledgeable or too powerful.

Speaking of power, there was something strange about Harry's power. One of his accidental magic had been his ability to grow his hair back. His aunt had completely chopped off his hair for the first day of school only for it to grow back messier than ever. When he had checked him, he had learned that the boy had some sort of Metamorphmagnus. It was strange to see Harry with one because he was sure that neither the Potters had that nor Lily Evans, though brilliant, was a first generation witch and showed no signs of this. He found it strange because the power was stronger and more attuned then the average (though very few) Metamorphmagnus had. This was a rare talent, but it would have been very obvious in the muggle world because it was constantly changing him if he had no control. So he had partially sealed it away.

It was all for the greater good, after all.

Of course he hoped not to seal any more of the boy's powers again, when he had made an attempt, his magic attacked and gave him a severe case of frostbite. Another thing was Harry's link to ice. Every time he would come to check on Harry, it was something water or ice related. He had ignored it at first as accidental magic. But it was becoming frequent lately and he had to conclude Harry was an elemental, but it was water and ice he had an affinity of. It would have been better if it had been fire. While it was more dangerous and difficult to control, it was the element that Godric Gryffindor had. Water was the element that Salazar Slytherin was said to have, which also made him into quite the potions master. So he had tried to seal that away. Something he would never attempt again as he had been half-encased in ice for a while until the teaching staff defrosted him.

As he started to think of a way to trap Voldemort, who would no doubt attempt to attack the school as soon as Harry entered Hogwarts, Dumbledore looked at his monitors on his desk and his eyes widened when he saw them flickering. This meant Harry had released a powerful wave of magic.

And even worse, it was felt all around the world in every magical community and then some.

He had to get to Harry before the Ministry did first, or worse, the deatheaters. He immediately called for Professors Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick. It wasn't until he saw the small purple quartz on his bookcase short out that he realized how serious the situation.

"No!" He shouted as he saw the Quartz finally flicker out and die. That Quartz meant that Harry was no longer on this earth.

Where was Harry Potter?

OoooOoooO

In the skies, beyond the sight of normal human or wizard eyes, Jomungand let out a sigh of relief as he saw his brother disappear from the planet.

"Never let it be said that Jomungand doesn't help out the family." He mused. He perhaps should have warned the boy about the frost giants, storm giants and any number of creatures that would love to eat him. Perhaps sending Harry to Jotumheim was a bad idea, but it was the only portal on Midgard that did not require the use of the Bifrost Bridge, where Heimdall would see him and reveal him to all of Asgard. If Harry thought being stoned to death was bad, he would be dealing with warriors who would love to have their revenge on Loki through him.

Besides, today was Loki's wedding anniversary and he spent a large amount of time near her tomb. The portal from here was right near the tombs of the ice queens, so he had not been lying to Harry when he told him that his father would be there for him. The funny thing was Loki would not be expecting it and it will come out as such a surprise for the trickster.

He was a Lokison. Where would the fun be if told people before hand the surprise?

And as for the humans responsible for hurting him, he had a good mind to eat them, but that would attract the attention of the heroes, who would contact Thor. His father probably had a more insidious plan in mind for them anyway, once he sees the state his youngest is in.

'_Speak of the devil, he should be visiting Lilly right about now. I wonder how he'll react.'_

TBC

For those of you confused, there is a portal from here to Jotumheim. Only Jomungand can take you there be moving his coils, as explained in the comics.

Next up! Harry, meet Loki. Loki, meet Harry. It would be touching If not for the misunderstandings, all the frost giants and did I mention Loki's temper. The next chapter will have us take a look at how the five years have been treating Loki.

In the far future of the fic, there will be no Weasley bashing, I like the family too much even though some of them had their bad moments. Whether Ron will be close to Harry or not will depend on how far I change Harry.

This is not an evil Dumbledore fic. But he will come off as manipulative. HE will definitely not approve with Harry's behaviour and actions when he eventually goes to Hogwarts. He won't be stupid or senile (at least not too senile.) he'll know something is up with Harry and he will try to plan against it.

As for Snape, Fudge, Malfoy, Voldemort, and anyone else I can think of... well, Harry is going to he raised by the God of Mischief, who will also have a big hand on what will be done.

In other words, their fates, like the Dursleys, are sealed.


	4. Chapter 3: Fire and Ice

Knightowl: Thank you for the correction. I misspelled it for the name of the Green Lantern villain from the DC comics.

Sorry it took so long, been summer job hunting again.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, if I owned them, I'd be the All-Mother.**

Chapter Four: Fire and Ice

Thor sighed as he reached the bifrost bridge of Asgard. He had gone down to Midgard to see what had caused such a disturbance only get involved in a between between his mutant friends and the magical authorities of Britain. Of course, while they had been arguing about who does what and whose authority, the snow storm that had appeared had started to go out of control.

The storm was powerful. Even the combined efforts of Him, a few wizards, and the X-man Storm made it difficult to control the Blizzard. Personally, Thor was more attuned to Thunderstorms so he was of little help, the same with the wizards. Storm had a hard time controlling it at first before she managed to dissipate it. She was however, very worried about the boy. Mutants didn't get their powers until their teens; to have it so young was rare. It was even rarer that the one that had it was so powerful. He could easily be classed as an omega class. Except he wasn't a mutant, as when he had unleashed the power did not register in Cerebro according to Cyclops.

So he was something else?

Storm claimed that as a teen, it was very difficult to control her powers, especially when she was emotional. For a child so young to have them was dangerous, he had to be taken to the institute, whether he was a mutant or not. That kind of power in a child's hands who is untrained was apocalyptic. They had further investigated to learn that the boy had been bullied by the other students and it had not been the first time. According to the students and the teachers, he was the troublemaker; however, the school cameras clearly stated that he was the one attacked. Not only that, but Psylocke and Rachel picked up the thoughts of the children. They had lied about the true bullies of the neighbourhood and the boy had been treated like the neighbourhood pariah from the obese boy, who had thrown such a fit after being pulled out of the snow. Many of the team members wanted to shove him back in the snow again, while the more violent ones wanted to make sure he did lose his fingers and toes. Through another telepathic probing, they learned that many of the kids joined in because it looked like fun, seeing nothing wrong with attacking Harry since many of them had gotten him into trouble before. It wasn't like their parents supported them, but they did nothing to deter them from attacking the boy, as they thought he deserved it.

Just when Thor thought he could not be anymore disgusted by what he heard, a furious Iron man stomps out and tells his Avengers to follow him into the Security room. There, they showed the video of what had happened mere minutes ago.

Thor growled as he remembered what he had seen in the videos. He had nearly called on his fiercest thunderstorms when he learned how the boy had been able to unleash this power. He was so angry that the storm almost returned from its dispersion. Donald Blake did not help matters by looking at the video and noticing how he was dressed and how much smaller he was for a first grader.

"He's not the right height and looks way too skinny. I'll need to thoroughly examine him, but I don't think he's in child-friendly environment." He had stated. "One would think the teachers would have noticed something so obvious."

On Asgard, children were cherished and to be protected. Yet here, these people whom were in charge of bestowing knowledge to the little ones had allowed this to happen to the boy. Unfortunately, they could do nothing against them now because they had no proof. The wizards had decided to stick their noses where they had no business to be; in addition to wiping out the memories of key witnesses and sending them away, one of the aurors (Dawlisher something) had sent a blasting spell of sorts and destroyed the video room and any evidence of the boy's abuse. What happened next was a blur as he and many other mutants had allowed their rage get the best of them and started a shouting contest. The wizard did not help matters by acting superior and claiming that they were on authority to wipe out any Muggles memories to hide from their world. Then he proceeded to tell them how they were in the right in what they do and that since Harry Potter (the poor child's name) was a wizard, they should leave everything to them.

That was pretty much when a brawl started.

Many of them found their wands floating in the air when Rachel focused her powers and then Cyclops had burned them out. Scarlet Witch proved to be a better witch when she transfigured several of them into frogs and had even caused them to switch minds to a random wizard or animal periodically, confusing the wizards on who's who. The defenceless wizards found that they were completely out of shape against the likes of Captain Britain, Captain America, Colossus , and a very angry Wolverine. Those that do keep in shape found themselves outmatched in every way. It was rather embarrassing when one of the bulkier wizards found himself beaten up by one of the smaller mutants like the Rogue. It would have gotten worse, (for the wizards) if one of them had not gotten a good look at Thor.

"Sweet Merlin, that's Thor! That's the god Thor. I should know: I did my thesis on him for Ancient Runes." Hestia screamed, and then fainted certain that she and her team would suffer death by lightning.

Thor smiled grimly at the memory. He normally didn't enjoy worshipers grovelling at his feet, but it had been nice when those wizards sang a different tune. As one of the gods to call forth in their runic magic, he was pretty popular, especially to those so-called pure-blood lords. Not only was his power often used to call upon strength, protection and even to amplify power, but he was called upon for successful marriages for many of the old families. His hammer was one that granted fertility and was still, to this day used to grant one to the bride in the more traditional wizarding marriages to insure a fertile family. If he was displeased, he would guarantee that the parents remained childless.

It was no secret to the wizards why the Lestranges did not have heirs, as they had murdered two of his favourite worshippers in his own temple: both Muggleborns.

A wizard named Kingsley, after he angrily dismissed the Dawlish character for instigating the fight, explained to them that Harry Potter was a wizard that had been placed there for protection. While they had heard rumours that his life was not idyllic, they had done this to protect him from the deatheaters. He had never dreamed that this was what was happening, or he would have gone to great lengths to make sure he was protected from the muggles as well. Thor had not been impressed by the explanation.

"This boy, a mere babe, hath saved thee lives, done what you so called powerful wizards should have done yourselves, and yet ye thank him by placing him in such a life. If we find him, he will not go to ye; ye have proven to be unworthy to protect such a child. I will take him in and place him in my protection." He coldly states. Kingsley had nodded in understanding and had the decency to look ashamed. He had known from the reports and constant accidental magic where he defended himself that he had been attacked by his relatives or the neighbourhood children, but Dumbledore assured him that he was safer there and that he would even have a word with the Dursleys about this. Now Harry was gone and they had no one to blame but themselves.

Thor sighed as he finally reached the entrance of Asgard, where Heimdall faithfully stood. When SHIELD showed up, they had not been amused with the fight that they could see from miles away. He had then threatened to have a word with the Minister of Magic if they ever considered picking a fight with the heroes again. He also made it clear that their interference prevented them from getting a good enough read on where the boy was. Now he was off the chart and probably lost. With the wizards leaving with their tails between their legs, Fury demanded a report and was furious to learn that all evidence of the boy's existence as well, footage had been wiped out by the Aurors. With no evidence or file on the boy, they couldn't prosecute anyone. Iron man swore that he would find something and won't let any of them get away with this. Captain Britain decided to go have a world with his superiors on how far they would let the wizarding world's hand reach the non-magical world. Thor had decided to head back to Asgard, seeing his mortal friends handling this. Since no one remembered what had happened and there was no witnesses to the fight, none of them, not even SHIELD, felt the need to pay for the extensive property damages.

Whoever the boy was, he was long gone.

"Hopefully, he is not in the hands of the mortal villains. They are black hearted enough to corrupt an innocent frightened child to join them in their evil." He muttered as he knew many villains would just love to take such a powerful child with promises of love and acceptance. He had seen some of Mr. Sinister's spies watching the scene and Wolverine was sure Mystique had just disappeared off to report to Magneto.

"Heimdall, how are things while I have been gone?" he asked when he eventually reached his old comrade.

"Your father slipped back in the Odinsleep, though what had occurred had disturbed him greatly. Your mother Frigga is behaving quite strangely, something about her tapestry falling apart by the seams." Thor froze at that. The tapestry was an important form of focus for Frigga to interpret the future. If it was falling, what did it mean? Was Frigga no longer capable to see into the future? What had caused it?

Was it connected to the small boy with the power?

"Tis grim news indeed. Has anything been done?" Thor asked as he hoped he would not have to bring the child here. Someone with that sort of power could easily be feared, and that is the last thing he wants the boy to feel, especially if he is connected to the destruction of Queen Frigga's tapestry.

"Balder has gone to seek the soothsayer Volla to learn what has happened, Sif has gone to the Valkyries to have them prepare for the worst. This strange power has disturbed everyone." He paused, and then he gave a heavy sigh. "Forgive me, I exaggerate. It has disturbed everyone but the former trickster. It does not matter to him, but then, nothing matters to him anymore these days."

Thor felt his heart ache once again at the misery and pain his brother still holds in his heart. Ever since he came back he has done nothing but mourn. Odin and Frigga had hoped that time would heal all wounds but it seemed that time has amplified his pain every year without this woman. He no longer had his usual appetites: he no longer ate like he used to do, lost all interest in reading or the arts, avoids any sort of physical activities with the women of Asgard or merry-making . He has even given up his mischief. So he is now the former trickster to the eyes of the people as he no longer causes any chaos in Asgard.

In fact, to be honest with himself, Asgard had gotten quite boring. Loki didn't even have his usual verbal spars with anyone anymore. Fandral had stopped teasing him as he no longer responded to them. Normally, when Loki and Fandral argued, it had Loki retaliating with words that, when in a good mood, have the entire audience laughing, even Fandral himself. If he was in a terrible mood, he would say things that had even the stoic Hogun the Grim drop his mouth.

Now these days, Loki would shrug or mutter "If you say so." Or say "Perhaps tis true." He no longer rises to the bait and just looks sorrowful. Fandral gave up as he could see the Trickster was no longer a challenge.

"He has become less and less amusing with each passing day. I shan't believe to say this, but I miss the troublemaker."Fandral has said sadly as Loki had left him with his head bowed down.

To make matters worse, Loki had not spoken to his family in years, not out of sorrow but out of spite. Loki seemed to hold them in a silent contempt; he made no efforts to even try to be part of the family and had distant himself even further than ever. He avoided Odin like the plague and if he is forced to meet him, he makes himself as respectful as possible without saying much, to Odin's great sadness. With Frigga, he would give her an icy stare while he ignored all her attempts to open up. She was normally left in tears by the time Loki walked away from her.

With Thor, he had half-expected his brother to come back worse than ever in trying to kill him or hurt his friends. But to his surprise, Loki also ignored him. He made no attempt to approach him, much less attack him. He did not receive even a look of contempt. In fact, he made no signs that he knew Thor existed.

Thor had overheard Sif have an argument to the silent god of Mischief. She had noticed how sad Odin seemed each day at Loki's silence and how it was devastating Thor and Queen Frigga.

"Do you have no consideration or love whatsoever, Loki! Never mind, I realize that it is a foolish question to ask for one as heartless as you. You must realize that this childish attitude of yours is devastating your family!" She had yelled, furious with what she thought was Loki's new plot to harm Thor. Loki had blinked in confusion and said something that broke Thor's heart.

"I do not understand what you mean, Lady Sif. Mother and father have been dead and buried for many years and I have not said anything to harm them as I love and respect them too much to do that. As for my brother, or should I say brothers," He looked at her in the eye. "They are most likely running from a bloodthirsty mob of wizards and witches; no doubt a result of Padfoot's twisted idea of a joke." He then turned to leave, but not before muttering "Just as long as they leave Prongslet out of it, I shall not complain."

Thor's heart had broken then. Loki saw his mortal family more as his family then his divine one. No wonder he made no attempts to attack him or challenge him. He probably thought he wasn't worth it before. Thor never thought he would hope Loki would attack him just to, at least, show he cared.

The only person that seems to be getting through to Loki was his immortal wife Sigyn, she was the only one that managed to get him to eat, even if it was mere mouthfuls and sleep, even if it was short naps, and when he sought out comfort, she literally was there with open arms. Their relationship had increased ever since he had returned. Loki seemed to confide in her more and more while Sigyn listened and comforted him. At one point, Thor had actually watched Loki weep in her arms as Loki told her how it was his entire fault that she had died and how it should have been him.

Sigyn had let him and showed no signs of jealousy of the mortal woman that had stolen Loki's heart completely to a point that her death had broken her husband up. In fact, Sigyn had told Thor that she was glad that someone had finally brought Loki back to the side of good and had made him forget his wicked ways. She was only regretful that it wasn't her.

Their close relationship seemed to open Loki up little by little. While he still remained depressed, quiet and incapable of mischief, at least he no longer looked like a citizen of Hel whenever he walked around in the palace. Sigyn also showed how loyal she was with her husband by making no attempts to let anyone know about what he talked about to him, as she wished to keep her now very close relationship with her husband. She claimed that it had fallen to her to bring Loki back. As his wife; she will not betray Loki's trust by telling them his intimate secrets.

"Loki has already left as soon as it was confirmed that the All-father has slipped back to his sleep and that you were returning. He left to see her again." Heimdall stated grimly, causing Thor to get out of his morbid thoughts.

Thor looked sorrowful as he knew who "her" was. The mysterious mortal wife of Loki. To this day, they still did not know her name. Loki refused to tell them who she was.

"By Odin's eye, will my brother ever move past this grief? Will he continue to pin over this woman who no longer is among the living for all eternity? What must I do to have my brother back?" Thor shouted, coming close to tears. Was his father right? Was Loki truly dead and that thing that looked like him was nothing but an empty shell? He did not want to believe that! There had to be some way to have his brother back.

Heimdall felt a tear of his own slide off his face. Normally, he tried not to cry as the last time he did that, he had released Loki from his conditioned imprisonment from his tree. But one had to be made of stone to not feel for the anguished Thor and his broken brother.

"Perhaps it is not just her death that has done this, my lord. Perhaps Loki suffers from a different sort of loss?"

"What does thou mean? Speak, Heimdall." Thor ordered. Any clue that may help Loki would be good.

"When he sits on the balcony of the palace or perches on the palace roof, He stares forlornly at the children playing in the parks or off to their lessons. He looks at them with a despondent face that reminds me of Volstagg when he has been separated too long from his children."

Thor paled at what Heimdall was hinting. "What you speak..."

"I speak that perhaps Loki left far more behind then a broken heart in Midgard. We know nothing about where Loki has been or who she is. Mayhap they had created something together." Heimdall sighed. "After all, we all know Loki is fond of children, especially his own."

Thor looked at Heimdall before he returned to the great halls. Heimdall sighed and went back to watching the bridge. He was simply speaking a theory. But he was old and wise enough to know that many things are possible, especially when it came to the former trickster. Besides, when he had viewed the boy that had unleashed the power, he resembled Loki as a child, except his eyes were greener. He also displayed a power he had only seen in Ymir himself. Heimdall, however, did not dare tell Thor of this theory. Even he knew how cruel many have been to Loki and that the Jotun was not completely blameless. He was also aware that many Asgardians, especially Amora the Enchantress and Skurge the Executioner, would use the innocent child as revenge against Loki for what he had done to her.

Besides, if what he saw that went between the boy and the Midgard serpent was real, than the boy might be just the thing to bring Loki back from the realm of the living dead.

OoooOoooO

Thor continued his trek to his father's throne room and sat as he took in what he had learned today.

"Truly? Did Loki really have a legacy left behind as the mortal wizard?" he mused out loud.

Thor sighed sadly as he realized that if Loki did have a child somewhere, he most certainly will not tell anyone about it. He had learned his lesson the first time after his three monstrous children had been taken from him.

OoooOoooO

The first thing Harry noticed was white. When he had fallen in that portal, he had been hit by a gust of wind, followed by the heaviest snow he ever felt when he landed. He had left a deep imprint of his body like that of a cartoon, which is fortunate that Harry was in the snow as it had cushioned his fall considering how high he had been. Moving around the thick snow, Harry slowly climbed his way back up, suddenly glad that he never felt cold, as he felt that he might have turned into a human ice cream if he did. As soon as he stood from his descent, he saw a cave, as Harry walked; he sank on the snow for a few feet. It was a good thing that the more he walked, the more used he was of this heavy weather. In fact, Harry found himself walking on top of the snow despite how deep it was. The snow seemed to be keeping him up, something that Harry did not take too much notice, strange things always happened to him whenever he was in the snow.

"Wow..." Harry awed as he saw how pretty everything was. The floor showed his reflection, and the light from the outside sparkled at the chandelier-like ceiling. As Harry trotted forward, he found himself looking at giant blue women the size of a skyscraper. The women were pretty, in a scary way. All tall, in gowns with jewellery. They looked big and strong enough to lift up a truck. As he looked around at all the crystals, Harry's scar prickled.

'_Harry...'_

Harry looked up, he heard someone say his name. Didn't he? But he looked around but saw no one but ice crystals with the giant ladies. As he walked closer to the last one, he noticed gold and jewels were left at the bottom of all their feet.

"_Harry... not Harry... please not Harry..._

Harry bit his lip as his scar bled. In his mind, he saw a hooded man with a stick glare at the pretty woman. He finally reached the tomb of Lily Potter, wife of Loki Laufeyson. Tears in his eyes prevented him from properly seeing her.

"_Stand aside silly girl." The monster hissed, annoyed._

"_Please, kill me, instead. Please, not Harry. __Please, kill me. Take me instead but spare him." She weeped as she bravely stood between him and that monster._

"_This is your last warning!"_

"_Please, have mercy... not Harry... please not Harry..."_

"_So be it, Avada Kedavra!" And then a bright green light._

"Mummy!" Harry sobbed as he leaned his bleeding forehead on the ice tomb of Lily Potter. As Harry sobbed, he started to remember the horrid man's face, and how evil he looked, how he laughed that high-pitched laugh. He pointed the wand at him and said _"Avada Kedvra!" _then another green light followed by pain and the monster screaming.

Harry sobbed as the pain in his scar intensified. Was he asleep again? Was he dreaming all this and was really back in his cupboard? As Harry cried, he felt the pain disappear as he pressed his forehead on the tomb. He suddenly, felt warm for the first time in a long time, as if he was being held by someone. Looking up and drying his tears, Harry saw the last queen and looked confused. This was no giant at all! She looked normal size, like a human. She wasn't blue either. How come?

She had nice-looking long red hair and a pretty face and she reminded him of princess or ballerina. Harry felt tears come back in his eyes at the dead lady. She was so pretty that seeing her dead was so terrible. She looked like she had been kind, too. And the dress was like royalty. Maybe she really was a princess?

She also looked like the lady in his dream, the one that told the monster to kill her instead.

"Mummy?" Was this pretty woman his mummy? If she was, at least she didn't look like his Aunt Petunia. He wished she was his mummy, but Harry was sure someone so pretty couldn't possibly be his mum. He went back to look at the other giants, comparing her with that pretty small one. As he looked at more and more of the women, Harry realized that if there were dead giants, then there were live giants too. What if someone came back here! He'd be eaten. They might grind his bone to make his bread like they tried to do to Jack in Jack and the beanstalk.

Harry ran out of the tomb, not knowing that he had left his blood on Lily's tomb.

OoooOoooO

Twenty minutes after Harry had left, Loki landed down as he walked into the tomb, his hands filled with tiger lilies from Idunna's garden. Despite the fact that he had once played a horrid trick to her that had her kidnapped, Idunna had felt sorry for the miserable god and allowed him to stay in her garden as much as he liked. The red Lilies were his favourite; they reminded him so much of his red-headed spitfire of a wife. In fact, while he had been Prongs, he had christened his wife with the name, 'Tiger-Lily'.

Loki walked up to the tomb of Lily, giving a rueful smile as he approached her. No matter how many times Loki has seen her face, he found himself finding new details about her face that made it impossible for him to tire of her. If anyone had told Loki decades ago that a mortal female would show him what love and devotion was, he would have them sent to the healers, after he was done beating them for even insinuating that the God of Evil would even care to know such weakness. But a weakness she was to him, he found that he could truly no longer enjoy the things he used to without her there. There were days when he refused to even get out of bed, let alone get on with life.

Of course, Sigyn helped him overcome that when it had been particularly brutal.

Like the others, Sigyn had been pushed away from Loki as he wanted nothing more to do with anyone. He wished to wallow to his misery all alone. However, the goddess of Fidelity would have none of that. She stayed with him and tried to talk to him every single day. She held him in his sleep when they went to bed, she fed him his favourite food, even when he did not eat much, and she comforted him when the memories became too much for him.

One day, she had seen the fruition of her devotion. When she saw Loki sprawled on the floor, sobbing, she gathered him in her arms and wrapped him in a comforting hug. At first, he resisted, and then he clutched her so tight he had nearly crushed his ribs as he wept. As she held him until there were no more tears to cry, he said the first word he had said since her death.

"Lily."

"Pardon, Loki?" she had asked, her blue eyes penetrating his green.

"Her name was Lily Ann Evans."

That was when the floodgates burst as he told her everything, from the insignificant details of her life to her intimate secrets, from her favourite color to her greatest accomplishments, from the number of freckles on her face to the many amazing spells of her own creations. By talking about her and weeping his loss, Loki had begun his first step of accepting her death.

But he still loved Lily, more than ever even.

He knew it was not fair to Sigyn, and he found that he was growing more and more in love with Sigyn again. But he could not let Lily go, he could not bear the fact that she was haunting Midgard, forever in despair of no longer living rather than going to her ultimate reward.

"Where are you, Tiger-Lily? You are neither in the halls of Valhalla nor in Niffleheim. You have disappeared all together. Are you on Midgard, watching over our son? Are you lost in some unknown limbo? Will I spend all eternity never to see you again? Will my hand never feel your cheek again? Will I never see your kind eyes look upon me with love? Will I never see you brighten up the world with your smile?" Loki asked the frozen body. He had even sought her out in the realm of the dead. Hel had promised that she would continue to find the time to find her both she had lately been occupied by an errant soul that had been eluding her for years. She did not go into any details and Loki did not press her on it, as he could see that his daughter was in one of her 'moods'.

As Loki spreads the lilies down, he noticed something different. Having been here many times, Loki memorised every nuances of Lilly's tomb. He did not recall this strange red substance on the tomb. Loki leaned forward and realized it was blood. And as he examined it further, he realized it was mortal blood. He did not even question how a mortal got into Jotumheim, let alone how he entered a magically protected tomb. All he knew was that trespassers had been here! His eyes gave off a red flare as fury consumed him.

Infidels? In the Queens tombs? He stands up and dashes out of the cave, taking off in flight. He would find the owner of the blood and spill the rest of it.

OoooOoooO

A large Frost giant stomped off the side of the mountain trail, dragging his club made of ice behind. He was a dreadful sight, as tall as he was wide, with a putrid smell to match. Finally, he stomped off the mountain and went on his way.

Harry slowly poked his head out of a snow bank. He had been frightfully afraid that he would get caught by the giant. He had actually seen a few more before he hid. He was sure they smelled him because they sniffed the land where he was. They didn't see him though as Harry would hide in either the snow, a tree or in a small little cave. What kind of place had giants of all things?

"Where am I?" Harry whispered. He should have known better then to trust a stranger. Now look, he was in a land where giant people lived. Oh, how he wished Jack the Giant Killer was here, Harry had no wish to die by being eaten by a giant. He was so scared, but he had to leave the mountain somehow. Besides, didn't that Jomunny guy say his daddy was here? He had to go and see him, ask him why he went away and if he could stay with him and not the Dursleys.

Perhaps giants were all gone now, maybe he can now venture into the light. Harry waited several minutes. When he saw no giants coming, he couldn't take it anymore and slowly stepped out of the side of the snow bank and stepped out of his hiding place.

He immediately regretted it.

Loki had flown about the mountain to find the infidel that had dared to invade the secret tombs of ice Queens. No doubt it had stolen the treasures that were placed at the feet of the Queens of Frost Giants.

He noticed someone hiding in the shadows and had turned into a small sparrow to sneak up behind him. Seeing who it was from the back, it looked like a boy that had seen better days. He also took note in the lack of warm clothes. For a moment, Loki felt pity. This poor boy did not look like a thief but a poor little child lost in a dangerous world. But then he was reminded that he had been that age when he was a thief himself, and even he would no better than to rob from graves or temples or worship.

His anger came back in full rush as he transformed back into his true form and grabbed the boy.

OoooOoooO

Among the star, Uatu sighed as he looked away from the scene before him. "Before we continue, I would like to point out many facts to those who do not fully understand the foolhardy action that Loki has done." He announced.

"The first thing I will explain is about Frost Giants. They are giants that could survive the harsh winters of their world and have even been famed of making ice weapons. However, not all the giants have the same capabilities. Many have special capabilities that render them useful for other means other than that of fighting. It is there that the nature of Loki's mischief and trickery had been born." Uatu stated as he sat down. "The giants are known for their strength and power, and while capable of magic or even seeing through magic, they are a rare lot. Only those educated and ambitious enough to learn can be true wielders of magic. Even then, they need a spark of magic within them to achieve this. Those with the spark can call upon their element and freeze their enemies and even make small weapons with them. However, they cannot call upon the snow or control their environment. Only the casket of winters, which assumed by the royal lines could wield them."

"The second is Loki himself. Despite the fact that he is the son of the late King Laufey of the Frost Giants, Loki does not have any capabilities similar to the frost giants. He is not as strong as them or as fast and he cannot make any weapons of his own. He would let the dwarves or Blacksmiths make the weapons for him. Loki has the greatest potential to do magic then any giant or Asgardian could have. No one has ever come close to the power he wields or to match his cunning mind. Said power has augmented over the years when he traded the soul of his mentor for more powers to the Fire Demon King of known as Surtur of Muspelheim in order to gain more power in order to exact his revenge on his half-brother Thor."

"Loki has one weakness: Water. When he exchanged the life of Eldred for more power, he gained not just more magic and knowledge, but the element of fire from Fire Demon, making him the god of fire. He is now the only frost giant that does not have a weakness to heat. However, when that happened, Loki found he no longer had the immunity towards ice anymore or the ability to survive in it, quite the opposite. Since ice is the solid form of water, Loki found that sometimes he needed a coat to visit the realm Jotumheim at times. If soaked, he would lose his powers as they are nullified when his body was too damp. He also found that he could no longer swim anymore as he had done as a child since he would go into shock when placed in cold water. The water would have to be boiling point before Loki could be comfortable to wash."

"Finally, there is little Harry Potter. Not only does he have the powers of ice by his side, but he can control the area around him that holds the ice. The land of forever winter acts as his shield, his weapon and his very home field advantage. Harry's body also is naturally cold, but if he focuses it, he might lower the temperature to comfortable levels, or increase it to a point where everything that touches him turns to ice. Harry will one day learn that he could even create weapons and golems with his ice that do not melt no matter what the season around him, due to the potent magic he has inherited from his parents. Unfortunately, Harry does not have that control yet. In fact, placing him in a situation that is stressful or frightening has caused him to lose what little control he has with the great power at the tips of his fingers."

"With these facts," He said as he turned back to watch the disaster that was about to take place, "You can understand that their first meeting will be quite messy."

OoooOoooO

Harry screamed as he struggled from being eaten, thinking a giant had caught him. Loki was suddenly shocked to find his feet had frozen and the ice was growing up to his waist. Before he could counter the ice, Harry decked him hard with the back of his elbow. Loki dropped him as he clutched his now bleeding nose. However, Harry was not done yet.

As soon as he fell on the snow, Harry turned around from the ground and aimed his hands at him. Loki was stunned to see ice fly out of his hand and right to his face. A moment later, Loki was frozen solid.

Harry stood in shock at his hands as he realized that he had done this.

As Harry disappeared down further to the side of the mountain, the ice around Loki started to crack as his eyes glowed.

That boy was in so much trouble.

OoooOoooO

Harry broke out into a run, tripping several times to escape the man that had grabbed him. Who was he and why did he grab him? Was he a bad man? Why was everyone after him today? While thinking this, Harry forgot all about the giants in this area and nearly ran into one. Harry froze and backed away from the snarling creature.

"Well, well, what have we here?" the giant smirked as lumbered towards a terrified Harry. He was huge and so fat, even fatter the Uncle Vernon. He was blue with really sharp teeth and eyes that reminded him of that monster that killed that pretty red head. On his hand was a large club made out of ice.

'_I'm gonna get eaten!'_ Fortunately for Harry, his small and frail stature came as a blessing as the giant saw he would barely make a taste.

"You don't look like you'll taste any good. You're too small to make even one bite, let alone a snack. I might just keep you as a slave."

Harry couldn't believe it! He was going to be a slave! Not that it would be any different then living with the Dursleys, but he didn't want to cook and clean after a giant! Just as he was going to make a run for it, a voice caught his attention.

"Ho! Frost giant of Jotumheim! How fare you today?" A voice shouted. Harry and the giant turned to see the man Harry was sure that he had frozen walk up to them. Loki walked until he was right beside Harry, who looked at him in fear.

"Loki, what brings you here? " The giant snarled but kept a weary stance. While he wasn't as reputed as Thor the giant killer, Loki has killed Frost giants once in a while.

"Oh nothing, I simply have personally business here that needed my attention." Loki stated as he looked at his hand in interest while buffing it on his clothes. He gave Harry a pointed glare when he noticed he was attempting to escape. Harry froze in fear at the look. Something told him that he was more dangerous than the giant.

The giant scowled and hoped this business in his realm wouldn't come back and haunt him. "Then be off with ye, I have no business with you."

Loki gave a strange combination of a sweet yet malevolent smile. "Very well, I shall leave since my presence is neither needed nor wanted. However," he gave a challenging glare. "The boy comes with me. We have unfinished business, he and I." He gave a side-glance to Harry. Harry shuddered; he suddenly wished he was with the Dursleys instead of this bloke.

"Oh, a servant of yours?" The giant sneered.

"Not yet, but let's say that he will learn on how to treat his betters. This child had the nerve to enter that which is forbidden, no doubt stole some gold and then he attacked me." Loki stated as his eyes glittered with danger. Harry wondered what he was going to do with him. It wasn't like he started it. He was the one that was going to kidnap him.

"The great Loki Laufeyson has been bested by a child." The giant roared with laughter. "You've lost your touch, Mischief. But then, rumours claim that you've gotten soft since your last exile."

Loki grinned coldly, "You should know better than to listen to rumours. But then, I should have expected a stupid frost giant like you to be so gullible." He smiled as the giant snarled at the insult, reacting just as he expected.

"You dare insult me in my realm, runt!" he bellowed so loud the ground shook.

Loki grinned, his eyes regaining the look of long-lost mischief. "Oh I dare to say many things about you, and you have some nerve calling me runt. I have met many giants before, and compared to them, you might as well be considered a dwarf." He chuckled at the enrage look on his face. Nothing can anger a giant more then to insult his height. They built their entire society on the importance of height and strength and you are guaranteed death for insinuating that they're short. "In fact, that club of yours is even bigger then you. Is it to compensate on your height?" He seemed to think when he placed his hand on his chin. Then his smile turned cruel. "Perhaps it is not the height itself, are you compensating on ...another size, hhmmmm?" he smiled darkly as he waggled his eyebrows. Even an imbecile like him would get the last insult.

"Die, Mischief! The time has come for you to live with your daughter!" He shouted as he lifted his club and slammed it on the ground where Loki was.

Except Loki was never here.

As the club landed, it had gone through Loki, who then faded away with a wink. Harry and the giant realized that it had been an illusion. Before the giant could remove his club from the ground, his eyes rolled back as he fell dead. Loki had been sneaking up behind him throughout the entire conversation, levitated up and launched himself to stab him behind the neck. Not wanting to take any chances, Loki activated his fire sword and set the giant's body on fire, shrinking it slowly.

Pulling his sword away, Loki looked up in time to see Harry disappear around the corner of the mountain.

OoooOoooO

Harry ran as fast as he ever ran, even faster than when Dudley and his gang played Harry Hunting. That big man had made a mirage of himself, stabbed a giant and set him on fire! He wasn't a normal human! He must a mutant that he heard so much about! But he acted like one of the bad ones instead of the superhero ones.

'_What's he going to do to me? Why is he after me?'_ Harry thought as he turned on the trail and...

Nearly crashed right into someone. Harry looked up to see Loki smirking down on him.

"Need a hand?" He offered as he offered his hand. Harry screamed and started to throw snow at his face as he tried to run away from him again. Loki calmly wiped it away as he looked at where Harry had run.

Running back up the mountain where there were more giants was probably not the smartest idea, but he had to get away from him. Harry turned his head to run as he tried to see if he was still following him, only to crash into someone and fall backwards on the snow. He screamed when he looked up and saw the composed face of the man again. How did he get here so fast? Harry tried to back away but the god of mischief waved his hand and Harry suddenly found himself floating up to six feet, looking at the man eye to eye. Panicking, Harry lifted his hands up, hoping the ice would save him again.

"Oh no, you don't." Loki purred with a cold smile as he placed the boy in a body-bind, his hands at his side. Harry gasped and tried to struggle, but he couldn't move. When the man came closer, Harry closed his eyes, expecting to die.

'_I'll never get to meet my daddy now.'_ He thought as tears fell from his face. He felt a hand on his face and Harry flinched violently, preparing for the pain that came next.

TBC

Oh no! Poor Harry, he's really in trouble now! Or is he? Next chapter will see what happens next.


	5. Chapter 4: Melting a heart of ice

I really hope all of you enjoyed the new Harry Potter movie. Makes me forget this horrible heat wave I'm suffering through.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies, the books or the people! Leave me to my misery.**

**Warning: It's about to get a little violent and there are some naughty words in there.**

Chapter 5: Melting a Heart of Ice.

Harry waited for the pain to come with the hand on his cheek. It was all he's ever known: Pain and punishment. He had left the only home he's ever known so he could never be hurt again. Instead, by the false promises of a man who claimed to be his brother, he was sent in a monster world, where he would either be eaten by a giant or fried to death like the same giant had been. Accepting that his life will never change, Harry closed his eyes and prepared for the blows to come.

Except they didn't come.

Harry waited for the hand to strike him or shake him, but it simply held his face up as the thumb gave a somewhat comforting rub. He opened his eyes and peeped at the man who was looking at him curiously. The man was looking Harry over, noticing the bruises he got from the rock throwing. As the scary man examined him, Harry looked at him. He was dressed like he was someone important with his clothes and golden horns. The clothes he was wearing were nicer than anything he had ever seen the Dursleys ever wear. He was really tall, and looked very strong. Harry thought that even though he might not have really huge muscles, he looked like he could beat up Uncle Vernon with his hands tied up and his eyes closed. The large golden horns on his head looked familiar. After a few moments of silent examination, the scary horned man finally spoke.

"Child,'" the scary horned man asked. "Would you mind telling me where you received your injuries? They are too small to have come from the giants."

"I... I tripped..." Harry stuttered as he looked at the man, knowing that telling the man what really happened would earn him another week in a cupboard with no food. Loki raised an eyebrow at the answer. Though he was no healer, he could see that the boy did not receive these from falling and he had watched the boy enough to know he was not clumsy at all.

"You insult my intelligence. I happen to know that you did not receive these from falling. Now be honest and I may just go easy on you. After all, let it not be said that Loki doesn't know the meaning of mercy." Loki smirked. Loki knew what mercy was. Did he act on it was another question all together.

Harry tried moving again. Realizing he was trapped and it was not a good idea to get this man angry, Harry said in a small voice. "The kids at school threw rocks at me." Harry expected him to say something like how he deserved it or laugh at him like the Dursleys would. Instead, the man narrowed his eyes.

"Where were your parents when this was happening? I cannot believe that any parent would be pleased to know that children were throwing rocks at their child." Loki snarled. It had happened to him as a child until Odin and Thor intervened. Odin made sure everyone knew that Loki was a prince of Asgard and an attack on him was an attack to the All-Father. Not that it stopped the people from treating him like a lesser-being.

Harry continued to look at his feet. "My parents died when I was little. I don't remember them."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "An orphan; you live alone then?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "My aunt and Uncle took me in when I was a baby."

Loki touched the sleeve of Harry's shirt in disdain. "They must be very poor if that is all they can afford you." Loki sneered as he looked at the clothes. To think, mortals didn't have better clothes to give away then this? He wouldn't even give those to a prisoner in his deepest dungeons.

"No. I just don't deserve nice stuff." He softly said; he had long since accepted that he was undeserving to a lot of things.

Loki looked up as he said this. What kind of monsters would think that a boy did not deserve proper clothes? Loki, even at his worst, would not have treated a child so shabbily. Especially one with eyes so green, that they reminded him of Lily. The difference was that Lily's eyes sparkled with life. This boy's eyes were dimmed with pain and hopelessness. No child with eyes as green as Lily's should have that look in his eyes. They should sparkle with love and mischief.

Like Harry's did.

"What is your name?" Loki asked softly, though Harry had a feeling that it was an order. He still didn't trust this strange man in the green clothes and yellow cape. He looked away and said "I'm not supposed to tell. The police at school say you shouldn't talk to strangers."

Harry suddenly felt a hand under his chin and looks up to see a frowning Loki, who now whispered in a deadly voice.

"Young man, you truly do not understand the situation you are in. You have entered in a realm that you have no business being in, trespassed in a sacred hall, attracted the attention of the Frost giants and have ruined my day, so to speak. You have given me every reason to be angry with you. For the sake of thy health, you will stop defying me and answer my question!" he emphasized this by making his eyes flash white hot.

Harry trembled again and suddenly wished he was back with the giants, or with uncle Vernon. This man scared him. Something about him told him that he would do far worse than whatever the Dursleys would do to him if he did not obey.

"My Aunt and Uncle call me Boy." Harry answers as Loki frowns.

"That is not a name, Give me another." he demanded as he narrowed his eyes at the boy. Was this boy neglected by his surviving family?

"Freak." He said so softly that Loki almost didn't hear it.

"What was that?" Loki was sure he must have misheard.

"They call me freak too." By now, Harry was crying again. Being reminded of the Dursleys and how everyone treated him was coming back to him on how nobody loved him.

Loki was furious. "Who would dare... Why would they call you that?" The question was rhetorical, of course.

"Because that's what everyone calls me! Because I'm not like everyone else. Because I'm a bad boy!" Harry was bawling as Loki's fury grew. "Because I'm unnatural! Because I'm waste of space! Because I didn't die with my mummy and daddy when I should have, like they always told me! Because I waste money, air and water! Because I can't do anything right! Because I have no friends and don't deserve any! Because my parents were bad people and I'll be bad too!"

Loki growls as Harry continues on about why he was a lesser being. As Loki continues to listen to this, he starts to remember his own childhood.

"_Jotun runt!"_

"_Little liar!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_Miserable little creature!"_

"_Even the monsters Jotumheim don't want you. Why don't you do Asgard a favour and die!"_

"_Odin was too kind to feel pity for such a beast. If I had found you, I would have crushed your skull with my club."_

"_Go back to Jotumheim, monster!"_

"_You should have died! Even your real father saw you as something to be detested!"_

"_How Thor puts up with a dark creature like you is beyond me."_

"**ENOUGH!"** Loki shouts, furious at his memories then he is at Harry. Harry immediately went silent as the man takes deep breaths to calm down. "That is enough. I will not call you any of those horrid names. It is unbefitting for a prince to say a word so ill-mannered to a child, even a commoner child."

Harry looked at him with wide tearful eyes. "You're a prince?

"Aye, I am prince Loki of Asgard, the god of mischief." He said without any sign of arrogance. He would normally say it with a show of arrogance and even give a little mocking bow. But those days were gone, he truly saw nothing to brag about being an Odinson when the man was no longer a father to him anymore then King Laufey had been.

Charlus Potter had raised him, protected him and taught him more than these two kings ever had. Not only that, but while he was a strict man, he saw nothing wrong with being mischievous and sometimes even pranked him around the house. The man may have taught him how to dual in both magic and fencing, but he also taught him manners, protocol, art and music. In fact, aside from his quidditch skills, Loki found that he loved the piano and had a rare magical talent of entrancing his audience with it. Not only that, but Charlus Potter loved both him and Sirius and did not show any favouritism. When Sirius had run away from home after a brutal attack from his parents, Charlus had solved the problem by adopting the boy in the family. It had been easily done with no ministerial help as Sirius had shed his right of heritage in the Black legacy and allowed him to be adopted to the Potters. The Blacks were glad to not have this scandal in the Wizemgamot and said good riddance to bad rubbish. Charlus showed no signs of loving either son more or less despite the fact that Sirius was not his true son and he praised them and loved them equally. When Charlus died, the property and fortune had been divided between the two of them as stated t in the Potter will. These were signs of a loving father that Loki never saw in either Laufey or Odin.

It was because of that that Loki would always consider himself the son of Potter.

Harry was shocked to be in the presence of a real life prince. He would have bowed if he could move, instead he said, "I'm very pleased to meet you your majesty." He stated while trying to sound very respectful. Loki smirked, pleased to see that the boy was giving him the respect that he felt he deserved.

"Please, child, call me Loki." He grinned as his hand rested on the boy's left side of his face. Harry flinched again, but calmed down when he realized that he wasn't going to be hit. Loki frowned at the reaction. It seemed that the boy was physically abused as well as verbally. He made a mental note to find these mortals and place them in his 'special dungeons'. A week in there would show them the error of their ways. Losing most of his anger at the boy, Loki decided then to ask the next question.

"What were you doing in the tomb of ice queens? And be honest with me, for I am the lie-smith." He asked, making sure to look in his eyes. As the god of lies, he could sense lies. But he would have to look in their eyes to accomplish that. It was difficult; for it felt like having a despairing Lilly look back at him with those eyes.

"I was getting out of all the snow, sir. I didn't know it was a tomb sir. There was no door to stop me from coming in." Harry said as looked back at Loki. Harry thought he had very interesting eyes, they were a lighter green then his were and they glowed like magic.

"It didn't need a door; it should not have let you in." Loki muttered. This boy was not aware that there were magical wards to prevent trespassers who were not of the royal line to be here. Did he somehow short-circuit it with his unusually high magical powers?

Harry continued talking. "I didn't mean to walk into a tomb; I thought it was a cave or something. When I walked in, it wasn't scary at all like a tomb. It was all bright and pretty. I saw all the giant ladies and a very pretty normal lady."

Loki blinked as his face softened. "Pretty normal lady, You mean the last one at the end?"

"Yes. She was lovely. It was sad that she died, she looked kind. How did she die?"

Loki closed his eyes as he is hands shook. "She was murdered, by a mad man who wanted to kill my son. She died protecting him." Loki stated as he remembered the night again. Lily's pleas to take her life instead of Harry's still haunted his dreams.

Harry felt tears in his eyes. The lady did die for the baby, just like in his dreams. "I wish my mommy was like that."

"How would you know what she was like? She died when you were a baby, remember." He hadn't meant to be so harsh at him, but his memories had the tendency to make him volatile.

Harry shook his head. "No sir. My aunt and uncle always told me she was a harlot who was only good for one thing. They never told me what that was though. It's probably bad."

The more Loki heard about the boy's relatives, the more he had the desirable urge to shove flesh-eating slugs down their throats and watch as they are eaten alive on the inside out. How dare they say such things to a child! If only he could avoid Heimdall's eyes, then he would go to Midgard and show those fools he wasn't called the prince of evil for nothing! He sighed and took another look at the small boy. This was no thief, but merely a child looking for shelter from pain and lack of love. Perhaps he could give this kid to Volstagg, he loved children after all. Perhaps he would give him to Thor to find a nice home on Midgard. While he was not on speaking terms with his 'dear brother', Loki knew that the soft-hearted ox-brained idiot would make it his mission to care for this boy and make sure he had a loving family.

'_I certainly cannot keep him. I have no experience in taking care of children, even my own. Perhaps I can give him to one of my childless servants, they would care for him.'_ Loki thought as he caressed the now quiet boy's face, thinking it wouldn't be so bad to keep him in his castle. The child reminded him of Harry with his messy hair and Lily-green eyes. Except Lily's eyes were not dimmed with pain and betrayal. He was hopeful that his Marauder brothers would not fail him in keeping Harry safe and happy.

"I'm going to put you down now. Do not run, for you will not get far; understood?" Loki said as he waved his hand and lowered Harry slowly to the ground. Harry was relieved to find that he could move again and that his feet were on the ground. Harry looked up to see Loki was now smiling at him. With a flick of his cape, Loki walked past Harry. After a few feet away, he paused and said, "Come along, young one. It's a long trek to Asgard and I have no energy to fly thanks to your little ice attack earlier on."

"You want me to come with you?" Harry was shocked. A minute ago, this mean man wanted to hurt him. Why was he being nice to him?

"Of course I do, unless you wish to make a new home here instead." Loki pointed out as he raised one eyebrow.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No thank you, I'd rather come with you, sir."

"Then follow me, child. We're off to Asgard. Hopefully, someone will take you in for a while until Odin awakens and decides on what to do with you."

Harry followed, but muttered, "Who would want me?"

'_Who wouldn't want you?'_ Loki thought as he eyed the little boy, making a solemn vow to go to Midgard and check on Harry. Chances of being spotted or not, the sight of this boy made him terrified for his own son's happiness and well-being, he wished to see for himself that he was truly happy. He had to be! Loki would not have it any other way for him.

OoooOoooO

Odin was deep in his sleep as he recharged to help protect Asgard. It was a life sometimes that made him weary with age and at times wished that the final Ragnarok would come to finish him off after all. Said final Ragnarok would come once Thor destroys 'They Who Sit In The Shadow' all thus ending the rebirth cycle forever. This was one of the reasons why he sent Thor to Midgard. His actions could not be viewed by the T.W.S.I.T.S. While Thor grew stronger in both body and character, Odin would help prepare the people for the final Ragnarok with the hope that Thor would awaken them at some point in the future.

Suddenly, the universe seemed to fall off its balance it seemed that something or someone had kicked the loom of fates hard. When the universe rebalanced itself, the loom seemed to reconstruct itself, but as things broke, changes were made. Destinies and lives were changed and fates were altered. It could only happen when someone, one of the key players in Fate's hands, has decided to break free of its reins and follow another path. As the universe calmed down, Odin immediately checked for damages or mistakes. Everything seemed fine, there was no threat to Asgard, Galactus was on the other side of the universe, the Phoenix was contained for now, Surtur was sulking in Muspelheim, the ice giants were plotting against Asgard again, the rebirth cycle had disappeared, Set was still trapped in... wait a minute!

The rebirth cycle was destroyed! But how? Thor should not know about it yet and he was not ready to face them! How did the cycle break? Odin knew it was dangerous, especially in his weakened state, but he reached out with all his divine powers and looked at the new loom of fates and tried to decipher what had happened. After a quick glance, he knew now the main reason was not because of Thor but Loki. Loki had stopped the cycle! Why would he? Loki lived to create discord and destruction!... at least, he used to, before that soul-stealing mortal woman had gotten her claws on him.

Ever since Loki came back from burying... that...woman... Loki had been a shadow of his former self. When he had returned from Jotumheim, he had locked himself in his room for five days and refused to come out, not even to eat. After the fifth day, Odin had ordered Thor finally to break the door and bring him to the throne room. When he had brought Loki to him, Loki had been quietly weeping and he was so lost in his despair that he hadn't even notice that he had been taken out of his room until Thor shook him on the shoulders. Odin had tried speaking to him, hoping to learn what exactly happened on Midgard, but to no avail.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore," was what he had said at the throne room, to Odin's everlasting breaking heart. Odin had seen no sign of the malicious evil trickster and when he made no attempts to talk at all on who she was or what had caused her death, Odin finally dismissed him. However, he had asked Thor to keep an eye on him in case he did something self-inflicting.

While Loki made no signs to throw himself on his sword, he had not been taking good care of himself. Every day, he would notice how much weight Loki would lose or how despondent he was around the palace. He had lost his passion for his many loves in life such as reading and learning new spells and he would hardly talk to anyone. Odin knew something had to be done and soon; the entire family was falling apart because of this! Frigga was heart-broken that her son wished nothing to do with them and that he was slowly destroying himself, Thor was desperately trying to get his brother back, but any attempts would leave him with a broken heart. Even Balder was trying, not because of Loki's sake, but because he too, seemed to notice that the family was hurting with Loki's continued mourning. Odin himself was also working to get his son to smile again.

No matter what Loki would like to believe, Odin did love his adopted son. He was not pleased with his mischief and trickery and would punish him harshly for it, but never did he wish to see his son in such a state. He'd never thought he'd wish for him to plot something evil, even if it was the destruction of Asgard. At least he would be chuckling again, even if it was at someone's expense. In fact, the only time Loki was snapped out of his dispassionate state was when that dead mortal was insulted.

Poor Amora had to learn that the hard way on that. To make matters worse, even he with all his powers he could not undo the terrible curse Loki placed her on, which Loki proudly claimed that the curse had been one of 'her' masterpieces. The Enchantress can no longer claim she was the most beautiful woman in Asgard until she learned her lesson. Which made Odin wonder if he should be happy that the woman was dead if she was could make spells like that.

But that was not the point now, what was important was that the time of 'final contest' was over! Ragnarok was gone, the Norn prophecy was broken! But what had caused the change? Did it have to do with the imbalance from earlier on? The first thing Odin would do when he reawakened would be to ask Loki on what had been going on since his slumber.

OoooOoooO

Loki shook his head as he looked at the increasingly panicking boy, who had somehow ended up fifty feet up on the side of a mountain. The things children get themselves into. And people say he was nothing but trouble.

"Child, come down from there!" He ordered sternly. Did the boy not realize he would attract frost giants this way?

"No!" Harry shouted impudently as he held on tighter.

"Little boy, you do not wish to anger Loki! It never ends well for many people!" Loki warned as he glared at Harry. But this caused the young mortal to climb higher. Loki sighed as Harry continued to climb higher. He supposed this was his entire fault; he really should not have let his mischief get the best of him.

They had been getting along surprisingly well, even though the boy was a bit too quiet for comfort. Children his age were normally talking and laughing while trying to get as much attention as possible. The little one seemed to be making an effort to make himself as scarce as possible even while walking beside him. Loki, never one to like long silences unless he was reading, had decided to entertain himself by talking to the quiet child. He needed to figure out how he got here and why. He had been annoyed to learn that Jomungand had been the one to send him here. If this was his second born son's idea of a joke, Loki found nothing amusing about this. He expected better from his serpent son then to start sending mortals in their realms. He would have to call him at some point and ask why he had lied to the boy about finding his father in a world full of giants. But back to the problem at hand; the reason for this situation was that while they had been talking about each other, Harry had discovered that Loki was a giant, or at least a descendent of one.

"You're a giant!" He had shouted, sceptical at first.

Loki gave a smile. "Aye, I'm the runt of a giant, but yes, I am. I may not be tall but I have a great deal of their strength and abilities."

Harry had not really thinking about Loki's abilities, he had been thinking about his eating habits. "You're not going to eat me, are you?"

"What?" Loki blinked. Despite his status as a giant, Loki has never been accused of ever eating anyone. The idea seemed ludicrous!

Well, except that one incident when Loki had first been banished to Midgard for his trickery and mischief thousands of years ago. Loki was so used to having people serve him that he had been unaccustomed to living on his own. So after days of no food in his stomach, he had finally gone mad with hunger and had gone to a enraged feral state where he acted more animal then man. When had regained his senses, he had been surrounded by dead half-eaten bodies of Viking raiders and the wolves eating off the remaining bodies. Loki also found that he wasn't so hungry anymore. He concluded he had killed the raiders and eaten their supplies while the wolves ate the bodies.

Yes! That was what happened, and he was sticking to that story! (1)

"Are you going to eat me, sir? You know, grind my bones and make your bread?" Harry had asked anxiously as Loki grinned as, for the first time in years, he felt the spark of mischief return to him.

"Don't be silly! Of course not!" he smoothly stated as he kneeled to Harry's height. Harry let out a breath, while Loki smirked. He started poking Harry's stomach. "For one thing, Giants don't eat bread, they eat their meat raw. Besides, you're too scrawny, we'll have to fatten you up first."

The child let out a little 'eep' and popped out of existence. Loki blinked, and then panicked when he realized the boy had disapparated himself. After searching and tracing his magic, he spotted him high up on the side of the mountain. Harry had no idea how he ended up there, but he was not eager to get down.

"Come down now!" Loki scowled. This was past amusement and now becoming dangerous. If the boy didn't fall from this height, he was likely to attract Frost giant from that height. Loki had managed to get him and the boy only half way off the mountain; but they were not out of danger yet! He would have just left the boy to fend for himself if he had been his old self. As it is, leaving him here was not an option.

"Very well, I shall leave you. Good day to you!" Loki stated as he walked around the mountain. Harry rolled his eyes. He was not falling for that again! Dudley would pretend to leave, and when Harry left his hiding place, his cousin would jump on him and beat him up. Harry was not falling for the same trick twice.

"Boo!" A voice from above shouted. Harry's head shot up and he saw Loki balancing on a very thin branch, grinning at him. He was so surprised that he lost his grip on the mountain and fell. Loki lost his grin and turned into a swarm of green butterflies, helping Harry float down the ground Harry while reforming himself with Harry safely in his arms. Harry blinked in surprise to find himself in the arms of the giant; he gave a relieved sigh.

"Weren't you trying to get away from me a moment ago?" Loki asked.

"Eeeek!" Harry panicked and tried to wiggle out of his arms. But Loki merely laughed and tightened his hold.

"I'm not going to eat you. The only meats I prefer are boar, fish, pheasants, duck or even ox. I was merely jesting with you about eating you." Loki chuckled at the boy. Harry looked stunned. Then he scowled which caused Loki to grin. The boy's eyes flared with anger in a way that reminded him of Lily. Of course, that look normally warned him to start dodging hexes.

"That wasn't nice! You're mean!" he exclaimed.

"You flatter me with those words." Loki smirked. Harry kept casting him wary sullen glares, to Loki's amusement. When Harry tried to get down, Loki tightened his hold on him. "No, as I told you, if you ran away from me, you would not get far. I'll carry you myself until we are in safer grounds." Loki lightly scolded as he adjusted his hold on him, frowning at how light he felt.

"But... but...but you tricked me." Harry said with a pout, which made him look adorable.

"Did I mention that I was the Trickster god?" Loki grinned. He hadn't had this much fun in years. "Besides, you'll be safer with me in my arms and less likely to meet a Frost giant." He stated as he ran a hand on Harry's face. He gave a soft smile as he walked on, running a gloved hand on his face. He was such a beautiful little boy; midnight untameable hair and emerald eyes that was so easy to read and express. It was hard to believe that anyone would want to harm such a child, especially when he was so well-mannered and soft-spoken.

'_He looks the same age as Harry.'_ He shuddered. He could not imagine what would have happened to his son had he not left him in Padfoot and Moony's care. Would he have been fostered by families who would care less about him? Would he be beaten and called a freak because of his powers? Loki shook himself on those thoughts. It would only make him worry more and have him attempt to try to make contact with them; something he could not afford to do. He never knew when Heimdall or Odin would be watching him; and the other Asgardians who hated him were also looking for any signs of weakness to exploit against him.

They might even chain him on the floor and have snake venom fall on his face.

Loki shuddered at that and unconsciously ran his hand on the child's messy haired head. The boy placed one of his tiny hands on his wrist as he let him hold him. Loki looked down to see he was resting his head on his shoulder and was in the process of sleeping. The boy also reminded him of him when he was a child, except the eyes, his nose was smaller and his chin wasn't as pointed. It wasn't in just the looks, but they seem to have similar childhood backgrounds. Both of them had lost their real parents, and had been raised in a place where they were treated like vermin. That was probably why he was feeling a bit protective of the child.

As Loki continued to caress his cheek, he thought he saw something on the boy's forehead. Thinking it was another injury, Loki was about to push his hair off his forehead. But before he could, a shadow looked over his head. He looked up in time to see a snowball the size of a boulder was heading their way. Loki flung himself to the side, startling the now very much awake Harry. Turning to his side, he cursed himself for not paying attention to his surrounding or making sure he was not being followed.

"Greetings God of Mischief! I was hunting when I spotted my brother attacked and killed. I've been following you. The rumours are true, you have gotten soft! To think you would risk yourself for this mortal boy." The giant sneered as he held another giant snowball. The moment Loki saw it heading his way he dodged to the left and used a tree as a momentum to swing him and Harry the opposite direction of the giant. Loki clutched child tightly to him as he ran down the mountain pathway, with the boy screaming in his ears. That boy had the most unforgivable set of lungs!

"Come back here, Trickster! Or leave me the boy! My brother wanted him and so do I. He will make a fine pet for me to keep as well as a servant for my new home. Now that my brother is dead, I claim all of his properties, women and gold!" The giant's voice boomed. Harry paled and covered his face on Loki's shoulder, hoping the prince wouldn't do anything of the sort. Loki merely tightened his grip on Harry as he sprinted further away from the giant. That monster was getting the boy over his dead body!

"He is hindering your escape, runt! Give him to me and I may just spare you!"

Loki felt panic enter his heart as he realised the giant was right, he wasn't going fast enough to outrun him, especially in the Giant's own territory. He was still going on one third of his power so he couldn't fly just yet. Instead, he ran with a speed of a locomotive, which unfortunately was still not powerful enough to escape a giant. The thought of abandoning the boy to lighten the load didn't even occur to him. He would keep him safe until he figured out what to do with him. He was not the monster everyone believed him to be anymore and will not behave as such!

Unfortunately, he did not know that the giant had set up a trap in advance for any game he had intended to lead right into. As soon as Loki turned the corner, he slipped on a pathway of ice and slid on his back, Harry on top of him. He then crashed right in the side of mountain hard and fell into a trap hole. Loki was knocked out and the cold slush of the snow that landed on him slowly stopped his magic from flowing. Loki felt his body go into shock as he lost consciousness.

"Prince Loki!" Harry shouted, surprisingly all right. The snow had not hurt him at all. The man on the other hand, looked very blue. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the cackling giant lumber towards them with the same ice club that other giant had. Harry wrapped his arms around Loki and wished someone would take them away from here.

One minute the giant had reached down to grab them, the next, they disappeared in a POP!

OoooOoooO

"Oppph!" went Harry as he landed on the ice floor of the tomb again with the unconscious man. Harry looked around in shock. How did they get here? Weren't they outside of the bottom about to get squished?

Harry looked down and saw that Loki was still out cold. Harry thought he was dead, until he placed his head on his chest. He heard a heart beat! Yay, he was alive! But he was still so cold! He had to go and get help, maybe a doctor! Harry was just about to leave the cave again to find someone to help him when he spotted the giant running towards them.

"I knew you would return here! I figured that if the runt wished to hide it would be in the one place I cannot reach him." The giant growled. "However, I am patient. I will wait until you eventually come out on your own." Harry stepped even further back in the cave until he was near the unconscious god, which was outside of the giant's vision.

"Come out! Come out now or I'll make it worse for you." The giant roared. He could not enter the tombs. But as he sad, he was very patient. He'll wait all week if he had to! Harry trembled and started to shake the man. Maybe he'll use his magic and save them.

"Wake up!" Harry shouted to the unusually cold man. He was making no sign of awakening and his breathing had slowed. Harry remembered watching a few TV from his corner on how some people slapped someone awake. So Harry slapped the man; many times and very hard. He still refused to wake up and his hand was starting to hurt. That and Loki's face was now all red with his tiny handprints. Harry hoped that if he did wake up, he wouldn't hurt him for hitting him.

"What'll I do? We'll be trapped here forever and ever!" Harry whimpered as he wrapped his arms around the prince that had tried to save him. The man wasn't so bad. Sure he was scary and a bit cranky, but he wasn't like uncle Vernon. Aside from the fact that he didn't hurt him, if uncle Vernon saw a giant, even Harry knew the man would have left him to his doom.

Unconsciously, Harry's hands started to absorb the water and ice from the damp god's body and into his own, causing Loki's fire from within to grow again. Harry paid no mind that Loki's body was warm again; He did, however, notice the dagger on his belt. It probably wouldn't hurt the giant too much as it was so small. But Harry needed to find some way to get the giant away from them. If he could get the giant angry, he could let him chase him and let the prince escape.

'_You gotta be brave, Harry! Don't be chicken! Do it for the prince. You're not scared.'_ Harry thought as he picked up the dagger, which looked so pretty. It looked like it was made of gold. Harry moved slowly to the entrance only for the giant on his hands and knees to notice, he was staring at him hungrily. It seemed he was hungry and had changed his mind about keeping him as a slave.

"So, you surrender, boy?" He slobbered.

Harry ran out of the cave and threw the knife, hoping it would hit the giant. His accuracy was pretty good as he had inherited his mother's throwing arm, who had taken after her major league pitcher father. The knife hit the right eye in the center. The roar of the giant was so powerful that the sound waves caused Harry to fly backwards and slam into the side of the mountain.

As he painfully got back up, Harry chose to run as he saw that the giant was not happy with him. As he ran, he saw the giant lumber towards and grabbed him. Harry saw that the giant was about to open his mouth and he screamed. The giant flinched at the sound but would not let that stop him.

What was that rumbling sound?

The giant turned around and spotted a large avalanche was heading straight at them at a speed that even shocked the frost giant! He dropped Harry and tried to hold steady from the avalanche. After all, he was a frost giant. The snow was his protection.

However, this was no ordinary avalanche. This was an avalanche called upon by Harry himself. The snow, which had always been the close companion of a frost giant, would now betray him. The giant shouted in confusion as he found himself unable to stop the avalanche and was in fact, swept away from the raging snow. Harry screamed in terror as the avalanche headed his way, until it split into two as soon as it neared him and avoided doing him harm. Harry blinked as he saw this, although he was still scared. Was there really magic at work?

The giant was still struggling to avoid falling off the mountain, but he saw that the avalanche had no effect on Harry. Since even he knew that Loki had no power over ice, he knew it had to be the kid controlling it. But only one of frost giant descent could have such access to their element. No outsider could have that unless they were related to one.

The wobbling giant sneered; at least it explained how he got in the tomb. "Should have known, you look just like him. Maybe I'll eat you right in front of him; he seems to have a soft spot for you."

Harry shuddered. What was that monster talking about? The giant was practically swimming as the falling snow continued to hinder him, but the young boy kept letting more fall in, his eyes were now crystal ice blue and his hair was as white as the snow. The snow finally managed to shove him off the side of the mountain. The giant managed to grab the side of the mountain before he could fall to his death and held on tight.

This child... was stronger than any child he's ever heard of. Thor at that age was capable of horrific storms whenever he threw a tantrum. It made sense that this boy would be strong; he not only had the line of Laufey in his blood, but the line of Odin as well. (2) Now he knew he had to kill him. If he was this powerful now, he would be invincible when he was a man.

As he slammed his hand on the side of the mountain Harry lost his balance and was swept away with the snow, sliding near the edge of the high mountain. He tried to hold on to something but it seemed that his powers chose now to disappear. He screamed as he held on to his dear life from falling off the edge. Judging from the loud roars of fury, the giant had managed to hold on too. If Harry fell, he would fall and crash or he would be eaten by the giant. Neither option was good for Harry.

OoooOoooO

Loki moaned as he felt his sore face. Looking at his reflection on the floor, Loki knew the boy had tried to wake him up by slapping him, he would pay for that! To think he would strike the face of Loki! Groaning and muttering in irritation, he sat up as he looked around in his surroundings. He blinked when he found himself back at the tomb of queens. Now how had he returned there? They had been too far away and there be no way the small child had brought him here; at least, not physically. And once again, the boy was able to enter here.

There was clearly more than meets the eyes on this waif.

As he sat up; he looked around to see where the boy wandered off to, only to see that he wasn't in the cave. It wasn't until he heard a roar, followed by what sounded like the mountain collapsing that he shot up to his feet and ran to the entrance of the cave. The giant sounded like he probably had been injured from his attack. What could have happened to have a frost giant have a mountain snow fall on him, or to cause the snow to suddenly be an enemy to a frost giant?

Loki's eyes widened. The boy! He had used his ice powers to cause the mountain to fall. He was a lot stronger then he originally thought. No doubt the Asgardians or any mortal parent will have their hands full with this one. When he stood up, Loki noticed his dagger was missing.

"He didn't!" Loki gasped as he realized the child took it. Did he sincerely hope to defeat a giant with a small dagger? Loki looked around the sight and found no sign of the child and the giant. Could they be buried in the snow, or perhaps the giant stole him away? None of those thoughts helped Loki to calm down. He suddenly felt sick at the thought of any child under his protection would die all because he was not strong enough to help him. How could he ever look at himself in the mirror again after failing to save him? Why couldn't he protect the people he loved when they truly needed him? After all, he had failed in protecting Lily, so it was clear that he...

"Help! Help me, someone!" An all too familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. Fear gripped his heart as he realized it was coming from the edge of the mountain cliff.

"Child, Hang on!" he shouted as he raced out, flying faster than he ever thought possible.

OoooOoooO

Harry felt the monster below him bellow with rage as he tried to reach him. The creature had reached a new level of bloodlust and wanted to kill the brat that had blinded him in one eye. The half-giant spawn of that silver-tongued bastard! He'll kill him! And he'll make sure it's painful too.

The giant roared as he struggled over the mountain side, desperately trying to get a hold and causing the mountain the shake. He gave the mountain one last hit, causing Harry to lose his balance and he fell off the edge with a shriek. Harry found himself plunging closer to the open mouth. Just when he was past the lips, something fast and green shot straight down and caught Harry while zooming out before the mouth could close. A shocked Harry finds himself in the arms of the horned man. Loki flew high until he placed him back on the mountain trail. Pulling away from Harry and placing him on the ground, Loki pulled his fire sword out.

"Don't move." He ordered as he flew back down and was several feet from where the giant was holding on to dear life. The giant knew he was dead. He was hanging on dear life and Loki was fully-powered and floating in front of him, looking downright murderous. But he refused to let that runt intimidate him.

"You couldn't kill me, runt! You're not Thor!"

"You are correct, I am not my dim-witted brother. For I have neither compassion nor mercy in my heart for my enemies." Loki hissed as his eyes glowed. Before the giant knew what happened, his right hand was sliced right off. Screaming, he watched as Loki flew towards him and plunged his hand on his right eye, pulling his dagger out, causing the giant to scream in pain.

"So that's where it went." He smiled evilly. He then pulled his fist back and punched the giant across the face. While not as strong as Thor, he could still cause some teeth to fly out. Floating higher up, Loki placed his sword away and powered his hands up. The giant knew what was coming and felt fear for the first time.

"**DIE!"** Loki shouted as he released a wave of fire from his hands, hitting the giant hard. With the onslaught, his remaining hand finally let go of the mountain and fell down to the bottomless chasm. Loki looked down from the edge in with an evil smile, cruel satisfaction filling him up.

"Well, that takes care of him." Loki flies back up to where Harry was and lands down in front of him. He kneels down and places a hand on his shoulder. "For a mortal child, you are very brave. You should have been born an Asgardian."

Harry, relieved that the giant was gone and that they were safe, hugs Loki; thanking him for saving his life. Loki awkwardly pats him on the head as the boy babbles in his ear. "You were awesome! You saved me! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Harry shouts as he clings tighter on the man's neck to a point of crushing it. Loki blinks at the show of gratitude. He was sure he had never been properly thanked for his accomplishments before.

"I was simply returning the favour for saving me." He smiles as he pulls away from the smiling child and ruffles his hair, who giggles in return. Loki then lost his smile as he remembered how the boy had caused the giant to chase him near the edge. "What were you trying to prove back there? You should not have endangered yourself like that! Do you realize it could have gone wrong for you? That giant probably fell off the cliff because he underestimated you. I assure you, most giants aren't that stupid. You should have waited for me to awaken. What do you think would have happened if I had not caught you in time!" he scolded. He wanted the boy to see how rushing headfirst in battles with no plans and strategies is foolish. That was one of the reasons why he resorted to trickery. It was less likely for him to get hurt or killed.

Harry looked back at him stunned at the change of mood towards him and the fact that someone actually cared that he had almost been killed. He then suddenly realised that he had come close to being killed! He had almost been eaten by one giant, buried alive in an avalanche and fell off a cliff and almost eaten by a different giant. The adrenaline was now replaced with horror at his near death experience. Harry started shaking and whimpering as tears fell and he tried to curl up in a ball. Almost instinctual, Loki wrapped his arms around him and held the frightened boy, who clutched Loki back and wailed on his shoulder. Loki loathed admitting this, but he had been terrified that he had almost missed. For one split second, Loki thought he would have failed missed catching the boy before he fell in the mouth. The thought almost left him in the same state his wife's death had left him.

"It's all right. It's all right," He soothingly whispered to the crying child. "No harm will come to you now. You are safe." Harry suddenly stiffened at that and pulled away from his him. He gave him a very good long look that left Loki uncomfortable; Harry's eyes widened in recognition.

"You're the horned man from my dreams!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Pardon?" Loki blinked. Horned man was a new name for him.

"After that scary man killed the pretty lady, he aimed his stick at me and there was a green light. I got hurt and he disappeared. Then you picked me up and said everything will be fine! That's how I know you from." Harry said excitedly. Loki frowned at this and tried to recall when he ever said that to anyone, and where did a monster with green light come from? He looks back at Harry, for the first time really taking a good look at him.

Then suddenly, an epiphany hit the increasingly pale Loki and his eyes widened. No... It cannot be...

He slowly reached for the boy's face, his hand trembling violently as he moved the boys bangs away from his face. Loki felt all warmth escape his body and his heart had stopped for a moment.

It was an old scar...

An old deep scar. ...

An old deep lightning bolt scar...

An old deep lightning bolt scar that the Wizard Riddle had given Lily's only son...

TBC

You know the best things about cliff-hangers: the readers don't know where the Authoress lives! Hahaha! So I'll let everyone's imagination work out on how Loki took this revelation while I update my other stories. Chaio!

The part about Loki not having much power in water is confirmed in Journey into Mystery #85 "Trapped by Loki, the God of Mischief". Legend states that his powers do not work in the water. And if he stays wet, he can't use them either until he dries up. The fact that he can't swim is also confirmed when Thor had to jump in to save him from drowning.

(1) Okay, I can understand Hagrid, who is only half-giant and has been raised all his life by his wizard father because his mother abandoned him. But Loki is the son of two frost giants and had been with them long enough to pick up their dietary. I find it difficult to believe that in no point in his life that Loki never had a craving for human flesh. He doesn't have to like this part of himself, but it's there.

(2) My guess is that Loki has been blood adopted or something. Time and time again, Loki or Thor claims to be half-brothers due to the fact that Loki is a son of Odin. Loki has even quoted to be embarrassed to share the same blood veins as his ignoramous of a brother in some comics.


	6. Chapter 5: Consequences

I'm updating this as I just realized a lot of people seem to be frothing in rage at my ending it in a cliffie. I am really glad none of you know where I live.

IMPORTANT: One of my reviewers, Akuma Ookami Rei asked if I could change it to the Harry Lokison, The Trickster's heir, which I will do in seven days. Expect to see the title change. You gotta admit, it does sound better.

Chapter Six: Consequences

The gods were confused! Oracles from around the world suddenly had temporarily lost their powers, the grey sisters and the Norns were frothing in rage and confusion to find the disturbance and a great deal of higher beings from other dimensions wanted to know what the heck just happened. Even the ones with the powers of Prophecies were unaware of what was going on.

What could cause such chaos?

OoooOoooO

The incarnations Fate and Destiny knew what had happened, but they couldn't do anything about it except bang their heads to the nearest walls. It was out of their hands now. Harry was currently now thrown into chaos instead of the careful threads of their manipulations. He was supposed to have been their key to helping the Wizarding world rid of their latest abomination. Not only that, but he was supposed to enter the Wizarding world into a new age where blood purists no longer reigned supreme. Their former champion and chosen one, Albus Dumbledore, had decided to take it upon himself to make sure the prophecy comes true. Unfortunately, his actions may cause more harm than good, but it was nothing time wouldn't be able to fix. As soon as he's healed of all physical pains and personal demons when he reached Hogwarts, he'll be their champion of light.

What they had not expected was for Harry to ascend and become Loki's heir from all the abuse. He no longer followed the rules now. Once Harry became a demi-god Asgardian/half-giant prince over a mere wizard, he became another trickster child of chaos, which made it difficult even for them to control him. How could this have happened? Where had all their careful planning gone wrong?

This was not the first time a chosen champion had gone a different path to their plans. Contrary to what it is believed, the path of humans is not set in stone. Fate had been in the game for so long that she always had contingency plans on how to make sure things came about. This was why people believed that fate was inevitable. The truth is, as long as there was free will; things will not always go according to plan with her. For example, Tom Riddle was supposed to be their Harry Potter. He was supposed to rise from all the darkness and bring the Wizarding World into a new age. But because of so many interferences from outside forces from other wizards from his childhood, and also the growing hate he felt for the muggle father that had abandoned his mother and his constant splitting of his soul, Tom Riddle became a monster and destroyed centuries of work.

Like all monsters, only a champion can end them, hence why they had created the prophecy to deal with him. Naturally, there were two children who fit that program, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Considering the powers and intellect of both parents, they were happy that Riddle chose Harry as his equal. They had hoped that Harry Potter could rectify that, but not only had he ascended to the powers of a demi-god, he had destroyed more work then Riddle has. Harry's life was going to affect a great deal of destinies when he would return: The Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and even Draco Malfoy.

The Weasleys would have been popular family, especially when Percy eventually becomes minister of Magic to help keep the world together. George would have continued the shop, though he would have lost inspiration as he never did get over his twin's death. But his son, Fred; would have continued and have been an inspiration to future pranksters. After all, even they liked a good laugh too. William and Fleur's child Victoire would have been quite a witch and a fine priestess of love and beauty for one of the goddesses.

Ron would eventually lead the Chudley Cannons to first winning streak and Hermione would have been an unspeakable that would bring new magic and spells before then beating Percy for Minister of Magic. She would continue to push for Muggleborn rights and protection before she was eventually assassinated by a hit-wizard hired by the other members of the Wizengamot who thought she needed to know her place in their world, leaving a heart-broken Ron with his two children, whom will continue their mother's work in her memory, succeeding where she failed.

Draco would not be so important, but his son Scorpius would have brought honour back to the disgraced names of Malfoy and Black with his friendship and engagement with Rose Weasley. It would be there that Malfoy's would be respected again and finally end the Weasley-Malfoy feud. Of course a child born from a dark wizard and a light witch would make an excellent champion for them and parentage like that screamed 'prophecy child'. Now they needed an enemy for her.

The Dursleys would leave and become someone else's problem. They had done what was needed to make Harry Potter into a soldier willing to die for others. As for Dudley, he would eventually prove that despite his last minute attempt at changing and apologizing to Harry, his very nature and his nurturing by his parents would make things difficult for his lifestyle as he does not know any other way to behave in society or survive. It becomes especially worse when he and his parents found out his children would all be magical.

Dennis Creevey would become the next Mad-Eye Moody as he would dedicate his life to destroying dark Wizards once and for all. Gone would be the cherubic little Mousey-haired boy with awe in his eyes for both magic and Harry Potter. The war would have done its toll on him ever since Colin Creevey died.

Sirius would have to die. He was not necessary to the Chosen one and he would have caused him to be too different to what they had in mind. He was needed only to give the boy hope and a potential father figure.

Remus and Nymphodora Tonks were also unimportant but necessary for the birth of Teddy Lupin. A Metamorphmagnus child of a werewolf screamed prophecy material. Should things go bad and Harry can't solve it, his godson would do.

Luna Lovegood was a girl to help Harry give faith that Sirius may be alive. Someone that the boy would be fond of and protective of. Of course, after that, they would send her to marry any old wizard after her usefulness ended. It would not do for her to marry Harry Potter, considering what she was.

Finally, there was Loki himself! Loki never should have even been involved in the first place! How could they have possibly missed this? Loki and Lily should have never met, let alone Loki and Harry! They had big plans for Loki, who should have caused Ragnarok again only this time, Thor should have learned of They who sit in the Shadows and have allowed it to happen to end the cycle for good. They needed to manipulate Loki to finally bring down Asgard when it was brought to earth so that he could be another champion for them by having him have a change of heart and eventually have him killed by the Sentry. Once reborn, they had hoped to use his guilt for his past crimes as well as his love for his brother to force him to act as their champion.

Now thanks to Harry, their destinies and fates were changing violently. People who should be dead are alive and people who's path's were clear now had numerous of different pathways. (The Dursley's fates was the only one with one pathway, and they shudder to look at it, knowing how vicious Loki was.) The fate of Wizarding World still rested on Harry, but now they were not sure if he would even bother to care about them. Why should the son of Loki, the prince of mischief and one of the heirs to the throne of Asgard care about a bunch of self-loving sheep whom do not fight back against their tyrants and blame their problems on other people? Why should he save a society that praises a little boy for living but not the mother who died for him? Why should he save them when they would do nothing for the Muggles and Muggleborns who suffered far more then the purebloods?

And they still had Riddle to get rid of.

Harry may have pushed fate aside, but that did not mean that he was free. His two biggest chess player, Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle had no idea that the prophecy had been destroyed. Because of this, when Harry returns to the Wizarding world, and he will, one will attempt to bend him to his control while the other will stop at nothing to finish the job he had started five years ago. However, considering that he was now being protected and trained by the god of mischief, the question now was this:

Which side of the war was going to suffer the most from the Trickster's son?

Destiny sighed as she saw Fate resume banging her head on the wall, not that she blamed her. How could everything become such a major screw-up? How could Loki have been reborn in the body of one of their key players in their game of chess? To blind her and Lady Fate's eyes of this significant event, this person would have to be very powerful.

Deep in a realm outside even the most powerful god's eyes, three powerful celestial beings started laughing as if sharing a joke.

OoooOoooO

Albus Dumbledore tiredly walked to his office. He had spent that last few hours in the disaster zone in Privet Drive only to find little information on what happened to Harry. He had been infuriated to learn what had been done to Harry when Kingsley came in to report. While he knew Harry would not have had a happy life, he did not expect his home life to be so severe. It was bad enough that the staff was now aware of the abuse, (he had only just managed to avoid a severe tongue lashing from Professor McGonagall because Professor Snape chose that moment to say that Harry was 'nothing but trouble by throwing his magic around in a temper tantrum, just like a Potter to call attention on himself'. She was now exercising her cutting remarks on him.)

But now, just about every super powered muggle knew what was going on. The reason why Wizarding world tried to keep their war as secret as possible was that if the Muggle truly believed that the wizards could not control the dark wizards from attacking innocent muggles, they would get involved. Dumbledore had seen what Muggles were capable of when they put their minds to it. He had met Weapon X (Wolverine) and the Super Soldier Captain America Steve Rogers, (He was happy to learn that Steve was alive. He thought it had been a shame such a gorgeous man had died) when he had been at war with Grindelwald. He knew more about mutants then any wizard in the world did. They would be the first the muggle governments would send if things were seen out of control.

To make matters worse, Thor the Thunderer; Gaia's son and champion, was now aware of this! He shuddered to think on what the Thunder God would do when he learned the full circumstances of their problem. He might even inform the All-Father Odin on the situation. He had once considered calling Thor for help, but had changed his mind when he thought of the consequences. If Thor saw how the Wizarding world was being run or how the purebloods treated the Muggleborns and muggles, he would cry injustice and use his Mjollnir to literally and figuratively re-forge the society in the way that he sees fit.

Dumbledore was no fool. He knew how corrupted and cruel the Ministry was and he could see that they had done nothing since vanquishing Grindelwald. The last time the gods got involved in a war had been at the Trojan War! The Trojan War had involved the Grecian Gods, whom many called upon for their most powerful spells and protection wards. After the twenty year war, the Trojans lost heavily while the rest of the Grecians all had problems of their own, especially Ulysses.

Albus refused to have another Trojan War, especially in their world.

The Norse Gods were all warriors, but many were involved in ancient magic, especially Odin. He was often invoked in Ancient Runic rituals. In fact, the very castle of Hogwarts itself was powered by many of the runes that are powered by the powers of Thor, Odin and even the infamous God Loki himself. Many of the most ancient of houses' wards are powered by rune magic, which makes even the most experienced of curse breakers risk their lives in their attempt to break in. Many of the gods were also involved in fertility and were always invoked in young marriages. Frigga was invoked in magically binding marriages as well to cement the marriage contracts and make it difficult for anyone to end the marriage. After all, who would dare break a marriage blessed by the Queen of the Gods? Tyr was also used for any promises made by Wizards. It is said that it was Tyr that would witnesses unbreakable vows made by wizards and if you swore on your life, he would be the one to take it should you break it.

Never-the-less, He could not have the Norse Gods involved in their war, especially not with Loki, who would not even be of help. Depending on the mood he was in, He would no doubt feed the flames. He might even take Voldemort's side just to make sure his entertainment last. No, the last thing he wanted was the god of mischief in this mess!

Between losing Harry, having the super powers involved, risking even the gods themselves to coming to their war, Dumbledore did not thing things could possible get worse. As he walked in his office, he noticed a slightly exasperated look on Fawkes face and his chair was turned around. Odd, he did not have it turned when he had left, and no one could get in without the gargoyle or portraits informing him.

"I hope you don't mind, I let myself in." A cool cultured voice said behind his chair.

Damn, it just got worse.

The chair turned around to reveal Doctor Stephen Strange, yet another old acquaintance of his. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, intertwining his fingers in front of his face, his eyes giving off a glow of power.

The Sorcerer Supreme was not happy.

OoooOoooO

Once, the land of Eldred's had been ruled by another sorcerer named Eldred himself. For a long time, the people in the lands had been aware of their master and sorcery. He was a master in dark sorcery and was very volatile, which meant that should he be in a bad mood, he was not above taking it out on the people of his lands. While he was ambitious and power-hungry, he kept his ambition in his lands. He made no attempt to take any lands from others as he had no wish to gain any attention from Asgard. He had been content with the way things were.

Until he made the mistake of taking Loki as an apprentice, which led Loki to be more powerful and Loki thanked him by selling his soul to Surtur to gain the power of fire. Now Loki was their ruler and the people constantly were on their toes for his temper tantrums, which were even worse than Eldred.

Loki, however, for the past five years has been rather mellow at best and downright mournful at worst. He seemed to no longer find any interest in what they do so many of the people take advantage of this and spoke openly of their distaste for him or were able to get away with many things they would never had done under Loki's rule.

Unfortunately, those days were over.

Loki flew down in a form of a fiery comet and landed in the center of the market place. Many of the people there were stunned to see Loki back so soon from visiting his dead mortal wife (by then, everyone now knew about Loki's last banishment.) Looking at Loki's face told them that he was less than happy with his time in Jotumheim, but what scared everyone was not the look of fury on his face or the way his magic was flaring up like flames. What filled them with fear was that Loki had a child in his arms. What was Loki doing with a child? What was he going to do to him? Surely the prince of evil would not be so cruel as to harm such a beautiful child? Was Loki truly without a heart that he would murder an innocent babe?

Harry was startled to see many people looking at him. Panicking and thinking that he did something wrong, Harry turned away and wrapped his small arms around Loki's neck, covering his face on the god's neck. This shocked the crowd even further. The boy was more afraid of them then he was of Loki. Clearly, he did not know what a monster Loki was, otherwise he would be struggling for escape from his arms, not seeking shelter.

Loki glared at them as he held Harry protectively. "Do you not have anything better to do? Do you wish for me to find you something to do if you are all so bored as to gawk at me?" Loki snarled, his eyes flaring red for a moment. Magic pushed out of him and pushed the crowd away while many windows rattled and the ground shook from his voice.

The people immediately went back to what they were doing. Somewhat satisfied, Loki stomped straight to his castle while holding his son close. It seemed that their Lord and master had finally returned to normal and was no longer in mourning.

Which meant they had to go back to grovelling again.

OoooOoooO

Inside castle Loki, within the extravagant bedroom of Loki, laid a beautiful Blond Asgardian woman looking at the pictures she had found in Loki's drawer. Many of them were pictures of his childhood with his mortal parents, where he seemed so happy and proud in them. Another photo was him in his first Hogwarts uniform, standing proud and looking so cute. There were pictures of him with the marauders from one to seventh year (although Loki either cut out or cover in his blood any picture with 'that rat' in them.) and there were pictures of him in his Auror uniform with Sirius equally in one and their mentor, Mad-Eye Moody. (Loki had enthralled her with stories about how the man had gained each scar on his body.) In another photo, she saw one with another mentor, Professor McGonagall, who mentored him in Transfiguration. The affectionate way Loki talked about her made Sigyn smile as she saw that he loved her like she was his own mother. There were many pictures of him with the Order of Phoenix, which Loki admitted was fun to be in ("It was good being the good guy for once." He had stated.) The rest of the photos of him and... Lily.

"I should hate thee." Sigyn said to the small photograph of a seventeen year old Lily holding a bouquet of red lilies. "Any woman in my position would. Were I similar to the Goddesses of Olympus, I might even exact revenge on ye. For what divine being would accept that a mere mortal woman can claim hold to a god's heart, even in death?"

Sigyn then looked at the picture that Loki coveted more than anything, as according to him, that was the seventh year and they had officially started to date. Sigyn had heard many stories of her before that should have made her resent the woman, but for the life of her, she could not hate her.

"Were you to come to life, to return to the world of living, would thee have the power to have my husband smile again? Would ye bring the spark of mischief to his eyes?" She asked as she looked at the photo. She saw the woman smile and then whirl with the young Potter. It still amazed her that the photo can move. Sometimes, depending on the mood she was in, the picture did something different to amuse her.

Sigyn, the goddess of fidelity and the princess of Asgard sat up and sighed. For five years, she had been working hard to heal her husband's soul. At first, she felt like she was fighting a losing battle as Loki refused to cooperate. But as the years past, the walls around his heart started to crumble, allowing her more entrance. She truly felt that he was starting to care for her again and that their marriage may be reignited. While she was hopeful of that, she did not hold too much hope that she could have him forget about Lily. Sometimes, she felt like he did love her, but whenever she thought of Lily, she couldn't help but wonder if should she ever die, would he mourn for her just as badly? Would her body join the Tomb of Ice Queens?

And today, He seemed more depressed than usual. Granted, it was her anniversary but he was distracted today, as if something had happened. Was it connected to that strange power that everyone Asgard seemed disturbed about?

"Milady! Milady!" A willowy young woman with long blond hair in two braids burst in. "Forgive me for interrupting you..."

"What is it, Olga?" She asked. Unlike her husband, Sigyn made it her business to know the names of the servants who work in her castle.

"The master has returned." She looked pale as she said 'master'.

Sigyn frowned. "So soon? He is normally gone for much longer on days like this."

"Something has happened! He has returned and he is far angrier then I have ever seen!" The poor girl was trembling and Sigyn could not blame her. It was never pretty when Loki was angry; sometimes he took it out on the first person that displeased him. Sigyn was one of the few people he never took it out on even when she was the one that did the displeasing.

Placing the pictures back in Loki's drawer, she straightened her dress and golden head ornament and followed Olga out. As soon as she stepped out of the castle, she noticed two things: As she stepped out to meet her husband, the first thing she noticed about him was that he was holding a small frightened child. He was skinny, yet fey-like and his black hair was messy and she had the urge to smooth it out. His face was heart-shaped, smooth, and pale. He had small pink lips that were parted enough to show his white teeth. He was adorable and she longed to hold him as if he were her own.

The second thing she noticed was Loki's expression. Looking at him made her realize that Olga was wrong. Loki was not angry. She had been married to Loki for centuries and she'd know if he was angry. She had seen him irritated, aggravated, hopping mad and had even seen him throw temper tantrum, to her eternal embarrassment. No, Loki was not angry.

Loki had gone beyond that now; Loki wanted blood. Sigyn prayed would not be the child's.

"Gather the servants!" he snarled as he spotted Olga.

Moments later, all of the servants from the royal chamberlains to the gardeners were outside waiting for their master. As the servants came in hordes, many immediately noticed the expression on their master's face and hoped that they had done nothing to earn his wrath. They then noticed the boy in his arms. Many of the servants gasped and wondered what Loki would do to the young child in his arms. The meek ones feared for the child's life while the braver ones whispered plans of warning Thor or Odin that Loki planned on harming a small boy.

But Loki surprised them with his next words.

He glared at them as if he knew what they was thinking and snarled to an old man that was Olga's grandfather. "You! Make a room for him! Make it the finest room possible!" He whirled to Olga. "You, Go to the healers and buy me ointment balms and healing potions!" he then looked at a strong female maid. "You! Prepare a bath to sooth his battered body!" he turned to another servant. "As for you, buy the finest fruits and meat! I wish to see to it that the boy does not starve to death and gain a healthy glowing body!" as he said this, he adjusted his hold on the boy, laying his head close to his heart.

The servants stared at him. Loki rarely showed any emotions such as concern or affection to anything. Not even to his children whom everyone in Asgard knew he loved with all his black heart.

Standing up straight and giving them all a cold Look, Loki lifted the boy up high for all to see. Harry blinked his green eyes and wished Loki wouldn't show him around like that. He didn't like having so much attention on him. It normally meant trouble for him.

"This child is my son. He will be staying here from now on and you will treat him the same way you treat me." He narrowed his eyes as they glow pure white and sparks of magical energy started to burst off his body. "Failure to comply with my orders and you will not like the results at all."

Everyone looked at the little prince that could be easily mistaken for an orphan waif by his clothes and skinny body. This was Loki's heir? Where did he come from and why did he look so weak?

"He is Harold James Potter-Lokison. My son and the heir to the Trickster legacy." There, everyone gasped. Not only did Loki have this child recognized as his son, but he was chosen to one day inherit all that was Loki. That meant that should anything happen to Loki, his titles, his property, servants, magical artefacts and very magic itself would go to the boy. He would even be recognized as part of the royal succession on the throne of Asgard. Loki had never chosen an heir before; even his previous children were never considered for the part!

Sigyn gasped for a different reason. That was Lily's son! Loki spoke of him before, but he assured her that he was safe on Midgard with his uncles! Clearly that was not so, judging from poor state he was in, and where did those bruises come from? Sigyn felt her anger grow at the thought someone would abuse a small child. She saw no evil in the child, simply fear, pain and a strong need for love.

As the servants recovered from this, there was more that their liege had to say.

"I do not need to tell you that his presence must be kept a secret. I do not want to learn that his existence has reached Odin's ears." His glare intensified with power as he looked directly in their eyes. "I do not care who is to blame, if Harry's existence reaches the ears of Odin or his citizens, your torments will be legendary. I won't even stop at your deaths; I will ask my daughter for a favour and keep your souls for my amusement. Am I understood?"

The servants shuddered as they all nodded. Though many were curious as to why this boy had to remain a secret, no one was brave enough to question Loki about it.

Loki spotted Sigyn and marched towards her. Before Sigyn could open her mouth, she found herself holding a child. She looked at her husband in shock as he gave Harry a small caress on his cheek with his thumb.

"Watch him." Loki ordered before he turned to leave. Harry saw that he was being left here with strangers and immediately panicked, by grabbing Loki's long hair and pulling him back.

"No! Don't go! Please stay with me!" He cried as he wrapped his arms tightly around Loki's neck. Everyone expected to see the boy to be sent flying to the side of the wall or to be grabbed by the collar and shook for his impudence to touch Loki.

Instead, Loki surprised everyone by calmly removing the small hands and holding the boy face with his large hands. "I will not leave you, child. I simply wish to go to...have a word your Aunt and Uncle where you are and why."

"Are you going to send me back to them?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Nay! I will never give you back to those... creatures. I will tell them that you are living with me and that they will get you over their dead bodies."

"Really?" Harry hiccupped.

"Really, really!" Loki answered.

Loki smiled as he rubbed his hand on Harry's head, enjoying the simple smile on the child's face. His expression did a one-eighty when he noticed he was being watched.

Loki's glare intensified as he snarled like a wolf about to attack**. "What are you fools waiting for? Do as I have commanded or I shall have you flogged half to death and then thrown to my private dungeons to finish off at my leisure!" **The servants disappeared as soon as he said this. Harry blinked at the sudden change of behaviour. Giving Harry another pat on the head, Loki whirled around with his cape flying behind.

"I shall be off on earth. I have to see what had happened to get him in this state. Then I must... discipline them for this." Loki's voice took a deep and dangerous undertone.

"Of course." Sigyn nodded as her mind tried to comprehend everything she was hearing. This was not something she had ever expected to see today: A new son and her husband out of his misery.

Loki paused at the gate. "Sigyn..."

"Aye?"

"…..treat him as your own. I know I have never asked you to be a mother with my other children, but he is a special case. I want you to be his mother now; He needs one." Loki said softly. Then he made a sign and disappeared in a billow of green smoke.

Harry turned to look at Sigyn, revealing the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Harry smiled at the pretty lady.

"Hello, my name is Harry. Who are you?" he asked in such an enchanting accent and Sigyn was mesmerized.

"I am Sigyn, princess of Asgard. And your new mother, I suppose." She answered as she eyed the little boy. He looked so much like Loki at that age in the few pictures she's seen.

Harry lost his smile and looked thoughtful before asking "Was that really my father?"

"Aye... er, yes that was." She answered, wondering what the little boy would think of Loki after what had had displayed today. Harry took in a look of concentration for a while before he came to a conclusion to this new information.

"He's cranky."

Sigyn laughed at that. That was one way to describe her husband.

OoooOoooO

It never ceased to amaze Loki on how easy it was for Loki to get past Heimdall to cross the bifrost bridge, just cause a gust of wind, have pollen and leaves enter his eyes and then shape-shift into a a roadrunner down the bridge. As soon as he landed in England, Loki took a good look at the city of London. A small sigh escaped his throat as he felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. He remembered sneaking off to the Muggle world with Padfoot to have some fun and visit Lily. Loki recalled the pranks they pulled on the unsuspecting people and the sights that had interested them. When Sirius spotted a motorcycle, he fell in love with the mobile contraption. They had spent months making their own and adding features to it such as flight and invisibility. Sirius loved that thing!

Well, he'll reminisce later! He had little time for his revenge before Heimdall spotted him and sent Thor or Sif after him. Loki looked up and noticed a sleeping giant snake.

First, things first...

"Mice, mice, mice, mice, mice, mice…" Jomungand snored as he dreamed of being a land of mice. So many delicious delicacies to eat and all for him, no one to share it with and all plump and juicy...

That was when something kicked him hard on his nose, interrupting his mice dream.

"Ow!" Jomungand shouted as he rubbed his snout. He glared at the offender that had attacked him, only to pale when he realized that it was his estranged father. Loki was floating in front of him, fists clenched at his side. His face was flushed with anger and his teeth were bared as like an angry wolf.

"**WHY DID YOU SEND YOUR BABY BROTHER TO JOTUMHEIM?"**

Although he expected a reaction like this from his father, he did not expect it to hurt so much. "Was that kick really necessary?" He hissed.

"Very Necessary! Now answer my question or I'll make you into a long line of purses and shoes for those mortal women." He growled. Never had he been so angry at his second-born's actions.

"Well of course I sent him to Jotumheim. What would you have me do? At least with his powers, he would be protected from the Frost giants attacking him as well as safe from the Asgardians. Should I have sent him to the bifrost bridge, he would have been spotted by Heimdall. Sooner or later, his parentage would have been discovered. What d you think would have happened?"

Loki growled as he realized he could not argue against that. Harry going to Asgard would have been a disaster. Not to mention that Jomungand was right, Harry's powers would have protected him.

"So why didn't you inform me first, or better yet, tell Harry who I was in case he met up with me. If he was looking for his father, at least describe me to him! Did the scared abused child look like he wanted to be in on this joke of yours." he growled. Where did that reptile get his sense of humour from?

Jomungand winced. "Umm, a little prank, nothing more. He, he, he, besides, he's okay! You obviously met him so no harm do... OWWW!" He shouted as Loki kicked him again.

"Leave the pranking to the professionals! A little warning would be nice from now on; it would have saved me to trouble of having to chase him all over the mountains or dealing with Frost giants trying to eat us." Loki shouted as he waved his arms.

"Wait, why would he run from thee? What did you do?" Jomungand questioned as he ignored the throbbing nose.

It was Loki's turn to wince. "I did not know it was Harry at the time, I had assumed he was a thief when I spotted some of his blood in the Tombs of the ice queens. I may have been less then stellar in our first meeting."

"You scared him?" Jomungand inquired as he narrowed his eyes..

"….. He was perfectly fine. I have done no harm to him and I saved him twice from the Frost giants. Not only that, but Harry is a brave little boy. Holds almost no fear that he is willing to place himself in danger for others, even those he does not know."

"You scared him, then." He flatly stated as he glared at his father.

"How was I to know he was my son? I had no forewarning, no clue and no way to identify him!"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? The boy is the spitting image of you." He hissed angrily. "I expected better from you! You may not win father of the year, but you were always better then Odin." He hissed the last part in pure hate.

The first time he met the old man, the first thing the All-Father did was have him banish to Midgard, for the crime of existing. He had been thrown to the realm of mortals and had no way to communicate with his family or on what was happening to him. It had been decades later on when he learned the fate of the rest of his family. Fenris was chained like an animal, Hela was banished to the realm of the dead when she turned thirteen, and Loki had been sealed in an ethereal room of suspended animation because of a prophecy made by a bunch of old hags.

Hence why he and his siblings had a shared hatred for Odin.

"I didn't know it was him!" he stubbornly stated.

"How could you not know? The first time I saw him, I knew who he was, and I have never laid eyes on him in my life. You're the only one who has!" Jomungand shouted.

Loki flinched as he felt the rare stings of guilt in his heart. He had allowed his anger and depression to cloud his judgement and he had nearly made a terrible mistake. It was a good thing the boy did not hold a grudge or he would have had a hard time taking him home.

"I was..." Loki paused when he realized he was about to go into a bad habit of making excuses for his actions, something he thought he had given up from his time as James. "I allowed my grief to dull my senses and cloud my judgement. Even worse, I allowed my anger to nearly harm my own child." Loki felt shame hit him. In retrospect, he had been stupid. Harry had entered the tomb, one where only royal blood can enter, that alone should have been the first clue as to who he was.

Jomungand gave a deep sigh, releasing a poison air from his venom breath. Sometimes he wondered how someone like his father can be so smart and yet so dumb at things.

"Did you know he was about to drown himself before I intervened?" he questioned as he looked at his father. "He had attacked the children that had almost murdered him and had nearly been caught by the heroes of Midgard. He was about to dunk himself in that pool of water down yonder."

Loki looked up in horror. One of his own wished to end his life so prematurely? _ 'What has happened to him? Why would any child of mine wish to end his life?'_ He thought. Loki snarled. He would have a word with Lupin and Black. He was supposed to be watching him. Why was Harry here? With Petunia's family? That horse-faced tramp had been cruel to her sister. Naturally, she would have been cruel to her nephew.

Peter's betrayal, though painful, was nothing compared to the pain of Sirius' betrayal. Why would his brother in all but blood abandon his godson to his shrew-like aunt? And if Sirius didn't take care of him, then where in Hel was Remus then, he was the next one to take care of his son?

"Black is truly a credit to his family name for betraying me like this! And Lupin? I questioned his loyalty when he kept on disappearing at all times and told us nothing on what he was up to, but since Peter was the traitor, I thought it cleared him completely. Sadly, he has proven me wrong again." Loki growled.

Jomungand frowned as he too thought about the two marauders. Although annoyed with what happened to his brother he felt that there was more to this story then he would like. For example, while he had watched Thor scold at the wizards for their lack of care for Harry, he had spotted one wizard that seemed to age more and more as he listened to what happened to Harry.

What had caught his attention was the smell of his brother Fenris in the man, which meant he was a werewolf. Since many werewolves were either in their sanctuary or running from the law, he knew that this man had to be Remus Lupin. What was strange was that this man looked like he had seen better days, especially for someone who should have access to the Potter fortune. He seemed skinny and sickly (especially when the full moon was coming tonight) and the clothes he wore were even worse than the one's Harry had on. He may not be a wolf like his brother, but he sensed the wolf in the man was in turmoil and constantly howling in anguish for the loss of the cub.

And where on Midgard was Sirius Black? Weren't they supposed to be inseparable? Wasn't he Harry's godfather? Why was he not with the rest of the order? There was more to this story, he knew it. But for now, he really wanted to see what kind of mischief his father would perform to those mortals.

"The neighbourhood, along with the authorities have failed to help your son and my small brother. Harry lacked a trust that most children had at that age. Not only that, but he was convinced that the heroes would kill him because of what he is." Jomungand goaded as his father's snapped out of his thoughts on his marauder brothers' betrayal. He growled and decided to deal with them later. Right now, his son's former prison will do for his wrath.

"Those fools will suffer for this! Had they just attacked me, I would have simply killed them! But they attacked Harry, and now they will soon wish that I would kill them!" Loki snarled violently as his magical aura flared up. Jomungand smirked. He knew there was a reason he didn't eat those people up. His father would definitely make sure those mortals suffered thoroughly for this transgression.

"The neighbourhood is in Surrey, England, in the neighbourhood called Little Whinging. The mortals known as the Dursleys live in number four Privet Drive." He was about to say more about the house, but he decided that his nose still throbbed. Maybe he didn't need to know this yet.

"Well then, watch me as I make these people suffer. They will soon learn the folly of gaining the everlasting animosity of the god of mischief." That said, Loki torpedo-dived to Privet Drive, leaving Jomungand to snicker evilly.

His father was in for a big surprise.

OoooOoooO

As Loki approached the simple neighbourhood, Loki pulled his dagger out and made several slashes on the palms of his hands. Flying in the air, he flew around the neighbourhood and made sure the blood pouring out fell just outside the neighbourhood in a closed circle. As he finished his round, he smiled as his eyes glowed with power. He danced in the air in what would have been a combination of a snake dancing and an erotic ballet as he chanted a curse.

"_May all who live in this cursed land suffer for their sins! May all who bear the path of greed and self-indulgence lose all they hold dear! May the pain of loss and the pain of unlove pierce into their hearts! Let all know their crimes and let all know the wrath of LOKI!" _He chanted in his tongue. A cruel smile formed on his face as he saw the neighbourhood glow a purple color indicating how strong the curse was. It could only be that strong if the people there were guilty for the crime. Which meant that he had no worries about Thor or Odin undoing his work. That's what he loved about blood spells, they were so powerful and so difficult to undo.

As for the children themselves that had participated in his son's suffering. He had a special plan in mind for them. Very special, indeed.

Flying to each house, he placed several runes and signs. Each child would now know what his son went through. None of them would ever know a moment of happiness until they realized at what they had done was unfair and cruel. Loki thought it was for the best. They'll grow up to be better people. If not, it will continue until someone from their line does learn from it.

There was one house that was untouched from his wrath: Number four Privet Drive. The home of Petunia Dursley nee Evans.

Loki had met that unpleasant hag before when he had been a teenager. While he adored the British garden loving mother Evans and the Irish Major League baseball player father, Loki thought the world could do without the close-minded unfortunate-looking jealous older sister. She had been difficult to look at and had a voice that annoyed him as soon as she spoke, which was to call him a freak. The way she treated her sister was abhorrent as she sabotaged her things, called her names when her parents weren't around and seemed convinced that her own boyfriend (A fat bully of a man) was superior to him in every way.

Which he wasn't!

Lily was, unfortunately, too kind and forgiving to her magic-hating sister. She seemed convinced that her sister was resentful to her having magic, but was not really a terrible person. It saddened Loki that Lily could be so blind to a person's true self, especially to those she loved very much. At least her eyes had finally opened when she realized what a slime ball _Snivellus_ was.

Loki shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that particular Deatheater. Right now, he had to focus his anger on that one family. When he was done, Petunia will realize that while Lily was forgiving, Loki was not.

Loki flew that the house, intent on making his presence known on his in-law family. He still had no idea on what he was going to do to them, but as far as he was concerned, death was too good for them.

Jomungand watched this from afar as he saw that Loki was going to charge head on to the house. He chuckled as he counted down the exact moment his father was going to head towards the house.

3….

Loki flew down and unsheathed his fire sword.

2….

He flew with the speed of a cheetah as he headed toward the door.

1….

That was when the fireworks began.

A loud buzzing and powerful lightshow started, followed by shrieks of pain and curses in several dead languages, was heard as Loki had made contact to the house. Then a green and gold projectile flew past Jomungand's face and fell like a missile on a very expensive Chevrolet sports car. Loki moaned in pain as he lifted his slightly steaming upper body off the car.

Jomungand made his presence known by making himself corporal in the world of Midgard, freezing time itself. He smirked as he leaned down to his father's face and he hissed a tongue out in an immature gesture of a raspberry.

"Perhaps had you not attacked your serpentine son, I would have warned thee about the blood wards surrounding that particular house." He laughed even as Loki made an attempt at his throat.

OoooOoooO

"Mistress! Help me!" A voice shouted.

Back in castle Loki and within the large library, Sigyn sighed as she placed her book down. She had hoped to catch up with her reading, but it seemed that no one was willing to leave her alone. She needed to calm her nerves at seeing Loki so angry as well as let it sink in that she was a mother now; a mother to a six year old mortal wizard child!

Sigyn walked into the bathing rooms only to see a crying naked Harry run past her. As she turned to see the tall servant girl with her hands still in the tub. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the water was frozen solid with the servant stuck to it!

"What happened?" she asked, stunned by the display. The water in the castle was always hot due to Loki's weakness with cold water. Where in Hel did all this ice come from?

"I was washing the brat when he started screaming about the water. I assumed he was being fussy and continued to wash him anyway as ordered by the master when he froze the water completely!"

'_And he also happens to have the gift of ice. How utterly delightful.'_ She sighed and cursed Loki for forgoing that information.

After a few heating spells, the maiden was free and trying to get feeling back to her fingers. "Damn him, Damn that spawn of a frost..." She suddenly found a sword right between her eyes, which was held by a very angry goddess.

"I shall assume thou art in pain from the ice. But still thy tongue or I shall cure ye of the pain by removing thy hands." She said in a hard voice. Hilda gulped. The mistress was so meek, quiet and reserved that it was easy to forget that she was a former Valkyrie like her mother.

After all, She did not receive the role from Gaea to protect the young gods from the Celestials simply from her good looks.

She had been one of the Vanir Valkyrie; under command of her mother, queen of Vanir; Freya the patron goddess of love and fertility, and had been trained to be one of the finest swordsmaiden that the Sessrumnir hall of Folkvanger ever had. In addition to that, she had inherited mystical powers from her mother. Like her mother, she even cried gold tears that produced powerful magical properties for her potions or spells. Between her magic and her warrior prowess, Sigyn was a force to be reckoned with. Probably why Loki was interested in her in the first place.

Hilda nodded quickly, hoping to calm her and to keep her hands. Sigyn glared but placed her sword away.

"Go to the healers now. I will wash the boy." She ordered with wave of her hand. Hilda took the hint and disappeared. Calming herself, Sigyn followed the wet trail of water. Walking to the fireplace, she heard soft sobbing behind the couch. Slowly, she kneeled down in front of the boy. With a tentative hand, she reached out to him. Before she could touch him, Harry; fearing he was going to be hit, spoke.

"I didn't mean to. She was washing me too hard and I said it hurt and she told me I was whining like a squalling girl and hurt me with more hot water. I didn't mean to freeze her, honest. I'm sorry." Harry shook frightfully.

"She should have stopped if she was hurting you." Sigyn said softly as she kneeled before the small boy. She made a note to speak to Loki about this. It wouldn't do for them to treat Harry like he was a frost giant. That was exactly the kind of talk that made Loki so dangerous as he grew older. She made a motion for Harry to come to her. At first, Harry was hesitant. When he saw she wasn't angry nor trying to hurt him, he slowly crawled to her lap. Sigyn ignored the fact that she was getting wet and wrapped her arms around Harry, who hugged her tightly. Picking him up, she made her way back to the bathing room.

"What were your aunt and uncle like?" She wondered, trying to see how deep the boy's hurt went.

Harry cuddled under her chin. "They didn't like me. They hated me and wished I was dead like my mommy and daddy." He said softly as he held her tight, forgetting that his father was alive. Sigyn felt fury flush her face.

How could no one have seen the boy's abuse? "Surely someone cared for you? What of friends? Teachers? Healers?"

"I don't have any friends. They all thought I was a freak or Dudley and his gang scared them away from me. And my teachers thought I was no good." Harry said. She smelled nice; like roses and dandelions, the kind that he grew in the gardens. As Sigyn arrived in the bath and prepared it with cold water, she tried to focus on caring on the child rather her fury. Loki would handle this. There was no need to feel anger when Loki would punish them for her.

But ohhhhh, how she wanted to slay them herself. The sword by her side was singing for blood.

As she pulled the washing cloth and soaked it in ice-cold water, She looked at the back of Harry, which held some scars as if someone frequently exercised using the belt on his back.

"Harry? Where did those scars come from?" She asked as her rage reached a level that only Loki could achieve in a short time. Harry said nothing. He did want to tell her how her uncle would often beat 'it' out of him, though he himself had no idea what 'it' was. He really wished he was a normal boy instead of a freak, and then his aunt and uncle wouldn't hate him so much.

Sigyn frowned at the lack of answer, but closed her eyes as he went back to washing the tearful boy's back, while she did all she could to keep the burning rage in her heart. How dare they do that to the boy! If they ever crossed her path,... EVER... She would take pleasure in making them pay for this!

After washing and drying Harry, she scooped him up and carried him to her and Loki's bedroom. "I'll find you a night gown to wear. Your room is not prepared so we will have you sleep with your father and I, for now."

"Thank you, but you don't have to do that. I could sleep in a cupboard." Harry said politely as he relaxed in the soft towels. This was more than he ever dreamed to happen to him. He had a daddy and a new mommy and a castle to live in.

Sigyn frowned at that. A cupboard? Who would let a child sleep there? "I insist. I wouldn't be a good mother if I did otherwise." She smiled. Harry smiled beautifully as she pulled out Loki's night gown and night cap for Harry. She giggled on how big it looked and how the cap completely covered his face before he pulled it up. She placed Harry in the middle of the large bed and made sure he was comfortable.

"Would you like to hear a story about your father?" she asked.

Harry grinned and nodded vigorously to her, causing the cap to fall over his face.

"Let me tell you the time Loki actually succeeded in saving a mortal child's life, where even Odin had failed." (1)

OoooOooo

Dumbledore felt his headache increase. Of all the people to talk to him, it had to be the head of the Sorcerer's Guild. (2)

Dr. Strange slowly rose from the chair as he grew angrier. "Lily had been one of my friends during my travels in learning to be a sorcerer, though her husband preferred if I wasn't. She accepted me despite being born a 'muggle Yankee' and having those so called pure bloods accusing me of stealing magic from them. She had taught me many of the Wizarding magic and had even saved my life in a death eater attack at my summer home. In return for that debt, I wanted to help her in this war."

Albus knew he had a lot to answer for to a great deal of people for the Potter boy's disappearance, but he had hoped that Strange would never know about this. He honest to goodness thought it was for the greater good that Harry be placed in a place where he would not be too big headed. He didn't think anyone, even a powerful sorcerer as Strange, could understand how easy it was for someone of great power to become corrupt. he had personally seen how absolute power corrupts.

"I wanted to help fight, but you claimed Voldemort may decide to call in Baron Mordo to even the odds, despite the fact I have defeated him before and that Mordo has little love for the British Wizards. When the so-called prophecy was revealed, I wanted Lily and her family to come with me to America where they would be safe. But you said that since the Potters were known fighters of the light and were very popular, it would cause public morale to go down. I wanted to be the Secret Keeper, but you and many others did not trust me enough and chose Potter's friend, Black, who betrayed them all in the end." His eyes flashed, "Finally, I wanted to take Harry and protect him as I had promised Lily I would, if Black or Alice were unavailable. I told you to give him to me for safe-keeping; I even offered to prepare for his destiny. But you insisted he was safe where he was with those blood wards, which I do not entirely like nor trust. You insisted that he would get a big head if he was publically shown to the Wizarding world too soon and you refused training as you wanted him to have a normal childhood." He stood up and power seemed to radiate his whole being. "I had to find out all about this from the Avengers, whom were all upset about the state the he was in."

He marched up to Dumbledore's face, his magic amplifying with every step. It was only the fact that his own magical aura was so powerful was why Albus was not intimidated.

"When I spoke to that woman who was his blood aunt, I was disgusted to learn how his childhood had been so far, and was even more incensed when I learned that they actually considering killing him after what he did to the children at school, which I do not blame him for. The only thing keeping me from attacking them is the fact that they are under your protection. "

Stephen Strange leaned forward until their noses touched and gave the old wizard a cold look.

"Now, will you kindly explain to me how Harry can possibly be safer with them then with me? Better yet, where is Harry right now?"

Dumbledore didn't even bother with the grandfather act. It never worked with Sorcerers. They responded to power only. He didn't dare lie as he also had the eye of Agamotto would detect if he were. He would have to be honest with him.

"The blood wards were the most powerful wards to protect Harry. As long as his mother's blood lived there and as long as he called this place home, Harry was safe. Any other ward could be penetrated or broken, even any ward you could make. As for where Harry is; I do not know. I do know that he is alive."

Dr. Strange rubbed his left temple. "That does not help me one bit. The British Minister expects some answers and Nick Fury needs some clues to search for him. He considers Harry too dangerous to be running around all by himself."

"The muggles will not know about this. Minister Bagnold has no doubt wiped the minds out of the event and of young Potter's existence..."

"No." He simply stated.

Dumbledore paused, not used to being interrupted or contradicted. "What?"

"When SHIELD and Excalibur learned what your Aurors and Oblivators did, they contacted the British Minister immediately. All info about Harry was handed to them by your own British Sorcerers and friends of mine, Sir Clive Bentley and Lord Julian Phyffe. In addition to giving them information to the Ministry, they also enchanted the entire area so all spells would be nullified. In other words, there is no chance of anyone to be imperioed or obliviated by your kind. You can't even do a simple household charm in there. Oh, and we also cleaned out any wizards or witches planted there by your ministry." He glared at him. "The Queen herself got involved when she felt that you were all getting too egoist in your self-superiority in magic. We have enough problems with mutants like the brotherhood of evil or the Masters of evil. We have enough problems with the aliens such as the Kree or Skrulls, and we barely survived Galactus. We do not need Wizards adding to our problems. The Queen has put her foot down and insisted that Harry be placed by a loving family. One where I will personally make sure the wards there will protect him. You have no authority over him, you never did! You're lucky I have no actual proof of your actions against Harry or I'd have you stripped of all your titles." He glowered. "As it is, we of the Sorcerers' Guild have decided to keep a close eye on you and will continue to seek Harry Potter. If you try anything, they will deal with you permanently!"

"Do not give me empty threats, Sorcerer. You think they would punish me for something beyond my control? Especially over a mere boy?" Dumbledore's eyes took a steel glint as the Elder wand appeared in his hand. Stephen glared at the disrespect of his title.

"They wouldn't normally, if the 'mere boy' didn't almost replace me as Sorcerer Supreme."

Dumbledore's mouth dropped. He knew Harry would grow up to be powerful, but to gain the candidacy of that sort of power? "You jest? It was powerful, but accidental magic..."

"How many children 'accidentally' call upon a snowstorm, one so powerful that even the Thunder god had trouble banishing it?" Dr. Strange questioned. "In any case, it was not just your magical Ministry that caught wind of that power. Harry temporarily caused major problems to the seers around the world. I've never heard them swear so hard. I would have been amused if the situation weren't so dire. For you see, he caught the attention of someone I'd have hoped would have ignored Harry and see him as nothing special. And no, I speak not of your dead dark lord."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and kindly tell me who is worse than Voldemort himself?"

Now, Stephen Strange looked tired. "Dr. Doom. He is now aware that Voldemort's defeat by Harry Potter was no fluke." He took some victory at how pale the man looked. "Even as we speak, he is using his contacts to seek him out."

"Oh no..."Dumbledore moaned. Dr. Doom was the last person he wanted to search for Harry. He was such a powerful sorcerer that even Voldemort gave a wide and respectable berth to. As the ruler of Latveria, he had both the muggles and the magicals co-existing together. He even had schools for the magical children to train so that they do not cause havoc with their accidental magic. The ICW had a problem with him breaking the statute of secrecy as well as ruling an entire nation through usurpation. However, when they had sent their Aurors and Hit-Wizards to deal with him, he came to the ICW with his army of Doom-bots and very well-trained magical army. When he came to meet them, the first thing he did was dump two large bags at their feet, which held the heads of the Aurors and Hit-Wizards as well as two unspeakables. After giving them a conversation they will never forget, He then made them sign a treaty that prevented them from going near his country or to collect any child from his nation. Should they break it, He could have a reason to declare war on them and annex the Magical Britain as his own.

"Has he found him yet?" Dumbledore knew that while ruthless and a tyrant, Dr. Doom had his own kindness. He could easily sway a sweet child like Harry to join him. The thought of Doom taking him in and teaching him scared him more than if Voldemort decided to adopt Harry. Doom had actually almost succeeded to conquer the entire world. Voldemort hadn't even conquered Great Britain; he had nothing on the Techno-Sorcerer.

"No, but it is only a matter of time. We will find Harry first. In any case, Thor has informed me that he plans on taking the child in since Professor Xavier only takes in mutants. Harry is clearly not one but needs to control his ice-powers. That and he finds your wizards unworthy for such protection."

"Thor cannot take him in. Harry is magical and..." once again, he was interrupted.

"Thor has plenty of teachers in Asgard to teach Harry about magic. He might not even let him join Hogwarts because he might be well above the other students."

"NO! The world has been waiting for him to return. Imagine what that would do to public moral if..." he implored while Dr. Strange continued to look impassive.

"I cannot possibly care less. In any case, you have no right to ask him of anything. He saves your lives and you repay him by dumping him in an abusing environment and forgetting all about him. If he comes back, it will be entirely up to him to go to Hogwarts; or Thor if he finds him first."

"What of his enemies? What of Loki? Will Harry have a normal childhood worrying about these super villains after him?" Dumbledore pushed on, refusing to believe that Harry was completely out of his hands. Harry had to stay! He was needed for the prophecy! The World would be cast in darkness unless Harry was there!

"Oh, Thor can handle any enemy near him. He might even send him to Asgard for his protection. It will be hard to catch him when the majority of Asgard are immune to magic. As for Loki," He gave a contemptuous laugh. "You have nothing to worry about that. Loki has been out of commission for the last five years. According to Thor, he is no threat to earth anymore. You have nothing to fear from him."

OoooOoooO

"**CURSE YOU, DUMBLEDORE! CURSE YOU AND YOUR ILK! CURSE YOU, BLACK, LUPIN AND THAT RAT! CURSE THE BLOOD WARDS AND THE CREATORS OF THEM! CURSE YOU, PRIVET DRIVE! CURSE YOU, SHEEP! CURSE YOU, SERPENTINE SON OF MINE! CURSE YOU ALL TO THE DEEPEST PIT OF MY DAUGHTER'S REALM!"** Loki shouted as he finally entered Asgard, furious at his failure to kill the Dursleys. After seven consecutive (not to mention painful) times, Loki found entering the wards impossible to penetrate. He studied the wards and found that they are activated when a threat or great evil comes to harm the occupants of the house. He had tried to enter a calming state and banish all hate in his heart to enter. He wasn't even half-way when he caught sight of that terrible woman through the window. Violent thoughts consumed him and the wards activated. When he came too, he found himself in a large green field somewhere in Wales with sheep licking his face or chewing on his hair.

Jomungand did not help matters laughing at him. Even strangling him did not stop him from laughing.

After sneaking past Heimdall, so easily again, he headed home to see his family. As he entered through the gateway, he spotted Sigyn in the training area, swinging her sword expertly. Spotting the dummies decimated on the ground told him that Sigyn was not in the most pleasant of moods.

"It's late, my dear. You should be in bed." He stated as he walked around the decapitated heads of the dummies. He tried not to get too close to Sigyn when she was this worked up. He had no wish to be eviscerated. When Sigyn made no attempts to slow down, Loki changed the subject.

"How is Harry?" He asked cautiously. In retrospect, it was foolish of him to simply dump his son in Sigyn's hands and tell her that she was his mother now. He had not even given the two any time to be used to the idea.

"Sleeping in our room; I'm afraid that I learned a lot from him by the wounds on his body then what he personally told me. In addition to being malnourished, he also has wounds that tell me that the previous guardians enjoy thrashing him. I am ashamed to say that we had no clothes ready for him so he is wearing your nightgown." She said lightly as she practiced her stances. It was clear that she was still frustrated with what she had learned. She glanced at her husband and could tell from the look on his face that Loki had not sated his bloodthirstiness. That was a good thing. She wanted to have a word with the Aunt and she couldn't do that if she were dead.

"He'll love his new bedroom. I also plan on having all his clothes custom-made and provide him within his own servants. He will never have to worry about finding food and clothing ever again." Loki turned to leave when Sigyn stopped him.

"Loki?"

"Aye?" He turned and saw a rare display of loathing in her eyes.

"If ye have a chance to meet them again, take me with you. I wish to explain to the guardian and blood relative of that lovely boy that there are some things one does not do to a child." She held her sword between her and the wooden dummy. "In fact, dear husband; Ye can say that the conversation will be rather short." She finished as she cleanly separated the dummy's head from the body.

Loki looked at the decapitated head and smirked. He walked up and cupped Sigyn's chin in his hand. "Fear not my dear, the Dursleys cannot be protected forever. Once the wards fall, they will know it is unwise to harm a child of the gods."

TBC

(1) Lokka Tattur is the one story where Loki is not only the hero, but the other gods have failed too in saving a mortal boy.

(2) For the sake of this story, the Sorcerers made a guild and represent their magical society such as Lord Julian Phyffe and Sir Clive Bentley of Great Britain; Cardinal Alfeo Spinosa and Count Carezzi of Italy; Omar Karindu, Rama Kaliph, and Turhan Barim of the Middle East; Wai Chee Yee and Sen-Yu of Asia; and Aleister Kane, Kenneth Ward, and Frank Brukner of America. Being incredibly powerful, they have a certain amount of sway in magical world. Dr. Stephen Strange is the only 'Muggle' among them, something that no doubt annoys the purebloods to no end.

Yeah, sorry for those of you who wanted to see the Dursleys to suffer horrifically. But until the blood wards dissipate (or transfer) they are safe from Loki.

The Neighbourhood, on the other hand,… you'll find out in a few chapters what Loki has done to them and what those curses he casted will do. I may have to change the rating when I do. yeeesh!

Next chapter will have more Harry and his new life with his new family. And brownie points to anyone who can guess who the three cosmic beings were. (Hint: Only one of them is a marvel character.)


	7. Chapter 6: Chaos follows no rules

I am so sorry for taking so long, Rest assured, the same thing won't happen for the next chapter. I had to break this in half because it was about forty pages.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or the melting pot of science-fiction, fantasy, and suspense, AKA Marvel.**

Chapter Seven: Chaos follows no rules

Higher in a realm beyond even the pathogen gods, sat three beings of celestial power: Beings that have an interest in not only Loki but Harry Potter. The first was a woman with one side of her hair white and the other was raven black. The same was with her body, one side was show white and the other was black. Next to her was a beautiful red head with golden eyes that practically danced with life and energy. Finally, there was a beautiful young woman who looked like a combination of all the races and nationalities of earth. She exuded kindness and strength.

Chaos cheered privately in her dark corner of her realm. Her plan had worked! Harry Potter had been one of her favourite children on earth and she had been forbidden to come near him because Fate and Destiny had their hands on his mortal life. But now the boy was hers! She had always intended to take the boy in because he was filled with so much potential for chaos. The little marauder had such untapped energy for mischief and his very aura had the ability to make the impossible happen. She did not even had to plan for it, (not that Chaos ever made long term plans) as she had been focused on instead to save Loki from his cycle of violence. Slipping an idea within Odin was easy. Every now and then, they would let their guards down for elder gods like her to perform a telepathic sneak attack. Planting a suggestion within Odin was easy as he had been too angry to guard his thoughts. Choosing the child to place Loki in had helped a lot as she was sure that he would choose one who was magical but came from a heroic line, such as the line of Gryffindor. The plan was simple: Place Loki in a situation similar to that of Thor in order to make a hero out of him. While Gaia had chosen Thor to be the defender for the non-magical, Chaos wanted Loki be the Magical's defender.

It went even better then she had hoped. Loki had a wonderful family, fabulous friends (with the exception of one little rat) and best of all, he had fallen head over heels when he had met Lily Evans in the train for their first year. The mortal witch had also been something she had not seen coming but she was pleased with her anyway. Lily had done what no one had ever done before: She had tamed a Trickster god! In the history of earth, no mortal woman has ever gotten the complete love and devotion of a trickster. Chaos decided then and there that Lily was a keeper. With Loki learning how to fight for others, gaining a reason to fight for the magical world and his family, everything was going smoothly for her little hero.

Then that blasted Trelawney had to ruin it all! Oh how she hated Oracles! Servants to the fates who used their powers to decide the destiny of mortals and gods alike; she never liked the fates! Beings that solve their problems by having someone else do it for them. Beings that make sure certain events happen so a proper outcome would come about; ignoring whose life they had to ruin to get that outcome. Beings that never helped their champions after that as they go through life traumatised, broken or lost in their life. Sometimes they even ended up dead when they outlived their usefulness, becoming nothing but collateral damage.

They also cheated at poker games.

Lily was dead, Loki was a mess and Harry was in the process of being a puppet to fate, destiny and an old man who believes only he knows what's best while the enemy was in the process of using the most foulest magic in existence to come back: a being that brought only destruction and blood.

Contrary to local belief, chaos was not always about destruction. That's just the dark aspect of her. She had good ones too, like change and progress. She had birthed her son Death and Night, but together, they had also created her granddaughters, Love and Day, whom together created light. What took place next was the crown jewel of her family, Mother Earth Gaea; the mother of the patheons. And right now, she was in terrible danger from losing magic. As long as beings from Voldemort existed, magic would slowly disappear into the abyss. If that happened, the magic that also existed within Earth would soon die, which would slowly kill her. If that were to happen, Chaos and a great deal of other beings would be most unhappy.

She shook her head. No reason to scowl now, Harry was now a demi-god and within Loki's realm. And what an entrance he made! Shaking the foundation of Order itself by pure will power alone! Those control freaks must be eating their hearts out. What had started off as a way to save Loki, one of favourite children and agents, was now becoming something even more. She wouldn't just save two of her children; she would be permanently ending these Wizarding wars. As Chaos, she was neither good nor evil, so she never took sides in those Good vs. Evil wars. It was always a routine, something that she hated. Also, if both sides died, how could she spread chaos?

Speaking of chaos, it looked like Harry was about to wake up. So it was time to watch the chaos flow.

OoooOoooO

Standing near Chaos and bubbling with laughter was Magic herself. Finally, her children can go back to the race that they had been. It had been difficult. She chose her followers such as Circe, Hecate, Hera, Odin, Amora, Loki, Freya and her children, The Norn Queen, and several other gods and goddesses to have her gift. When the mortals started to develop, she had allowed them to spread the gift of magic to them, giving it to their most devote of followers.

Millions of years later, the Celestials had arrived to experiment humanity and then judge them the next time they came, the same species that had been responsible for the deviants that nearly destroyed earth, the Eternals, and finally mutant race. When they had made the stipulations on the patheon gods for the human development, she stepped in at the last second to point out that her race of followers needed the gods and goddesses to draw upon magic upon as the gods needed her to draw up her power. Without them, they would all die out.

They had at first not cared for her concerns and tried to impose their regulations on her. Until she demonstrated her transfiguration powers on them. They may have been beings of energy, but like all forms of energy, they can be absorbed and converted. The Celestials proved they were not suicidal. It was clear to them that on a power scale; she was between that of the In-Betweener and Eternity, making her stronger than even them.

This was not a woman they wanted as an enemy, and they realised she was very serious about what she would do to them if her children were die. So they allowed her to have her way for now. But they all promised the next time; they would be prepared for her and humanity will be judged. When asked by the gods why she let them go, she smiled mysteriously and disappeared. She had something else planned for them should they displease her again. (1)

But that was several lifetimes ago. Presently, she was happy! With this demi-god child, the tainted one and his followers were to be destroyed forever. It was such a disappointment to her that her children would behave in such a manner. They had been in the pinnacle of civilization in the time of King Arthur, known for their wisdom and magic. But like all civilizations, they began to stagnant and then fall from their grace. Soon, many wizards whom believed themselves superior in magic due to the family line started to show up in droves. Beings that believed that those born of ordinary mortals had no right to have magic and therefore, had no right to live.

How dare they believe that they and only they can decide who can have magic and who can't! If someone from the non-magical line gets magic, then that is her business, not theirs! Those that had dare to murder her younger children were going to pay! They will soon learn that it is she that will decide who gets their magic and who doesn't, and if they had a problem with that... ... well she was about to solve this age old problem once and for all anyway. To think she went to all that trouble to have them protected, even when they were on the brink of extinction only for them to spit on her face. And they dared to do it in her name too!

It hadn't always been this way. It all started when Christianity was introduced and they had been hunted. Magic had to hide them and the Followers were locking themselves away from those without magic. But with so few magical, there was a terrible manner of inbreeding. Now, despite what many currently think, blood and genetics had nothing to do with magic. While two magical could have a magical child, there was always the slim chance that it would not happen. It was not because of genetic, it was because she did not think they should have magic. In the end, it was ultimately she who decides who can have magic or not. Inbreeding may have no effect on magic, but it did cause madmen and chronic stupidity as the Gaunts and many of the old families proved. So she had to add more magical blood in the world. Each year about five out of ten magical were born in a town. It started out slow at first; the Wizards thought that they may have missed some of the wizards in their attempt to hide, or perhaps one of the orphans may have been found by some hapless couple. But soon, they started to notice more and more were coming in and for the sake of secrecy, they had to bring them to their world.

This was when they had to start schools to teach these new magical. What started out as a way to protect themselves in fortresses was now becoming a school for the children. The best had come from Fortress Hogwarts as it was taught by the four Founders: Godric Grfynddor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. What made them great had been because they were avatars of the gods themselves. Godric Gryffindor was avatar to Odin himself. Like his Viking Ancestors, he was a fearless warrior and one who believed in honour by death in battle. He was the one that protected Hogwarts from threats, having trained many to be warriors like him. He had even had the Goblins fashion him an enchanted sword for him when the Crusades infiltrated the magical world due to the carelessness of a drunk wizard. Having killed many with his sword and magic, he had driven them away. It is said that Odin had blessed the sword after that, promising that his descendents can always call upon it when the need was great and it would grow stronger within each battle, making the Goblins desperate to reclaim it back. However, no matter how many times the Goblins were to take, it would always find itself in the hands of a Gryffindor.

Rowena was said to have been chosen by Corra, a Celtic Goddess of Prophecy who was also known for transcending knowledge. Like her patron goddess, she had power over air and she was known to fly, whether in her Animagnus form of the raven or simply using her element to help her fly. It is said that the Diadem that increase her wisdom was a gift from the goddess, who loved and favoured her follower. Unfortunately, another follower, Rowena's daughter, envied her mother and the favouritism. The stupid selfish girl stole her gift and ran away getting herself killed after that, leaving her mother to die a broken heart. The diadem was then lost. Years later, when a Slytherin student had arrived and found it, Corra had hoped to have the boy to be the avatar and to have a new set of followers. Instead, he had used the foulest of magic to pervert her gift. This angered Corra and she vowed that the boy would pay for it.

Helga Hufflepuff was a bit of an oddity. She worshipped many gods and goddesses and was avatar to them all. How she managed to obey one without contradicting the other still boggled Magic's mind. But one thing all the gods and goddesses agreed was that she was always loyal to them no matter what. Of course, working for so many of them also made her work harder as she had to please them both and teach her students many forms of magic. She was by far the most open minded of the founders and was willing to teach them no matter what traits they had, because as far as she was concerned, as long as you had magic, you can be taught. She was gifted with the power of Earth by Gaea herself as she saw a bit of herself in her.

The last was Salazar Slytherin himself. It was said that he was the avatar of Set, the evil elder god. But that was not true. At the time, Set had been too busy with his own problems with the gods, especially with Neptune. It had been Set's descendent, the young Jormungand who heeded Salazar's worship. At the time, Jormungand was still furious at the banishment to Earth by his grandfather Odin and had often taken it out on the little mammals beneath him. When he saw Salazar, he decided to amuse himself and made him his avatar. To further gain influence to the mortal, he gave him his gift of tongue and a Basilisk snakling with the promise to never use his gifts against him. As long as Salazar and his descendent never annoyed him with it, The Slytherins would remain great.

The school went well at first, as their population increased. But alas, prejudice and hate existed in those times as well as in the present. The worst yet was from Salazar. Though Magic could understand his hate, it was still wrong, especially when he placed that confounded snake in a school full of children to unleash someday to "purify the school". Salazar swore that his teachings would not be forgotten. By then, Jormungand, like all Lokisons, grew bored of him and moved on to more important things, abandoning his devoted servant.

Salazar was true to his word. His descendents and followers soon started building campaigns against all those born without magical parents. Those who believed that the newborns had as much right to live with them as others were called blood traitors. A religion concerning blood soon made way all around the magical world. It became such a nightmare that it seemed that the Wizarding world was forever in the dark ages. In the 1940's, it escalated to a nightmare when Grindleward wished to wipe them out. With the help of Hitler and the Red Skull, many witches and wizards were placed in magical concentration camps and were being executed:Men, women, and most especially a great deal of children. Had it not been for the help of Albus Dumbledore, Captain America, Namor, Wolverine and Sergeant Fury, it would have been the end of magic.

She had prayed this would be the last after so many had died She had been wrong. Tom Riddle, her biggest mistake had continued the cycle. She never showed have given him magic. But he had such great potential and as long as he never learned his dark heritage as the heir of Slytherin, he would have been a great man. She had hoped he would truly bring light back to the magical world. But thanks to the interference of both mortal and godly forms, that was not to be. He was worst than any dark lord that had entered in her realm. They were not only killing off magical and ordinary humans, they were actually torturing, raping, desecrating the dead bodies even to the children. The horrid crimes he did to the children were against even the gods themselves.

Sadly, the gods were so busy with their own selfish problems that many did not see what was going on. They had their political games, deep feuds and constant arguments over the same stupid things that they ignored what was happening to the very people that they should have been watching over. Even Thor was barely paying attention. But he had an excuse: He was already defending the earth from much bigger problems then Voldemort.

For the sake of her future, she tried to look for another being to help the Wizarding world. Her senses led her to a newborn Lily Evans. When she had appeared in the emergency room, she was invisible to all, and yet the baby saw her. As soon as her green eyes locked onto hers, she fell in love. So she had touched the baby on the forehead and made her her very own avatar. The very first mortal witch to become an Avatar of Magic herself.

Even as a child, she had great control of her magic. She managed to even have certain control over the earth, hence why her family's garden always won first prize. But it also isolated her from her sister, who called her a freak because of her own jealousy. It didn't help that she had very little friends at school because she was a bookworm, which apparently the students thought was weird. But she was sure Lily would make friends in Hogwarts. When the time came, she had been surprised to see Loki in a mortal shell. At first, she had been on the verge of strangling Chaos, but then she spotted something amazing when they met.

Their magic were blending beautiful and pulsing like a heart. This was a form of soul magic at work. It wasn't exactly like they were soul mates or anything, but the magic guaranteed eternal trust, friendship and love. While Lily may have been annoyed by the arrogant boy and confused by why she felt tingly in front of him, James was practically smitten. Hence what began a seven year attempt to woo her avatar, which sometimes had her laughing in hysterics and other times had her in tears at the heart aches. In the end, her child had fallen in love with James and together, they made an excellent team against the abomination and her avatar's happiness was near complete when Harry had been born. However, things went downhill after that.

A prophecy was made before she could have Lily's powers completely flourish, which should have happened when she made sure Dr. Strange had a run in with the Order. He was supposed to have taught her more of the mystic arts. But Dumbledore had interfered in that when he decided he would be Fate's hand. What should have started as Lily stopping Riddle now became something complicated, thanks to constant meddling. When Riddle had attacked Godric's Hallow, she had been ready to weep at the loss of her daughter. What had happened next took her completely by surprise. A closer look made her realize that when Lily did the sacrificial spell, Harry's magic tweaked it just a bit. She had laughed in relief to know that her Lily was not as gone as she thought she'd be.

She also laughed herself sick at the look of confusion the death gods and Death herself had when they realized none of them had Lily.

She knew that Tom Riddle would return. And if her senses were true, he would be worse than ever. It was unfair that she had to put Harry in the spot, but now he truly was the only one to stop him. It was heartbreaking as Harry was, in a way, her grandchild. Luckily he was no longer bounded by the prophecy so if he stopped Riddle, it would be his own decision. While a broken prophecy no longer guaranteed if he would win or not, she was betting Harry would exceed all expectations, just like her daughter.

Ohhhh, how cute! Harry was waking up.

OoooOoooO

Gaia giggled beside Magic and Chaos. She had a soft spot for all her children that walked among her or lived in the heavens, but James and Lily had always been her favourite for the potential of good they would both bring to her. But Harry was her precious little boy. She cherished him more ten she thought possible to any of her children.

Harry had been a special boy; she could see in his soul that he was a pure child, no evil within his heart. What fate and destiny had planned was terrible. While it is true that suffering and toiling allowed man to grow into stronger beings, this was really pushing it! Harry can be a hero without having to go through all this pain. So she made sure that Harry was prepared. First she went to Ymir for help. Although she did not get along well with enemies of her Asgardian children, Harry was his descendent as well. At least, she hoped Ymir had would care about that. It turns out he did care and he agreed to help on the condition that once Harry turned seventeen; he replaced Utardi-Loki and become the true king of Jotumheim. Although she knew Ymir was neither very cunning nor known for long-term plans, she had the distinct feeling he was up to something. When it was agreed upon, Ymir had sent a silver of his powers to his great grandson, Harry Potter. Hopefully, the boy will use them wisely. She was still suspicious of the smug look on Ymir's face when he was done, but decided she would worry about that later. Right now, she had to make sure Harry was prepared to use his gifts.

Speaking of her child, Harry was opening his green eyes. Now she would watch and see what he would do.

OoooOoooO

The sun rose in the world of Asgard, sunlight seeped through the trees and into the window of a bedroom of one of the castle towers. The sun rose and more light hit the three people on the bed, one hitting the face of a young boy between two adults.

When Harry woke up, he was in an unfamiliar place. For starters, he was warm. Not a bad warm that often hurt his skin but a nice comfortable warm. He was also sure his mattress was never that soft. Slowly opening his eyes, he expected to be greeted to the darkness of a cupboard. Instead he found himself in a stone room decorated with artworks and antiquity. Little Harry stilled as he realized this was not the cupboard. Had he been kidnapped, or was he dead and in heaven? Do freaks even go to heaven?

A soft sigh was heard behind him. Harry turned to his left and saw a beautiful lady with long golden hair. Harry recognized her as the nice lady that had hugged him, bathed him and tucked him in bed.

Which meant that it wasn't a dream! He really did find his daddy!

Turning eagerly to his right, he saw Loki softly snoring beside him. He almost didn't recognize him without his golden horns. Harry pouted; he had hoped they were real so he could finally pull at them. He had gotten an urge to do that when he saw them. Looking at him closer, Harry couldn't help but giggle. Loki had messy black hair just like him. Harry reached out and tried to smooth it. Just like he thought, it would not stand still. Loki let out a loud snore that scared Harry out of his skin and pushed Harry's hand away while turning in his bed. Harry blinked for a few more seconds before realizing that his daddy would probably be hungry.

Crawling out from between them, Harry climbed down from the high bed and slowly walked to the door, his tiny feet making a soft pat on each step on the ground. Reaching fort the door on his tippy-toes, harry opened the door and managed to walk out without waking up anyone.

As soon as he closed the door, Harry took a step and promptly tripped on his nightshirt.

"owie..."

OoooOoooo

On a high plane of existence, chorus of "Awwwww" was heard.

OoooOoooO

With both hands on his long gown, Harry managed to make it down the long stairs. He had been shocked to see so many stairs or rooms. How many people would be living here? He had never seen so many rooms before. He had also seen some large paintings of his daddy. Some of them were him looking important, while most of them looked like he was fighting something of someone. There was even a really scary one where he was covered in blood and surrounded by monsters and fire, laughing.

The scary thing was that he had the feeling that the eyes in the paintings were following him whenever he moved.

He suddenly jumped when he heard footsteps, coming closer. They sounded heavy. What if there were monsters here? What if there were ghosts here? Big spooky castles always had ghosts in their houses. It was a rule or something! Harry hid under a table, trembling.

It was two guards. They were large and wore brown armour. They had small horns on the side of their helmets and they looked strong and mean. One had a large hammer and another had a sword even bigger than the man himself. They were in deep discussion but one of them spotted Harry under the table. Harry smiled shyly and waved, "Good morning."

The guards looked mystified at what looked like a shrunken Loki, but gave a brief nod before moving on. Harry was just glad they were not ghosts and continued journey. The entire castle was built like a maze and Harry was afraid he was going to be lost forever. A short walk later, he spotted a pretty girl with long blond pigtails in braids walking in a long white night gown.

"Hi," Harry smiled; glad to see a friendly face.

Olga, who was normally up at this hour to get something to eat, spotted Harry. She blinked tiredly as she took in the sight of a small boy wearing an oversized nightgown.

"Hello, to what may I ask has brought thee up?" she yawned.

Harry took a moment to realize she was asking him what he was doing. "I'm normally up making breakfast. I have to do that every morning and after that, I have lots of chores to do. Where's the kitchen?" Harry did not know what time it was and he wanted to make a good first impression to his parents. He knew he would have to work extra hard here because the castle was huge, but Harry hoped that Olga might help him with the hard to reach places.

Not quite awake enough to hear much or take a better look at whom she was talking to, Olga assumed it was one of the servant boys, probably a new one. The mistress liked to take in strays sometimes. "Follow me, child."

After a long way in this maze of a castle, Harry was led to a large kitchen with fruits and vegetables and fire places. There were no ovens or sinks and the refrigerators were non-existent. Harry wondered if maybe he fell back in time. Well, he'll think about that later. First, he had to make breakfast. He wondered if his daddy liked pancakes with eggs and bacon. Would he like coffee or tea?

"Excuse me, where are the coffee pot and coffee beans?" Harry asked tugging at Olga's dress. Olga blinked.

"Coffee? What is coffee?" she asked trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Coffee, you know, it's black and smells strong and weird and tastes yucky but grownups drink it in the morning..." She looked more confused, which told Harry everything he needed to know. "Alright then, where's the tea, Ma'am?"

Olga smiled. Tea was something she was familiar with. The master insisted on drinking that every morning with his mortal mother's tea set. It was one of the many effects that Loki brought back from his exile.

"We have grown many tea leaves in our gardens for our master. You are welcome to pick as many as you like." She smiled. She rather liked tea herself; much more relaxing to drink.

Harry looked up in surprise. "You have a garden?" Harry's eyes widened. He loved gardens! Was it a big one? Did it have lots of flowers or was it a fruits and vegetables garden? Was it well taken care of?

"Aye, tis a beautiful sight, about three acres of the land is made of the garden. One with vegetables, another with fruits and a recently new one with flowers of many species. Normally the master cares not for such natural beauty; however he has changed over the years. He would walk around that garden to clear his head or when he wishes to be alone. It is said his departed mortal wife loved them dearly." She smiled. She had felt sad for the master when he had lost his wife. Who knew he had a heart deep down inside? While many claim that it did not change anything about the rogue, she thought it showed that Loki was no monster after all if he could find love in even a world like Midgard. Perhaps it was because she was a romantic at heart.

Harry jumped a little in excitement. He'll look at the gardens later, for now, he needed to get back to work. "Please ma'am, I'll need tea. Could you please also help me find the refrigerator?"

She blinked in uncertainty. "The what?"

"You know, the food box, where you keep your milk, eggs and food." Harry said patiently. Didn't she know what a refrigerator was?

"We do not have a refrigerator. If we want milk, we milk the cows. As for eggs, we go to the chicken coop. We'll have to take a short walk, but we can find a healthy enough cow to milk. The eggs may have to wait."

"Cows? Chickens?" Harry asked with wide innocent eyes.

"Well, of course, dearie. Where do you think milk and eggs come from?" she smiled, amused.

"You mean I get to milk a cow and see chicken lay eggs?" Harry grinned excitedly.

"Aye. Would thee be a gentlemen and help me?" she smiled as she could see he would not complain about the workload.

Harry's eyes widened in childlike delight. He had never milked a cow or seen chickens lay eggs before. This was going to be more fun then he thought.

OoooOoooo

The sun rose higher into the sky as it hit the faces of the royal couple at last. Sigyn moaned and turned over to avoid the sun, Loki, who had not slept this well in years, suddenly awoke with a jerk. At first, he was confused to see that he was in his room, as he did not recall how he got there, but he let out a sigh of relief. He had had the worst dream. Imagine his son being abused and neglected! That couldn't happen! It just couldn't! But it left him a bit shaken, clearly the dream was telling him something. Perhaps the time had come for him to go down to Midgard and see how the Wizarding World was without him. He doubted it fell apart during his absence. Perhaps he might even catch a glimpse of Harry while he was down there.

A healthy Harry, one that was loved and cherished.

Sigyn finally woke up and spotted a pensive Loki, but more importantly, no Harry. Looking around told her that Harry was not in the room either. She sat up quickly, snapping Loki out of his thoughts.

"Loki, Loki!"

"Aye!" he looked at her urgently, "What is it?"

"Where's Harry? He was here last night sleeping with us." She looked around fearfully. Suppose one of their enemies broke into their fortress? Or Harry had fallen off the balcony? What if his magic made him disappear? The possibilities were endless!

As soon as Sigyn's words registered, Loki's eyes widened. He hadn't been dreaming? Harry was really in Asgard! He was out of his bed and in clothes before Sigyn managed to get out of her bed. By the time she was ready, Loki had already searched half- the castle in record time. Sigyn grabbed her clothes and made hastily placed them on as she prepared to search for Harry, praying that she was not too late.

OoooOoooO

Loki cursed himself for not being too careful. His son was here for one day and already he was gone. Where had he gone to? He knew that his wards would have told him if Harry had left or if someone was breaking. He swore if anything happened to Harry while he was in his castle, the guards and servants would be the first to die.

As he searched the main hall, a delicious smell caught his attention.

"Breakfast, already?" Loki liked the smell; he would have eaten it if he wasn't in such a hurry. The breakfast was English, tea small biscuits, eggs and bacon and small pancakes with what looked like an attempt in making blueberry syrup. The sight of it on the table was nostalgic as he was reminded of breakfast back in Potter Manor, where he and his parents would share it before his father had to go to the Ministry. Even the tea set was properly placed in the center of the table. Instead of just set in front of him.

Loki paused and suddenly frowned. He had not had an English breakfast in years and he knew his servants did not know how to make them. Someone who had lived in England or even Midgard would have to have taught them, but the only one besides him who knew how to make this kind of breakfast would have to be Harry.

"You!" Loki singled out a servant placing fresh flowers on the table. "Come here, I command it!" The servant walked fearfully towards his master, wondering if he did anything wrong. Not that it would have mattered what he did, if the master was in a bad enough mood.

"Have you seen my son? Small boy with black hair and green eyes? And do not lie!" he snarled, his eyes practically red.

The servant blinked before he suddenly remembered seeing someone in that description in the kitchen. "Yes, the young boy that arrived is in the kitchen. In fact, he was the one who made breakfast for thee."

"Harry? He made breakfast? Where is he now?" His son cooked all this! Wait, how did his six year old son know how to cook so well?

"He's in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes." The servant said before he was nearly bowled over by Loki.

OoooOoooO

Harry watched in wonderment as Olga filled a stone sink with water. It was where the food was cleaned and since they didn't have water pipes, all the water had to be collected from a well. Harry had tried to get it himself, but it was so heavy, he almost fell in. It was a good think one of the stronger servants had grabbed both him and the bucket. (A very good thing as Loki would not have been happy to have his son trapped in the well.)As Harry watched them clean the messes, he dried the plates passed to him with a cloth and passed it on to a blond boy his age, whom would then place it in the cabinet. It worked like a well-oiled machine and Harry was glad that he would get help in doing his chores.

"My brother normally watches over the sheep and lambs from the wolves. He may allow you to join him if thou wish it." A young girl his age said as she scrubbed her pan. She was cherubic with red hair and dimples in her smile.

"Really?" Harry had never seen a lamb before except in books. Maybe he could hug one, they looked so soft to hold. Currently, Harry was wearing servant clothes that Olga had found. It was a blue shirt and brown pants with soft black boots. They looked a little worn but they but they fit him better then Dudley's old things,

"Oh yes, for they are ever cunning so one must be careful. They are as much the children of Fenris as his werewolf brethren." The room shuddered and some looked around as if he would pop up any moment.

"Who's Fenris?" Harry asked, causing everyone to gasp. Was this child so ignorant of the evils of the world? Even the youngest knew of Loki's monstrous children.

"The prince of monsters, the Odinsbane and the first Lokison. He is brother to the World Dragon and Death herself. Together they are the three that will help bring Ragnarok, which will be led by their father, the god of evil." An old servant that Harry was growing fond of answered. "My stars, child? Do ye not know where ye live now? Does thou not know who the master is?"

Harry looked scared at this but before he could ask what Ragnarok was, the door burst open to reveal a frantic Loki. He looked around until he locked on to Harry, who was in the midst of drying a dish pan. Loki had almost missed him if not for the green eyes that told him who he was. Loki went from worried to furious in nanoseconds.

"**WHAT IS THIS!" **Harry yelped and found himself floating upside down. The servants shuddered at the sight of the furious master. Loki stomped towards them as he glared at them for what he saw as a blasphemy. "Why is my son dressed in rags? Why is my son in the kitchen drying dishes? As if he was working? **FOR SOMEONE!"** He stomped as he marched towards the shell-shocked servants. He snagged Harry off from mid-air and held him close to him as he stomped off.

"I have you to do the drudgery, not my heir! If I see this again, your backs will be riddled with scars from my fire whip."

"Can you please put me down, sir? I wanted to help feed the pigs and then help protect the sheep." Harry said. "Besides, I have to finish the dishes, How will I prepare dinner?" The servants shuddered as Loki's face turned purple and heat from his fire was building up around his body. This caused Harry to squirm and shout uncomfortably as the heat was affecting his cold body. Noticing Harry's discomfort, he calmed down and walked out of the kitchen.

Immediately all eyes were on Olga.

Olga's sister, Bjorg, turned to her eldest. "That was the young prince working with us?" she had dropped her plate in her surprise. She and the others had not recognized him wearing those clothes. Olga shrugged helplessly. She was not normally herself in the mornings and not known.

"At least with the young ward here, Loki's temperament has cooled. Why, there was a time he would have flogged one of us for less than this." Her grandfather pointed out. The servants shuddered as they realized that they had indeed gotten off easy.

OoooOoooO

"Imagine those lazy servants! Forcing their prince to do their job! They have the nerve! The Audacity! The Sheer gall to use you in such a manner!" Loki shouted, still holding Harry upside down. Harry felt he was getting dizzy from this new perspective.

"And what are you doing up? The sun is still rising!" Loki could never understand how anyone could be up at that time every morning; after all, even gods needed their sleep.

"I'm normally up by this time." Harry said softly, wondering what he did wrong. First day and already his daddy was angry at him.

Loki's eyes widened. What kind of person would be up on this horrid hour? "What? You should be getting sleep. Why are you up by this time?

"Well, I have to make breakfast for the family." Harry stated obviously.

Loki frowned as he placed Harry right side up on the floor, kneeled down to his level, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Harry, you do not have to do that. You must understand that as a prince and my son, you are not supposed to work. It is undignified, improper and not meant for a child of your station."

"But how will I earn my keep?" Harry asked; it was a new thing for him to be without work.

"Earn... your... keep?" Loki grounded out as his eyes glowed. "And by what do you mean by that?"

"Well, if I am to stay here and be housed and fed, I should work for it. Make meals, garden, clean the house. I can't be a lazy good-for-nothing while good honest working people have to feed me and house me." Having been told this many times, Harry memorized what his aunt and uncle always said to him. "But the castle is so big; it will take me forever and ... daddy? Sir, where did you go?" Harry panicked as he realized that he was alone.

Sigyn walked in, her hair still down as she had been too busy looking for Harry to set it. "Oh Harry, there you are. Come along, breakfast is served." She scooped up her son as she walked towards the dining hall, hugging Harry for all her worth. It was a dream come true for her that she had a son now. Loki had never given her one, strange as it was, considering she was a fertility goddess and Loki was in no danger of ever being sterile.

OoooOoooO

Loki stomped off to his scrying crystal in his throne room and aimed his hand at Midgard, or more specifically, a certain neighbourhood in Surrey. As his spell was launched, Loki stomped off to his castle, feeling some of his anger going away.

OoooOoooO

Back on Midgard, the local news in England was perplexed. There seemed to be some problems on one small neighbourhood that not many thought possible. But it was definitely news worthy.

"Apparently a flash blizzard is not the only thing that seems to be occurring in the fall season. The Neighbourhood, Little Whinging seems to be suffering from a large thunderstorm that encompasses only the area of that neighbourhood." The news Anchorman known as Mike looked sickened while his partner Susan paled. "As odd as that is, what is more disturbing is that it is not raining water, but blood." He shuddered as a seen showed blood raining down n the neighbourhood, many people who were not in their houses in time were screaming in hysterics at having blood on them and were desperate to see any form of shelter. Some of them were even under their cars.

The News crew and superiors winced. First a freak snow storm that happened yesterday and now this! The young anchorwoman continued her report.

"No one knows what may have caused two such dangerous storms, but according to word around the neighbourhood, rumour has it it's been cursed." She would have scoffed if it didn't seem so plausible. "Further investigation also shows that many of the fruits are starting to whither before their time, the animals in the neighbourhood, whom were often friendly, would now react violently event to their owners and the water systems seems to be malfunctioning. If they are not suffering from cold water, it changes into a rustic color instead. We have not yet identified what it is but we advise that no one drink the water for now."

Susan blinked when she read more of the report.

"Even more strange is that the only house not affected by all this is number four Privet drive. In fact, it seems to be literally in the eye of the blood storm." The anchorwoman looked at her partner and shrugged.

"Guess somebody up there likes them." He answered, not knowing how wrong he was on that assumption.

OoooooooO

"Ahh Loki, There ye be. Look, our son has made our breakfast. Come, join us." Sigyn smiled; despite her husband looked like he wanted to start another Ragnarok: A bloody one, with zero survivors.

He never was much of a morning person.

Loki snarled as he was reminded that Harry had cooked and clean at the Dursleys' place. He angrily grabbed his fork and started to eat the food, chewing extra hard as if it were the Dursleys between his teeth. It enraged him to no end that they would abuse and insult his son when he has done nothing but please them. To top of off, there was nothing he could do about it. As long as they are in that house, they are safe from the curse and from him. Well, the good fortune of those mortals will come to an end once he figures out a way to shatter the blood wards. From what he read yesterday, the wards needed to refuel every year or they will weaken. Loki knew that a year will pass and they will weaken unless Harry returns, and by the time he would be able to be able to enter the house, those mortal wizards would either have them moved or SHIELD would for protection.

But he would have his revenge. Oh yes, they will not escape his wrath.

... This was delicious. Perhaps he could permit Harry to cook once in a while. Provided Loki watched so he won't accidentally burn himself in the kitchen. He turned and looked at Harry. Harry was sitting contently on the table eating what looked like a hard loaf of bread with some water.

This made Loki loose a bit of his appetite as he glared at the food Harry was eating, where did he think he was, in prison? Harry felt his glare and looked at his dad to see he was glaring at him. Assuming he did something wrong, Harry spoke up.

"You don't like your breakfast?" Harry asked, looking hurt. He wasn't that bad at it, was he? Maybe the prince was used to other kinds of food. He probably ate something fancy like in those restaurants the Dursleys often went.

"It is the most delicious food I have ever tasted. But I wish to know why you have not eaten yours?" Loki asked as he glared at Harry's food.

"I'm eating my food, sir." Harry was trying to get used to the fact he had a father now. He jumped at the sound of the forks falling on the table. When he looked up again, he shuddered at how scary his parents looked. Loki was literally on fire and his eyes were blazing with fury as he snarled….. Were those fangs?

Sigyn was the opposite. She was deathly still and her face was blank with nothing but a frown. The air seemed to chill around her, a stark contrast to her husband. Both parents exchanged dark looks as they both learned how Harry was fed by those stupid mortals.

In a calm, frosty voice, Loki asked, "You mean that is your breakfast?" he felt that whatever he had been planning on the Dursleys was now too good for them. He'll have to think of something really atrocious for this.

"Oh no, daddy." This seemed to break the tension as a sigh escaped Sigyn, though Loki was still fuming at the treatment at the hands of those mortals.

"Well, then since that loaf is barely edible, allow me to….." However, Harry's next words had rendered Sigyn speechless.

"This is my meal for the day." Harry went back to chewing the bread. To be honest, he normally had one burnt toast and whatever was left on the plates of his relatives. This bread was a lot more then he had ever eaten. Loki and Sigyn exchanged dark glances as they rose as one from the table and marched into the kitchen. When they came back with plates, bowels and cups, they each picked up their breakfast and gave half of theirs to Harry. Then they left the dining room area, but not before Loki gave his son an order.

"I expect that food all gone Harry." Loki ordered.

"All of that?" Harry awed. Loki nodded as he walked out with Sigyn. Harry looked at all the food. He wasn't sure he could eat all that, but he had to do as he was told.

OoooOoooO

Loki never thought it was possible, but he actually found that the hatred he once felt for Thor and the other Asgardians was nothing compared to how much he hated the Dursleys. How dare they do this to his child, to any child?

The worst thing about it was that Harry simply accepts it. He does not retaliate nor does he act out against his tormenters, something Loki would have done. He behaved exactly as a servant should be, eager to serve his masters in order to avoid punishment and gain praises.

Sadly, no matter what Harry did, he had more punishment then praise. And he simply believes that he deserves it.

'_I swear I will fix this! Harry is prince and I will make sure he acts like one. He will never want from nothing again. Not only that, I shall have the finest educators in all of Asgard teach him, provided they take a solemn oath to reveal nothing outside the palace walls. Then, once he learns all there is to learn from them, I will personally teach him. He will be the wisest of the wise, the most powerful sorcerer of all the nine realms and he will be the loveliest of princes. All will love and adore my son!'_ As Loki slowly snapped out of his daydream, he turned to look at Sigyn, who looked murderous. The last time he had seen her like this had been when he had been chained to a rock and...

It was for the good of Asgard and his own health that he would do something about her anger before it spilled over. Loki walked towards the two guards that had let Harry pass by them without so much as an "if you please".

"You two, Approach!" He ordered with a scowl and a curl of his finger.

"Milord." They stood attention.

"You allowed Harry to go past you. Do not deny it, you are creatures of habits, you normally come to this hallway, there is not a conceivable way you could have missed him." Loki glared. "Unless you fell asleep?" If they did, Loki would have to replace them and have these two fed to his children.

"Forgive us, milord. We had not gotten a good look of him and we assumed you had played with your potions again." Loki scowled; the one time he accidentally blew a potion (which was a de-aging one) and no one was quick to forget it.

"I have shown you a child yesterday, how could you forget? You had me and my wife vexed with terror when he disappeared. Once more, he was cooking and cleaning like a servant." Loki spoke with a shudder, as if it were a fate worse than death. What kind of person of his class enjoyed doing that?

Seeing that their master was upset, the guards hoped to calm him down, which hopefully would lessen their punishment. "My lord, it shan't happen again, I swear to thee. We will dedicate our lives to protecting him." That line may work on Odin or Thor, but Loki was neither.

"You must be punished. I order you to spar with my wife." He inwardly smirked on the look of horror on their faces. _'Because I most certainly do not wish to be her sparring partner when she is this infuriated.'_

"Milord!" They both shouted as they realized that this was no cruel prank. Spar with one of the Venir Valkyries! That was a fate worse than death. "Please spare us! We did not mean to ignore the young prince, we swear that we will protect him from now on, We will never get him out of our sights again. But he was in no danger and the servants had him." Begging was not a quality a guard should have, but this was inhumane.

"Yes, the servants found him and placed him to work. Why did you not wake me?" He snarled as the guards continued to babble like frighten children. These were supposed to be his protectors from outside enemies?

"Ye told us to never awaken you before the sun shows its face unless we wish to suffer a painful death by your hand." The second one quoted.

"Very well, from now on, when it concerns my son, wake me up! Now go entertain my wife with your screams." He grabbed them both and threw them into the training hall. As they unsteadily rose up, they spotted Sigyn.

Sigyn smiled a sweet yet demonic smile as her pitiless eyes finally focused on something to take her rage out of. Before they could make a run for it, a smiling Loki locked the entrances.

OoooOoooO

Heimdall stared in the vastness of space. The excitement on Midgard was still being felt, but he knew it would soon die down. Thor was currently down there making sure that all was well while Balder was sitting on the throne. Perhaps once Odin had awaked which should be very soon, he would inform him of the on goings on Midgard, especially to the magical realm. While Odin and many others have forgotten his duty in the magical world on Midgard, Heimdall had not. As the god with the keenest eyesight and hearing, many of the Aurors or hunters prey to him for senses that would help them fight off dark wizards. At times, he was even prayed to upon for foreknowledge. He often sent dreams to his prayers to warn them of upcoming danger for themselves or family.

As he reflected on how life had changed for them so many years ago, the wind picked up and he suddenly was hit by pollen, which is odd as there were no flowers near him to receive them. The wind picked up and more seemed to attack his face. He started sneezing violently and closed his eyes to get the tears off, unbeknownst that a bumblebee flew past him.

OoooOoooO

Having returned to Little Whinging, Loki sat on top of the car while studying the scene before him. He had wisely decided to not test out the wards with his own body. Instead he would have someone else suffer in his place.

He first tried it with several normal mortals. First mundane murderers and robbers that he had released from prison and implanted the idea to attack the house. Watching them, he noticed they would get violently ill when approached. The wards acted like repulsion to them instead. If he pushed them on, they would fall into a coma or expire.

The dark wizards he managed to capture and use had been next. This time, it was a little clearer cut. All of them were incinerated and their magical cores were absorbed in the wards. Loki shuddered and was glad that had not happen to him.

He then had a hypnotized Juggernaut rampage towards the house. It had been difficult to get him to remove his helmet, but once that happened, Loki managed to get him under his control. The unstoppable Juggernaut was stopped by the blood wards, which had absorbed the gem's power like a sponge and had been laid out unconscious. Even Loki was stunned that it worked so effectively. After all, he was called the unstoppable Juggernaut for a reason. Sending the criminal back before he came to and made his life difficult, Loki went to his next test subjects.

He decided finally on the Wreckers. As they all had Asgardian powers and were difficult t defeat, even by Thor. It hadn't been so difficult to find them. The key was sneaking them away without any of the more annoying heroes noticing it. Placing them under his hypnotic suggestion, he had them try to enter the house. They had stepped on the lawn and while none of them were electrocuted, they walked as if they had lead for feet, where each step was heavier and heavier towards their goal.

"Keep pushing." Loki drawled as he watched them struggle to enter the house. He was somewhat annoyed that the blood wards did not attack them.

"Got it, boss!" Wrecker said as he was straining to move to whatever it was that was preventing from entering the house. Of course, they were not here to hurt anyone and that was the reason why the wards were not attacking them. Wrecker tried to continue to move, but although they were not thinking ill-will to the household, the wards sensed their evil none-the-less.

"Almost there!" Thunderbolt gritted as he reached for the doorknob. The others were also pushing along with all their strength. Unfortunately, something had to give and it would not be the wards.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

And like a sling-shot, they were flung out of the scene. No doubt land somewhere in the sea. The shock will snap them out of his hypnosis. Oh well, they had done what he wanted. Watching this made him see why the magic had not been absorbed and how they were alive. Asgardian bodies were different from those of magical humans. It was easy for the mortal shell to lose their magic. Their weak flesh was nowhere near as powerful as an Asgardian.

And since they were born with magic, their bodies were dependent on it. While it was possible to bind magic, it was illegal to remove magic as it could kill the person as the body would age rapidly without the core slowing down the aging process. The diseases they were immune to but carried would attack them and since their body's never developed the immunity to fight against it, it would cause hazard to the body. After that, the body would slowly break down. So when the blood wards had stolen the magic of the wizards, it had accelerated the aging and released any diseases he carried all at once and had turned them into dust. However, While Asgardian magic was being absorbed, it could not come out. For one thing the skin which made them immune to all forms of magic acted as insulin which prevented the magic from escaping their body. But it felt like being hit by electricity whenever the blood wards would try to suck the magic out of them. Seeing that it could not remove the powers of the threat, the wards simply booted him away.

"The wizard who created the blood magic and blood wards must have had a sense of humour." He mused. Loki had a sense of humour too, and if he ever learned the name of that wizard who created blood wards, he would show him how his sense of humour differed.

Loki also took note that not once did Mrs. Dursley move out of the wards, as if she sensed his presence. Or it was probably from all those weirdoes she keeps seeing attempting to break into her house. Or perhaps she realized that without Harry, the wards would soon fall. Once that happened, and it was game over for the Dursleys.

Nimbly climbing down the car, Loki stood on the sidewalk and examined the blood wards. It was barely losing any strength, but with Harry gone, sooner or later they will fall. But how long until that happened? Itt would take a year before the effects were seen and even then, it would take much longer for them to fall completely. It might take between few months or a few years, depending on what fail-safes were on. Absentmindedly, he turned to the left, just in time to catch a woman in a window trying desperately to see what was going on next door. Looking at the woman, Loki nearly stumbled near the wards when he recognized her from his past.

"Arabella Figg! What in Odin's eye is she doing here? And right next door to where his son had been held prisoner for years?" Loki knew that Arabella had no inheritance as squibs were not allowed to inherit. She made a living as a cross-cat breeder, but that was not enough to allow her to afford a house in such a luxurious neighbourhood. And why would she? She had no experience in living in the ordinary world nor were these people her cup of tea. She had lived her who life in the Magical world and had plenty of friends there.

And she just happened to live near where Harry had lived? Loki did not believe in coincidences.

Questioning her in his current state was a bad idea. It would shock the woman and she may decide to be all but honest to him. After all, he had the reputation of a liar, she may not believe him when he told her harry was safe and will never return here. Besides, there was also the odds that a powerful hero or wizard may question her. It would be better if no one knew he was in the neighbourhood. Word would reach Asgard and they would wonder why Loki was interested. What he needed was a familiar face for her to recognize. A face she could trust, a face that she would have no choice but to be honest with.

Loki pulled out a pair of silver rimmed glasses from his pocket. He knew just the face he was going to use.

OoooOoooO

Arabella Figg was terrified as she desperately tried to contact the Order in her emergency mirror on her wall. While she may be a squib, there were some artefacts that she could use that muggles can't.

The number of visits from heroes yesterday had frightened her badly and reminded her that wizards were not the dominate species of humans and most certainly not the superior. When Kingsley arrived, he had told her what had happened and she had collapsed in tears. How could any child, even that fat brat Dudley do that to Harry? Kingsley had looked miserable and he truly felt he was not worthy to hold an Auror badge. He was not the only one to feel that way. Kingsley claimed that soon the whole Wizarding World would go in a bigger uproar then when Sirius had betrayed the Potters. If that was true, then one of those Wizards must have cursed the neighbourhood.

She had then been questioned by the local heroes of her Country, and judging by their looks, were disgusted and disappointed by the lack of action on her part in reporting what was obviously child abuse She had tried to comfort herself in telling herself that there was nothing she could have done and at least he was safe from deatheaters, She tried to tell herself that Dumbledore knew what he was doing and there must have been a reason he was placed here but that sounded weaker within each hour.

Right now, she had witnessed several beings, including some dark wizards attempt to penetrate the wards of the Dursleys. While she was fearful, she could not help but feel a hint of satisfaction that the Dursleys were now living in terror. After all, her house was soaked in blood while theirs looked pristine. Even her cats seemed a bit vicious than usual. One even scratched her!

"Minnie, please answer, please! There is something wrong here. There was a dark fog here yesterday that reminded me of Dementors. Then this morning, it started raining blood. I'm telling you, there is a curse here and all but the Dursleys are suffering from it. I think it was because of what happened to Harry! We must have angered someone very powerful..."

A familiar yet cold voice was behind you. "She can't help you. No one in that world can. My magic has made it so that their magic cannot properly work here. Your call will never make it through."

She turned around and spotted...

"James!" she gasped as right in front of her. There was a man that has been dead for five years. He was standing there in an almost mocking manner. He was in a smooth blue robe with the Potter crest on his chest and his hair was as messy as Harry's. His patriarchal and aristocratic traits were rather obvious on his face, but they were normally subdued by his mirthful smile and his intelligent and clear brown eyes. But his eyes seemed cold and dead right now and there was no trace of humour on his face whatsoever. His glasses reflected off the light, giving him a more intimidating impression.

James moved closer as he glared at a woman whom he and Lily once called a friend. "Now, Bella dearie. Why don't you tell me what you are doing living next door to my son? And how you could have possibly missed his abuse?"

TBC

No one guessed right on the entitie watching out for little Harry. (Gaea is a marvel characcter by the way. She's also Thor's mom.) Chaos favours Loki, Magic favours Lily and Both the beings and Gaia love Harry to pieces. They are definitely the right people to have on your side.

Jormungand will be in the next chapter again and we get to see Harry and Sigyn bond. Loki will finally know about the boy who lived story.

(1) The reason I added the Celestials not being involved had been because of a reviewer named Hills on Alive to remind me that they had the gods on a tight leash. I needed something to make sure they didn't come near Harry. He and Loki will have enough problems and enemies as it is on both Midgard and Asgard. They do not need beings from outer space making their lives more complicated then I'm making it.

(To be honest, I hope something dreadful happens to them. Like Galactus absorbing them or something.)


	8. Chapter 7: A Potter's Duty

Happy New Years everyone! Thank you for being so patient. I made this one extra-long, although there isn't much action. Mostly talking, explanations and a flashback. Next chapter will be better, I promise.

**Disclaimer: Alas, tis not to be! Thy world of Potter and realm of marvel, I not worthy to claim.**

Chapter Seven: A Potter's Duty

Sif sighed as she and many Valkyries sat around a round table at the bar waiting for their drinks. It was the day after the disturbance and the ramifications were still being felt. With the effects of the disturbance spreading, many people spoke of Ragnarok and a great deal wondered if Loki was to blame, but many had witnessed him at the time still in Asgard in a mournful mood. So he was not responsible for what happened, although many, including Sif, felt that he was somehow connected.

"Greetings, warrior women of Asgard! Is it not a beautiful day?" A voice that Sif recognized and wished she didn't. Sif glared at the Norn Queen who has often brought just as much trouble as Loki. Her attempts to help Loki take the throne of Asgard while imprisoning and torturing Thor and also her attempt to keep him trapped in his Odin sleep while Loki impersonated the all-father. She walks freely among them only because of Balder's vouching for her. Sif would never have allowed such a threat to remain in Asgard if she had her way.

"What brings you here, Karnella?" she tried not to growl. Sif was not a woman who hid her feelings around those she showed no liking for.

"I simply wish to speak to my love over a large disorder that has shaken my magic." She smirked. "In addition to that, whatever caused such a catastrophe has blocked me from seeing into the future." She grinned at the barmaid who arrived with mead.

"No disorder. Only a child; a small one according to Thor." Sif stated. She did not hear the full story out, but she had heard that a small boy, possibly a mutant or magical, had created a disturbance so powerful that even the mightiest of gods were shaken by it.

"May I guess that the child is from Midgard, the land that Thor continues to protect? How interesting? And it is claimed that there is nothing of interest in Midgard." Karnella smirked as she sat near Brunhilda. "Has the child arrived? Will he grace us with his presence and power?" She was eager to find the boy and sway him to her land. She knew that as soon as Odin awakened, he would demand the child's presence. Someone of that power running loose on Midgard was unacceptable to the man whom believes to have control over all. At least she will care for the boy; no doubt Odin will have him locked up somewhere until it was deemed important enough to let him out. While she understood the importance of duty to the people and need to protect them from evil, she always thought his methods were cruel.

"Thor continues to seek out the child that had caused such a disturbing display yesterday." She answered as she gave a suspicious look to the witch. "So far, no one has seen hair or hide of him."

"Or he could be seeing the little mortal woman that continues to hold his heart." Karnella grinned. She enjoyed teasing Sif and Brunhilda on that, knowing their love for Thor.

"What makes you believe that the son of Odin would abandon his mission?" Sif demanded. While she had no spite for mortal Jane Foster, it still stung that Thor showed more love to her then to his promised.

"We all know that Thor fawns over her, worships the ground of that mortal woman. I fear that if anything happens to her, he will be as useful as Loki has been." Karnella sighed. Unlike most of the gods, she knew that Loki was not completely to blame for his actions. She was well aware of the true reason for Ragnarok, she was one of the few that knew the truth about who was profiting over Ragnarok. Which was why most of the time she did help him, though she also got something out of it.

"Thor is not so weak as to break over the mortal's death. And comparing him to Loki is an insult to the _true_ son of Odin." Sif stated as she took a gulp of her mead. "Loki is a weak little frost giant who cannot stand having his toys taken away."

"You make it seem as if he did not love the mortal creature that he had been married to?" Karnella lost a bit of her good humour as she looked at Sif. She knew that Sif had no great love for mortals, but that was downright contemptuous.

"Truly, ye believe that?" Brunhillda asked softly. She did not like Loki much, but she felt that attacking him now in his state was... Almost dishonourable.

"Truly, I can understand that Loki may have loved the little mortal woman. But she was nothing more than that: a mere mortal. It has been five years; must he carry on like this? He acts like a small child who has had lost his favourite toy." Sif shook her head as she drank her pint. She never did see much value in mortals nor Thor's constant affection for them. She also did not believe that Loki loved anything but himself.

"Most would call it carrying on, while others see it as mourning. " Karnella frowned. She knew that there was no love lost between Loki and Sif, but to act as if the mortal girl was insignificant to Loki was callous. Anyone could see that the woman had meant more to Loki then mere carnal pleasure.

Sif rolled her eyes. "It is a trick. Loki could never understand concepts such as love and loyalty. The only love he is familiar with is that of his own self-absorption and the only loyalty he has is to himself." She stated as she placed a small grape to her tentative lip, while fuming at how easy everyone fell for the God of Mischief's tricks. It seemed that whenever the subject of Loki came up to Thor and a few others such as the Warrior Three, instead of contempt or fury like they used to speak, many sounded sad and remorseful for him. Why they felt sorry for him, she did not know, because as far as she's concerned, Loki deserves any all types of pain. Was she the only one to see what Loki truly was? She was the only one that saw him for what he truly was, a mad power-hungry monster that Odin insisted on keeping within the protective walls of Asgard.

Subconsciously, she was being unfair to verbally attack him while he is so weak in the heart, but every time she felt pity or sympathy for him, she was reminded of his nature. Was it not Loki that had cut her beautiful golden curls? Was it not he that had Idunna, the gentlest of Goddesses to be kidnapped to become the bride of a Frost giant? Was it not he that would lead his giant brethren to Asgard on a bid of power? Was he not the one who murdered Balder before despite his revival? To bring trolls, plagues and other miseries to their worlds? Was he not the father of Monsters? The father of the giant wolf that was prophesised to devour Odin, the Midgard Dragon that will kill Thor in his final battle, and Hela, the goddess of the dead, whom will raise her army for the final attack?

It seemed that she was the only one to remember this as gods and goddesses alike were throwing themselves backwards to please the spoilt prince. Well, she would not be one of them. She would be the cool-headed one and be there to remind everyone of Loki's nature before he got away with anymore crimes. (1)

"I doubt she was anything special. She was just another mortal. Loki could easily replace her with a million others." She stated. Karnella looked like she was about to get angry and snap Sif's head off, perhaps literally. Brunhilda, who had wanted to remain quiet and let Sif rant, decided then and there to stop it.

"Be careful what thou says-th about the little mortal. Do ye recall not about what had happened to Amora when she spoke such words like that in the presence of Loki?" she sagely pointed out to her dark-haired Valkyrie sister as she pointedly looked out the window from Sif's side.

Sif paused and followed her friend's gaze just to see Amora the Enchantress walk out of the Alchemy Shop. The once beautiful goddess was wearing a golden mask that was locked tightly to her face. It was a necessity because those who looked upon her were petrified in a state that rivalled a Medusa's power. Amora had said some cruel words about Loki's wife a year after the mortal's death. Loki had reacted in a most frightful way and proved to everyone that he was still indeed a God of Evil by placing such a curse on her.

For though Sif felt that Amora deserved many things, she thought that this was a cruelty for a woman who valued beauty more than anything.

"Very well, I shall hold my tongue of her around the evil one." She murmured, annoyed that she even felt the slightest hint of fear of Loki.

Karnella sighed. Sif was as noble as many other warriors here; but when it came to Loki; she treated him with extreme prejudice. Did no one understand that treating Loki like a criminal, especially after all he's been through, will only make him a far worse enemy then before?

Perhaps Loki was right and logic is indeed lost to most Asgardians.

OoooOoooO

Down on Earth, a confrontation was beginning in Little Whinging. The people who lived there could feel it in the air. The animals even stopped their chattering or cooing as they felt the air crackle with electricity. The place was coming from the little house next to the one protected by Lily's blood. Loki stared at the woman that had been one of Lily's few friends. Despite her status as a squib, Lily had found common ground with the girl, both suffering the prejudice from the ignorant Wizarding world that saw beings like them as useless and second citizens to their society.

James never had squibs in his family, but his father had taught him to treat them like any other human, so he made no complaints. He had found the Arabella charming and sweet. In fact, he had bought Lily's black and white cat, Oreo from her; the one that Harry had almost killed when that imbecile Black decided to give the one year old baby a broom.

Arabella stared in shock, happiness, sadness and horror as a man that had been dead for five years was in her living room. Was it really one of the few friends she ever had?

"James, is it really you? No it's a trick! You died! Who are you? Are you a Deatheater?" She panicked. "You are, aren't you?" She backed away, stumbling to a corner as she started to look for something to attack him with.

Loki sneered at her. Perhaps going as James Potter was not a wise choice to turn into, but it had been so long since he used that form and it just felt appropriate to shift to into. As soon as he did, he suddenly felt whole again, like a part of him had finally returned home and made him one again. It just felt so right, like Loki was the illusion and James was his true form.

Perhaps a part of Loki did die that night. Perhaps he truly was a Potter now. The thought made him smile; then he frowned and waved off the feeling of nostalgia. Right now, he had to focus on one of the many friends that had allowed his son to suffer. But first he had to prove himself to this _friend._

Arabella flinched as he pulled out a wand, (which was a twig he transformed to look like his wand,) "I, James Charlus Potter, swear upon thee that I have been born James Potter and will always will be James Potter. So mote it be." He finished as his eyes flashed as well as the tip of his stick, and effect of both his power and the magic binding promise.

James wondered if it was a good idea to swear this. He knew swearing upon magic was a serious business, hence why he did not do it often, or actually at all. As the god of lies, Loki always risked his magic if he did anything against the absolute truth, unless you can word the vow properly. But Loki knew that he had been born as James Potter as punishment so technically, that was the truth despite the fact many would call it rebirth. And as far as he was concerned, he would always be James Potter.

He was James Charlus Potter.

But it obviously worked as he was still retaining his magic, so he continued. "You will start with telling me what has been going on since that Halloween. And you will do so without lying. I have had enough of that for a while." He drawled as he looked down at her.

Arabella looked shocked. Didn't James know what happened that Halloween night, it was practically a national Holiday because of Harry. "I'm... not sure I understand what..." She was viciously cut off by a harsh order.

"Tell me what has occurred from my near death! And tell me why Harry is with the Dursleys? Why is there a protective barrier around them and what in Merlin's name are you doing here of all places? There is no way you could ever afford to live in such a neighbourhood!" James snarled, not taking in any more interruptions.

Arabella whimpered but sat down to do as he had asked. He had the right to be angry from what had had happened to Harry. So she began the tale and hoped he would not get angrier then he already was. Fat chance.

"Dumbledore came to us and informed us of Harry's current location. When he told us of your death, he told us that Harry needed to be someplace where no evil would touch him. When knew it would be where his mother's blood would be, but Professor McGonagall protested heavily because she not only heard what kind of people they were from Lily and James, she had staked out the house earlier on to see them."

James/Loki leaned in to listen carefully of the tale, already not liking where this was going.

OoooOoooO

Back in Asgard where Loki's castle resided, Sigyn whipped the sweat off her brow as she left the two guards licking their wounds. As angry as she had been, she had gone easy on them, knowing that they had done nothing to earn her ire. No, the only ones that deserved to suffer were currently out of her power according to Loki.

But it was only a matter of time...

Turning to brighter thoughts, she decided to focus on her new son, Harry. How long has it been since she had a child here before. She had seen her sisters and fellow warriors with them and she always longed to have one of her own. She never could understand how she and Loki, after so many years, never had any before.

She blinked as she had a very faint memory of a child with Loki's face and her eyes and another one with her hair and Loki's eyes. She shook it off, she never had any children before, she would have known and there would have been evidence of it.

"Little one, has thee finished with thy meal?" She asked as she walked into the dining room and paused. Only a small portion of the meal had been eaten and Harry looked a little sick.

"I'm full." He moaned. Harry had never eaten so much food in his life. How had the Dursleys eaten this much and not blow up like balloons? Well, they did look like balloons anyway, except Aunt Petunia, who was always too skinny.

Sigyn blinked. Perhaps having him eat so much was not the best of ideas, but she could still see that he was still too skinny. She leaned forward and placed a palm in her hand. A golden light formed around her hand and spread around Harry.

"Oh, I feel better now." He grinned. The smile was so infectious that she found herself grinning back.

"Come Harry, I have much to show you." Sigyn smiled. Harry slowly climbed down the chair and took Sigyn's hand, who led him towards one of the longer hallways from across the main hall of the castle.

"Where are we going?" He asked innocently. He was still unsure to why he was here. Sure, his daddy brought him here, but why would he want anything to do with a freak like him?

"I am going to show thee the world that will one day be yours." Sigyn smiled, preparing to show Harry just how important he was to not just her, but to all of Asgard. One day, Harry would be the new Trickster king of Asgard, he would be the one who might sit on the throne of Odin (should anything happen to any of the son's of Odin and they left no heirs.) As Harry followed the princess of Asgard, he found himself looking around the hallway. Once again, he saw pictures of his daddy on the walls; many of them having him sneer, scowl or look downright scary, especially when he was surrounded by devastation. In one picture, there was one where he was with a giant wolf, a humongous snake and a pretty lady in green who did not like to smile. As Harry went deeper, there were more paintings, but this time of different people. Many of them looked a lot like his daddy, with the messy hair and smile while wearing long dresses, but they all had different eye colors or hair color and some of them looked old too. Maybe they were more of his family?

Family. Harry found it hard to believe that he had one now. All his life, he thought his parents had been killed in a car crash that had been started from drunk driving. He grew up being told he was good for nothing and that he would never amount to anything in society other then as a waste of space. He always thought that the Dursleys were the only family that he ever had in his whole life (Something that depressed him to no end). Now he knows that not only was his daddy alive, but he was a very important person! In fact, he was a prince, which made him one too. He also learned that while his mommy was really dead, she was a beautiful and wonderful lady who had loved him enough to die for him because of that evil wizard, which meant that his aunt Petunia had lied to him! Why! Why did she hate him so much and said his mommy and daddy were bad people!

The paintings noticed that Harry was starting to cry, so as he walked up many of them gave him reassuring smiles and waved at him, even the ones that looked like they were in the middle of cutting some people up. One of the paintings even made a face at him, eliciting a giggle from him. The painting smiled and remained still, satisfied that it accomplished making the little master content.

"Come here, Harold." Sigyn smiled sweetly as she finally reached the high balcony. "Look yonder and see what you will one day have in the palm of thine hands." Harry blinked and tried to understand what she was saying; but instead, he climbed in her arms and looked over the edge.

"Wow!" Harry awed as he looked at the lands from a high balcony; the lands that Loki, his father, ruled. Sigyn smiled at the sight of Harry enjoying the sights. While she thought the view was lovely, he would have really loved the sights of the golden city of Asgard. Unfortunately, Loki made it clear to her last night that having Harry in Asgard would be a death sentence to the boy.

"This, Harry, is your home. These lands as well as its resources and people will one day be yours to command, to do what you will. And should anything happen to Thor, Balder and your father once Odin retires to Valhalla, you will one day rule all of Asgard." Sigyn wondered if she should tell Harry this when he was new to these realms and its' people. But as the princess of Asgard, it was her duty to train and educate the heir to her husband's kingdom, just as all Odinsons were trained by Odin and Frigga. Even Loki had to learn how to rule, though unlike Thor the crown prince, who was interested in the glory of war at the time, Loki learned of the laws and economics of the kingdom, which in a way, did make him a better ruler then Thor.

Harry was not paying that much attention to what Sigyn was saying, he was too busy looking at the lands before him, the villages were below him bustling with life, forests were everywhere and he could see the ocean. Harry had never seen the ocean before while the Dursleys would enjoy going on vacations to beaches, making sure Harry knew what he had missed. The sight of the mountains far off almost brought tears in his eyes. He had read about mountains before, but he had never thought to see them.

"All this will be mine?" He whispered, wondering if he was still dreaming. Maybe Uncle Vernon hit him hard and he was dreaming in the cupboard. The longer he was here, the more this seemed all a dream. This was happening too fast for him. How did his family go from scum of the earth to rulers of lands?

"Aye Harry. Thou art Loki's heir, which makes you our prince." Sigyn smiled as she ruffled Harry's hair. Loki had the same problem with his hair; he had a spell that allowed him to keep it straight when he was not wearing his helmet. But only Loki knew it and refused to tell anyone the secret.

Although Loki did love keeping his a mess. It gave him a boyish charm, he said.

"I'm a prince?" Harry looked up startled. That made sense since his daddy was one. But Harry never felt that he was anything special. How could he be royalty? More and more, he was sure they had the wrong boy. "But I'm not good enough." He flinched when he saw her frown mar her pretty face; Harry grew worried that he may have upset her.

"You are. And I hope not to hear such words from ye again." Sigyn could clearly see that she had a great deal of damage to undo that was stamped by the Dursleys. A prince must be confident in his skills and sure of himself, otherwise, he would not make an effective leader for the kingdom. "Come Harry, let us remove these clothes and send you some beautiful clothes. The rags you wore yesterday will be dealt with." She wrinkled her nose as she remembered those ghastly things.

"But I don't know how to be a prince, not even play pretend." Harry pointed out. It was hard for him to daydream when you had the scorching sun on you or the Dursleys making sure he didn't even think of doing anything fun. The only pretend games he did was when he wanted to pretend he didn't exist, something that everyone in the neighbourhood seem to encourage.

Sigyn smiled as she petted Harry's untameable hair. "Fret not, young one. You will learn like your father did. You will have tutors to teach you what is proper. I myself will teach you."

Harry perked up and looked at the pretty lady. "You will?"

"Of course, young prince. I shall teach you the fine arts of etiquette, protocol, law, and swordsmanship." She smiled proudly.

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Swordsmanship?"

Sigyn pulled her sword out in a flash and proceeded to perform sword moves that would have professionals green with envy. Harry watched in fascination as the lady finished with a move that would leave even a giant dead before hitting the ground.

"Do not be fooled by the beauty I have inherited from my mother Freya of the Venir, the goddess of beauty. Like her and all of her brood, we are trained in magic and swords; though call me not a Valkyrie." She grinned proudly at both her heritage and skills.

Harry looked at the woman that was to be his step-mother, she was going to help him be a prince. But the words of his Aunt Petunia filled his head on what a lazy good for nothing freak he was. What an ungrateful brat and stupid waste of space he was and how he didn't deserve any of the things that were given to him. Harry looked at his feet, how could he possibly be a prince when he was a bad boy? Why did his daddy want him here, anyway? Why did his daddy want him now? Why did he decide to come back now? Did he miss him? Or did he want something else? All those questions were making him feel sad again.

"Where's daddy" Harry asked as he continued to stare at the ocean. He hoped she didn't see him cry.

Sigyn also stared out as well, looking at the sea splash against the side of the mountains. "He has gone down to Midgard for further study of the protective wards in the prison you had been kept. But he should be back. I know not what keeps him away?"

OoooOoooO

Down in the small neighbourhood of Little Whinging, James sat on the couch as he glared across to Arabella. He had been listening to her about what was going on in Wizarding World. The news about what was going on had done less then please him. While he figured that things would be interesting for Harry due to surviving the killing curse, he had no idea on how the purists would spin this in such a way. Harry is their saviour? And they act like Lily did nothing but die?

"Let me see if I understand this. My son, who had been one year old at the time, is a saviour to the people due to the fact that my wife had performed a ritual to destroy Voldemort... **stop that shuddering! The man's been dead for five years!"** He scowled as she flinched from the name. Calming down, he continued. "Rather than give the credit to her and sing praises and write books of her, instead it is my son who gains the credit due to some imbecile in the Daily Prophet no doubt getting only half the story from one of the drunken members of the order.

"Yes, I am afraid that is exactly as you put it." She looked at James with dread as this was exactly the reaction she feared he would have. Arabella had been shocked to see James alive. At first she thought it was an illusion. Until he pulled out a wand and swore on his life and magic that he had been born and lived as James Potter. Seeing that he still had his magic, Arabella believed him immediately though she was curious as to how he was still alive from Halloween.

"And Lily? Is she ever mentioned?" he knew it was a stupid question to ask since he was aware that the ministry propaganda was ran by purebloods.

She gulped, knowing he would not like the answer. "Not at all except in history. She has one sentence. 'Lily Potter is the wife of James Potter and mother of the Boy who lived, Harry Potter.'" She was not disappointed with James's reaction to that.

James screamed, causing the cats to scatter. Stupid wizards, stupid mortals! Lily has killed the monster that had been responsible of the deaths of his mortal parents and so many friends and comrades, she proved that even a new blood can be as powerful as a pureblood and this is how they thank her. Not only that, they had placed a target on his son's head. How many Death Eaters or dark lord aspirators wished for the death of his son simply to make a name for them? How did this information come out?

"I want to know why Harry was placed in the Dursleys. They hate magic. The will specifically stated that he be placed with whom we have chosen, and they were not on that list, for a very good reason I might add."

"Well, you see, Dumbledore placed him there." She was viciously interrupted.

"What do you mean Dumbledore placed him here?" Loki's voice was calm and dangerous. He only ever used that tone whenever he was forced to speak to Severus Snape or another Death Eater in interrogation. "I do not recall ever that he is responsible for overseeing where orphans go, especially heirs to ancient houses? Also, he oversaw the will Lily and I made in case worse came to worse."

Arabella shook in fear, wishing for the other members of the Order of the Phoenix, at least they had magic. She couldn't even call Dumbledore or any wizards for help. Magic here no longer worked in this neighbourhood and there were spells that kept her or anyone else from moving in her floo-network built for the others to come in or out of her house. Oddly, James' magic worked just fine. Was the ward that cut off the neighbourhood weakening, or was he responsible for it?

'_Don't be stupid, Arabella. Yes, James can be a touch harsh and callous, especially to his enemies, but he is a light wizard. Whoever did this is clearly a dark wizard.'_ She scolded herself for thinking it, not that James' behaviour was reassuring her.

"Tell me, why did you say nothing about my son's abuse? If you were supposed to protect him, you should have made sure he was safe or better taken care of. Are you aware that he had been starved, forced into labour to 'earn his keep, and had been called a freak. Never mind the lies those creatures told him about Lily and I." He growled out as he clawed the arms of the couch.

"Dumbledore said that the blood wards would protect him from the Death Eaters or any dark creatures that that may wish him harm. He said as long as he called it home, Harry was safe. He was not happy or healthy, but safe." She recited as she shook in both fear and regret.

Loki growled, having experienced the effectiveness of those wards. "But what protected him from the inside? What was the point of such wards if his life was in danger here? He was starved, overworked and was constantly threatened by physical assault from both male Dursleys, while that _stain_ of the Evans line had insulted and spread lies about him all over the neighbourhood." He glared. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes. I have seen the differences in how Dudley was treated compared to Harry. I have seen those rags he wears and seen him working in the scorching sun in the gardens with no sun block on. He is very sensitive towards the sun I noticed as well, not to mention very unenergetic. I have seen the neighbourhood children fight him and have even seen him suffer the contempt of adults." She sniffled, feeling sorry for poor Harry. Every time she looked out the window, she always wondered how Lily and James would feel at how their son was treated. Well, now she knew how James was taking it.

"And you did nothing? My son was abused and you did absolutely nothing about it?" Loki felt the urge to kill rise. She knew about Harry's abuse and she did nothing! And from the impression he was hearing, this wasn't even the worse of it. There was also the sun that was the problem. Harry was of the frost giant line and heat of any form was a severe weakness to them. Many have even been known to die in a small amount of time in the sun. The fact that it only made Harry listless was a life-saver.

Arabella flinched at his accusation. "I tried to tell Dumbledore, but he assured me that Harry was safer here and was probably roughhousing with the children as all children do so, He also told me that the Dursleys probably couldn't afford to feed or clothe both children, never mind the fact that Vernon's job can actually do that or the fact that Harry is the only one who is having problems with food and clothing. When I babysat him, I had to make sure he was bored with pictures of my cats and had only dry cakes. If Harry looked like he was having too much fun with me, the Dursleys would have kept him away..." She flinched as Loki rose up and grabbed a vase next to him.

"**EXCUSES! I HATE EXCUSES!"** Loki screamed, throwing a vase near her head. She ducked as the shards broke above her and landed on her head, she was lucky she wasn't cut! He glared at the helpless mortal woman. "I doubt highly Harry would have gone around telling the Dursleys' that he was treated like a human being in your house. And the Dursleys wouldn't have stopped to have someone else to babysit Harry. No one seems to neither like nor want to tolerate him in this neighbourhood. And hiring would have cost them money! Do you see Vernon Dursley trying to spend money on Harry or even wanting to? If I know him, he'll let it be that you are kind to him but punish him far more harshly when he gets back. Not a lovely situation, but at least it would have given Harry the hope that he was loved instead of ignored and despised. Or did Dumbledore give you the order to treat my son like he was a worthless waif unworthy of any sort of human love?"

"N-n-no" She sobbed. She had always felt guilty for not doing more for Harry and always told herself that Albus and many other wizards would make it up for him. But to hear it from someone who was one of her only friends growing up was painful. Loki snarled and took in some pleasure in seeing her so weak and guilty. While he may have grown up and lost his so-called 'misguided habits', some habits were hard to break.

Loki was far from done with her. "You are like all the others. They ignore what is in front of them and listen to what others say instead of making their own decisions on things. Those who are not blind still do nothing and are just as bad. You knew what they were doing is wrong and yet you did nothing. You chose to do the easy thing, which is to ignore the problem instead of the right thing. I can see why magic did not choose you as a follower. You truly are undeserving." Loki knew that was a step too far. There were many weaklings just like her in the Wizarding World and they still had magic while she didn't. But right now, he was too furious to care. He also knew that he was not being fair to her. Many people worshiped the man for his wisdom and took everything he said face value. If he said that Harry needed to stay with the Dursleys, then who were they to argue?

Yelling at her for doing this and saying she deserved not to have magic was not right, but Loki did not care at the moment.

Arabella sobbed as the insult did indeed hit home. "I told Dumbledore that he wasn't being well cared. I told him they were hurting him and he told me that when he had the time, he'll talk to the Dursleys. I had hoped it would solve everything."

"And what a great solution that was. I know Dumbledore better than that. He would claim to help, then something would either come up or it would interfere in his big picture plan, then he would make a million excuses and do nothing!" Loki glared. As James, he worshipped the man as a hero and leader of the light against the current Dark lord, even though his father would often have disagreements with him on how things should be done, both in politics and battlefields. Now that he was back to normal, Loki had his eyes opened and saw many things about the old man that he had disregarded like everyone else.

"But Dumbledore said," But Loki was not about to stop his rant.

"**WHAT,"** He screamed, before he calmed down. "Do I care about that senile old mortal?" Loki felt his hate rise. "What does he have to do with this? It is bad enough that he made those confounded blood wards that continue to stop my crusade for vengeance! So what do I care?" he snarled. What was Dumbledore's game anyway there was no way he did not know what kind of people of Dursleys were? Besides, his will specifically placed Harry in Sirius' care. Something he had regretted when it seemed his so-called brother had abandoned his duties as a godfather and gone who knows where.

Loki sat back on the couch with smouldering eyes as his trademark sneer appeared. "Lily sought you as a friend. Confided in you and helped you adapt in the muggle world when she saw you struggle in the Wizarding world. She went out of her way to show you that you had other options in your life and when she died, you repay her like this? Ignore what was in front of you because of Dumbledore's say-so. Forget your responsibilities to your friends? You are no better than Black." He snarled, still annoyed with his irresponsible brother.

Loki did not expect such a violent reaction from that statement. She roared and glared at him with fury.

"**DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THAT TRAITOR!" **she screamed, and then she gasped as she realized she had yelled at the Lord of House Potter, and as a Squib, he could demand her death. While the old James would not do that, this current one was clearly not in a mood to show her mercy. She sat on her couch and quivered, expecting fire and brimstone.

Loki simply raised an eyebrow on that exclamation and wondered what that idiot did now? It wouldn't be the first time Sirius had done something that would somehow offend people. "I do not really care on what he has done now. Just tell me what I wish to know." He sneered as he sat back on the sofa.

"What do you want to know?" She asked sullenly, she could see that James was behaving in a way that reminded her of Malfoy, arrogant, condescending and dangerous. The sooner she got on with the interrogation, the sooner he would leave.

"Everything. Tell me everything you can about my son and his time here. Tell me what has been done to him, in the slightest detail. Tell me if he has anyone to go to help with. Tell me what he knows about his heritage. Does he know about being a wizard? Does he know that Voldemort tried to kill him over a prophecy that even I know nothing about? Does he even know who Lily was?"

Arabella blinked at the questions, she knew he wanted to know about his son and his time with the Dursleys, but isn't he at least curious about the Order? The last she saw of Remus, he was under a lot of stress and guilt, which will bode badly if the full moon comes. The wolf in him will feed on that self-loathing and mutilate itself even further than usual in his mindset.

"Is that all, don't you want to know what happened to the Wizarding world? Or maybe what has been going on with the Order of Phoenix?" She had at least thought that he would be interested to know that the traitor Black was in Azkaban. The cold eyes and ruthless sneer told her the opposite.

"I cannot stress to you on how little I care about these fools. They are not my concern, only my Harry. Now speak and do not question me further again." He was in no mood to care about what the other order was doing; they seemed to be content in not caring on how his son was doing, so why not give them that same courtesy?

It will be a few weeks later that Loki will kick himself for not asking her to explain. A mistake that would tear him apart when he learned of Remus and Sirius.

OoooOoooO

Back in Asgard in one of the royal seamstress's rooms, Poor Harry was not having any fun.

Harry blushed as he was stripped of his clothes. He never allowed himself to be naked for too long. He didn't want anyone to see his scar-ridden freakish body. What if they thought it ugly? The other reason he was blushing was because there were so many girls here and he was naked. They kept cooing at him and some of them thought he looked as red as a tomato.

"Hold still, my prince." An old woman said as she rubbed some prickly ointment on him. He squirmed a bit and gave his stepmother the puppy dog eyes, hoping she would save him. Sigyn wasn't looking at him however; she was looking at the colors of the clothes that they were going to make just for Harry. Harry told her he would be happy with any clothes, Sigyn answered that by throwing his old clothes in the fireplace.

Harry expected to see disgust, but all he saw were smiles as they started measuring him. Looking down, he was stunned to look at himself and see unblemished skin. He was surprised to see that the scars were gone, though the old one on his forehead was still there.

Noticing his curiosity of the lack of wounds, Sigyn leaned down and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I had healed your body last night when I washed ye. I knew that you needed to move on from your torment from those creatures that harmed ye." It still hurt her to know that this boy had suffered for so many years just because he knew magic. She was rather annoyed that she could not remove the scar on his forehead, but no amount of her magic or potions would help her. There was something about that scar that prevented her from doing anything and any further attempts would hurt Harry.

Sigyn then informed him that his room was almost ready, which made Harry a bit sad; he liked sleeping with his parents. Again, Sigyn proved to be observant.

"Ye may not sleep there right away. I would be honoured to know you are comfortable sleeping with your father and me." Sigyn smiled warmly, her hand caressing his cheek. Harry smiled shyly, still not used to affection. Sigyn was nice and felt like how a mommy should be, even though she wasn't really his mommy, but he hoped she could be, he liked how nice his new mommy was. Harry also liked his daddy a lot, he was strong, brave and could do magic and he was an important man because he was a prince and princes were important. Not as important as kings, but still important. Harry was not blind however; he knew his daddy could be scary too. And he wasn't the only one to think that, everyone except mommy Sigyn seemed afraid of his daddy. Still, his daddy hadn't tried to scare him again after yesterday in the land of giants. In fact, he looked really sad when he realized that he had scared him and had promised to never do it again.

Harry began to pout as more clothes aides came in and pinned him with more clothing. Some even pinched his cheeks while others scowled at his skinny body and made him promise that he fatten up the next time they came by to make him new clothes. Even Loki as a child was not this skinny, despite the frost giant's enormous and infamous appetite.

"Yes, green is a beautiful color on him, make sure they match his eyes perfectly." Sigyn smiled as she looked at Harry. The green made him look like a little Loki.

"If I may be so bold, Mistress?" Sigyn nodded to Olga to continue. "He would also look so lovely in blue. It would also help to get him darker colors too as they would look exquisite on him." She looked down at Harry, who gave her the loveliest smile.

"Yes, mature colors will do nicely." She decided. Harry had such a princely face: his noble cheekbones, his wide clear eyes and his chin. Once he's old enough and loses his baby fat, he'll be more beautiful than even Balder the Beautiful.

"What of his crown, milady?" Harry looked up, startled. No matter how many times he denied it, he was reminded that he was a prince and a very important person as well.

She grinned. "Loki has spoken to me that he will personally see to a commission to Harry's crown. Once that is finished, your father and I will speak of your schooling." She grinned. She could see that Harry did not look to happy about it, most children were not.

"Do I have to?" Harry didn't like school. The teachers and the kids didn't like him and he was never smart enough for it. Everyone said he was stupid and wouldn't amount to anything. Not to mention they would find out what a freak he was and beat him up for it. He'll have to worry about Harry hunting all over again. Then he'll get blamed for trying to get away from them and his daddy and the nice lady would get angry at him and punish him.

"Yes, my son. You must. Loki would expect you educated as well." Sigyn knew that Loki valued intelligence more than anything. For Harry to remain ignorant was unacceptable. Even his monstrous children were rather articulate and well-read, though they lack in etiquette. Most especially Fenris, that wolf had the worst table manners.

"Ohhhh..." Harry was sad that he had to go back. No doubt he would be friendless there as well.

Sigyn smiled and looked him in the eye. "Harry, everything will be fine. I promise you on my life and magic that you will have an enjoyable time."

Harry really hoped she would keep that promise.

OoooOoooO

Meanwhile, back on Midgard, James had exited the house of one traitorous _friend._ After threatening to end her life if she spoke to anyone about this meeting, James stormed out of the house in a rage. He should have known that Harry would be ignorant about the prophecy (Dumbledore was a meddler but he latched to his secrets like a mother clutches her baby), but that he did not even know about the simple fact that he was a wizard; let alone the heir to the Potter line?

The god of mischief shifted to his real form and flew in the air. Someone was going to die and he would make sure it was the guilty party.

But first...

Jomungand was in the middle of a wonderful dream where he had finally defeated and eaten Thor. Just when he and his siblings were going to celebrate by burning Asgard down, he once again felt his snout assaulted.

"**OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"** Jomungand shouted as his nose was being repeatedly attacked by someone's feet, he glared at his infuriated father. **"STOP KICKING ME!"**

"I will when you stop acting like an imbecile! I know I raised you better then that!" Loki shouted as he waved his fist at the giant serpent. Fenris was never this much trouble! "I just learned that not only has Harry summoned a snow storm, a feat worthy of the creator of frost giants, but that his powers had attracted every hero and villain on the planet! When were you going to warn me about this!" As angry as he was, he knew that Jomungand was not completely to blame about forgetting things, being a cold-blooded reptile. With winter coming close, he knew that Jomungand's physical and mental facilities would slow down before he entered hibernation, but to forget something like this?

Jomungand winced. In retrospect, he probably should have mentioned that part as well. "The ice storm is obviously a power from his bloodline, his father. I'm sure you would have learned of that eventually, especially when he was in the realm of Frost Giants. And I highly doubt he will be able to do so again. It seemed like a fluke to me created by stress. And as for the heroes of this realm knowing of this, I see no problem. Harry will not be returning to Midgard."

"It is very important for me to learn the limits of Harry's powers. How am I to protect him when he can summon storms on a whim? Snow Storms in Asgard are rare unless the Frost giants come to invade. Someone is bound to notice that I have snow coming down on my lands and come to investigate it. I doubt it was a fluke since he was exercising that ice power on me when I met him." Loki shouted, still annoyed that he had been 'iced'.

Jomungand snickered as he imagines a frozen Loki-icicle. "After you scared half his life away, may I add." Jomungand added, dodging the next kick and head-butting Loki. His father was annoyed while Jomungand snickered. "And may I remind you that he has the blood of my ancestors. Harry, whether anyone likes it or not, is part frost giant, therefore, whatever abilities he has will stick, especially since I've seen examples of his ice powers. And as for returning to Midgard, of course he's coming back here. Harry is mortal. He has to know the roots from his mother's line." He shouted in frustration. Harry was needed on Midgard, not because of some prophecy, but a feeling told him so. Over the years, Loki learned to always trust his feelings over those of his friends. It was those feelings that told him that the builder of the wall may be a giant, those feelings that told him to hide his children when they were born, those same feelings that told him that Sigyn was the woman he should marry. Even as James, they never failed. It was the one to allow Sirius in his life, even though he was the son of Blacks (occasionally, he forgot that his mother had been one.) It was that feeling that made him reach out to Remus, the very same one that would often warn him when Sirius was about to do something stupid (boy did that feeling come often.) and the same feeling that was telling him that Harry was needed there.

Jomungand blinked. "Is that wise, father? It is not just the heroes that have an interest in him. I have seen a great deal of wizards appear here. Some of them were tainted with the foulest forms of magic." Jomungand normally cared not of those wizards with those taints. But they were interested in his brother, that made them trouble.

"Wizards? Anyone I know?" Loki asked, and then took a deep breath. "Were Sirius and Remus there?"

"I am afraid that Sirius Black was not there nor have I seen him near this area, not even in his animagus form." He flinched at the heart wrenching look in his father's eyes before they became cold. "I saw Remus Lupin. ... he seemed to be sick however. I do believe that he feels guilty for what has happened. Or it could be because the next full moon was coming soon. You have often told us that he would get sick whenever his transformation was coming close. But he made no attempts to speak up or say anything against the Dursleys. He remained quiet and followed the other wizards out of the neighbourhood."

Loki sighed and covered his face with his hands. When will the disappointments stop?

"You'll be happy to know that your mentor, the witch McGonagall was there. She was quite furious and I do believe had it not been the intervention of the old one, she would have butchered them with those claws and fangs she has. She was quite devastated about what happened and how she felt she failed you. I suggest you go see her, father. It would mend her old heart." Jomungand suggested. The old woman was young for a witch, but she seemed to age more and more whenever she learned more of Harry's abuse. He had been watching her in the castle. She continuously wept at night and lost her temper more often around the old one. Loki felt sad to learn the woman who was his aunt in all but blood was hurt and miserable. He decided to put her on the 'wait and see' list.

"She was not happy with the old one or the greasy one who continued to insult my brother. The greasy one apparently believes that Harry is a spoiled arrogant attention seeking brat that was purposely displaying magic just to get attention. His words not mine." Jomungand snarled. If you call defending yourself from rocks to be attention seeking then this man had quite the childhood.

Loki snarled in a manner that reminded the serpent of an angry Fenris. Loki had absolutely no love for Snape. Although he was a spy for them in the war, they still could not stand one another. Snape never forgave him for stealing Lily away and James would never forgive Snape for his crimes both in Hogwarts and when he became a Death Eater. Dumbledore may believe in second chances, just as Odin has, but Loki was a being that was always 'better safe than sorry' when it came to trusting people.

It was foolish to trust people, they would betray you in the end and you would be far more hurt from it. He realized that, now as once again, those he trusted failed him. He was nudged by his serpent son to gain his attention.

"Father, I overheard something about a cupboard. I suggest you break the wards quickly and learn what was in there that had your mentor so bloodthirsty." Jomungand hissed, while Loki nodded. He doubted whatever he found in there would make him angrier then he already was, but the Dursleys, when it came to infuriating, had exceeded his expectations. "Should I also mention that Harry can speak my native tongue?" Jomungand added to get his father out of his inner ranting.

It had worked. The look on his face was rather comical that Jomungand snickered in a snakelike hiss.

"Your tongue? Harry can speak your mother-tongue?" And to Loki, it really was Jomungand's mother tongue as Angrodba was the one who spoke it, which she had from the Elder God Set's line.

A frown marred on the giant serpent's face. "Strange though, Harry is of the Potter line and Gryffindor line. As far as I know, that line has never mixed with any of Set's followers. The Slytherin is the only one that I have given my gift to. Big mistake on my part if I had known how his descendants would have squandered it." He hissed. The problem with gifts from gods was that gods were not allowed to take them away. (2)

"Oh, how so?" Loki will admit he did not know much about Slytherin line as he had always been more interested in the Gryffindor. It was quite ironic that Loki would rather be a Gryffindor then a Slytherin, considering that he was practically the incarnation of what a proper Slytherin should be.

"The Gaunts, who were supposed to represent me, were a joke, to both the magical and non-magical world. And Tom Riddle!" Loki growled as his son hissed that name. "Bad enough he further abused the powers I bestowed my ancestors by causing an imbalance in magic as well as killing the followers of many of the gods. To further anger me, he decides to kill my stepmother and nearly kill my father and brother." His eyes gave the same glow his father gave whenever he was displeased. The Gaunts were not very cunning. He did not expect them to be book-smart like Ravenclaws, as there is a difference between being knowledgeable and being shrewd. But they showed no signs of slyness and made no effort to even hide their crimes. In fact, they would proudly declare they did it, thinking that their bloodlines and names would protect them (Sadly, in the Wizarding world, unless you have money to go with that name, that doesn't mean anything.) The only one that showed any signs of cunning had been Merope Gaunt, who wanted to live the luxurious life with a handsome non-magical male, by the use of a love potion. It would have guaranteed her the perfect life. All she had to do was wait for Tom Riddle to be born and have him declared the Heir to Riddle mansion. Even if he had stopped taking the love potion, by then, everyone would have known of the marriage and the child and he would have been declared with witnesses. It would have hurt his reputation if he had turned her and her son away then. But the slow-witted girl had assumed that that Tom Riddle had fallen sufficiently in love with her enough and had ended the potion before the brat had even been born.

What a surprise, he left her and went back home, leaving her with nothing but a swollen belly! Stupid girl!

As for Tom Marvolo Riddle himself! He should have been drowned at birth! That ... creature had caused nothing but pain since childhood. Even in Hogwarts, he was the incarnation of cruelty to others. Releasing the Basilisk to attack children over something over blood was not only hypocritical considering his lineage, but reminded him too much on how he was and his siblings were treated.

Say what you want about the Serpent Emperor, but Jomungand had limits to his evil, and over the years, he had mellowed on his hate for mankind. After all, he can stop time whenever he materialized; it would have been easy to have eaten the friends of Thor's years ago, though his hate for Thor and the Asgardians remained stronger than ever. Otherwise he would have eaten all those pesky little heroes years ago. But that would have left the planet defenceless from outside forces. Midgard may be his prison, but it was one that he had grown fond of. It would not do for beings such as the Kree and Skrull to succeed in conquering Midgard, which would make his life difficult. He had nearly died of terror when Galactus showed up to absorb him and his home and was grateful for the Silver Surfer and Fantastic Four for their intervention.

No, Jomungand was also not pleased with the evil wizards. He was even less so when they had harmed his family; _**and no one did that!**_ And lately, he had been feeling a great deal of guilt. He was the one that had started this whole blood nightmare with Salazar Slytherin. Had he known how far he would go for the blood purity, he would have never had encouraged the man's hate.

Karma truly did hit you back, no matter how long it would take. Shiva was right about that.

"Father?" Jomungand started as he let out another toxic sigh. Several swarms of ducks fell from the sky.

Loki looked at his second born. His son seemed suddenly apprehensive about something. "Yes?"

Jomungand found that he could not continue to speak. What was he supposed to say? That he was at fault for Lily's death as well as the suffering of his youngest son? That Voldemort's path was started because he had approached Salazar Slytherin out of pure boredom? No, his father would never forgive him. While Loki may have made schemes that normally backfired exponentially, he always made sure it never did anything to harm them in the long run, even schemes that involved them never went as bad as this.

"Never mind. Tis not important." Loki frowned but decided not to push it. Jomungand was as stubborn as he was when it came to secrets. Whatever he wanted to tell him could wait for now, right now he had important matters to talk about. He really was curious as to wonder where Harry had gained his tongue from. They did not have the same mother and Harry's mother, though powerful in her own right, had not inherited any gifts nor was she any follower of Set or him.

"Do you suppose Set or Seth may have had something to do with this? That your mortal line were his followers?" He asked the pensive Trickster, desperate to change the conversation.

"Doubtful. Father's line never had any love for snakes, and my mother Dorea, although she was a Black, her family worshiped me. Lily was always terrified of snakes and never did choose a specific god to worship. I believe she said her family were catholic. How Harry gained this is another mystery that I will solve as well. I have many things I wish to know, such as what has been going on with all my old _friends_." Loki had sneered at the last part. As far as he was concerned, they were no friends of his by how they treated and abandoned his son.

"There is more. The Sorcerer Supreme has been here. He seems very interested in Harry as well. Considering the political clout the Sorcerer's guild has, this does not bode well." Jomungand shook his head. Harry was definitely a Lokison, trouble seemed to follow him no matter what.

Loki felt a headache come on. Stephen Strange was no threat to him, as long as Harry was on Asgard. But on Midgard, the mortal sorcerer had far too many friends, one of them being the Avengers, a group dedicated in making his life miserable. He knew that the Sorcerer had a large influence in the Wizarding World at large, and if Harry was truly a symbol in the Wizarding World, he'll stop at nothing to take Harry back from him; even going so far as using force.

When he was Loki, he always was annoyed with the mortal sorcerer, as Strange was an ally to Thor and the one mortal that had defied him with magic. But when he was James, he hated him with a passion. He had shown far too much interest in Lily then he had liked. Lily always claimed that his interest was professional and only on increasing her mystic arts, but Loki was not fooled! What man could resist Lily?

'_It seems the entire world is after my son.'_ Loki thought remorsefully. How did things get so out of control like that? How could his son be in the center of this madness?

Loki knew who to blame for that! "Damn those blood purists! They would rather give credit to a half-blood baby then ever admit that a new-blood adult witch can do anything! It should be Lily that they have in history books; it should be her name singing in honour! The Wizarding World owed Lily a debt of gratitude and a life debt! Harry had done nothing but survive, and that was because of her." He raved. "My wife gave her life to stop that man! She gave her life to make sure that not only would her son survive, but the Wizarding world as well, and this is how they thank her!" Loki's temper was so terrifying that Jomungand actually pulled back in fear.

"They have the criminals escape and continue to walk free. People forgot the horror and rather then make new laws or restrictions, they are satisfied that the threat is over and are continuing to behave as before. Prejudice is running rampant and many of my friends are dead or worse. In all this, while my son is praised, he is abandoned in a neighbourhood of indifferent and contemptuous fools where abuse is considered normal. Yet not one wizard, who sees him as a hero, will bother to help him." Loki ranted.

He wanted to scream, shout and raze the people below him. He wanted to take his anger out on something, anything. To know that there are so many people out to kill or use his son, who was completely innocent in everything was just too much. Lily had died to protect Harry only for that to be thrown in her face; his friends had gone away and ignored Harry or allowed the abuse to happen for some unknown Dumbledore plan. From what he had learned they were not even ignorant of the abuse but had allowed it to occur because he was deemed 'safer' here than anywhere else.

Jomungand pressed his nose on Loki's belly in a form of a cuddle. "All the more reason to leave Harry on Asgard, father. Do what we normally do, when they turn their backs on us; we turn our backs on them. Do nothing for them and let them destroy themselves in their wars and hate. We can even feed the flames and help both sides to allow their hate to last. They will die and the rest of the Wizarding World will burn with them. Why bother helping them, anyway? You have Harry and the others have left him on his own. You gain nothing from helping them except pain and aggravation."

Loki was very tempted to do just that. In fact, he would gladly leave those ungrateful maggots to their deaths! They did not deserve to be saved and they should never have been protected the first time around. So why should he waste his time and energy to a bunch of sheep? Let them figure out their own problems. Harry would learn more from him and he would also have his last family of his mortal life safe and sound at least. Let those fools that had been his friends suffer for their betrayal.

But...

Something was stopping him, a lingering doubt. A strong resistance that was telling him that leaving them was not an option.

"Go to Asgard, father. Go to Harry. He is more important than they are. You have no obligation, no reason to go help the Wizarding World." Jomungand cooed as he pressed his nose deeper on his father's stomach.

He was right. Why should he stay... he had no duty to them... Duty.

Duty...

A Potter's duty...

HIS Duty...

He suddenly remembered one Christmas when he had questioned his father on defending Muggleborns despite the fact that it made him unpopular with the other purebloods. He recalled one particular conversation from his father.

OoooOoooO

"_Why do you do it, father?" Fourteen year old James Potter was in the center of the training hall, having finished practicing his fencing lessons with his father. _

"_Oh, do what" Charlus Potter asked sagely as he blue eyes looked back at James' brown ones._

"_Why do you constantly protect the rights of those who won't fight for it themselves? What do you gain from them? They can't stand up for themselves and are too afraid to fight for themselves." James asked as he removed his fencing gloves._

_Charlus answered without another thought. "Because I am a Potter, James. If I don't help them, who will?" _

"_Can't they help themselves? Why do we have to do anything for them? It doesn't affect us and it doesn't concern us? If they really are being treated unfairly, why have they not protested this?" James was curious on how the Muggleborns could choose to stay in their world if they truly felt that their rights were squandered. If they did not like where their lives were going, why not go back to the Muggle world?_

"_How, my son? They do not have power within the ministry or a voice among us? Any complaint will be ignored or scoffed. In the Ministry, I have seen piles of complaints go to the fire place without anyone even opening them," He sighed; he'll admit things had gotten better over the decades. At least muggle-hunting was now illegal in this day and age, even if the some of the wizards still compare them to wild animals. "Every year, more of their rights are trampled; and whenever a dark lord rises, it is them that suffer the most. How can they possibly defend themselves when the government that is supposed to do that doesn't?" _

"_If they refuse to fight for themselves, why bother? I must ask again: What do you get out of it? Why bother to help those that cannot help themselves, why not leave them to fight on their own?" James implored._

"_I do not do this to be popular or make myself a hero. I do this because if I don't, then who will? Who will protect those whose rights are being revoked? Who will fight for them? We already have enough problems with that murderous madman with a French name. He has been making a mess for both those not born from Wizarding families and those that are. Because of him, the blood politics are worse than ever, even among children. I actually heard a six year old girl call a new arrival in the Wizarding world a mudblood. Judging from her tone, I doubt she even knew what the word meant. But we live in a world where even children are drawn in blood superiority when we should stand together."_

"_But they are too afraid to fight him or the ministry for their rights, and you are only one man. How can you make a difference?" James asked, desperate to understand. Why was his father constantly trying to endanger himself for people whom won't do it themselves? Did he not understand that the Death Eaters and political cutthroats were just looking for reasons to get rid of him. He had recently heard that Molly lost her two brothers, Gideon and Fabien, both whom have barely left Hogwarts. He also heard many other people who openly resisted the dark lord. _

_Charlus smiled at his only son as he rose and went to the fire mantle. On top of it was a sword in a golden sheath. With great reverence, he pulled it down and held it in his hands, palms up. James recognized it as the sword of Gryffindor, wielded by his ancestor and one of the founders of Hogwarts. It was a weapon that for many generations, the Potters have wielded. He used to daydream that it would be in his hands, and with it, he might use it to duel Voldemort and end his reign of terror forever. He'll be a hero to the Wizarding World and all this nightmare would go away. But even he knew it would not be that simple. (3)_

"_The only thing worse than those performing evil are those who see evil and do nothing to stop it. How many lives have been lost because we knew what was happening to our fellow men but did nothing to help them because it was not 'our problem'. I cannot, in good conscious watch as good people get hurt because of the selfishness and evil of those in power." He looked at James with a sad smile. "Perhaps I won't make a difference, but if I do die, it will be with my head held high, knowing that I, at least, tried." _

_He caressed the sheath and then pulled out the sword of Gryffindor from it. Smiling at the engravings of Godric Gryffindor's name, he handed it to James, hilt first. James grinned and held it in front of him, never getting tired of holding a piece of his heritage._

"_One day, you shall be the Potter Lord, and you will see the injustice that the World around us has. We must be vigilant and never allow evil or corruption to enter our society. We are members and lords of the Wizengamot; therefore we must uphold the laws and the rights of the citizens of the magical world. But most of all, we are Potters. Descendents of Godric Gryffindor the most valiant of all founders, members of his house of bravery and honour. As such, it is our solemn duty to uphold justice and right the wrongs done to others."_

"_I understand, father." James was not being truthful; he did not understand why his father was so intent in fighting for people who will not fight for themselves. It would be three years later after he gains the headship and marries Lily Evans that he begins to understand the responsibilities entitled to him._

"_I know you don't, James. But you will, someday." He smiled as he placed his hands on the young Potter's shoulders. "Now recite to me out family motto."_

OoooOOooO

Loki closed his eyes as a thin tear drop fell from his right eye. Though not as bad as Lily's death, thinking about his deceased father pained him as well. The man had been a gem among mortals: He fought for what was right, was considered to be a powerful wizard and as rich as the Malfoys and was related to the Founder Godric Gryffindor. Yet he never let it get to his head. He was always honourable, brave and cared more for the people someone of his status should. He was just as popular as Albus except no one held him in awe or reverence. He was simply a model Wizard that the ordinary ones should follow.

He was a man who was so full of life and always had an extra spring in his step despite the dark times. A role model, he was the perfect man who liked a good joke and pulling one as well. And his mother, so beautiful, so wise and quite the spitfire, especially with her 'Black' family magic line and training. Together, they were the prominent family in the Wizarding world.

And that was why Loki was sure that there was foul play in their deaths. They died in their sleep and there was no forced entry or anything, not even signs of spells or potions. James, however, had been sure it was murder. Loki, now, knew that it was, and he would find his father's assassin someday and give justice to his mortal family.

Jomungand watched the emotions go through his father's head. Never had he seen his father so pensive before. Worried, he tried to get his attention.

"Father..." he hissed. Loki seemed to snap out of his trance, and then he took a deep breath and recited his family motto.

"Potter necesse semper facio dilgvnt officium." Loki whispered as his horns hid his eyes.

"What?" his serpentine son asked. Loki looked up and an expression Jomungand had never seen before was on his father's face.

"It is the Latin family motto for: A Potter must always do his duty."

Jomungand blinked as he looked at his father. "Meaning...?"

"Meaning that I cannot ignore this any longer. No, not so much can't as in I won't ignore this." Loki sighed as he rubbed his left temple. "This is not a problem that will go away in time, it will simply repeat the cycle every time it seems to stop. This is no longer just about Lily or Harry. I am James Potter, and whether I like it or not, I have a duty to the Wizarding World, and I have been ignoring it for too long by exiling myself to Asgard." Despite floating, Loki was walking around in a circle, which he normally did when he was pondering something deep.

"As Gods, we've all been ignoring our duties to the magical mortals. And because of this, look how far they have fallen. I admit that Midgard will never be as great as the Asgardians or the other nine realms, being mortals and all, but they are our responsibilities. They pray and worship us in the hopes that we can help them, especially for those in turmoil that cry out for justice."

"You speak as if you say that you are not only doing this for Harry." Jomungand will not be the first Lokison to admit that his father's plans and motives mystify him, but this was ludicrous. Loki Laufeyson actually cared about someone other than himself? That would be like saying that Thor is dishonourable and evil.

"It is not just him that has suffered. What about the other new-bloods or half-bloods that have been through this. What about all the new students who come to the Wizarding world with wide eyes and awe, expecting a wonderful world of magic. They do not know their rights are impeded or that if a pureblood attacks them the ministry will ignore it because purebloods take precedence. And if a non-magical is attacked, their memories are wiped of the event and they are shipped to a hospital and ignored. Never mind the fact that they will be vulnerable again as they have no memory of the attacker, who will likely attack them again. What is worse is that the Governments' and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hands are probably tied due to the laws and treaties and the lack of evidence of what has happened." Loki lost his anger and looked sad and even guilty. He should have stayed to make sure that there were no loose ends. But Lily's death had hit him so hard and the fear of his enemies seeking out Harry made him want to leave Midgard and never want to return. _'So many people dead or worse off. Many of them children! All of them victimized because they were born from non-magical people. All of them gone in a flash of green light or tortured by a red light of hate because they do not come from an old family.'_ Loki felt the same rage he felt back at Hogwarts every time a new blood student would receive news threat their parents were tortured or killed and nothing was done for the poor child.

"I know life is unfair, I, of all people, know that. But this is far too much! As a God, I cannot ignore this injustice. Since the other gods will not do anything about this, then I will. Once I have made sure that Harry is comfortable in his surroundings, I will come back to this world and I will end this blood politic once and for all." Loki looked at his clenched face. "I will not allow this injustice to continue."

Jomungand stared at his father, never in his life had he seen him so passionate and sympathetic for anything other than him. Obviously, Odin's plan to change Loki had worked in a way. Speaking of his hated grandfather...

"Wouldn't the All-Father be annoyed to know you have broken your stipulation of returning to Midgard?" Jomungand finally said as he tried to shake off his awe in that speech. His eyes widened when Loki went from remorse to anger and determination.

"So be it! It would not be the first time I have done this! He should be used to this! Besides, he cares not about what I do to the mortals unless it has something to do with his favoured son. Other than that, I'll doubt he'll care what I do with my time." Loki sneered when he mentioned the All-father and dear brother. "If I must fight all of Asgard to protect them, then so be it."

"Sympathy for the mortals? Who are you and what has happened to Loki? You are acting too much like Thor for my tastes. " The World Dragon's eyes widened comically as he realized that he just insulted his father; by comparing him to his loathsome enemy. He expected a kick coming his way, instead something else surprised him.

Loki laughed; and it was not his usual derisive laugh or maniacal. It was the playful and honestly amused laugh that he used to hear when he was a child along with his siblings.

It was a nice sound to hear again.

Loki managed to control himself as his eyes glowed with amusement. "You have some nerve comparing me to that overly developed fool! As for my new found sympathy for mortals, Living among them has changed me for the better." He gave his son an affectionate pat on the head, causing a small smile on the snake.

But the serpent then raised an eye ridge as he caught on to the words. "You have lived with mortals before." He pointed out. Loki was known to come to Midgard when Asgard bored him, which was often.

"No, I have disguised myself as one and walked among them. But I have never truly lived with them. I have never shared their fears, their anger and their need for justice. I was always been there along the ride but merely there to watch in amusement, not participate. As James, I have learned many things from mortals. Many that surprises me to this day. I wish to make the magical world a better place." He chuckled as he looked amused by his declaration. "I suppose in that aspect, I am like Thor. While he protects the ordinary world, I will protect the magical." He smiled a ghost of his mischievous smile. "Do not expect me to be heroic and start rescuing damsels and saving the day from one disaster to another. If I plan on protecting the world, it will be done the only way I know: Loki-style!" He struck a silly pose as he said this. Jomungand blinked his large serpent eyes before he too broke into a laugh. As he laughed, he wrapped his coils tightly around his father tin a tight snake hug.

Jomungand, of the three Lokison, had always been the most affectionate.

"Welcome back, Trickster! It is good to finally see the mirth and mischief in thine eyes." Jomungand smiled, happy to have his father back. Loki smiled back and moved closer to his second-born... Then he promptly kicked Jomungand again. Jomungand touched his nostrils as he glared at his father. This was going to hurt for the whole day.

"That's for thinking you wouldn't get one for that Thor insult." He gave another kick, though it was half-hearted.

"That's an extra one for discipline." He grinned.

"One of these days, you won't watch where you're flying, and then, CHOMP!"

Loki laughed softly, which cheered Jomungand a bit. "I'd love to see you try that." With that Loki disappeared. Jomungand chuckled as he closed his eyes and went back to his sleep. Winter was coming and he would soon enter hibernation.

OoooOoooO

Loki walked back to his castle as he mused the day. There was much he had to learn. So far, the news of the Wizarding world had displeased him. But for Lily's memory and all the newborns magical across the world, Loki swore he would find a way to fix this, whether he had Odin's blessing or not.

Then there was Harry's parseltongue and ice powers. Loki was sure Harry was not a follower of the snake gods. So the question is how did Harry have it? And while he had experienced Harry's power, to call upon the storms was something he had not expected. It drove home that Harry would be powerful. It also told him that many people would fear him for it or use him for their own means. He didn't know which scared him the most.

"Daddy!" A voice broke his musings. He blinked as something latched to his leg. Looking down, he saw a now well dressed Harry smiling up at him while he hugged his leg possessively. Loki smiled at the sight of his son. He was so cute that whatever bad mood he was in was ruined at the sight of him.

"Well, who is this young boy in such princely garments? I don't recall inviting royalty in my home."

"It's me! Harry!" Harry grinned. Loki pretended to look shocked.

"You're kidding me!" Loki took a long good look at his son. Harry was in a tight blue suit that reminded him of what he wore as a child. His boots were black and the cape around his shoulder was long and black as well. On his chest was a large silver lightning bolt sign which may represent the scar on his head or the rune mark of the sun. He had a black hood that covered his ears and forehead and on his head was a crown circlet with another lightning bolt on the center that covered his scar completely. The top of the hood was cut off to show off his messy hair, which Sigyn tried but failed to straighten out. Loki took advantage of this by ruffling it further. Harry giggled and tried to push his hand away.

"You already look like a prince, my son. How I wish to show you off to the people of Asgard. They would be green with envy that I hold such a crown jewel in my kingdom. But it is for the best you remain hidden." He softly said as he tipped Harry's chin up to look at him. All he needed was to put on a bit more weight and grow a few inches and he would be satisfied that Harry was a healthy normal boy.

"Do you want to see my new room?"Harry asked with an affectionate smile that warmed Loki's cold heart. Already, he felt the anger he had today dissipate.

"Oh, it's finished already. I do hope it was not rushed." He gave a pointed side glance to his servants, who whimpered in fear and nodded. Loki smirked and allowed Harry to take his hand and 'drag' him to the highest tower. While Harry was leading him and talking about childless nonsense, Loki started to think about what he was going to do about Harry's strange powers. How he got them or from whom he received them from were not important. Now he needed to focus on how to control them. Parseltongue wasn't a problem; it was not often spoken, but could be used as the All-tongue. Harry will be taught many other languages that would be necessary for him to cast spells, including Latin.

His ice powers were a problem, though. Loki had no way of teaching Harry how to use them since even when he had been a pure ice giant he never had those powers. Also, their powers acted badly when they were active. It would be disastrous to have Harry and him in the same room as Loki hated cold just as much as Harry hated heat. They could not deal with one another when their powers were on the go.

Harry started to shake his hand to get his attention. They had arrived to one of Loki's towers and were in a circular and large room. Loki managed to get out of his musings long enough to see his son's new room.

The entire room was as large as Loki's own bedroom; the windows were enchanted to show Harry the outside world while it was pitch black to all who looked in from the outside. The light from the sun hit the small crystals on the ceiling brightening up the room. Of course, for the night times, his torchlight connected to the wall near his door would magically flare up. The walls were made of stone and carved with invisible runes running around them to protect any who dares become a threat to Harry as well as inform him when a guest was in Harry's room. Painted on the stone was a forest similar to forbidden forest near Hogwarts. Every now and then, a small little animal might peak out sometimes; a stag could be seen prancing in the painting. The bed itself was big, about a queen-size with satin sheets and many soft throw pillows of the color blue. There was a large golden chest near his bed where Harry's toys would be once Loki bought them and on one side of the room was a large private library for Harry's use. While many were spell books for a child his age, they were also story books and the history of Asgard as well as those of the Magical World. Some of the books were also on current events as Harry had to know what he was dealing with when he returned to Midgard. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry would go there as it is just as much his home. But whether Loki would even consider sending Harry to Hogwarts was undecided. But so far, it was not looking favourable.

Looking around Harry's new room, Loki smirked and passed the verdict. "Not bad."

The servants nearly collapsed in relief.

Harry seemed to be fascinated by all the things that he never in his wildest dream thought he would have. He had a family, his own room, a library and his very own bed, even though he much preferred sleeping with his mother and dad. Loki smiled as he placed his hands on his son's small shoulders. While disappointed in all of his friends' for failing both him and Harry, he was not about to let his sour mood show around Harry. His need for revenge will be sated later. For now, Harry needed him and he would be there for him this time instead of leaving it to others.

This was a mistake: to shirk his responsibility as a father and leave Harry's fate in others. No more, he would not allow his grief to blind him for what was truly important. From now on, Harry came first, in any and everything. Even his plots, he would think of Harry and how they affected him. He would still help the Wizarding worked but he would not let his budding relationship with his son suffer for it.

Loki hugged him tightly while Harry hugged back just as zealously. _'It will be hard. But I will make sure he is safe.'_ Loki thought. '_I may have failed him before, but I won't fail him anymore. I'll watch over him from now on.' _

Loki didn't know it yet: but Harry, be he wizard or demi-god, was a trouble magnet. But he would learn that soon, very soon.

OoooOoooO

Back on earth, the hibernating Jomungand snorted as he woke up from his nap. He had just remembered one more thing he forgot to mention to his temperamental father.

"I wonder if I should have mentioned to him about how I sensed something off about Harry's scar."

TBC

"The world is a dangerous place, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing."

-Albert Einstein.

Makes me upset to know that everyone was so blind about Harry's abuse. Even someone like Arabella who had seen it first hand and even had Harry in her house did nothing to ease it.

Next chapter will be pure harry and loki bonding! Lots of fluff, but not too much to make you sick.

I know what you're all thinking. No, for once, Dumbledore nor the Ministry had nothing to do with the Will reading not being activated. There is a simple reason to that. So simple, most of you will probably figure it out by the time Remus and Sirius make an appearance, which will be in two more chapters.

Loki will go back to Arabella Figg as she is his only contact to his world. But next time he comes to visit, She'll be able to inform him about the terrible things that had happened to his friends, such as Remus, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms and of course, Sirius.

Oh Jomungand, the altitude on Earth isn't doing much with your memory, especially with winter coming soon. I think Jomungand has had enough screen time (and punishments). Next time will either be Hela or Fenris.

(1)This is not a Sif bashing. Loki and Sif hate each other to a point that if they had their way, they would have finished each other off in Ragnarok. From hair cutting to lips sewn to having her hair black to Loki being banished, Loki and Sif don't like each other. Sigyn is the only person that is associated to Loki that Sif does not hate, and all she feels for her is overwhelming pity.

(2) Its true. Gods can't take gifts away once they are given to mortals. However, they can alter them as a curse. For example, Apollo gave Cassandra the gift of prophecy as a wedding gift when he fell in love with her. She was known for her wisdom and counsel after that. But when Apollo came to claim her and she spurned him, knowing he can't take her gift away; Apollo, angry at the rejection, asked kindly for one kiss before leaving. When he did, he cruelly stated that he had altered the gift. Not only would all her prophecies be dark and frightening, but no one would believe her. Of course, she chose to spurn a god when the Trojan War started (and people claim women are known for their wisdom). Bad luck there! She is also Sybil's ancestor in cannon. Of course, no one believes she has the gift because she is a crack with moments of fluke visions.

(3)As for those confused about fourteen year old James's behaviour, think like this: You're a kid and your parents are involved with fighting a guy that already has a reputation of burning houses, killing women and children and even has giants, Dementors and other monsters on his side. That is pretty scary for a fourteen year old. All we know of James is that he was a prankster with a cruel sense of humour, intelligent, school head boy, and a Quidditch star and was very popular. We know next to nothing about him after that. The truth is; he may have been just like us. Someone who was scared of the war and losing his loved ones to them, especially with a father actively fighting them. So I'm not making James a coward in this fic, he's just scared and confused as well as worried about his family like anyone his age would be.

Of course, if Charlus had asked if James was willing to defend Lily's blood status, James would have answered that he would have fought tooth and nails for her.


	9. Interlude: They never get a break

Have you heard what the fanfiction administratives are doing next, They're taking down stories that either have too much sexuel content or too much violence. I mean, come on, what is the point of unleashing your imagination if they plan on stifling it or removing our rights. I came to this sight the first time I saw it because I wanted to place my stories that I have had in my head for the world to see. Now all of a sudden, I have to be fearful that they may remove "Sting of Love' or Ailurrophobia because the former is too sexual and the latter might be a bit violent. What the heck! I suggest that you all sign the petition by review or by this website:

/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

You've been waiting for nearly five months. (Which I am sorry for; lost a great deal of work when my laptop finally died.) Now I present to you my chapter. Sorry, I know I promised more interactions with Harry and Loki, but I needed to get this out first. Next chapter will have Loki and Harry fluffiness. But for now, let's take a look at what's going on Earth.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter. If I had owned Marvel, certain villains would not be cloned, travel through time, or get resurrected (Seems to be a theme that no one stays dead in the Marvel Universe, Except for Captain Marvel. They better bring back Thor, then.)**

Interlude: They never get a break

The fates would not have it. They refused to lose to that snot nosed brat who refused to do as their elders had told him. They were the masters of fate and destiny. No one escaped their grasp, no one! Sooner or later; all who wished to avoid their fates would face them anyway! They had a new plan now and that mortal will cooperate. It did not matter what the boy wanted, as long as the outcome they chose was achieved.

After slowly calming down from the shock of everything falling to pieces, Fate and Destiny sat and thought of what to do next. After much thought, they realized that while they no longer had any control over Harry, everyone else was fair game. So how to use that...

The prophecy stated that Harry would be marked as Tom's equal. But Potter was stronger than Voldemort, even when he was but a child. The Death Eaters will also not stand a chance if Harry starts to receive not only training but attain a godhood. So they had to level the playing field for the side of evil.

They needed to make sure Voldemort was evenly matched as well, with Harry still having the advantage of the power he knows not. They needed to make sure that Voldemort had another immortal working with him. One that would also hate Harry and all that he stood for.

They knew just the one! And he would hate Harry once he learned of whom was helping him.

Calling upon one of their puppets, they sent a message to Muspelheim of a boy with the powers of ice. Then they proceeded to call on the others to spread out more of their work and attempt to fix what had been broken. Then they would continue to help even out the war for Tom Riddle. Once the necessary deaths and altered lives were achieved, they would 'help' Harry carry out the killing blow to Riddle. When Potter accomplishes their work, then they will fashion a way to get rid of him as he would be of no use to them and too powerful and unpredictable to keep around.

But why stop there? Harry was going to have powerful allies, so Tom needed powerful allies as well. Scourging through earth, they were able to find him allies that would love to destroy the disobedient pawn.

Little did they know, was that they were being watched. And the ones watching were not happy with their behaviour.

OoooOoooO

In the forests of Romania, Voldemort was brooding in a particularly dead meadow, which had been quite lively before he came along. He was starting to resent the fact that he was reduced to this! A spectre forced to hide from what seemed to be a vengeful creature that actually had the ability to grab him.

Yet another indignity that he was forced to suffer. He swore on his magic that he would make Harry Potter pay for it, with the boy's life and any attachment he may have made over the years it would take for him to come back to life.

He suddenly jumped as he felt a presence. It felt frightening and foreboding. At first, he thought it was that horrid green lady and she had found him again. The thought of her made him want to head to Antarctica. Just when he was about to make that trip, a gravelly voice interrupted his plans.

"Wraith, it would seem that you have come across trouble. Terrible trouble if you've attracted the ire of Hela herself." The voice was deep as the pit of hell and one can hear the darkness in every syllable, yet it seemed amused.

Whirling to his left, Voldemort found himself staring at what started as a large ball of flames before it became an inferno of fire. A large red demon with ebony horns stood before him as it gave a frightening leer. Voldemort paused not in fear but in a pensive thought. In his travels as a youth to become Lord Voldemort, he had encountered many demons, especially ones that mattered over the demonic planes. While some offered him power and his own demonic horde, Voldemort wisely had chosen the purebloods as his army and chose to gain his own power. He, however, did ask for information that would be beneficial in his holy mission of wiping out those filthy Muggles and Mudbloods with promises of other souls rather than his own. He used his experience and charm that had allowed him to get information as a boy he wanted while keeping his soul intact. (Or at least in this dimension.)

After all, one can't just rule a planet if he had to get the power from others, it just made the victory so empty.

"May I ask to whom I am speaking with?" Voldemort asked in his most respectful of tone.

Always be polite to a demon, which was one of the top rules in wizard creed when dealing with them. Unlike the muck such as vampires or centaurs or other creatures magic made for them for harvesting for potion ingredients or wand-making, demons were immune to most forms of magic and were not above taking out their slights on those that dare to insult them. Only wizards that either had holy magic or hellfire from dealings would be able to stand up to them. Holy magic was a dying art and few priests had the power to fight off a full-blooded demon, and for hellfire, well, you needed to make a deal with another powerful demon, and there was always a price to pay for that one.

Even Riddle, in his quest for power knew better then to accept a contract from them. While he loved power, he wasn't going to be stupid about it when gaining it. He knew that demons had this habit of making you into servants or somehow cheating you out of your freedom or soul because one did not read the fine print. That was one of the reasons he said he would think about it when Mephisto offered him power. The demon lord didn't always make good with his promises.

"It is good to see the arrogance of wizard does not override their self-preservation." The demon grinned. "As to whom I am, my name is Surtur, the Demon King of Muspelheim."

Voldemort now knew he really did not want to offend this demon. This was the one among Norse legend that will one day bring the world to an end in a blaze of fire. This was one of the few beings that would have even gods hesitate in battle. (Well, the ones that did battles, anyway.) Odin himself feared this creature as it had claimed his two brothers.

"I have heard of the situation you seem to have gotten yourself into. I came here to offer aide. I am well aware of a prophecy concerning you and a boy wizard. He is... just as much my enemy as he is to you, much so that I am willing to offer, you, a mortal, my aide to destroy him by coming my avatar." Surtur growled at the end. As much as he considered mortals beneath him, the seers in his realm had warned him of Harry Potter (After they finally stopped screeching from the pain the boy inflicted on them.) if what he learned was true, then the realm of Asgard had gained a new mage with Ymir's power, the one power equal to his own fire power. To have someone like him around in Asgard was unacceptable. How would he bring the end of the universe if a brat like that existed to oppose him? Especially since the Ragnarok prophecy was broken and even his own foretold victory was now in question.

He didn't even bother to try to think to sway the boy. If he was in Loki's hands, no doubt not only the boy would be warned of him, but taught on the art of deceit and trickery. One thing that he respected about Loki was that at times he fooled even Surtur. That and he heard that the boy wouldn't hurt a fly despite his upbringing, so seducing him to his side was out of the question.

"As too good to be true as the offer is, I'm afraid I simply must decline." Voldemort stated in a clear but somewhat respectable voice. "I cannot accept power from others simply to kill one child. How would it look to my followers if I had to pledge myself to a demon to finish off the son of a mudblood?" Indeed while he was making excuses to move away from the demon, he also knew that his own power and infallibility were what kept the Death Eaters loyal to him. If they saw him weak, they would desert him or attack him.

Like the many that did when he fell. The only loyal ones were those that willingly went to Azkaban to await him, and they shall be rewarded greatly for such loyalty. The others, on the other hand...

Surtur kept his temper, despite the rejection. He needed this wizard by his side and he knew losing his temper will not help. According to his seers, this was the only mortal that could fight against the demigod son of Loki. He was also quite a narcissist, insane and frightfully clever so he had to be careful with how he spoke to him.

"You must reconsider, wizard. After all, the little Potter will beat you once his powers are fully ascended." The fire demon smiled slightly, knowing the reaction it would provoke by saying this. The look on his face was amusing him.

Voldemort allowed a bit of rage and hate to enter his voice. "He won because of his mother, not of any power he has. The prophecy must have been mistaken. I can kill him and this time, there will be no 'mother's love' to help him." He frowned as he thought this out. In retrospect, he also realized that he did not know the full prophecy. A mistake on his part; He should have waited to see which one was more a threat. Of course, now he knew that the Potter boy was his enemy, but he had allowed his anger and fears to get the better of his mind and instead went to kill the Chosen One while he was still young and weak. He had thought it would have been easy; instead, he lost his body and was now the prey to Hela herself.

He shuddered, if she was anything like her father, it was best that she never catches him.

"This is true. You had underestimated the witch because you believed her inferior in her bloodline and assumed she would not bring harm to you. As it is, she proved to be far shrewder then you believed." He grinned. "Even if you had not died, Loki would have made you wished you had. You should be thankful that the mortal woman's death had distracted him from seeing you r spirit form."

Voldemort stared back at the demon as he finally learned the name of the powerful individual that he saw at the Potter's house that day. "Loki? What does the god of mischief have anything to do with the Potters? Last I heard the Potters have always followed the likes of Odin and Thor, while the mudblood had no deities to bind her servitude to."

For someone who claimed to be intelligent, this wizard was slow. But then again, he was smarter than most wizards ... that did not say much, in his opinion. Surtur leaned forward and explained in an almost bored tone.

"Loki was punished for his actions, yet again. Only this time, the Odin saw fit to place him in a human body to learn not only humility, but courage, love and other foolish things the Asgard hold dear. This time, the punishment has succeeded (All too well.) Loki has learned a great deal from the mortals." Surtur sneered in disgust.

Loki had once been so evil that Surtur would have had him a demon by his side if he could (He changed his mind a second later. He already had enough ambitious and clever demons that wanted his status and power, the last thing he wanted was someone like Loki as one of them.) But he had fallen very far when he learned that the mortal Lily was dead and he had to leave her child behind, only to learn what had happened to the brat.

Of course, He could always tell Odin about the boy and watch the look of turmoil on Loki's face as he sees yet another child taken from him, but Surtur was sure that Odin would not believe anything he said. After all, he was a demon, and they were known to lie on occasion.

Besides, it brought amusement to many of the enemies of Asgard that they knew something the all-knowing all-father didn't. Let him figure it out for himself. It would make it far sweeter when he learned many of his enemies knew before him.

"But why would he choose a mudblood for a bride if that were so?" Voldemort knew that some gods would have sex with anything that moved, but one would think the God of Mischief had better taste then to touch such an unworthy thing. After all, the god was a sorcerer himself.

On the other hand, considering the monstrosities he brought into this world...

Surtur would have rolled his eyes if he had pupils. As if the gods cared about such things as bloodlines. The only time blood mattered is if he was of a deity line, and even then, it was not always a sure thing. Not all demi-gods inherited powers. (1) Blood does not matter to gods. They care not for such things. Loki may be important to many of his followers, but to him, blood has nothing to do with anything except his spell, and even then, unless it's virgin blood, it has no interest or value.

"Loki cares not about the linage of his wife. To him, blood has no importance to him." Surtur explained while Voldemort looked he swallowed a bottle of Skele-Grow.

"What do you mean? Blood does matters! How else can we find who was worthy for magic and keep the muck away from polluting our world. Even as we speak, they bring changes to our honored traditions and make protection laws regarding the Muggle filth and their magical abominations. More and more of their waste send their brood to the fine school that Salazar Slytherin has created with the help of the blood traitors that sent him away." It boiled his blood just thinking about it, except he had no blood to boil. His ancestor must be rolling in his grave.

Surtur growled, wanting to destroy the impudent man. Did he think that he knew more than he did, he who has existed long before stars formed? He who first saw Magic in all her splendor and blessed as well as cursed the realms with it? Did this insect believe himself above even Magic? Not even Odin would be so arrogant.

"Mortal," he growled, showing that his temper was flaring. "I am offering you a chance against a boy blessed by gods themselves. I am helping you to succeed in vanquishing a child that will be a problem to you and your cause. He will destroy all you and your ancestors have worked on. You wish to turn me down?"

Realizing that he would not be killed, he decided to see what information he could get from what looks like the opportunity of a lifetime. "What is the catch?" Voldemort asked.

"Catch?" Surtur raised an eyebrow. Obviously this was a Midgardian word.

Voldemort dropped his politeness a notch. "Please, you are not the first ruler of a hell dimension to approach me, yet you are offering me this and want nothing in return? I am neither stupid nor ignorant. What do you get out of this very tempting arrangement?"

He answered in a heartbeat. "The boy's death. You are not the only one threatened by him. Ymir is my natural enemy, for a very obvious reason. Any avatar of his is a threat to me and all fire demons of Muspelheim. I cannot do it personally as I am bound by certain rules like all demons are. You, however, can eliminate him for me. If you become my avatar, you will gain a silver of my power as he has gained a silver of Ymir."

"No payment of souls, then?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"Payment, of course, is required. I cannot just give you my power. Rules are rules." Surtur sneered. Didn't anyone tell this mortal you couldn't get something for nothing?

"Unfortunately I still have need of my soul. However, I can offer you the souls of many of my followers. Were I to have my body back, I could use the mark. I normally use it to keep close contact of them and call them when needed. But I have used it to occasionally siphon magic off of the. Not a lot, simply little by little. After all, I should not make it too obvious of what I am doing to them." Voldemort smirked. Once again, Surtur knew he did the right thing choosing him as his champion.

"Very well, once you have completed all I required and given me what I wanted, all marked Deatheater will belong to me." Surtur smirked. The Death Eaters will learn the consequences of signing on a cause that had them dancing with devils.

Voldemort shrugged. It wasn't like he couldn't get new followers anyway. Heck, if he worked with Surtur, he might even get better ones to replace. The ones he had failed him.

Unbeknownst to Voldemort, Surtur never wanted Riddle's useless soul to begin with. He knew what he had done to achieve your so-called immortality. He had cut up his soul even beyond what normal dark wizards would do. It was of no use to him.

Souls were, to the hell and Underworld gods, monetary pieces/forms of power to them. For some, the purer the souls, the more pricy it was. For the hell gods, only a certain amount can be accepted. If the soul was too pure and too good, it could harm them. Poor Mephisto learned that the hard way with Thor's soul at one point.

Surprisingly, there are some souls that even demons wouldn't want. He knew some demons that would have found even this creature too disgusting to accept. He was not one of those, of course. One can never be picky on such things.

But one thing they all had in common was this: The soul, like money, had to be in one piece. Tear it in half and the value was still there, as long as they could find the other half of the soul. However, Voldemort had torn his soul into several pieces and beyond that of seven, which was the limit. The soul was now useless to any demon attempting to cash in on it.

Surtur hoped that none of the other hell-gods were foolish enough to take his soul away as they would be giving Voldemort power and they would be receiving nothing in return. But then, whoever was insane enough to cheat a demon and believe they can get away with it, deserved whatever happened to them.

"Surely there is a more to this? The boy's death cannot be it." Voldemort did his best to hide his sneer. There was no way that there was no catch in this, it was way too good to be true. Demons are deceitful by nature and practically can't be trusted in their words. They will always find a way to cheat you in the end. Also, he refused to believe that Harry Potter was that powerful enough to warrant attention from a demon, especially such a notorious one.

Surtur growled, losing patience that this mortal would continue to question. This is why he never worked with mortals, talking to one was like rubbing a wound with salt. How the other minor hell-gods tolerated them, he'll never know.

"It is your choice after all. But keep in mind that the boy and his mortal mother succeeded in killing you. Do you truly believe that you stand a chance with Loki, who makes a career out of torturing those that slight him? And of course, this is one of his children you are targeting. He cares for them all, even the mortal ones." He looked at the wraith and was amused to see that the ghost managed to bleach. "Fenris and Jormungand will also not be pleased. The father of werewolves and wolves may be trapped, but he still has followers and descendents on Midgard. Although most of them are peaceful and wish to be left alone, one command from him and you will see how ruthless and numerous they are. Even clans that cannot stand one another will fight together if Fenris orders it. Jormungand may be every bit a snake the Slytherins are, but he too cares for what little family he has. In fact, it was him that saved the boy when he had been attacked and close to being discovered." He grinned. "Of course, there is also Thor to worry about. He adores children and will not tolerate anyone attempting to kill one. It does not help your cause that the boy is also his nephew."

Voldemort did not like this, Harry Potter had powerful allies. To make matters were, they were gods that he himself once worshiped when he was in Hogwarts. What were the odds that the baby he was going to kill would be the son of the very god that many prominent pure-bloods Slytherins worshipped?

"You must also remember that Hela is also the sister of the boy you wish to kill. While she is normally cold and aloof even to her family, she does love them." He pointed out. "Hela already detests you for harming her father and causing him great turmoil, should she learn you are planning to murder her youngest sibling, she will make your afterlife quite unbearable." He gave a smile and he started to think of what the normally emotionless goddess of death might do to the mortal that ruined the stable order of her family. Not to mention that Voldemort continued to elude her, something that infuriated her to no end, no doubt.

Voldemort knew that He would be paying a heavy price for this. On the other hand, Potter proved that he not only had allies, but powerful ones as well. What was worse was that Harry was the son of a god that many Slytherins worship and even have as a patron god among Slytherins. If word got out that he was the son of Loki, he would be losing a great deal of followers. Attacking Mudbloods and blood traitors were one thing, but to attack a demigod, if the Demigod did not kill them first, the parent would. If it was Loki, no one wanted to lose the blessings of their patron gods.

Even Bellatrix might leave him for that; the Blacks were notorious worshippers of Loki. Rumours had it that Loki had descendents among their family line. The Metamorphmagus power, a power that is rare and coveted among Wizards, originated from him.

Voldemort knew that by agreeing to this, he would be a servant to Surtur. But that did not mean he would not have the means to protect himself...

"I ... accept your offer." He felt like he had a mouth full of lemon.

"Remember, mortal. You are my champion, to do what I want with. You must never betray me and serve as my avatar for as long as you live. I will allow you the knowledge on how to fight off Loki and his spawn as well as the freedom on how you run Midgard, but you do so not in your name, but in mine."

Voldemort nodded absentmindedly. He was too busy thinking about the many spells that could bind a god. It required someone worth a lot of power, but he was sure that once Surtur gave him his power, he would capture Loki and siphon his power off to him. Then he would never fear another god again.

In fact, once he gained enough powers and learned all he needed to know, he would find a way to banish Surtur. Summoning demons was easy, but getting rid of them required a great deal of Holy magic or the backing of a more powerful god. All he needed was the right god and the right opportunity.

Surtur did not have to read this beast's mind to know what he was thinking. If that man thought he could double-cross him and get away with it, he truly was insane. Demons invented the art of double dealing. They were the incarnations of deceit and treachery, this wizard was a child compared to them.

Still, he had sway to many of the dark wizards and if timed perfectly, he'd get their souls. After all, those tattoos were marked as more than just to their magical core; they were linked and tainted within their souls due to the atrocities they committed to gain those tatoos. Their souls were just right for his realm.

Voldemort was nice enough to mark them for him, too. Now he knew which ones to take.

Surtur grinned evilly. Either he got Loki's and Harry's souls if they are defeated or the souls of the Death Eaters whether he wins or loses. No matter the outcome of this next Wizarding World, he would win.

OoooOoooO

Deep in the mountains of Tibet, the Sorcerer Supreme Dr. Strange had returned to the home of his master and teacher with news of the Wizarding World, a world he was sometimes disgusted with, with good reason at times.

The Wizarding World was in a deep belief that blood was the key to potent magic. It was with this mindset that their society was built on whom had the oldest blood and where. Even the most Muggle-friendly of magicals could not understand that Magic can be wielded by Muggles if Magic herself chooses to allow it. That was how Dr. Strange, a mere muggle, was chosen, though he was the first one ever to be sorcerer supreme. Bloodline had nothing to do with it.

But try telling that to the Wizards.

While few Sorcerers were gifted with their own magical cores and had family lines of magic, it really did not mean a thing to Sorcerers, because it was always a fifty-fifty chance of someone in the family getting that magic. But to wizards, thousands of years of magic on their family made many of them think they had had something to prove. Meanwhile, a great deal of Muggleborns would go out there to prove they had just as much in the right to use magic as the purebloods. So blood was a big deal to then, even though it had little to do with proving powerful magic. The only time it was important was for their rituals. As a matter of fact, most blood rituals didn't even have to involve their blood to make it powerful, goats or pig's blood would do just fine in any rituals.

Squibs were also something that did not deserve the terrible treatment to the magical world that the Muggleborns had. While at times, it's really Magic that decides who can have magic and who cannot. Sometimes, that wasn't always the case. One of the worst ones were how many of the fanatical purebloods would go out of their way to prove that magic was strong in their family line through a series of tests or motivation.

And by tests and motivation, he meant physical and verbal abuse.

Many times, someone would try to surprise a child with an attack or drop them from a roof, or even worse put them in a life or death situation. It was with that hope that the child would perform a powerful accidental magic that would show the family that their magic ran strong. Unfortunately for the family but most of all; the child in question, it had the opposite effect most of the time. (2)

Magic was as sentient and as alive as the children that carry them, and like children, it should be nurtured an allowed to grow the way one should with their child. If one attempted to harm the child, you would not only traumatise the child but traumatise its magic as well. When one suffered from trauma, magic would hide away and even disappear deep into the child as it is fearful to act out. Unless the proper motivation came along, magic would hide out on the child, even if the child tried to call upon them himself.

When Dr. Strange pointed this out, he expected results, but the workings of magical bureaucracy were worse than the normal ones in the states. They made no progress and he was sure his suggestions and requests were placed in a bin. No matter what pretty words he wrote or power he wielded. In the end, blood mattered and he was only an uppity filthy Muggle, never mind his status as Sorcerer Supreme.

After all, what did some Muggle know about how magic worked, even if Magic chose him to have it?

And do not get him started on Albus Dumbledore! He did not like that man and would often go into rants about him! Not only did he have that holier than thou attitude that reminded him too much of certain villains, but the man had a deep sated distrust to him. In fact, it was nothing personal, but the defeater of Grindlewald simply did not like Sorcerers, for one reason and one reason only.

They were masters of Black sorcery.

To Dumbledore and many closed- minded light wizards, the black magic was no different than dark magic. To anyone who actually studied them, there is one major difference between them. Dark magic was all about intent. To use them required a great deal of hate, sadism and murder. The worst yet were the unforgivables, which could affect even his student if the wizard or witch were powerful enough. Any who mastered those dark arts were always filled with sadisms, hate and other negative feelings. No one was safe, not the enemies or friends or even families. That was why Voldemort had a large following of dark wizards. Oh yes, they believed in his talk of purification, but the truth is, they love any excuse to practice their hate and bloodlust. The dark arts were addictive and many could not stop themselves from using it.

Since using it on Wizards was illegal and could automatically send you to Azkaban, many of those that are not too interested in blood politic practice simply use it excuse to exercise their dark impulses.

Black magic, on the other hand, did not require any intent of hate or murder. It simply called upon the dark forces from other dimensions. Many times, the Master of Black Sorcery had to call upon the powers of beings of darkness or demonic beings in order to fight off enemies and threats to earth. From time to time, he even called upon the powers of his enemy, Dormammu for help. Unlike dark magic, calling upon those powers did not affect him as a person nor alter him. On the contrary, his only worry is if the forces did not heed his call and did not give him the power he needed when he was fighting an enemy (Which has actually happened from time to time, even to other sorcerers.)

Too bad, if it were not for his hate for all things dark, Dumbledore would have been a candidate for the Sorcerer Supreme long ago. As it is, it went to Dr. Stephen Strange the surgeon, when all he really had wanted back then was to heal his hands so he could continue being a doctor. Instead, he found something more.

"There might be something to this whole destiny scheme after all."' He mused ruefully. There were time when he did miss being a doctor, but he admitted that he had not only been enlightened but a better person in being a sorcerer.

Bracing himself for any news he may receive, Strange pushed the door open. Within the large room was an old man in Mandolin ornaments and garments.

The Ancient one.

OoooOoooO

The Ancient one mediated as he took in the strange situation that they were in. In all his time, never had he felt such a disturbance. The power released was a rage he had never felt, tinged with overwhelming pain. He had been confused to see what had started it until he 'saw' that it had been started by one Harry Potter. Being the ancient one and a former Sorcerer supreme, he knew who Harry was and of the prophecy. Any sorcerer worth his salt knew of the prophecy.

It saddened him that the same problems that happened even in his time still existed now. Even if the forces of darkness don't win, he was sure that Wizards would destroy both themselves and the non-magical world through other means.

When he had learned of magical upheaval, he knew that now was the time for Strange to have a grasp on the magical politics. He knew he would have a long road ahead of him, but even he was stunned by what his apprentice went through. To think that the Wizards would attack the Sorcerer Supreme, the foremost master of magic. That the Death Eaters, furious that such power was given to a little nobody from the other world, would attack him, screaming he did not deserve it. Who were they to claim that?

"Master, it is I, your faithful student. I am in need of your wisdom and magic." A voice interrupted his thoughts. Before the Sorcerer could ask his question, the Ancient one spoke.

"My son, I know what you seek to learn, but I am afraid do not know exactly where he is. He has disappeared all together." He answered in a tired voice.

Strange sighed; the master had been his last hope in finding him. He could not sleep well knowing that somewhere out in the world, a frightened abused six year old was off on his own feeling that no one cared if he lived or died. He was fearful that someone may find him and hurt him or worse; use him for his own needs. The Death Eaters, at least the more fanatical kind, will hunt him to the ends of the earth to avenge their master. (Thank god the more fanatical ones were in Azkaban.) The ones that were more opportunistic would adopt him and take him in like a son, then as soon as they had all the power and influence he could offer, they would arrange an accident.

The Order may think they care, but Strange knew that they were only doing what Dumbledore was telling them. The ones that were in the war saw him as something that would be used but protected, out of sight out of mind as people would say. Others saw him as a legend, an icon, something to be worshiped afar when convenient but cursed when he shows any signs of weakness. No child should have to have such a burden. Dumbledore simply saw him as another piece in his many chess games (and he had seen the men's chess games, both on the board and in real life.) Perhaps he did care for Harry, even love him like a grandson, but Dumbledore would not hesitate to sacrifice him to save the Wizarding World. After all, what was the life of one child against the fate of the entire Wizarding World?

And it was all to have him face a man believed to be dead but had somehow defied Death herself.

To be quite honest, Dumbledore was not completely wrong about the dark lord not being dead. There were ways to resurrect oneself from death if done right. The rituals were normally obscure or lost from time, but Voldemort was very knowledgeable in ancient magic from his travels. If anyone would find a spell to keep him on earth long enough to be reborn, it would be him.

But enough about the Wizarding world, he should be focused on his master's words.

"Is there more, Master? You seem so troubled." He looked at the old man in concern, a man that he loved like a father. It was because of the old man that he had given up his chance for a normal life and became the Sorcerer Supreme when he was first came in the Monastery and had met what would be his bitterest rival yet. That rival had been Mordo, who wanted to use his powers for selfish reason rather than to protect it from dimensions that would love to claim earth for themselves. At the time, Stephen had only cared for himself and just wanted to have his hands back to fully functional. But when he learned that the Baron planned to kill the Ancient one; Strange, for the first time, actually cared about someone else instead of his own life. Since Mordo had cursed him with silence to prevent him from warning of the deception, he instead decided to learn the ancient art of black magic to protect the old man when Mordo would dare make his move. Imagine his surprise when he learned that the Ancient One knew of the deception all along to teach both a lesson.

Not that he regretted taking the status as Sorcerer Supreme.

"Master, what ails you? Does it have anything to do with the situation at hand?" he implored.

The Ancient one knew he could not be silent on the information his servants had picked up from their own magical sources. Strange needed to know the danger the boy was in.

"I sense the forces of Mordo. He is determined to also find Harry first and have him destroyed. You must stop him before he finds the boy." He warned with a hard-steel glint his eyes. Dr. Strange was both shocked and worried when his main enemy was mentioned.

Baron Mordo, the former student of the Ancient one and one of the candidates of Sorcerer Supreme, was also looking for Harry? This was indeed tragic news. The evil one was power-hungry and paranoid to any that may have more power than him. Mordo had never worried about Wizarding children before because wizards, (most of them) did not have enough power or understanding of sorcery to qualify as a Sorcerer, let alone be a threat in his everlasting quest to becoming Sorcerer Supreme. Not even Dumbledore had ever qualified for Sorcerer Supreme despite his power due to his ignorance of black magic. Unfortunately, Harry had gained Mordo's attention. Mordo cared not about the orphan or how his powers were activated. All he cared about was that there was a threat in taking his destiny as Sorcerer Supreme away. Which meant that Harry would have not one, but two evil magical beings after him.

That poor boy could not catch a break, can he?

"Then I will seek out Harry before them ever and see to it that he is safe. You could contact the forces of magic or even magic herself, we may be able to find him before any evil befalls him. Surely we can count on their help." Strange was now begging to know where he was and was willing to go to any resource for him. The Ancient One wondered if it was such a good idea to contact such a higher force for something so trivial. The higher beings had better things to do then search for a child for them.

But then, considering the upset in the balance, they may have felt it too. Poor Stephen, he did not realize that forces beyond even his control were at play.

The Ancient one closed his eyes and meditated, speaking to forces. He seemed to be in a meditative form and hovering a few feet higher. Suddenly, he stopped and tensed. Now to the untrained eye, most people would not notice a thing about that, but to the student, Stephen strange knew something had shocked his master. Whatever that may be, it would either be good or bad, but either way, it involved Harry.

"Master…."

The old man spoke as his eyes flew open. "Harry Potter is no longer of this earth; he is with his father."

Stephen felt his heart break, the fact that the prophecy was now broken was an afterthought. He was more upset of the fact that a six year old boy was dead. He had failed his friend, and the child was now lost to him, dead to the world. Noticing his student's expression, the Ancient one took pity on him.

"Harry Potter is alive and happy." The Ancient one smiled mysteriously. He tried not to chuckle on the gobsmacked look on his student's face. It was these little pleasures like that that he lived for these days.

"How?" He all but shouted. How could Harry be with a man that has been dead for nearly five years?

"He was sent away to find his father, who had taken him in. Harry is now back in his true home with his true family." The small image he had seen of a tucked away Harry in a bed room had softened even the Ancient One's heart.

"So James is alive." He was not sure how he felt about that. The only happiness he felt was that Harry at least had one adult that loved him. But James...

Dr. Strange sighed heavily as he thought of the arrogant, volatile, not to mention annoying wizard. He didn't hate James Potter, but he did rub him off the wrong way. James reminded him of someone, but he never could put his finger over it. It seemed to be that a magic force was preventing him from seeing him for what he was, even the eye of Agamatto. James was convinced that he was going to take Lily away from him and he always got in his way whenever he spoke to Lily. While Lily was indeed an amazing woman, Stephen was not the kind of man who would steal from husbands. Besides, he had still been dating Clea, his now wife, at the time.

What a minute….

"Wait, James is alive? What of Lily?" He hoped that the woman that he had wished to be his friend was alive. Talent like Lily deserved to live and flourish.

"James is indeed alive, but he is not the same James you know. As for Lily..." He closed his eyes again as he concentrated. He stiffened once again and opened his eyes. This time, his shock was that much noticeable.

"I do not know. I do not sense her spirit in either realm of the dead nor on earth. I believe that she is hiding, but where?" He was confused. As far as he knew, Lily was dead, but she had not crossed over and yet she was not a ghost. Where did she go?

"You do not know? What of the forces of magic, do they know? What of Magic Herself?" he asked desperately, hoping his friend was still alive.

"She is bubbling with laughter but would not answer me." The Ancient one frowned. Magic was rarely amused these days, but She seemed to find this entire mess funny. Still, Magic was a gift to them and She cherished her children. Obviously whatever had happened could not be too bad if she was amused. Which is what he voiced out loud to the annoyed former surgeon.

'_Well, I do not. I must find Harry before the forces of Darkness do.'_ He thought as Mordo and Dr. Doom were the first two that came to mind. He could already imagine how terrified Harry must be feeling right now, lost and all alone with no one to care if he lived or died.

He was wrong, of course.

OoooOoooO

Back in Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was currently suffering the worst year of his life. Just when he thought that the disappearance of Harry Potter and the threat of the sorcerer supreme was bad enough, but when word reached the public on what happened to their hero, that was when things got bad. He had received several visits from the Minister's office with demands to know what was going on and how this could have happened. The wards in the Ministry were powered up when the howlers came in, from the fans of Harry Potter, the former dorm mates and friends of James and Lily whom shouted on how Harry should have gone to a proper wizard family. The Ministry were in a crisis trying to explain itself to the public!

Not that he hadn't received howlers himself; as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he should have overseen the proper placement of the boy. Dumbledore felt agitated about all this. With all the Death Eaters whom had bribed themselves out of Azkaban, he knew that they would all be demanding custody of Harry Potter. So he felt justified in leaving Harry with the Dursleys. At least the Dursleys kept him safe like he had told them to in his letter.

As the leader of the Order of Phoenix, he received multiple Howlers, all from one Molly Weasley; whose howlers have rendered him temporarily deaf. She had gone into a roll on how Harry Potter should have been kept protected from the likes of the Dursleys, how he would have been better off with any Wizard family, and how he would have been safer with the Malfoys then those ruddy Dursleys. No amount of words could fix what he could with her as she refused to speak to him unless it involved her children's schooling.

He had lost all the Weasleys as well. At first, the Weasleys did not believe that he would do something so irresponsable and had assumed that the Prophet had been wrong about the whole thing. Unfortunately, Minerva had spoken to them during one of their tea and had confirmed that everything they heard was true, even the ones they thought had been an exaggeration or lie. Needless to say, while Molly had been vocal, Arthur had been simmering in rage. He had a son Harry's age and a daughter a year younger. He could not imagine that sort of thing happening to them should he and Molly suddenly expire. It made Dumbledore fearful, considering the temper of the man if angered enough. The reason the children were still in the school was because it was the only school they could afford and other countries with a price range close were in different language or not exactly xenophile.

Then there was the staff.

Hagrid was also disappointed in him, Flitwick was incensed that the son of his favorite student had been treated in such a manner, McGonagall started to show more of her animagus traits, hissing at him more and more. He was certainly glad that she did not have claws and fangs to go with that behaviour. Professor Trelawney was making predictions claiming that the rage of the heavens was upon him and they now had an enemy in the form of a child, (She has obviously been in the wine cellar again.) Professor Sprout lost her friendly nature and gave him a cold glance whenever in the room. Madame Pomfrey had even given him a book on the consequences of ritualistic abuse on both the body and mind, reminding him of another former certain student who went through such a thing.

The only one that was not upset by this was Severus Snape. Not for the first time, he had wondered if he had been sincere of changing sides, even with the unbreakable vow. But it did not take long for him to figure it out why he was not too bothered by this. He honestly still believed that Harry Potter would still be like his father.

He was still loyal to the cause and would do anything to insure that Voldemort would stay dead, but that did not mean he liked or cared for either Potters, even when one was dead and the other did not even know him. To him, they had both ruined his life.

The Potion Master blamed James for taking Lily away from him and marrying her despite the fact that Lily had been his best friend and she had never tolerated James' bullying. But he blamed Harry for just being born. Because to Snape; if Harry had never been born, then Lily would never have died. Voldemort would never have paid too much attention to Lily if Lily never gave birth at the end of July and he would have just gone straight to the Longbottoms instead. As far as he was concerned, it was "Potter's fault" that Lily hated him and "Potter's fault" that she was dead. (3)

Illogical to blame a boy for being born? Yes, it was. But Snape had a part to play and it was important that he play it in the end. But as long as Harry, his key player was missing, that would not even matter. He was sure that once Harry entered Hogwarts, he might show characteristics that reminded him of Lily. They already shared similar backgrounds and were both half bloods. Once more common ground was shown, perhaps Snape will see that Lily lived on in Harry and he would stop holding on to that old school grudge.

Fawkes rolled his eyes; didn't anyone ever tell the man that familiarity breeds contempt?

So Dumbledore had to find Harry and perhaps after returning him to the Dursleys he would see if he could cast a few spells to make them more docile. Once done, he will do everything he could to make up for what had happened to Harry once he returned to school. When he would return, he would see to it that Occlumency lessons or perhaps private potions lab would be available so that the two may be used to each other as well as to prevent any tempering with the young boy's mind. This will also guarantee that whatever had been done to Harry will be removed, he could not be influenced by any outsider when there might be a war coming.

They'll like each other, or at least tolerate each other for the Greater Good.

Dumbledore looked at the latest Prophet and frowned. Apparently, they were declaring that Harry Potter may be dead after two weeks of searching. He snorted. Harry's name had been on his list since the day he was born. If he had been dead, it would have faded away. Besides, his trinkets were showing that Harry was alive and in no immediate danger.

In fact, it showed that Harry was very happy.

Anyway, He'll have to sort this out soon about Harry's death, but for now, he had to go to the Ministry and the ICW as they wished to talk to him. Of course, he had nothing to worry about being discovered as the one that sent harry to the Dursleys. He had no witnesses except Minerva and Hagrid, who reluctantly won't say a word about that night as they had both had taken an unbreakable vow to never reveal what had happened that night, a security measure to insure no one knew of Harry's location. The Sorcerer Supreme won't be there to fight him on this as he wanted little to do with their Government as possible. Thank Merlin for that!

The Sorcerer's Guild jobs were there to make sure that magic was still protected as a whole, strong and isolated from the dangerous Muggle world. As a rule, they did not make it their business to interfere on how the governments are run unless it affected either the Guild or the Wizarding world as a whole, or even more importantly, it affected magic. The life of one small boy should be no reason for them to interfere, even if he did garner their attention. It helped that Stephen Strange made it a habit to stay away from them unless he completely had no choice, due to his distaste in their behavior. But if they felt that the society as a whole became a danger, they would get involved, much to everyone's consternation.

Normally, the Sorcerers had a habit of making them feel magically inadequate as they were not restraint by wands and also capable of feats that would wizards most of their lives to achieve. It was enough to make anyone jealous because Magic seemed to favor them so much. Also people who had that kind of power and their own governments had no control over them still made many of them nervous. So even if they go involved, Dumbledore knew that they would make things difficult for them.

So he had nothing to fear from them.

So the head of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW was prepared to go out and ease their world before they did something that may attract the attentions of not just Muggles, but the Super heroes and villains around the world. (He hoped the Dursleys took his advice and stayed home, those blood wards were the only thing keeping then safe. Many wizards and witches were out for their blood, as well as the more violent superheroes.)

Announcing that Harry was alive could wait a few days. What could happen?

OoooOoooO

Deep in the country sat a small lodge. To Muggles, it was abandoned and uninteresting, although many claim it is haunted. To the Wizards, it was another summer house that was owned by the Lupin family whenever they wished to go on a Holiday.

To Remus Lupin, it was his own private hell.

The man that was in his twenties but looked in his forties sat on the floor of his makeshift cell whose Door bars were melted from silver to create a barred door to prevent him from escaping. Of course, if he threw himself on the bars, he would be badly burned, but he didn't care anymore that he would seriously hurt himself.

Remus was a man that had lost so much in both the war and his life. He had always believed he was born on a bad star. The first sign of it was when he was bitten by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, who bit him when he was barely out of his toddler years. All because he felt that his father offended him somehow. Not that Remus blamed his father as he knew that Fenrir never needed a reason to infect small children with his curse.

In most cases of werewolf attacks, the more panic-stricken or fanatical wizards would have had the child put down, especially after having to report it to the Ministry, (as it is the law to inform the Ministry of any dangerous creature in their possession.) The traditional yet common sensed ones understand that it is not the child's fault for being bitten and that only the heartless of parents would have their child killed. It was lucky for him that his parents, Lord John Lupin and Lady Mary Lupin were the other latter and loved their son dearly, so much that they dedicated their lives in looking for a cure.

Unfortunately, the rest of the family were not pleased. Oh sure, they considered themselves opened minded and tolerated his Muggle-born mother, but werewolves were different, they were wild animals and beasts that needed to be put down. Only the shame of having one in the family stopped them from revealing him to the public. But they had made it clear that he was not wanted and if not for his parents defending him, he would have been long forgotten.

Aside from his parents, there were his friends that he loved like brothers that accepted him.

James, Sirius and Peter. Together, they were the Marauders and the most popular pranksters in Hogwarts. When he had entered Hogwarts, he had been convinced that he would be alone and had resigned himself to that. But James had been a stubborn bloke while Black was volatile and equally stubborn. As they became friends, they later met a mousey-haired chubby first year named Peter Pettigrew, who hero-worshipped them from afar and asked to be friends. Remus had allowed the illusion of friendship at first until the full moon started to approach. Thanks to Dumbledore (the only one who knew his secret at the time,), The old servant shack (Later known as the shrieking shack due to his screams) was ideal for his transformation when he was locked up. However, what he had not counted on was James and the others to figure it out themselves due to him leaving on full-moons as well as the fact that he always leaves when the Shrieking Shack was the loudest yet at night. Needless to say, James had confronted him one morning when he came to.

Remus had told him the whole story, though he was sure that he would lose the only friends he ever had. When he was done, he tearfully looked at his soon to be former friends and expected hate-filled glares, the smell of fear and spiteful words.

There was no scorn or hate in his eyes, in fact, James had sniffled sadly and hugged him, saying that he wasn't a monster just because he turned into a drooling mongrel that was in need of a belly rub and a flea bath (there, he glared at James.) Sirius, seeing how accepting James was and remembering how great a friend Mooney was, had thrown his notions away and patted his arms. Peter looked frightened at first before he smiled and gave him a thumbs-up, though he was a good distance from him for a while.

James had the idea of transforming into animals so they could play with Mooney during their second years. It took years, but they had learned to make animals of themselves. For some reason, the sight of his friends in animal forms rendered his humanity back and instead of attacking like wild animal, he and the others would play in the forbidden forest together. One would think that seeing these animals would have had him try all the more to eat him. Remus never thought much of it and was just happy that he could control himself when he was a werewolf. But that wasn't all! Over the years, while practicing their animagus form, he and his friends would also create their own spells, their own enchantments and many other surprises such as the two way mirror and the Marauder's Map. What made them happy was because he and James thought it up before the others would also help. The map was mostly James' idea as he was getting sick and tired of Filch or McGonagall catching them, even when he had his cloak of invisibility; while he did all the research for it. The map had been their crown achievement and had saved their necks many times when they were almost caught by Mrs. Norris in either sneaking out for a midnight snack or readying a prank. Despite the cloak of invisibility, she could still smell them.

Despite the fact that they were all talented in magic and had pooled in their own family magic to make every one of their spells possible, they knew it would not have been possible without James. James was smart, the brains and leader behind the whole gang. It was because of him that he planned the map, their animagus training and even managed to create their own two way mirror so they always knew where the other was.

Despite practically being the reincarnation of Gryffindor, James, Head boy of Hogwarts, was the smartest bloke in school as well as just as cunning as a Slytherin.

That is when he wasn't distracted by Lily.

Remus smiled sadly as he remembered the little red haired girl that had also become part of their lives. Lily had been understanding of his condition and reminded him of his mother with her inquisitive nature. Even after Hogwarts, she was always learning, be it magic or Muggle. She had even gone to Muggle University in the states to better understand the world around her and educate herself further. (Poor James had made a spectacle of himself by grabbing her ankles and begging her to not leave as she dragged him across the airport.) She promised to find a cure for him during her travels.

But even without a cure, Remus had been happy to be included in anything rather then turned away. Life was good, he had friends, family and a future.

Then came that Halloween of 1981...

It was the worst for him as he had found himself jobless and many people were testing others for the lycanthropy due to the high rise of were-wolves. People were more suspicious and close-minded than ever with all the Death Eater attacks as well as the were-wolf attacks.

He did not wish to worry his friend as they had problems of their own, what with James and Lily in hiding and Sirius acting as Secret Keeper. Later, Dumbledore explained that the reason he was never told of the 'Fidelius charm' plan or who the secret keeper was because they had suspected he was a traitor! Him, Remus! He would never work for the likes of Fenrir no matter how starved or pathetic he was! Even the wolf part of him hated Fenrir and would like nothing more than to eat him up and become Alpha. Besides, the Marauders were his pack, and wolves always placed their pack first. Just as he had come first with his friends.

Or so he thought.

There was only one time he had been betrayed by his secret and that had been when Black (He growled at the thought of the traitor.) had sent Snape his way as an idea of a prank. Had it not been for James, he would not only have accidentally killed someone, but he would have been killed off because of it.

The thing that bothered him is that James had not been in Animagus form; otherwise he would have remembered what happened. What was even more eerie was how the wolf felt after seeing James for the first time. For some odd reason, the wolf had been very uneasy, as if James was an Alpha. (4)

But he was getting off subject. James was dead, and it was the traitor's fault.

Sirius was the spy for Voldemort the whole time, even he had been fooled by the turncoat, despite the man's family affiliation. James and Lily were dead as well as Poor Peter, who died to buy Aurors the time to capture Black. Peter, who had tried to be a hero, attempted to face Black all by himself when he learned of the betrayed James and Lily. It had been a full moon the night before and he had not heard about it until two days later. He had been that weak from the transformation. Losing all his friends and family had pushed him near the edge, the full moon that came nearly had killed him, the wolf was filled with so much anger and self-loathing from losing his pack as well as frustrated with no victims to take it out on, that Remus was positive that had it not been for Dumbledore checking in on him, he would have died from his wounds.

He had heard rumors of a potion being made from were-wolves (Ironically, it was also created by Severus Snape.) Sadly, it proved to be expensive. His only hope for getting any food and clothing would be from James' will. James had sworn him in as a brother and had even told him that he left him a part of the fortune for him and a home in Potter Manor. While the money would have been nice, he still would have preferred James alive and laughing. That Manor would be filled with so many memories of his time there with James and Black and Peter. Back when they were innocent kids and the war was furthers from their minds. He had waited for the letter to arrive.

The letter never came.

Remus sobbed on his knees. He had been forgotten again and left out, just like he thought he would. All his friends were gone, his family still wanted nothing to do with him, and he could not get a job as he feared someone would learn of his werewolf status. In fact, they were coming down hard on them after the war. After what Fenrir had done during the rise of Voldemort, he knew that the wolves would pay for it, especially parents who had lost young children to the monster that had bit him. Many of the more peaceful werewolves who only wanted to be left alone had been killed, even those who had sanctuaries. Some of those sanctuaries in Britain had been destroyed.

As if that had not been bad enough, his so-called family from his father's side came back to inform him on how things will be from now on. With his father and mother dead, he would have been the new head of the house of Lupin, but they blackmailed him in surrendering the headship before sending him on his way. He leaves them alone; they don't tell the world his secret. So he was broke and alone.

And Harry, his cub, his Prongslet and the last link to James, was ...gone.

Bombarded by his memories, Remus choked as more tears fell. Harry was gone and he had no one to blame but himself. He had been abused and attacked and nothing was done to the poor boy, the world went mad when he disappeared. When he had approached that neighborhood to check on him, he was devastated to see the damages and whom they attracted. It was even worse when the Thunder god denounced them and claimed they were unworthy of protecting Harry. And he was right! They were unworthy! He was unworthy! Harry was missing and there was still no sign of him. Reports also showed that the Muggles and mutants hadn't found him either despite their high-tech or their superior trackers such as that Wolverine fellow that kept setting off his wolf senses. The Order had informed him that no signs of him were shown and they were losing hope.

Which left only one possibility: Harry Potter was dead.

The Wolf in him, Mooney, was now in turmoil. His pack, his cub; all gone. There was no reason to continue on. The wolf had failed his pack, two were dead and the other was a traitor and the small little pup that he saw as his own was lost forever. Remus knew that Mooney would make him pay for this.

Mooney, when transformed, would often attack himself in frustration. Normally, that was expected when you lock up a were-wolf. According to Lily's psychological theory, that was because the feelings within from the human side invoked that. Their rage and violence and need for blood were tempered if near familiar faces or loved ones. Those that lock themselves up were ones that truly hated themselves for being monsters which caused them to bring onto them self-inflicted wounds.

However, Remus' self-loathing was so powerful that it infected his mind that he was a monster that harmed his pack and loved ones. So what did wolves do to threats of loved ones and pack?

They killed them.

Remus knew that the next full moon would destroy him for sure. But he welcomed death this time. Because as far as he was concerned, it should have been he who died instead of Peter.

OoooOoooO

If you were to ask about what Azkaban was like Sirius would say it wasn't the Ritz. If he could he'd get out, but that wasn't an option.

The most hated prisoner in Azkaban, Sirius Black, was lying on the ground and shivering from both the cold and lack of nutritious food. He had suffered from the worst cold and the food here was becoming less and less to a point where he was sure they were starving him to death. He should have cared, he should have been angry at this treatment. After all, he may be a prisoner, but he was not some animal to mistreat.

But he did not care, not anymore. He was too guilty and wretched of his life to care of his own fate.

This all started because of a bright idea of his to change secret keepers while he drew the Death Eaters away. It was also perfect to protect both the Potter family as well as Peter. They'll ignore him to focus on him. While he was leading the Death Eaters on a wild goose chase, Pettigrew and the Potters were safe.

Except that Pettigrew was a Death Eater since he left Hogwarts. The man had actually been working with the scum of the Wizarding world and practicing dark arts just so he could be on the winning side and have power. How many people and order members were killed while Peter was in the order meetings as well? How could that rat keep such a jovial expression when he went to the Potter manor for dinners or spent their time together when they had fun and exchanged stories in Tom's bar? Was Pettigrew ever their friend? If he was, when did he stop?

In any case, he didn't care for any excuses. James and Lily were dead because of him as well as thirteen Muggles that he killed. And he killed them not to make his escape, but to spite him on how he couldn't protect anyone. How far did the former marauder fall?

After he was arrested and knocked out, he expected to be in court and tried with Veritaserum. Instead, when he came to, he was in Azkaban. At first, he waited to see if they were just leaving him there until the court date. But when a week passed, he called for a guard, a rather scruffy and sullen one. It seemed that 'evidence' was so ironclad that a court wasn't even bothered. Sirius was given a lifetime sentence, by Crouch himself. He knew Crouch always hated him because of his former family, but the man who had worked alongside with Charlus Potter in the old days, would have remembered that he was a Potter, even not by name.

Merlin's sake, he didn't even have a dark mark. The tattoo he had hardly qualified as a dark mark.

Looking at his right arm, he saw a rune-tattoo that represented home; it was the only link he had left of Lily. Lily had created a rune-tatooed portkey that was similar to the one Voldemort used on his cattle. The runes kept them in contact to one another, allowed them to borrow either a few recent memories to work within their investigations or sometimes allowed them to port to them when they are in danger. (Unless wards prevented them.) But most of all, the rune tattoo would act as an emergency portkey if their lives were in danger. When their life signs went down, it would immediately send them to Potter Manor, where the House elves or Lily would be there to mend them back to normally.

Unfortunately, Azkaban had powerful wards similar to the ones in Hogwarts, otherwise he would have been sent to Potter Manor hours after being sent to Azkaban.

Sirius started shaking as the coughing fits returned. His sides heaved with pain as his body had taken never been properly healed and he was suffering from malnutrition. Sirius knew he was coming to an end. The Dementors were coming and he was not healthy enough to fight off the effects completely.

But he did not want to die, not because of the fact he feared death. Ever since he lost his brother, he had been a shadow of his former self. The only thing that kept him safe from the Dementors had been the fact that he was innocent, something that the Dementors did not like. The second thing was Harry's safety which was what was keeping him from losing hope.

In fact, it was the very boy that was keeping his madness away from him. The Blacks suffered from a very common ailment in the family due to the constant need of interfamily marriage and continued practice of the dark arts.

Madness. (5)

It was a very common problem in some families, but it was frightfully obvious in the Black Family, whose very Motto was _Toujours Pur_ in their bloodlines. The madness caused them to behave sadistically to others, find a need to instigate fights and an unlimited amount of rage no matter the target. In fact, their rage and hate often drove them insane.

Combined that with their continued practice of the dark arts which required feelings of hate and rage and you had as Lily once said, Walking Time-bombs.

Most people believed that he and a few of his cousins had been lucky and were lucid. They thought that he, Andromeda and Narcissa had escaped the madness and were completely sane. They were wrong. They all had it; it just came and went randomly. One minute they were as lucid as everyone else and the next they were worse than a Nemean Lion.

Andromeda was normally dignified with a dry humor and she was very intelligent. But Merlin help you if you got her mad. If you were ever stupid enough to get her riled up, she can prove to you once and for all that she was a Black. Narcissa hid hers with a mask of ice, though they would crack every so often. Rumor had it that during the pregnancy, Lucius Malfoy locked himself in an Unplottable house as far away from his wife's mood swings as possible.

And Bellatrix did not suffer from the madness, she enjoyed every moment of it.

Even he was no exception. Sure his friends often made cracks that he was a bit touched in the head, but truth be told, he really was crazy on some occasion. He did not want to believe that he was nothing like his family or that he was as insane as his mother, who by his first year, got worse in her treatment of him due to being in Gryffindor. But there were days when the black madness would cloud his mind and he would do the most horrible things to people.

Like almost feed a student to a werewolf.

Sirius released several dry coughs. It had been a bad time; when Regulus had mocked him about the deaths of Prewett brothers, whom he had looked up to as a firstie. They had been close friends of his, though not as close as James. And the look of devastation on Molly's face had broken his heart. Many of the Slytherins did not even bother to hide their pompous smirk or mockingly give their condolences to Molly, who had all of Gryffindor comforting her, including one Arthur Weasley. The worst thing was that while everyone knew who did it, no charges were made. The Prewetts were vocal against the dark lord and had even joined the Order of Phoenix in order to help the fight. But after two years of fighting, they had been caught. Their bodies had been delivered to the Prewett family house in several pieces. Poor Molly had been the first to open them.

Needless to say, he had been in a foul mood, so for the sake of his friends, he made himself scarce.

Snape chose a bad time to bother him that day. The slime ball had been in a rather annoying state for the last two months ever since he called Lily a Mudblood and effectively ended that friendship, blaming them for it. (Sirius snorted; they may have been picking on him, but they did not force the snake to call Lily Evans, his childhood friend and defender, a mudblood.). The git was determined to find out what they were up to and then finally get them expelled. Of course, the moron was not being cunning about it and it was quite obvious what he was doing. (Despite being a Gryffindor, Sirius did know how to be a proper snake. He was raised in that snake pit he affectionately called his home, after all.)

Of course, he had told him to go see for himself; even gave him the time and place of when they would be there. It was a full moon that night and the chains that normally kept Remus in place had suddenly gotten loose. Now how did that happen? He honest to goodness did not have anything to do with that? (It would be years later, he would remember that it was Pettigrew's turn to put the chains on Remus.)

Sirius sighed. It had been terrible of him to do that, but how was he to know that Snape would actually take him seriously and go there? Even first years knew better than to take anything he says at face-value. He never would have thought of Snape as Naive. The man had gone to school with them for years, why did he choose that day to trust him and not suspect a trap?

It had been one of his worst memories that he suffered the most when the Dementors came by. On that day, James had grabbed him and called him a traitor and other terrible names while punching him. Not only did he almost kill someone, even if it was Snape, but his worst offense was he almost killed Remus. If Snape's death was investigated, they would know there was a werewolf as a student in Hogwarts. It would only be a matter before they would discover Remus and then have him put down. James had shouted that he hated him and had effectively cut their friendship.

It had been the worst day of his life.

Sirius then became a pariah for a few months to James, though Remus and Peter forgave him. James would not speak to him and when the time of Christmas came, James forbade him from ever coming to the Potter Manor. He could spend his Christmas with his family instead.

Unfortunately, that had been the holiday when his mother insisted he take the mark.

At first, Sirius had hoped to delay this and buy more time. He did not want to join Snake face's death nibbler squad and he saw no nobility and killing off unsuspecting Muggles and Muggleborns. But when she had cornered him and had nowhere else to go for help, He had refused outright and Walburga showed that being her son did not matter when it came to her beliefs in bloodlines and had done the unthinkable: She took him to the Basement.

The Black basement was the torture room. There were spells and enchanted objects so dark that even most dark families would shy away from them. Most of what he was done disgusted most of the Blacks except Bellatrix, who practically played in that room as a child. Sirius had then found himself chained up at a wall while his mother used every instrument, every torture spell, and every single insult to break him.

His mother continuously used the knives, ball-bearings and other weapons to show him the error of his way for the past three days had left his body a roadmap of pain and suffering. It got worse when she would have the other members of the family to come and help. Regulus took no pleasure in torturing him, but it was clear that he wouldn't stop anytime soon just so he wouldn't end up with him.

He always was a coward. Had the situation been reversed, he would have fought tooth and nail for his younger brother.

After several days of torture with no food or water, He had escaped. He had escaped by Regulus, who freed him not out of any loyalty, but over the fact that he feared that should a scandal like this get out, it would affect his chances of being Minister of Magic one day and truly changing the magical world. Besides, he being gone meant that he would be the new heir to the Black headship. Regulus had even ordered Kreacher to secrecy so that the Elf would not tell his mother, (his parents had ordered Kreacher not to take orders from the older Black son.)

Sirius had run that night. He ran in his bloody clothes and weak malnourished body and broken form, he ran as far from that house as possible. He ran until his poor body gave it. When it did, he had found that his feet and panicked state led him to the Potter property. Sirius knew James hated him, and most likely would turn him away, but he prayed and prayed that James would at least him see him one last time. He had been afraid of dying alone in the snow, cold and friendless.

It was a miracle that James had found him while testing out his new broom in the Potter forest. Of course, Charlus did not know James had snuck out and was flying around in the dead of night. Sirius remembered running to him screaming as loud as he could for help. He then collapsed on the ground not too far from where James was flying.

Landing near the ground, James had looked down and grew concerned at the large amount of blood seeping in the snow. As he turned the body to heal him with his wand, Sirius saw James' face go from confused to horrified then to screaming as took in the damage he had been in.

"James... help... mummy is angry with me..." He wheezed as misty blood breath appeared on the snow. Darn, what happened to his lungs, why did breathing suddenly become difficult?

He had blacked out before he could see James go into a state of hysteria.

Sirius did not remember much after that, but St. Mungo's had been out of the question as Dorea knew the Blacks sent contributions there and would pay someone to kill him in his state. That or Death Eaters disguised as healers. Charlus had to mend him himself, using a great deal of Potter magic and calling in favors to get the potions he needed without suspicion. He had later learned that James refused to leave his side and would hold him down whenever he would go into seizure.

Out of reflex, Sirius focused on his happy memory to stave off the Dementor's effect. He closed his eyes as he remembered what had happened that led to the happiest moments of his life.

OoooOoooO

_At first, he had been surrounded by darkness. He couldn't even see his hands and all he felt was numbness. It was quiet too, as if he were deaf. Only the sound of his heartbeat, which getting louder and louder could be heard. Was this the realm of shadows, had he truly reached the end of his life? If so, then he was ready. He had been a terrible person and he knew that he deserved a lot of things in his life. Let the shadows consume him, and if he was reincarnated, he hoped he would grow in a family similar to the Potters, he might turn out better._

_His only regret was that he would never see James again._

_Sirius waited in the darkness as he hoped something would happen. Or was he trapped in this dark world, forever surrounded by nothing with any voice to distract him, no human warmth, no love..._

"_Sirius..."_

_Then he heard it! A sad, tearful voice! Calling to him, shouting at him, pleading to him to wake up. But wasn't he awake?_

"_You can't die!" It sobbed, now he knew he heard that voice before._

_James?_

"_You can't. No. Please!" More sobbing followed._

"_Wake up!" He wailed and Sirius felt warm, like he was being held. His neck suddenly felt wet with hot liquid. Was James crying?_

"_PLEASE!" This time the voice was in his ear and now he knew that James was weeping on his neck._

_James! Where was he?_

"_Don't die on me! Please!" the grip around him tightened._

_That was James! Was he hallucinating? Was this some form of new torture from his mother? Was he in Hell? James actually sounded broken. Did that mean he missed him?_

"_Please wake up, Sirius! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I don't hate you! I never did! Please wake up! Please don't die!" Sirius was shocked. The voice was quivering, cracking and in danger of going to hysterics again. James sounded like he was losing his mind with grief. But for him? Didn't he hate him?_

_Apparently not. Now feeling was returning to his body. It felt like he was being held in someone's arms._

_James had then gone into a series of promises, such as adopting him in the Potter family, keeping him away from the Blacks, promises to never abandon him again, all this and more if he would just please wake up! Sirius almost didn't woken up convinced that it was a dream and it will go away if he woke up. But soon, he felt his consciousness return and his eyes opened to seen a crying James clutching him chest to chest, lying on the same bed, which looked like James' room._

"_James?" He whispered as he looked at his brother. Was this a dream? Did he have his family back?_

_James shot up and his head turned up so fast he knew he would get whiplash._

"_Padfoot?" He gasped as he looked at Sirius, hoping he wasn't dreaming. Sirius took a look at James and did not like what he saw. James hadn't been sleeping well, judging from the dark circles n his eyes. His body showed signs of no food or water and even showering. His clothes were the ones he wore six days ago and His face was a mask of despair, but the sight of Sirius awake caused him to crack a truly happy smile._

"_Padfoot! Bloody hell!" he sobbed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's frame. Sirius was very disturbed by this. James never cried this much. The only time he had come close was when Lily, after ending her friendship with Snape, had slapped him and tearfully yelled at him for ruining her life._

"_Thought you hated me." He whispered as he attentively hugged James back. He regretted saying that as it set James off again._

"_No...No! NO! I don't! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! I didn't know, I swear on my magic, I didn't know. I had no idea. I didn't know they did this to you and ... Merlin, you were also cursed with madness! And... and... mum mentioned the basement that the head family kept to torture enemies and Muggle prisoners... She also said you had it...They did that to you! You were her son!"_

" '_Bout what?" He rasped, still disoriented from his near death. "What do I have?"_

_James looked up with large doe-like eyes. "The Black curse."_

_Sirius looked at him. "You know?"_

"_Yeah, I know about it, mum has it." James sighed._

_Sirius looked stunned. Sweet gentle yet stern motherly Dorea had the curse?_

"_Mum does suffer from Black madness but only when she's really angry. I've seen her get angry." He shuddered. "Not pretty, especially from what dad told me on what she did to Uncle Pollex when he questioned her on marrying Dad, despite the Head accepting the Dowry."_

_Sirius heard rumors about Grandpa Pollux from his mother's side go to pieces the other day after talking to Dorea. To this day, the man still fears her._

"_So... you really were.. you know... not thinking straight?"_

_Sirius sighed. "The Black curse is rage and madness like no other, James. Not to mention having parents like Orion and Walgurba can really destroy you." Sirius looked up. "Sometimes it's really hard for me to know what is right and wrong. Other times, all I see is red and don't even remember what I said or did. I know killing people just because of how they are born is wrong and stupid. I know that torturing is wrong. But I grew up a Black. I had to do a lot of things in my family. Even Andromeda isn't innocent." He sighed deeply, though it hurt his chest. "When I get angry, it's ugly. Reason, thought and any cunning I have goes out the window. I do things I would never do on any circumstances. Like betray Mooney." He felt his eyes sting as tears formed._

_He painfully sat up and looked at the tear-stained face of his best friend._

"_You know that had I been in my right mind I would never betray Mooney like that. I would also never kill anyone, even if it was Sni... Snape."_

"_I know that now." James sat up and smoothed his messier then usual hair._

"_I'm sorry, James. I would never betray the Marauders. Especially not Remus. I was amazed he forgave me for that. I expected him to end our friendship."_

"_Remus! No way, he's a teddy bear; of course he loves you and always will." He looked down and looked like he was going to cry again. "Again, I'm sorry I said I hated you. I didn't mean it."_

"_Come on, James, don't cry or you'll get me started." Sirius grinned and ignored the watery build up in his eyes._

"_You forgive me?" He looked back at him with wide, hopeful eyes._

_The Black heir grinned. "We're brothers, James. We're supposed to forgive each other."_

_Both boys hugged, happy to have each other again. Both took a deep breath and suddenly had their eyes opened and widened._

"_Padfoot?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You could really use a shower."_

"_You too."_

OoooOoooO

Sirius chuckled ruefully. What had begun to be the worst month of his life would later be the catalyst of the best day of his life! James had hugged him and forgave him for all that happened, promising to be more understanding and to listen to Sirius when he was talking.

Still, James pointed out that he had to try harder to keep himself under control.

It got even better when Charlus and Dorea made the scene.

OoooOoooO

"_You gave us quite a scare, Sirius; especially to James. He would not leave your side for days, not even to eat." Charlus chuckled at the edge of the dinner table. Sirius was finally healthy enough to move and sit with them. James was sitting next to Sirius to make sure he was eating._

_James smiled and rubbed the back of his head as he chewed on his breakfast, which was filled with sausages, eggs, pancakes and bacon._

_Tippy the house elf kept on giving the boys fourth and fifth helping; determined to make them make up any lost meals. They didn't dare turn her down, not with the look she was sending them._

"_In fact, he wouldn't eat unless you woke up." Dorea smiled softly, as tears were in her eyes. She almost lost not one but two sons. Damn her family to hell for this!_

"_Now, as to what we're going to do..." Charlus was interrupted by his protective son._

"_He's not going back." James stated in a voice that brook no argument._

"_Of course not, that is the last thing we want. He'll never survive. Those monsters might even arrange for an accident for him. Especially since they have Regulus as the spare heir for that occasion." Charlus frowned at the very thought._

_Sirius shuddered. Wouldn't be the first time a Black suffered one to avoid a family shame. So far, at least five in this generation had let it happen because they were either squibs or simply not powerful enough. Many of the Blacks that were too independent and were too strong in magic escaped with their lives but were blown off the family tree by his mother._

"_Sirius is staying with us, James. What kind of a person would I be if I sent a boy knowingly to a family that enjoys hurting him?" Charlus asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_But what if they force you to take me back?" The thought frightened Sirius to no end. He was sure that this time, his parents mean to kill him._

"_NO!" James threw his arms around Sirius as if he was going to be snatched away. "Don't let him dad. I want Sirius here! He can live with us forever._

"_James, let your father finish a sentence." Dorea admonished in amusement. _

_Charlus grinned as he swallowed his oatmeal. "I have enough evidence to really cause trouble. The Ministry won't be able to hide this one or bury it and the Blacks can't get away with it. This will being going to the Chief Editor of the daily Prophet, Hugo Skeeter. Not a pleasant man, but he isn't afraid to print a good story, even if he does use questionable methods." Charlus frowned as he lost all humor in his face. "I spoke to the Blacks not as a wizard or family, but an official member of the Ministry of Magic. I may be a blood traitor to them, but I am a member of the Wizengamot with a few seats and a descendent of the founder of Gryffindor, which still carries a lot of weight here in Britain. I reminded them that there are laws to follow and I made it clear that even if they won a case, their reputation will be tarnished for good on this. A great many of the Wizengamot members happen to be fathers themselves and won't like this."_

_James and Sirius stared at Lord Potter in awe. He was normally modest about his birthright despite taking the Gryffindor ideals, beliefs and traditions very seriously. For him to throw that back to the Blacks, (who do not have Founder's blood) that meant he was getting serious._

"_But I made them a deal. I won't publically destroy them if they gave me one thing." _

"_What's that?" Both teens asked. Charlus grinned a grin that reminded Sirius of JAmes when he had succeeded in a prank._

"_James, meet your new brother." He showed them the official adoption paper as well as Custody forms appear on the table._

_For a few moments, neither even breathed a word as they looked at the forms. Then, James and Sirius tackled Charlus in a hug after that. The old man laughed as hugged them both; he figured they'd be happy about this._

"_Sirius is my brother, that's brilliant! In fact, he can move in my room." James grinned as he grabbed Sirius' arms._

"_No! You two will share a room when I want the manor demolished." Dorea sternly state but her eyes danced with mischief. The two sons of Potter laughed and gave another family hug._

_It was the best Christmas ever._

OoooOoooO

Sirius had wondered how the Potters had adopted him and how they managed to not create a scandal. It turns out that Dorea Potter called her grandfather and the true head of the House of Black, Arcturus Black, for the favor. He wasn't surprised that the old man agreed if he recalled him well.

Arcturus hated his entire family, but he hated his son Orion more, so weak-willed that he would let Walberga push him around despite the fact that it was Orion that was the acting head. Arcturus was growing old and found it difficult to get out of bed sometimes, but while Orion may be head, he was still the big chief of the house of Black. So Sirius was not surprised to have learned that his disownment was never made official due to his interference. Not to say that his grandpa was not the stereotypical pureblood, he was an arse in Sirius' opinion.

Arcturus had allowed Andromeda's disownment because she had a marriage contract that she had backed out on and ruined by being pregnant out of wedlock. Not wanting the scandal, not to mention furious of her breaking a contract that she had been made aware of, He had her disowned. The same was said of many others that Walburga blew off. They had all been disowned because they had made the house of Black look bad.

But Sirius may not have been the ideal Black because of his behavior, but he was stubborn, strong in mind and was far more better then the dutiful spoilt son that was Regulus. Oh, Arcturus was a Black, all right. He looked down on Mudbloods and had no respect for blood traitors. But just because he didn't like them, did not mean that he would act like a barbarian and start killing them, especially children. Being a pure blood was more than just blood and magic to him, you had to have class and superiority. How can you have class butchering children and raping woman? How does this prove to anyone that they were better and far more well-bred? Not to mention that while tradition was good, it was wrong to become fanatics about it, otherwise the lessons lose their meanings. (Sirius supposed that was how blood politics were born from the Slytherin's lessons.)

Besides, he was a Black, and they bowed to no one. If you wanted to serve a dark lord, the dark lord must come from the House of Black. Not some outsider with a French name that he has never heard of, who ever heard of the House of Voldemort? And his family had the audacity to bow and be marked like cattle for that man? He wasn't even human, what wizard looked like that mess? It disgusted him that any family of his would fanatically follow that monster.

No, Sirius was not exactly ideal Black, but he was better than the rest of the family of disappointments produced, and he would rather have him as the head of house then those weak spineless insane members of his family.

Arcturus outlived his son (and his sister, brother, his son Orion and his grandson Regulus) out of pure willpower or the stubborn need to spite everyone. Walburga was still alive but had no power without Orion to control or any sons to act through her. He outlived those two and made his last act before dying that Sirius would be reinstated and become the new head of the House of Black by his command.

Sirius snorted as he remembered the letter secretly snuck in from Gringotts of the Will of his grandfather and found out to his shock that he was a Black again and the head of the family due to family politics. Not that he wanted it anyway. He was a Potter now and forever, and had no wish to be a Black again. That name gave him nothing but pain. He had hoped that as a Potter, he would be treated bit better then how Crouch normally treated Death Eaters. After all, he had been an Auror and had always worked side by side the others. Everyone knew that he would never betray James. Everyone knew he would sooner die then betray his brother. Everyone knew they were now brothers in blood as well. And yet, they easily believed him to be guilty. So much so that many of the people that went to Hogwarts with him and shared a dorm had spat on him on their visits and wouldn't even let him explain. People he once fought for and fought alongside had turned their backs on him and called him a murderer and how he was a true Black after all.

Mooney never showed up once to see him. Not even to spit on his face.

Sadly, to Crouch's eyes, he would always be a Black, no matter who adopted him. But one would think the man would at least give him a trial first? As it is, He never even saw the courtroom. Crouch must have really hated him to not even give him one. Either that or someone bribed him to lock him up.

But that didn't matter: James and Lily were dead; Wormtail was off no doubt living it up, his friends all left him. That was when he felt his soul fall to pieces.

He didn't think his life could go any worse.

It got worse.

The new Minister of Magic came by yesterday, Bagnold was her name. And she brought the evening paper with her. Needing to know what was going on around the world, he asked for the paper to see how the world was doing without him. Fearfully, she had given it to him. He chuckled as she left in the hurry. It amazed him that they thought he was frightening because the Dementors did not drive him mad. (Of course, he was a little mad anyway!)

What he read stopped his heart.

Harry? Abused! Massive magical accident, ran away, disappeared? Harry was nowhere near England and even the dogs could not find his scent as it disappeared. Harry had been missing for two weeks and no one, not even Dumbledore could find him. There were now speculations that Harry was dead due to the lack of evidence and dead ends.

Sirius could feel his madness swirling, his rage rising to new heights and he wanted to burst out and destroy the Dursleys, then find out who was stupid enough to leave Harry with them in the first place, also

Fortunately, or unfortunately, his anger was destroyed by a far stronger emotion: Guilt.

He had been responsible for the well-being of a boy whom he had loved like a son, and on a feeling of vengeance, had cast him aside, where he had suffered hell for five years. He had been responsible for leaving the boy orphaned all because he had the great idea of putting their safety in the hands of a Deatheater: A Deatheater in the form of a childhood friend. This was his entire fault that the house of Potter was now extinct.

Harry was no doubt dead, considering how easy it was to recognize him. Someone had killed his godson and had his body destroyed, there was no doubt about that. His Godson was gone and dead and he had no one to blame but himself!

Padfoot released a howl of turmoil that was more painful than the one he released when he saw the state Godric's Hallow was at the Potters. Hope was gone; the rat had the last laugh after all. He was no doubt out of England laughing himself sick over the splendid prank he pulled on all his best friends. The rat had destroyed the Marauders once and for all with only Sirius and a most likely heart-broken Mooney. With Peter far away, no way to prove his innocence, all his friends gone or abandoned and the death of his pup and last link to James, Sirius truly saw no reason to go on.

This was the situation that was now present to the dog animagus.

Sirius was scared of dying, not because of death, but because he knew he would see Charlus, Dorea, James and Lily again, and they would be disappointed that once again. He been selfish and thought of revenge over his loved ones. He also feared seeing Harry there, who would be wondering why his dogfather Padfoot had abandoned him to a life of hell.

It made him wish he was still in the basement, being tortured by his mad family.

"I'm sorry, Prongs. I know that means nothing with Harry gone now, but I'm sorry." He sobbed as he fell. He knew he should turn into Padfoot since the Dementors were coming closer to his cell, but he could not bring himself to care anymore.

Let them have his soul now.

OoooOoooO

TBC

I'm sure I'm going to be receiving reviews from many of my fans that I better save Sirius and Remus soon or they'll shove me down a Horntail's throat. Siggghhhh, better barricade my house again.

You didn't think that after giving Harry that type of power and training that I would let him have it easy, did you? Nope! Voldemort has been upgraded and with whom I have in mind as his allies, he will indeed be a threat.

(1) With the exception of a few such as Hercules, many of the Demi-gods had no power of their own. Theseus, Perseus, Jason, Autolycus and many other sons of gods were just very lucky and had the blessings of gods by their side. That and they were cunning.

(2) This is my theory of where Squibs come from, mostly. I don't have enough evidence and only one case that is true in Neville Longbottom. At least Harry's family haven't been actively killing him. (Maim him, yes, but not kill him.) Nev's uncle tried to see if he had magic by dropping him the roof. From the way he spoke, it sounded normal in the Wizarding world or in most families to practice this. Of course, that may not always be the case in some families. But then, once their magic is shown, they don't continue this practice.

Anyway, severe trauma often can be blocked out, especially when the body is trying to heal. Between witnessing his parents' torture, verbal abuse and his own family willing to kill him to see if he had magic (Which is what saved him.) It's no wonder Neville's magic was a little wonky. It was only when he learned the tormenter of his parents was on the loose that Neville got over his trauma and became exactly what a candidate of the chosen one should be.

(3) Sadly, this was an all too common mentality to many fathers whose wives have died of childbirth or some way of defending their child from a death. Johann "Red Skull" Schmidt, Harry Osborn, and Edward Brock in the Marvel Universe are three examples in the marvel universe of this. Neither of them turned out too well as you see.

(4) If Fenris is the father of Alphas, then Loki is the granddaddy of Alphas. I guess that means that Remus is one of his grandsons.

(5) For the life of me, I did not understand it. What Sirius did to Snape was completely out of character. Did he hate Snape enough to kill him? Sure, I can see that. But set it up so that Remus would be the one to murder him while at the same time endanger Remus' secret? No way, Sirius is loyal to his friends and loved ones. I can't even see him set up the murder in such a fashion. Sirius isn't a thinker or a plotter, he charges headfirst into his problems without thinking about the consequences. Being insane is the only thing that makes sense. The imperious would not have had him remember anything, but he remembered things in crystal clarity.


	10. Chapter 8 A: Family

Sorry it has been five months. I needed to work on my essays and did not need any distractions. On the good news, the next one will come out sooner because this chapter was so long that I had to break it in half. It was originally 45 pages.

I had two beta readers look at this six times. Hopefully, there are no spelling problems or sentence problems.

**Disclaimer: It will be Ragnarok before Loki ever lets me own him... so I don't own Marvel. (Though I think he'd give me Thor if he could.)**

**Chapter Eight A: Family Part One**

"Keep washing! I do not want to see a single orange on my person." Loki ordered as he pouted in his large tub. The servants were pouring scalding hot water over Loki, who did not even flinch. The ones wearing Iron gloves were washing the Prince's back and hair to remove all the orange that had covered his bodies; which would not have happened if Harry remained calm and not destroy a perfectly good skele-gro potion.

OoooOoooO

_Many of the household had learned quickly enough that Harry was not fond of fire anymore then Loki was fond of water. Which meant that they had to make sure Harry was nowhere near anything too hot or any forms of fire. Loki had even made it so that every torch was lit up automatically by a lumos spell whenever Harry walked around at night. Candles were also forbidden at the dinner table so Sigyn improvised by having the chandelier light up. Harry never had to worry about any form of fire to come near him._

_Until Harry had his first potions class._

_Harry's teacher was an alchemist of great renown who once did all his business with the former ruler Eldred. When he learned that Loki needed tutors for his son, he jumped at the chance, knowing that the prestige of training him would make him great._

_Harry was very good at it as it was similar to cooking. Things were going well until Harry approached the fire. The fire that was near the cauldron did not react to well to Harry. So Harry's ice powers countered and froze the cauldron. And for those that knew potions, doing anything different to a potion while making it can change the potion itself._

_As soon as Harry cooled the cauldron, the contents started bubbling._

OoooOoooO

_About three rooms down, Loki and Sigyn were playing a nice game of chess. Well, Sigyn was playing while Loki was blatantly cheating. Just when Sigyn was about to catch him about to steal one of pieces, the explosion that followed blew out all the windows and covered anyone near that room in orange, including the royal couple._

OoooOoooO

Loki muttered as he sat on the hot bath. Sigyn was in her own private bath as she could not take the hot water. Harry was also in his own bathtub, an ice-cold tub that would give even a frost giant frostbite. The servants that were not covered in orange gunk were either washing them, or cleaning off all the orange in the palace.

Sadly, that had not been the only Harry-related incident that had happened that week.

_OoooOoooO_

_Lately, Harry had caused a great deal of damage with his ice powers. It seemed that whenever he was worked up, he would unintentionally freeze something around. One time, he had been startled by a nightmare of when he was back with the Dursleys. _

_Loki woke up to see it snowing in his lands... and inside his castle._

_As the servants were shoveling the snow out of his home, Loki knew he had to teach Harry to control this power. If not, Odin would start to wonder where all this snow was coming from, and assume that Loki was mingling with Frost giants again. He'll probably send and army or Thor to investigate. So Loki reluctantly decided to personally train his son._

"_All right Harry, in this room, I am not your father. I am a sorcerer and your teacher. Understand?" Loki stood tall, towering over his son as they stood in Sigyn's training room._

"_Yes, daddy!" Harry saluted._

_Loki raised an eyebrow as he placed his hands on his hip._

"_I mean sir, yes, sir." Harry smiled sheepishly._

"_Good, now first you must call upon your power." Loki ordered._

"_How?" He asked._

"_I am so glad you asked. Take note on my element. When I have need of my flames," Loki lifted a hand and showed him a ball of blue fire. "I simply use my state of mind to do so. It used to be rage." At that, his fire went from blue to black flames. "I had such rage in me. But now, I rarely call upon it."_

"_What do you use now?"_

"_Passion! I use happiness, love, joy, or sometimes even madness. It all depends on my mood." It flickered out, to Harry's relief. "It doesn't work if you're depressed, and if you're afraid, it is hard to control; as you demonstrated this morning and back when we first met."_

_Harry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment._

"_Now think of an emotion, Harry." He marched in front of his son. "Think and focus on that emotion."_

_Harry tried to think. What made him happy? What could he use to think about? He liked his toys, but Harry didn't put too much thought on them. His books were fun to read, but not enough. His own room was nice, but he still didn't feel much for tried hard to think what could make him happy._

"_Focus Harry!"_

_Harry looked at his daddy, wanting to make him proud of him, but he couldn't think..._

_That it! His daddy made him happy! He made him feel adored and happy! Most of all, he loved his daddy. Harry closed his eyes and focused on that. He felt the cold energy form around him. He concentrated until it felt like he wanted it to burst out._

"_Yaaahh!" Harry released a burst of ice._

"_Daddy, I did it!" Harry smiled and opened his eyes. His smile disappeared when he looked at his dad. Loki was frozen in a block of ice, an expression of shock on his face._

"_Oh-oh, Sigyn, help!"_

_OoooOoooO_

_One heat spell later..._

"_All right, let's try this again." Loki said while rubbing his face and glaring at his sheepish son. "Try making it smaller this time, and don't try to hit me with it." _

_Harry blushed, but placed his hands together as he called upon his power again. He tried to make it small, but it started to expand to the size of a basketball._

"_Smaller! Smaller! Loki shouted from behind the chair. Harry frowned and smashed the energy ball into several pieces. The pieces looked like large sharp icicles and they were floating and circling around Harry's head. Loki sighed in relief of not being frozen. _

"_Well, you are improving." He congratulated as he moved out from behind the chair. Harry smiled at the praise, then he lost control and they flew out of his hands. Loki's eyes widened as several icicles heading his way._

"_Yaaahhh!" Loki shouted, Harry covered his eyes, when he opened then, he cringed at the sight._

"_Ummm, Sigyn... Help..." Harry panicked._

_OoooOoooO_

_Four healers later..._

"_Hello, Harry. While Loki recovers, he has asked me to train you instead on controlling your powers." Sigyn stated with a cheerful smile. Her husband had literally gone down to one knee to get her to help. "From what I heard about your progress, my husband forgot to teach you how to aim. You wouldn't want to accidentally hit me, now will you?" She grinned. Harry shook his head. Sigyn pulled one of her training dummies out and had Harry aim._

"_Now, remember, eyes on the target." she instructed._

_Harry nodded, forming a ball of ice and shot it out of his hands. The ice ball missed the dummy and hit the mirror, which caused it to bounce back at Sigyn, who ducked, which made it a bronze armor on the wall, ricocheting it to a shield and headed at the door, which was opening._

_Outside the training halls, Loki was rubbing his ribs where the ice had impaled him. It was a good thing he has taken some ancient rituals to prevent things like this to kill him.(1) After he had left the healer, Loki had decided to cheer himself up by turning all the cars, busses and other transportation vehicles into ice-cream. Let's see them get to work now. (He frowned when Vernon's car was untouched.)_

"_Have you finished yet?" Loki asked as he opened the door, just in time for the blast to hit him. Harry gasped while Sigyn sighed and turned to her step-son._

"_Harry, help me with the ice chipper."_

_OoooOoooO_

Loki shuddered at all the ice attacks he had to endure. He was positive he was going catch a cold. How embarrassing would that be? A frost giant catching a cold! But he had taught enough to Harry that he would learn on his own, safely; and far away from the God of fire.

Of course, then Harry found out about his other powers...

OoooOoooO

_Loki had known that Harry was a Parsel-mouth. While he was still figuring out how he got that ability, he had forgotten about it temporarily until Sigyn reminded him the usual way women tell men what they think of snakes._

_Loki had been in his study doing paperwork, something he actually enjoyed because it was the one thing he was good at that Thor wasn't. Thor was involved in warfare and fighting, but as any true royal knew, running a kingdom was more than battles and telling people what to do. He was going to be in his study for a few days because he was five years behind. Sigyn had tried her best at it, but Loki could see that she did not have the right-mindset to it. It involved a great deal of reading between the lies, politics, and figuring out how it affected the people in the long run._

_The last part never normally interested Loki. He would normally ignore their rights. Why should he care about the peasants, they never cared about him. At least, the old him didn't care. But now his thoughts were on the people, because he knew they depended on him for leadership and survival._

"_Curse you, Charlus Potter," Loki smiled fondly. "My work is now ten times harder because I care now."_

_A loud shriek caused Loki to fall off his chair, papers flying and ink spilling. Loki climbed slowly to his feet._

"_I did not know I had banshees in my lands." He stated curiously. _

"_LOKI! LOKI!" Sigyn shrieked again. Loki could tell this wasn't her _'I am in danger'_ scream. No, that was her _'There is something here I need you to take care of'_ scream. Quickly walking to where he heard the scream, Loki spotted her in the ballroom, backed into a corner with one leg up. Her eyes were on the ground. Loki looked down to see what could scare an Asgardian._

_Sigyn, it seemed, was not fond of snakes._

"_Get this out of here" she shrieked as she fearfully stared at a rather small confused green snake looking up at Sigyn curiously. Loki blinked before he started laughing at the sight of Sigyn frightened by a small snake of all things._

"_Sigyn; tis only a garden snake. It is no threat to you. I doubt its venom is strong enough to harm our mortal son." Loki chortled._

_Sigyn glared murderously at him. "I do not care! Get it out." She snarled at her husband, who still laughed at the sight._

"_My brave warrior wife, what would your mother think seeing you frightened of a snake?" Loki picked up the snake and gave it an affectionate smile. He always did have a soft spot for them. Maybe it was because, as the Asgardians claim, he was a snake himself, or perhaps because he had a snake for a son._

"_Legs, there are." Harry called out. Harry appeared beside him with some sort of scarf around his neck and reached up and scooped up the green snake out of Loki's hands. The snake stuck its tongue at Harry's face as if to lick him; eliciting an adorable giggle. The '_scarf_' was now starting to hiss at Harry, demanding attention as well. On closer inspection, they realized that it was a boa Constrictor. Loki felt a hint of concern. Boa Constrictors were, indeed, dangerous. _

"_Harry, where did you find that?" Loki asked quietly as he eyed the boa who lazily stuck out his tongue at him. It didn't seem to be threatening Harry, but snakes in general, were not to be underestimated._

"_These are my friends that I made in the garden. We were playing hide and seek." Harry smiled; Loki slapped his forehead. He probably should have seen this coming._

"_Harry, I want them out of the house." Sigyn may have a soft spot for Harry, but not when he brought things like that._

"_But... they're my friends." Harry had his puppy eyes complete with tears, but Sigyn was having none of that._

"_**NOW, HARRY! NOW!"**__ Sigyn shouted, causing Harry to jump up._

"_Okay, I'll go find the others." Harry pouted and ran out with his snake friends._

"_There's more?" Sigyn whispered in horror. Loki sighed when he heard the female servants scream. It looked like he won't be getting any work done._

OooOoooO

It turned out that Harry had brought over three dozen snakes in the palace each hiding in the cabinets, closets, under beds or even in laundry baskets. Needless to say, this did not go well for the servants at all, least of all Sigyn. She had spent the entire day latched on to Loki and refused to let go. He still had the bruises on his arms to prove it.

Of course, that did not stop Harry from making more friends out of the animal kingdoms.

Loki pouted. What had happened to Sigyn was funny. But Harry had to go and get a species he was not comfortable with.

OoooOoooO

"_LOOOOOOOOOOKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII!" the shriek rattled the windows of the palace._

"_What is it now?" Loki muttered as he was in the middle of a meeting with the lords of his kingdom. Of course, he welcomed the interruption. There was only so much duplicity he can take for one day. Rushing down, he spotted Sigyn on top of the dinner table, her face as white as the moon._

"_Ahhh, there's my brave little warrior princess. What has frightened thee now?" He smirked in a manner that normally would get him punched by someone. Sigyn looked indeed like she wanted to clout him. She pointed to the ground. Loki looked to see what was closely beside him._

_It was a large hairy spider._

_OoooOoooO_

_A high-pitch feminine scream shook the palace. Many of the people outside the palace wondered there was a banshee loose in the castle._

_OoooOoooO_

_Sigyn eyed her husband who was also on the table. "Since when has my husband been afraid of spiders?" She asked as he held her and trembled. Harry appeared to see what the commotion was about._

"_Oh, you found Stuart. Thanks daddy!" Harry cheerfully laughed as he scooped up the spider. "His family was worried about him."_

_Loki paled. "Family?" he squeaked. This time, it was Sigyn's turn to laugh. _

OoooOoooO

It was Loki's turn to lay down the law to Harry. Nothing with eight legs was allowed in the house (With the exception of a certain eight legged son of his.) To make matters worse, Harry told him he wasn't sure he got them all. No doubt they were making their homes in small crevices and ceiling beams; ready to crawl all over him first chance they get. The thought made Loki shudder. Sigyn, on the other hand, thought it was hilarious that Loki was afraid of spiders when he used to conjure them up to scare the scullery maids in Asgard.

Loki growled. Everyone thought it was amusing that he was afraid of spiders now. No one bothered to ask why!

It was all Sirius' fault as usual! The moronic mongrel was supposed to make a simple port-key to Hogwarts to escape the Death Eaters that had them trapped. How in all the nine realms did they end up deep into the forbidden forest; where he met Aragog the Spider King and his clan of Acromantulas?

It was a miracle they had escaped at all. Ohhh, did those spiders give him the creeps after that. Loki snarled and promised to give Hagrid a swift kick in the rear when he had the chance. Who in Niffleheim thought it was a good idea to raise an Acromentula and provide him a family in a forest where kids go to school?

"Only Hagrid would, that's who." Loki muttered. He looked at his right arm that held a rune tattoo that acted like a port-key. One of Lily's more brilliant ideas, after he told her what had happened. She had researched for a month on what do and managed to create one that not only automatically send them to Potter manor, where Tippy would treat them, but did so involuntarily when your life was in critical danger. Loki sobered as he looked at the tattoo. He had almost forgotten all about it. Looking at it now reminded him of her. Losing interest into his bath, he rose and had the servants wrap him in silk robes. He looked down and saw that he was cleaned of all the orange coloring.

"Leave me." He ordered. In a moment, he was alone. Sighing, he turned to head to his room. As He opened the door, he caught Harry trying on one of his helmets.

OoooOoooO

A squeaky-clean Harry had snuck into his father's room to say he was sorry about the potion mishap. He hadn't meant to do it, it just happened! These things always happened to him. He snuck in the room to apologize to his daddy when he caught something glitter on a stand.

It was one of his daddy's horned helmets.

There were all kinds of horned helmets'. Some were like crowns with the horns even larger; others were small and had golden little wings on the side. Harry reached for the classic golden helmet that Loki used to wear and placed it on his head. They looked so huge on his head and yet they felt light. His daddy must have used a feather-weight spell,

"Oh," Harry let out a surprise shout as the horns fell on his head, covering his eyesight. The bathroom door was opening and Harry heard laughter. The helmet was removed from his head and Loki's smiling face was close to Harry's.

"Fret not Harry, one day, when you become a man, you will have your own helmet designed."

"Can't I have one like yours?" he had visions of charging at bad guys with it.

"Do you really wish to be a copy of Loki?" he raised an eyebrow impeccably. While he wanted his son to look up to him, he wanted him to be his own person. Besides, if Harry acted like him, it would not exactly make him very popular.

"Why do you have horns, daddy?" Harry changed the subject as he looked at the helmet in admiration.

Loki smirked proudly. "Because they are a symbol of my mischief. When I wear these, everyone recognizes me for what I am and what I do." He placed his helmet on his damp hair. "I have even been confused as the devil by the more religious mortals. Oh, do I have stories to tell you on the pranks I pulled on those priests on Midgard, especially the pranks I pulled on those devil worshippers. Now the kinkier mortals, when they see my horns, they assume that my mind is..."

"You look like a goat." Harry interrupted before Loki could finish that inappropriate sentence.

"What?" Loki was stunned. "A goat!? As in those smelly animals that pull Thor's chariot?"

"I don't know, maybe. But you look like a Billy goat gruff. Do you knock trolls off bridges and save the other goats?" Harry imagined his daddy bending over and charging at trolls to toss them off the bridges. Then he would frolic in the fields with the rest of the goats. The idea made him giggle.

Loki looked at his son with his mouth dropped. For once, he had no idea how to respond to that.

"Daddy?" Harry meekly asked.

"Aye..." he muttered, still holding his helmet.

"Can we go out today?" He asked with wide green eyes.

"May we go out today?" Loki corrected. One of the first things Loki was trying to fix was Harry's vocabulary. He was, after all, his son. He should not speak like the common muck he had surrounding his kingdom.

Harry sighed. "May we go out today?"

"Go where? Do you have a place in mind?" Loki frowned. There was not much to go out to. Loki had been trying to have his guards search out for any spies and traitors in his land. He knew he had some, while once upon a time he would have scoffed of the idea of anyone daring to betray him, but until now, he never had to worry about them.

"Well, I always wanted to go fishing." Harry grinned. He never had gone fishing before, but Dudley would often come back with Uncle Vernon from a fishing trip and brag to Harry had much fish they caught and how it was fun without him.

Loki blinked; the last time he went fishing had been in Midgard with Sirius. Of course, it had been in the black Lake of Hogwarts, and they had been trying to capture the giant squid on a dare. They almost succeeded too, until Professor McGonagall caught them and gave them six months detention.

"... All right; I suppose we can go to one of the lakes near the edge of my kingdom, provided no one sees us." He was sure he might run into someone from Asgard.

"YAY!" Harry ran off to get a fishing pole. It would be his very first fishing trip. He recalled Dudley coming home and bragging how much fish they caught and how they had more fun without him.

Loki looked at his horns. "A goat? First Thor claims I look like a cow, now I'm a goat."

OoooOoooO

A few hours later, Sigyn sat in her husband's office, doing what he should be doing right now, which was sign papers and decrees. She swears that the man purposely decided to go on that fishing trip simply to avoid all the paperwork. She was not trained for this! Her job was to keep the palace in order; Loki was supposed to handle the Kingdom. It had been two hours since the two left, and just when she was about to toss the papers over her head in frustration, Olga approached her with a small smile.

"My princess, (giggle) our lord has returned." Sigyn blinked; they were back already? And why was Olga giggling like that?

"Well, let them in." She said as she followed her servant. She needed to escape from all that writing anyway.

Harry ran in like a child who had eaten too many sugar canes. Judging from the water on the floor, he was soaking wet. Harry was followed by Loki who walked in, wet, shivering, and clearly unhappy. Then again, he was always unhappy when he encountered water.

Sigyn welcomed the cheerful boy with a hug and a sugar cane to eat. Harry thanked her and zoomed off, no doubt to terrorize the servants. She called for the servants to start the fire in the fire place while she got Loki out of his wet clothes. She pulled a large wool blanket and placed them around his shoulders, covering his whole body.

"How did the fishing go?" She already knew it did not go his way. Loki glared as he took the second blanket and wrapped himself in it. He went and sat on his couch right in front of the fire.

"As well as one can expect when dealing with a child of mischief." Loki scowled as he tried to remove the kelp from his now ice-blue hair. Sigyn blinked; Harry has been there for a while but he shown no sign of any of Loki's mischief in him. He was by far the best-behaved boy she had ever met.

When he wasn't making friends with snakes and spiders, that is.

"Perhaps you can explain to me what happened and why you are wet." She frowned at the wet floor; the servants had just cleaned it.

Loki groaned and turned to look at her, showing her a memory of what had ended the fishing trip.

_OoooOoooO_

_Loki sighed in a bored manner as he grabbed another fish and held it up as it gasped for water. Normally, the sight amused him to see them frantically shake while gasping for air, now he was feeling a bit... What was that strange feeling? Ah, yes; Guilt. He dropped the fish back in the lake. _

"_Odd, this does not bring me as much pleasure as it used to. I normally find myself entertained by doing this!" he thoughtfully said as he looked at the serene lake. When he had arrived there, he had hope for some form of peace and quiet with all the chaos that happened lately. Harry was sitting a bit far off, but Loki had warned him not to wander off or anything. The last thing he needed was for Harry to fall in a ditch or meet the predators from the forest._

_Just when Loki was about to doze off, he heard a loud splash._

"_That was too big to be a fish." He turned quickly to see Harry was not in his spot and large ripples near the lake area he had been. The clues all indicated that Harry had jumped in._

"_Harry? Harry!" Loki gasped. Harry could not swim with all those heavy clothes! Could Harry even swim? Not likely, the Dursleys would never teach him. Without a second thought, Loki allowed his Gryffindor habits to kick and dived straight into the water._

_As Loki went deep into the water, he realized two very important details. One, he could not swim. And two, water and fire gods do not mix well._

_OoooOoooO_

_Suddenly jerking awake, Loki gasped ad vomited out water, taking in gulping breaths for his poor lungs. Harry, who had been pressing on his back to get the water out, cheered in relief._

"_You're alive!" Harry cheered as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Loki glared at his son; how dare he be so cheerful when he was soaking wet?_

"_What happened?" _

"_Oh, I saw a mermaid and she asked me to play with her, so I jumped in." He turned to wave at a black-haired mermaid on a rock, who waved back. " When I did, I couldn't swim too well." He pouted, then he perked up and proudly stated. "But I can breathe underwater. Am I a mermaid too?"_

_Loki stared at his son on that new information. As it finally processed to his half-angry, half panicked brain, Loki kicked himself. Frost giants use their slight control over water by separating the hydrogen to create oxygen around the area as they swim, allowing them to survive underwater. He had forgotten that part, having used to do that himself before Surtur. He should have known that Harry would be fine. (2)_

_In fact, now that he thought about it, Harry had shown more frost giant trait than any other child he's ever had. It should have occurred to him that water was not his son's enemy, if he had thought this through instead of jumping without thinking. That was something that Thor would do._

"_Being James has changed me more than I thought. Loki would never have made such an obvious mistake in judgement." He scowled and rose up, shivering as the cold air hit his body. "I have had enough fishing for one day. Let us leave." Loki sneered and glared at the lake. "Come, Harry. We are going home."_

"_Okay, bye-bye." He waved to the smiling mermaid. Many of the fishes were jumping out of the water as their own way of saying goodbye to Harry._

_Loki could swear those same fishes were laughing at him now._

OoooOoooO

Sigyn laughed at the scene. She had to admit, it was rare to see her husband in this state. Loki glared at her for her lack of compassion.

"Loki, you and I know that it was not his fault as his element calls to him at times. And he is a Trickster; Thou should have expected this." She added an extra blanket on him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair, which were tinged with ice- blue streaks.

"Be that as it may, Harry is far too curious for his own good. If he continues this, I'll go mad by the time he goes to Hogwarts." He groaned. He dropped his blanket when his inner demon fire started to ignite again. Sigyn smiled at her husband's physique, she took some pleasure and placed her hands on his shoulders. Loki leaned at the touch.

"I seem to recall another child that used to drive Odin out of his mind with his antics." Sigyn smiled mischievously as she remembered her husband from her childhood.

"That's different, he deserved it." He smiled roguishly.

OoooOoooO

Many people would think that having a Lokison would be a bad thing. After all, they were monsters and capable of nothing but destruction. But the people could not be any happier or more relaxed. Before Harry arrived, Loki had been a monster that they did their best to please.

At first, they had been apprehensive of the child, they were unsure if he was dangerous or not. But now they loved him, for he had managed to sooth the Prince's evil heart. If it were not for him, Annar would have been dead, and his family imprisoned.

OoooOoooO

_Annar was a simple farmer. He was more a provider to his family then a warrior of Asgard. He knew how to use a sword as any Asgardian did, but he mostly left the defending of the city to the guards or the ones that enjoyed fighting. He, as a rule, did nothing to stand out, never made any outward enemies and tried not to antagonize anyone. _

_Unfortunately, he had done something that many people in these lands try to avoid doing: He gained Loki's attention._

_For the past five years, he had not been paying his taxes. It was impossible to do so when the fates were clearly against him. The crops had not been doing well, someone stole his cattle, he had foxes that occasionally attacked his chicken pen, and his youngest daughter was recently bedridden from sickness. To make matters worse, he owed money to his lord._

_Which is what brought him to his present problem._

"_Do ye not know why thou have been brought to mine presence?" Loki sneered from his throne, Sigyn was sitting at his side, watching the proceeding. Annar whimpered from the floor as the guards held his arms down. He already could see a bleak future for him and his family._

_He thought that with Loki so depressed and listless, he had more time. He thought he would be able to pay his lord back before he found out anything. Sadly for him, Loki not only recovered from the mortal woman's death, but he had found out that he had not been paying. Needless to say, he was brought before Loki._

"_I have noticed that you have not been paying the taxes."_

"_It was only a little..." He tried to say._

"_You owe enough for Odin's ransom!" Loki slammed his hands on his throne arms as he glared at the man. If there was one thing he hated, it was someone who did not pay his taxes. His royal treasury was not going to fill itself._

"_Please, indulge me as to why you refused to pay." He waved his hand negligently while his eyes glowed with power. Annar sobbed and hoped and prayed for a miracle._

_Odin must have been listening._

_Prince Harry Lokison chose that moment to appear. The young prince had a hand full of flowers in his hands and a smile that could outshine the sun. Loki gave him a glance but ignored him for the time being. This was the first time he had seen the prince, but Annar was too busy fearing for his life to stare._

"_Your grace, it has been very difficult to raise money. With all these attacks on my animals, my herd stolen, my daughter's sickness, and the taxes being raised..."_

_"Raised?" He looked interested now._

"_Yes, it was during the time you went into isolation, my lord. The taxes were raised as you were in mourning... not to criticize you my lord..." He did not want Loki angry. He looked up to see that Loki wasn't listening anymore. Instead, he was picking Harry up to his lap, who looked at his father's hair with interest. The shape shifter's hair moved on its own accord and started to playfully swat Harry's hands. Harry let out a small giggle and tried to make a grab at his father's hair._

"_I will do anything to pay you back, sire. Anything, but I beg you to spare my family. They have suffered enough from my blundering. Please do not punish them!" he knew that Loki was within his rights to punish him, but he prayed that his family would not be sold as slaves or thrown in the dungeons. Even after paying the king back, he knew that he would have to find more money to buy his family's freedom._

_Prince Harry started to embroider the small flowers in Loki's hair, all in little braids. Loki either ignored it or did not notice it. Annar chuckled softly at the sight that reminded of his daughter whenever she played with her mother's hair._

"_What are you planning to do to pay this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. No doubt he wondered what everyone was staring at._

"_I will surrender myself to you, and become your slave for five years, for every year I have not paid. I will do anything to make sure my family remains untouched."_

_The guards tried not to laugh; laughing at Loki was a quick way for a death sentence. It was difficult, however, to take the god seriously when he was having his hair braided with flowers._

_Loki glared at the peasant. He was about to respond when he looked down on his lap. Prince Harry was staring back at him with large green eyes, his face the picture of innocence. He must have been listening in on the conversation from the way he kept shooting concern glances at him._

"_Daddy...?" Harry asked with an unsaid question._

_Loki bit his lip. He did not wish to appear weak, but Harry was watching him. How would it look if he tried to punish this man now after hearing this? What impression would that give Harry? Besides, looking at his green eyes, he imagined a woman with the same eyes and red hair, glaring at him, as if daring him to punish that poor farmer._

"_You have a year. One chance only, I will not give you a second chance." Loki sneered."Get him out of here, we are finished." Loki then turned to Sigyn. "Have his claims about my taxes being raised investigated. Find out who dares think to rule in my stead."_

_Annar had never felt so lucky until today._

OoooOoooO

The people decided that Harry was welcomed here. Anyone who can calm the Prince of evil was more than welcomed in their lands. They all swore to make sure he was respected and loved, as the last thing they wanted was to face Loki's wrath. Besides, unlike those from the Golden city, they were not blind. They knew it was those cruel actions that caused Loki to hate and resent them. They will never create a second Loki by mistreating this little one. As long as he was happy, they were safe and happy themselves.

Until a royal messenger from the golden city of Asgard appeared.

They knew what a visitor would do. If he were to discover Prince Harry, he would inform Odin and the young prince would be taken from their lands, which would lead to a war. A war would mean great devastation to their lands and families as they would also suffer from Loki's wrath should they fail.

So they let the messenger go, but sent a secret messenger of their own to warn Loki that an outsider was here.

OoooOoooO

Inside the castle; Olga sprinted in, watching as Loki was entertaining his son with a fireworks display he was releasing. Harry squealed and giggled while trying to make his own display. Sadly, all that came out were sparks.

"Sire, sire! There is a messenger from Asgard. He wishes to speak with thee." She gasped and stopped to catch her breath.

Loki's eyes widened as and he swore his heart stopped. This was exactly what he feared would happen.

"Olga, take Harry out in the back and make sure the man does not see you. And tell the servants to keep him occupied until our guest is gone. Be sure to remind them that I was not bluffing when I made those threats. Harry is not to be seen by anyone."

OoooOoooO

"Ah, Loki, I thought I would never get here, your servants took me through a maze before I spotted you. I have a message from Asgard." The royal messenger was wearing light Asgardian clothes and had a simple sword at his side. He gave a curt bow to the frost giant son of Laufey and then to the princess of Asgard.

"What brings you to my kingdom?" Loki sneered from his throne, Sigyn sitting right beside him on her own. His expression was aristocratic and cold, with a small goblet of filled with Grey earl tea in his hand.

"The All-Father has awakened." He proclaimed.

"Oh whoopee twang!" Loki cheered sarcastically. He had no interest in seeing the all-father. He had enough problems to deal with, all of them centered on Harry. He swore; that boy will be the death of him. Sigyn glared at Loki and elbowed him to the side. Loki gave her a sidelong glare but focused on the messenger.

"He has called an assembly for tonight. He demands your presence to this feast." He said pompously as he stared at the ungrateful adopted son of Odin.

"About what?" Loki had a very good relationship with Odin now. The key to that had been their lack of communication as of late.

"I know not of what the All-Father wishes. But your presence is necessary. You must come to the halls of Asgard. Lord Odin has a large announcement that he claims will change Asgard. His word is law." He ostentatiously stated in a manner that made Loki grit his teeth.

Loki snapped his fingers and three burly guards appeared. "You have sent your message. See to it he is seen out of my lands." Loki ordered as the guards violently grabbed the messenger. Loki made sure that the interloper was out of his home before he turned to his wife.

"That was far too close. We can no longer have the luxury in assuming that Asgard will leave me alone when I am not in their line of sight. From now on, I must know who comes to my realm before they even enter them. We also need a better protocol to handle Harry. Just making him play outback will not do." Loki grabbed Sigyn by the arms to convey how serious this was.

"I understand, husband. Still, I wonder what he could want that demands our presence." Sigyn asked.

"I do not know or care, it is of no importance to me." Loki stated coldly. He did not want t have anything to do with his family. The less contact with them, the better; in his opinion.

"If it involves all of Asgard, then we must attend to it. If we do not, they send another to force us to come. They might even send Thor. Do you wish for Thor to discover Harry?"

"NAY!" He snarled. His brother would most likely try to take him back to Midgard once his mortal status was discovered. He might even send him back to the Dursleys, thinking that because they are family by blood, they belong together.

"If we leave, what of Harry? I cannot leave him alone." He challenged. He refused to take his eyes off his son, who knows what kind of ridiculous trouble he could get into.

"The servants..." She pointed out before he interrupted.

"Nay! I trust them not! I also am not sure how long we will be gone."

"What do you suggest, husband?" she asked as she rubbed her temples. That man could be so stubborn.

Loki sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I know not, now fetch me Harry. It has been a hard day for me and I wish to see his smiling face."

OoooOoooO

Out in the back, a very bored Harry sat on the rock while playing the Shepherd's pipe that one of the shepherd's taught him to use. He was not allowed near cows or chickens and whenever he offered to help, the servants would shake their heads fearfully and work with more gusto than ever. The servant boys were busy with their own chores to play with him and Harry could not go to Olga as she was busy with her family.

Suddenly, Harry heard the sad chirping of a baby bird as he played with the Shepherd's pipe that one of the servant boys taught him to use. The chirping grew louder as he approached a large redwood tree. Near the ground, Harry spotted a small baby blue jay.

"Hello," Harry greeted softly. "Where are your parents?"

The bird simply cried in distress.

"Oh no!" The poor thing couldn't fly yet. It must have fallen off the nest. Harry looked up to see high up was a bird's nest. Harry gulped; He had never climbed a tree that high before, but he couldn't leave the baby bird on the ground. There were foxes and bobcats near their area, even his snake friends would eat him. The servants were too busy and his daddy and Sigyn were talking to someone in the castle. Harry frowned as he realized that it was all up to him.

OoooOoooO

Loki marched to his desk. The nerve of Asgard, sending someone here and ordering him to come to yet another feast for news of Asgard. Why was he involved in this now!

Snarling, he decided to place all of his anger in his paperwork. Maybe raise a few taxes, do more public execution, or maybe he could send a plague of locusts at Surrey... he was feeling better already.

He turned to adjust the curtains on his window. As he did, he spotted Harry climbing the top of one of his redwood trees. Harry noticed him and smiled, waving as he placed the baby bird back in his nest.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hello Harry," He absently said as he continued to sign several decrees. Three signatures later, Loki realized what he just saw.

OoooOoooO

Sigyn was out in the courtyard looking for her wayward son. She was annoyed with Loki, which was not exactly a new feeling. That man can be so stubborn sometimes. Did Loki think that he could ignore the All-Father forever? By not showing up will bring suspicion. Sooner or later, the all seeing eye of Odin will turn to their lands and he will focus on Harry. By coming to that feast, he will be given little reason to be suspicious of any wrong doing

Not that they were doing anything wrong. Of course they were breaking many Asgard laws, keeping Harry here and Loki sneaking off to Midgard being the two worst ones.

"Olga, where is Harry? Where is my son?" She asked as walked over to the servants outside. Olga stopped talking to her grandfather long enough to see where she last saw Harry.

"He is...He was right here!" Olga shouted as she realized that she had lost her charge. She had only taken her eyes off him for a second.

"Well he isn't now, is he? Now where is my son?" She coldly asked. The servants were supposed to see to Harry, and they had failed. Perhaps Loki had been wise to not trust them with Harry's safety.

"Fret not, mistress. He must be here, somewhere." She and the others started to look everywhere for the young master. Their lives depended on it.

"Harry James Potter-Lokison! Where are you?" Sigyn shouted as she searched the courtyards.

It was that moment she decided to look up.

OoooOoooO

"Harry! Why are you on that tree? You climb down from that right now!" Loki shouted as he struck his head out the window.

"Wait, daddy! I haveta make sure birdie is in her nest." Harry struggled to look up to make sure his new friend was safe.

"It's I have to make sure...! And nay, you don't! I am ordering you to climb down from that tree or it will..."

**CCCCRRAAAAAAACCCKKKK!**

The good news was that Harry managed to place the birdie back in her nest safely. The bad news was that the branch he was standing on decided to break, causing Harry to tumble to the ground.

Nobody knew who screamed was higher: Loki or Sigyn.

Sigyn was already running to capture the falling boy, but Loki was closer and quicker. Without hesitation, Loki jumped off the balcony and swooped down like an eagle and grabbed Harry. Then he twisted his body and landed flat on his back, creating a deep crater as he fell.

"Harry/Young Master!" Sigyn and Olga shouted as they ran to the Harry was dazed but okay.

Loki... not so much.

Harry snapped out of his shock and started to cry from the scare of falling. Sigyn's heart melted and she picked up her step son and rocked him in her arms.

"Oh Harry, why did you climb up the tree so high?" She sobbed as she hugged the little boy, all traces of anger gone as she was just too relieved that he was alright.

"I just wanted to help the baby bird." Harry sobbed.

"Why did you not ask me to do that?" Olga asked as she pressed her hand on his cheek. She, too, had been scared, not for her life, but for the boy. She had grown fond of him for the short time he had been here.

"I didn't want to bother you. You were with your family." Harry meekly said. Olga smiled sweetly as she kissed Harry's cheek. Harry blinked in surprise as he could not remember the last time he had ever been kissed by anyone.

Sigyn sighed; having seen similar behaviour before from the boys of Asgard, mostly sons of great warriors. Balder himself used to be famous for befriending all the animals of the forest. Harry seemed to have picked up that particular Asgardian trait. A noble trait, but not one mothers liked their young sons to have.

"Does no one care to see if I am alright?" a voice interrupted their moment. They all turned to see Loki slowly climb out of the crater and smoothly wipe his sleeves of the dirt. Despite showing no signs of pain, Loki did not look happy. In fact, Loki was now glaring at Harry in a way that was not going to be pleasant for the boy's future.

"Harry, running would be a good idea now." Sigyn suggested as she placed him down. As soon as Harry was set down, he placed his quick little feet to work. Loki was not far from behind.

OoooOoooO

Harry looked at his knees as he sat on his bed, with his father ranting and raving as he walked back and forth in front of him. He had almost escaped his daddy, but his daddy had done that illusion trick again. While he had been chased by the illusion, his real daddy had double- circled and appeared in front of him and grabbed him by making him float again.

"What were you thinking?" Loki shouted at him as Harry looked at him fearfully.

"Sorry..."

"Yes, yes, yes! You already apologized to me at least seven times! That does not change the fact that you pulled such a dangerous stunt. Suppose I had not managed to grab you when you fell?"

"Sorr..." Loki waved his hand and Harry suddenly found his voice missing.

"I'll not hear you say that again, you have said that word too many times. Why did you feel the need to do such a reckless stunt? This is something I expect from the sons of the other dull-witted muscle-bound Asgardians, or those foolish so-called Midgardian heroes. Not my son!" Harry tried to explain, only for him to reach for his throat when no sound came out. Loki rolled his eyes and waved his hand, restoring Harry's voice.

"I wanted to help the birdie." Harry explained while keeping the tears back.

"_Stop that blasted crying, you little freak!" _he heard uncle Vernon scream in his head.

"Bah! I have servants for that. Many that are more experienced climbers then you are. They could have done it for you!" Loki scoffed.

"I didn't want to be a bother." Harry cringed when he noticed that it seemed to get Loki even more worked up.

"We are royalty, Harry. It is their job to obey your every whim, no matter how small and insignificant. For them to do otherwise will have them to answer to me! In fact, they will answer to me right now on how they did not see what you were doing." He growled; if Loki had not caught Harry, he could have very well broken his neck.

"Please don't punish them! It was my fault! I wanted to help the birdie. I found her so it was my responsibility."

"That bird's life is not as important as your own, to risk you like that." Loki shouted.

Harry glared stubbornly. "It is too, important! Just because you don't think so doesn't mean she's not." He shot back.

Loki was reminded of a similar discussion with his father. The Muggles did not seem so important to him that his father should risk his life for. He shook his head, that wasn't the same thing.

"Perhaps, but he would have been found by the other servants eventually."

"What if they didn't help him and ignored him like you want me to? What if they knew but didn't care? She couldn't fly there herself and there are foxes and animals that would have eaten her. She needed help! If I didn't help her, who would?"

Loki looked away as he remembered a very familiar conversation from his mortal life.

"_If we don't fight for them, who will?" Charlus Potter said while James looked skeptical._

Loki shook his head. _'What am I doing? This is not the same thing! This is a bird, not a person!'_

"It was just a bird, Harry. The parents would not have noticed and would have simply cared for the surviving hatchlings. They'll not thank you for it. I doubt you made a difference to them." Loki explained.

"I made a difference to birdie." Harry pointed out.

Loki smiled softly. Stubborn as a black bear, wise beyond years, and a compassionate nature for all living things. It was traits like these that reminded Loki that Harry inherited more than his mother's eyes.

"You may have made a difference to her, but you frightened your loved ones to death. You are important to everyone here, Harry. You are important to me and Sigyn. When I saw you fall off the tree, I almost thought I was too late in saving you." He managed to calm down and was now sitting next to his son.

"How come you didn't fly to catch me?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't exactly thinking clear." Loki pouted. Doing stupid stunt without thinking was becoming a habit for him. He didn't even have to fly out; he could have hit Harry with a levitation spell and made him float.

By the gods, he was becoming a true Gryffindor.

"Anyway, I expect you to think before you do anymore bone-headed actions." He poked Harry's forehead as he said this, eliciting a giggle.

"Okay, can you stay and play with me?" he politely asked. He was getting really lonely with no one to play with him.

"May I stay with and play with you, please try to use proper grammar, and the answer is nay. I'll be busy; the gods want me to be in an assembly tonight. You will have to stay with your older brother while I am gone."

Harry looked sad, until he caught the last part. "I get to stay with Jormungand?" Harry liked his brother from earth. He had been the first one nice to him and the one who lead him to his daddy.

"Jormungand is sleeping. However, Fenris is awake for you to play with."

"I have another brother?" Harry looked excited at this.

"You have many brothers and sisters. You already met Jormungand. So tonight; you'll meet your oldest sibling."

"REALLY!" Excited at the prospect of having older siblings to play with, Harry launched himself on his father.

"Whoa-hey!" Loki shouted as he fell backwards, with Harry on top of him.

TBC

Next time, we meet Fenris and Hela. Also, Loki finds out that the Ragnarok prophecy has been cancelled. How will he react to this news?

(1) Loki can take a lot of deadly hits. One time, he even had his head cut off by Balder. As soon as Balder left, his body picked it up and he was just passively annoyed by the whole thing.

(2) This was based off of Storm's power. She was able to travel to the city of Atlantis using her control over the elements. Harry is a frost giant. His element is ice, which everyone know is the solid form of water. It's not so hard to believe that he could now breathe underwater. No Gillyweed for this kid!


	11. Chapter 8 B: Family

I'm so sorry for the long wait, not only had my life been falling apart, so was my health at the time. The next part of chapter is tomorrow, I promise.

**Disclaimer: As mentioned in part A, I still don't own it.**

**Chapter 8: Family Part B**

Loki walked to the fields, just outside the back of his kingdom. Behind him was Harry skipping, happy as a clam. He had told Sigyn to be ready as she went to pack a lunch for Harry. She had asked Loki if it was wise to introduce Harry to Fenris. He simply smiled and said, "Trust me."

As usual, Sigyn felt a chill go down her spine when he said that.

Harry jumped up and down in excitement as he waited for Sigyn to come out. He was going to visit his big brother for the first time. He had a big brother! He had someone to play with! He wondered what Fenris was like. Was he magical like his daddy, did he like to read, too? How old was he? Maybe they could play together?

"Well, I packed everything for Harry. Food, warm clothing and a few of his toys of his if he's bored." Sigyn came back with a large bag that Harry was surprised she could carry.

"Sigyn, we are only going to be gone until nightfall." Loki shook his head. Honestly, and he had been worried that he might spoil Harry.

"Husband, has thou considered on how we can have Harry travel to the land of lost souls and be on time for the meeting in Asgard?" The two were in a hurry. Varinheim was a long journey that would take all day and it would take just as long to reach Asgard. As Loki is known for his punctuality (especially after learning to teleport), to have him to arrive late would look very suspicious.

Loki smiled a smile that his own mother wouldn't think of trusting. "You underestimate me, dear wife. I happen to have a brilliant plan to save us time. In fact, he should be here right about..." he looked you to see a dust cloud faraway. A loud sound that sounded like a jet and then a boom sound followed as the source of the sonic boom appeared before them. "Now."

Harry froze at the sight of a large eight-legged horse. It was grand and as dark as ebony. The horse looked like it was made of pure muscle, as if he could pull a house and it would not slow down his speed. The strangest thing of all about him was his large green eyes that reminded him of his daddy's. No wait, the strangest thing was he was smiling a big grin. Harry may have never seen a horse in person before, but he knows that horses don't grin.

Sleiphner, the steed of Odin, king of horses and the fastest thing even more then Hermod, god of speed, had appeared; Sleiphner, son of the horse Svadifari and a tryst with Loki. Loki had... underestimated how fast the giant's horse was, and deeply underestimated the basic instincts of his new female form. By the time Loki realized what had happened or managed to get control of himself, he had been overtaken. A month later, while still a mare, and hiding from Asgard, he realized he was expecting.

Killing the child was not an option, so Loki went into hiding so that no one can see what had happened to him. He had given birth in a cave (at great personal risk) and had returned to Asgard with a proud eight-legged black foal. Fearful of his treatment due to being his son, Loki knew that he had to downplay his son's intellect in front of the Asgard, knowing what they did to those they deemed different. Just as he planned, Odin saw nothing more than a useful beast and had him as his royal steed. He was treated among the horses as Odin was treated in Asgard. He had his own stall, servants and was pampered in ways that Loki feared may have spoiled the youngling rotten.

Which, unfortunately, they did.

"My son." Loki greeted with a smile while rubbing the large horse's face.

"Hello, mother." A voice escaped from the horse's mouth. Yes, Sleiphner can talk, what does one expect from a son of Loki? He spoke in a mischievous and yet rather snotty voice. Despite where and how he was raised, Sleiphner was most certainly not stupid. On the contrary, he was far more articulate and refined then his older brothers were and a bit more clever than his sister, Hela.

"It is good to see you, my little boy." Loki smiled fondly. "I do hope that no one saw you leave the stalls. The All-father will not be pleased that you are here at my orders despite the fact you are my son. I suppose he is still embarrassed on how you came into the world." Loki smiled sadly, as if he were to be blamed for this. While Loki hated pity, it never failed to annoy him that no one asked him what had happened to him those nine months away.

"My dear mother, have you forgotten who is the fastest horse in all of Asgard." The horse smugly grinned. Harry didn't think it was possible for it to be wider. "My speed can put that foolish messenger god Hermod in his place."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I cannot imagine where you have gotten this arrogant attitude from."

"Really? Avoiding mirrors lately?" The horse smirked, causing the Trickster to grin back at the brilliant comeback. Loki then turned and gave Harry a small push to the direction of the horse.

"Harry, meet one of your older brothers. This is Sleiphner Svadilfarison, the king of horses and swiftest of all beings. Sleiphner, this is your younger brother, Harry. I'm afraid he is too small to have any titles yet, but he'll grow to have one."

Harry shyly approached the enormous beast, who smiled friendly at the small boy before him. The steed son of Loki loved small children; they sometimes gave him sugar canes or carrots whenever they came to see him.

"Hello, little brother. It is very rare for me to meet my siblings." He smiled and nudged Harry with his face. This calmed Harry down and earned a giggle. "Especially one I know that won't try to eat me."

"How did you get here?" Sigyn questioned. It was not easy for Sleiphner to sneak out as he was surrounded by Asgardian servants and stable workers. Not to mention even for a horse, he was big.

"Forgotten you that I am a shape-shifter as well? I simply pretended I was a stable boy and walked past the workers and servants. As soon as I was in the clear, I raced here. The bumbling two-leggers never even saw me. They most likely did see my dust cloud." He tossed his mane back arrogantly.

"They didn't think you could outsmart them?" Harry tilted his head back. If his brother could talk, surely he must be smart. His big brother was not an average horse, even he knew that.

"They do not know that I am anything but a stupid beast. It's very easy to outsmart them when they consider you that way." Sleiphner drawled.

Harry blinked as he petted Sleiphner's mane. "They don't know that you're smart?" That seemed strange. Why did they think his brother was dumb? Why did his brother hide the fact that he could talk like people?

"Nay; and you must never let anyone know. I would then be killed or locked up like so many others." There, the horse lost all pleasantness in his voice and spoke with darkness that reminded Harry of his daddy when he acted all scary. Harry nodded quickly, not wanting to argue with his now scary big brother.

"So you're my brother too, huh?" Harry questioned. "How come you're a horse? And why did you call daddy, mummy? He's a daddy, not a mummy!"

The horse looked at Harry with a tinge of amusement while Loki suddenly tensed up. Sigyn also appeared awkward at the turn of the conversation.

"Really, mother did not tell you about me?" He huffed. "I should be insulted, but it is unsurprising considering how I was conceived. Allow me the privilege to tell you the wonder that is my birth. It's an intriguing story involving the miracle that is me, so pay attention: It all started when the Asgardians were too lazy to build a wall to protect their own city, so one day, my father, the strongest and fastest horse in all of Asgard was brought in by his master to build one. In payment, they were to give his master the goddess Freya of Venir, the sun and the moon goddesses. Naturally; the Asgardians were too stupid to realize that father's master was a frost giant, but by that time, they already made a promise to him. They had to honor their word or be seen as oath breakers by the eyes of the nine realms. It was my wonderfully intelligent mother that realized that while he made a promise not to interfere with the giant's work, he made no such promise to the horse, so mother turned himself into a beautiful green-eyed mare, and frolicked around father and..."

"Here! Eat your stupid oats!" Loki shouted as he shoved a nosebag full of oats in his son's mouth. Oh, that Sleiphner! Telling Harry that story when the boy did not even know yet where human babies came from. There was nothing pleasant about giving birth to children, especially an eight-legged foal with a penchant to kick. Loki can definitely vouch for that.

"Daddy, how are you a mummy?" he asked innocently. "How do you become a mummy?"

Loki glared at Sleiphner, who grinned while eating his oats. He would love to see how his mother gets out of this.

"Let's just go!" Loki growled, than started muttering about the wonders of glue factories on Midgard. He scooped up Harry as he climbed his son, who kneeled down to help them. Once Harry was properly secured, Loki helped Sigyn on.

"Can I say it?" Harry asked, excitedly. He had always, always wanted to say this ever since he saw picture of knights on horses.

"But of course." Loki grinned.

"GIDDY UP' HORSY!" he giggled, causing Sigyn to giggle along with him. Loki just smirked. Sleiphner's answer to Harry's order was a flat glare before he moved on down.

In a moment, they were gone with the wind.

OoooOoooO

Harry blinked the second he sat on his brother. "Why did you stop?" He blinked again and realized that they were in a forest he had never seen before. He had been sure that they had been in the stables a few seconds ago.

The horse smirked. "Because we are already here."

"How did you do that?" Harry thought that it was more magic. Maybe that disappearing thing one that his daddy could do, what was it called? Apprate? Apporeioate? That disappearing thing. "Can you disappear and reappear like daddy could?"

Sleiphner actually managed to look indignant.

"You insult me! That was no teleportation, I am pure speed. Did I not tell you I am the fastest? No one can compete with me!" Sleiphner boasted. "What would have taken a week of travel from ordinary everyday horses took me mere seconds." Loki got off and pulled Harry off. Sigyn stayed on Sleiphner; she had no wish to visit her lupine step son.

"Welcome to the lands of Varinheim, the lands of the lost, Home to Fenris Lokison, prince of monsters." Sleiphner announced as he leaned to the tree.

"Where is he?" Harry asked, almost impatiently. He wanted to see his oldest brother.

"Follow me, Harry." Loki smiled as he led Harry to the forest, which was as quiet as a grave. At first, all Harry saw was fog and dead trees. Had he not held his father's hand, he would have been terrified of the place; then he heard a deep and scary sound like growling and breathing from what looked like a giant mountain. As Loki and Harry moved closer, Harry's eyes widened at what had to be the biggest wolf he had ever seen, (Not that Harry had ever seen many wolves.) He was at least as big as the castle with a black as midnight coat. He was curled up on the ground and sleeping; when all of a sudden, he twitched and out of the blue, his head shot up. His eyes were blood-red and he had a row of razor-sharp teeth that could probably tear even giants apart. The wolf looked even deadlier than Aunt Marge's dog, Ripper. The gargantuan wolf was sniffing the air before turning to their direction. His eyes narrowed as he looked where they were standing. He spoke in a deep growling voice.

"Father, is that you? Who is that with you? I smell my brother Sleiphner, I smell your wife Sigyn, but the other alludes me." Fenris sniffed again as he tried to see what was so familiar about the scent. Clearly, it was a mortal. It did not smell like Doom or any of his father's mortal allies; however, he smelt his father's scent on him? Yet that could not be, Loki could not have had any children after what had happened on the last time he returned from Midgard.

Meanwhile, Harry poked his head from behind his daddy's leg. A talking wolf? He was a talking wolf? And he was talking to his daddy, which meat he was his big brother had a talking wolf for a big brother! Harry stopped being scared and grinned ecstatically. Dudley didn't have a giant wolf for a big brother; and all the other neighborhood kids that had any had regular ol' brothers! Everyone was going to be so jealous!

Loki pushed Harry behind him. "Let me approach first, Harry. Fenris can be a bit moody around strangers." The trickster then moved closer as Harry stood still. He had been worried about the giant wolf, but since he could talk, he wasn't that scary. He was surprised when he felt a nudge behind him and saw Sleiphner smiling down at him.

"Do not fear, my two-legged brother. That is our oldest brother, Fenris. He is frightening but his bark is worst then his bite." The horse reassured with a cheerful smile; He never had to fear Fenris. Of course, that could be because Fenris could never catch him anyway.

"I'm not scared. He looks cuddly and fuzzy to me." Harry observed, unfortunately, he said this in a loud high-pitched voice for Fenris to hear. Loki winced, knowing how Fenris would react to those words.

"**WHO IS THERE? SHOW YOURSELF, MORSEL! I'LL SHOW YOU CUDDLY AND FUZZY!"** Fenris roared. He was the prince of monsters, not some puppy to coo over.

"Fenris, be calm." Loki sighed as he finally reached him. Sometimes that mutt was too sensitive for his own good. The wolf rose from the ground, showing that he was bigger than Harry thought; he might even be bigger than a skyscraper. Fenris eyed the god that stood before him, then his eyes softened and he stopped showing his teeth. He lowered his head to allow himself to be petted.

"Father, it is you, after all. I see you are doing better." The growl was still there, but there was a trace of kindness. The giant wolf was pleased to see that he was looking better than he had been in years. The last time he had been here, he had been gaunt, miserable, and broken, it was all the wolf god could do not to break the chain and slaughter Odin and the Asgardians for this. It was their fault his father had suffered in such a manner. Fenris would never admit it out loud to anyone, but he had been honestly worried for his father's continued health. It didn't help that a surprisingly upset Hela would come to him, claiming that Loki's name would fade in and out of the list of those she must claim. Fenris had secretly feared that Hela's next visit would be to inform him that Loki was now a resident of Niffleheim.

"I am better, Fenris. How fare you, my son?" he gave a small smile to reassure his son that he was in no danger of harming himself anymore. It bothered to now see how his behavior over the years had worried his children. To think he had caused them to fret over his health this way.

"As well as a prisoner can fare, father." Fenris, despite being a vicious wolf, managed to pull off an aura of haughtiness and indignity that Loki had only ever seen on that prat, Lucius Malfoy. "What brings you here, father? Surely this cannot be a social visit."

"Harry, this is your brother, Fenris Lokison. Fenris, I present prince Harry James Potter-Lokison." Loki pulled Harry from behind him and gave him a small push. Fenris looked at the child who called him fuzzy and cuddly.

"Hi." Harry shyly said as he looked at his feet. Fenris grinned at him.

"Your name is a bit of a mouthful. How about I just call you lunch?" He licked his chops as he eyed the demi-god.

"EEEKK! Daddy!" Harry hid behind Loki.

"Fenris." Loki growled warningly while he smiled at Harry. "He won't eat you, Harry. Fenris knows he's not allowed to eat his siblings. Isn't that right, my carnivorous son?" he gave his son a warning glare.

Fenris grinned. Unlike Jomungand; he did not fear the rage of his father. So he leaned forward and gave both Loki and Harry a wet lick, leaving them soaked in saliva. Harry looked like he was in shock while Loki sighed. Being soaked in Fenris spit was nothing new to him.

"He tastes delicious." He gave another hungry lick to his chops and Harry hid being Loki's leg again. Loki pinched his nose, and then he leaned forward and pulled at Fenris' left ear hard enough to cause the wolf to release an indignant yelp.

"This is no way to treat I; Fenris, Prince of Monsters, and your first born son." He grumbled.

Harry's eyes widened. "You're the Prince of Monsters. The servants said a lot of things about you!" Harry's eyes widened. His big brother was that big scary monster everyone was afraid of?

"Ha! Tis good to know that I am still popular among the Asgard. What did they tell you about me, lunch?" He grinned and leaned so close that Loki could smell blood in his mouth, which caused to trickster to frown.. Had he been eating people who passed by? And why did that suddenly bother him more than it should?

Harry thought for a minute. "You're a big brother to a dragon and death and you're an Odinane..."

"Odinsbane." Loki and Fenris corrected at the same time. They quickly looked at one another, before looking back to Harry.

"And you'll do bad things on Ragrok."

"Ragnarok," They both corrected in a bored tone. To be honest, neither of them have been thinking much of that event; Loki because he stopped caring and Fenris because he had been too worried about his father to put much thought in it.

"Is it true?" Harry asked, wondering of his brother was really as bad as they say.

Fenris grinned, showing all his sharp teeth. "What do you think, lunch? Am I as evil as they claim?" his eyes glowed with malice.

Harry took a moment to think before he answered. "I think you're just a silly puppy." Harry honestly stated with a grin. Loki laughed while Sleiphner started neighing in laughter, Sigyn smacked her head. Fenris was gobsmacked before he glared.

"Come closer and say that to me!" Harry took a step back while Loki calmly walked to Fenris and gave his ear another sharp tug.

"Fenris! Be nice to your brother or else!" Loki snarled in a manner that told everyone which parent Fenris took after.

"Ow, ow! Dammit, yes! Release me, Trickster!" Fenris yelped as he shook his head loose from his father's grip. Damn that man! If anyone else treated him in such a manner, they would be digesting in his stomach about now.

"Good, he will be staying with you."

"What?! Why?!" He looked flabbergasted. He hadn't babysat any of his siblings in centuries.

"Because I have a meeting in Asgard to go, and Harry cannot be trusted to stay out of trouble." He said

"Hey!" Harry looked insulted.

"And I do not trust the servants to watch him for too long." Loki finished, not even pausing from the interruption.

"Harry, I expect you to your best behavior. Do not leave Fenris' sight. Fenris, make sure no one knows about Harry. Those that find out, either devour them or have your sons do it." He said darkly as his eyes glowed malevolently.

Fenris blinked at his father before he nodded his head. Rarely did his father look so threatening around him. "Aye, father."

Loki smirked and turned to strut to eight-legged son, who patiently grazed on the grass.

"Your ride awaits, mother." Sleiphner grinned as he kneeled enough to allow Loki to climb on. Sigyn quickly followed. Then, in blink of an eye, they were gone, with only a trail of dust clouds to tell that they had been here.

"Bye daddy, I love you." Harry said to the wind.

"Yes, goodbye father; and good riddance." Fenris grumbled. Why in Asgard did he ever feel worried about him anyway? It must be some odd sentiment that he had yet to stamp out of yet from his ice-cold heart. "I suppose it's just you and me, lunch. You understand with father gone, there is no one to stop me."

"Daddy says you have ta be nice." Harry scowled. He would not be bullied again; even if his big brother was even meaner and scarier than Dudley could ever hope to be.

"Have to; the words are 'have to'. If father insists that I and my younger siblings must have proper grammar, then so do you." He growled, remembering what a taskmaster his father on the subject on proper speech.

Harry crossed his arms and pouted.

It seemed that Harry's relationship with his brother was off to a great start.

OoooOoooO

A flash and dust cloud later, Sleiphner appeared with his mother and Sigyn in the Golden city of Asgard. He gave a courteous bow of his head and disappeared back to the courtyard, where those pretty mares were waiting for him. Loki rolled his eyes at his son's antics while chuckling. _'My son is sometimes more like me then I care to admit.'_

He marched to where the halls of Asgard were. His thoughts went through the sight of the castle, which he had not gotten a proper look in years. It was as magnificent as ever, even more so then the palaces he had seen, and he had seen plenty on Midgard. It rivaled in his own and that of his old partner in crime, Victor Von Doom. The only difference is that the castle was sombre and filled with coldness, whereas palaces like Hogwarts was warm and always made him feel at home.

'_Asgard is aesthetically pleasing, but it has not been my home for a long time. It does not have the same feel of when I walk in the Potter mansion or in the halls of Hogwarts. I suppose I now know why Thor always goes to Midgard, it is his home too.'_ He thought wistfully. He truly missed Midgard. While not as wondrous as Asgard, it had been the only place where he had been fully loved and accepted. As he thought of what he lost on Midgard, His thoughts then went back to his Midgardian brothers; that painful pang on his chest returned. Once again, he wondered what prevented his brothers to shirk from their responsibility to Harry. He thought that he would always count on them especially when it came to the safety of Harry, but his eyes were now open. Also, when he had spoken to Jomungand, he had been saddened to learn that only Remus showed up, and Sirius was not around. Lupin had come in, looking sick as the full moon would be coming soon. That was weeks ago He should have gone through it by now. But Sirius didn't even bother to personally find out about his godson's well-being; and Loki had always thought he adored the boy.

'_Perhaps I made a mistake in assuming he could take care of my son. Perhaps Sirius never truly grew up after the Shrieking Shack incident. I thought I could trust him with Harry's well-being, but he couldn't even do that for me. Perhaps he never truly was my brother.'_ Instead of anger, Loki was overwhelmed by sadness. He did not trust people often and those he did he could count on one hand, Sirius was one of the few people on that hand.

It hurt to learn that Sirius was not worthy of that trust.

"Padfoot." He whispered, as he thought about the little brother with a spark of mischief that was nearly equal to his own. Could he no longer place his fate on his brothers? After everything they went through together? They played with each other, fought with each other, went through so much pain together, even the loss of Charles and Dorea Potter. How could Sirius do this to him and Harry? Did family truly mean nothing to him?

"Moony." He thought of his lupine brother, the voice of reason and someone that acted as his conscious so to speak, which was laughably ironic considering of his more vicious and violent side. He had often ignored his words of wisdom and had even pressured him to join in on his merry-making, but Remus had always, always, always been loyal to him. Apparently, that loyalty was now misplaced.

"Pettigrew." Loki felt his eyes darken at the thought last brother: The one that openly betrayed him. He was no longer Wormtail to him it is the name brothers bound by friendship and love have given him. He had sold himself to the service of the mortal wizard fool and was an accessory to Lily's murder. He was also, in a way, responsible for Harry's placement with the Dursleys. If he had never betrayed them, none of this would have happened. Loki hoped the Dementors feasted on his soul. Of course, a lifetime in Azkaban works fine, too. This _brother _deserved no less.

"Loki!" A voice shouted behind him.

'_Speaking of brothers.'_ Loki thought in distaste as he turned around to face the second favorite of Odin, next to Thor. "What is it, Balder? What do you want?"

Balder looked at him cautiously. "I see you received the message. I suppose this means that you are here to find out what news that has the All-Father as well as many of the other gods upset."

"I had better things to do, but out of respect for the lord of Asgard, I shall see what this is all about." Loki sneered as he walked up to catch up with his wife who took one look at Balder and walked ahead in disgust, Loki could not blame her. She had her own reasons to not associate herself to Balder. She had no love or respect for Balder ever since her sister Nana, who had been married to Balder, had died. Not only had Balder failed in protecting her beloved sister, but he even wanted to forget she existed. For a man who loved her, he believed it was alright to forbid any talk of her or be reminded of her, something everyone else in Asgard complied to. This, unfortunately, included Idunna and Sigyn, who seemed too much like their sister and often enough, Balder would mistake her for Nana. When he realized the error, he would cry out deceit and ordered to be out of his sight for reminding her of her. He even had the nerve to act as if he were the only one grieving.

What of her and her sister Odunna? What of her mother, who had wept for days on end of golden tears? Her father who also was heartbroken, despite not being his daughter by blood? They were her sisters, they had loved her too! Was their love not enough that Balder forbids them to speak of her or remind him of her? Weeping snivelling fool, his wish came true! No one seems to remember her except family. Nana was now not even a memory even to Asgard. Sigyn was sure that should the Ragnarok cycle begin again, even it may forget her in the next cycle. She walked ahead, expecting Loki to follow. She knew Loki also wanted little to do with the so-called god of light.

Balder was not surprised to see that Sigyn had no wish to his company. He knew that he had hurt the young princess with his actions in the past, but he would find a way to redeem himself to her later. For now, he wished to speak to his step brother whom, for the first time in five years, was actually speaking again. He walked beside the God of mischief and looked at the scowling face.

"Mother misses you." Balder started the conversation in a whisper, but he knew Loki heard by the way he stiffened and grinded his teeth.

Scowling, Loki continued his walk. He did not need to get into that conversation. He had no wish to speak to Frigga anymore then he wished to speak to Thor. Where was she when he needed comfort and attention? Where was she when he was being unjustly punished for minor pranks as a child or accused of the one he didn't pull? Where was she when the children mocked his bloodline and his apparent weakness? While she was not cold and harsh like Odin often was to him, he did not like the fact that she ignored him in favor of Thor or did not stand up for him when he needed her. She had never been there for him when he was growing up; what made her think that he would want her now?

"She loves you, Loki. She may not have shown it as often as she liked but you know that father has the power. She is queen but has no say in what is best for her sons." He pressed on, his face showed how the years had been to him since Loki's return. His mother's sadness had compelled him to approach the god that had attempted to kill him and had even succeeded a few times. Loki did not look impressed by this speech.

"She is heartbroken, Loki. There isn't a day where she does not think of thee. She is aware now that she holds some blame for how far you had fallen." He stated, ignoring the glare. "We all made mistakes with thee, though you also should be held accountable for your actions. But mother wishes a fresh slate with thee. Please Loki, she is trying to show she loves you and wishes you in her life again. Do you not remember how she held you when you were a child? Or how she taught thee how to read and write? How she consoled you when you had nightmares? Has thee forgotten that she and Thor remembered thy birthday and brought thee gifts as well?"

Loki did remember all those things. He also remembered being ignored in favor of Thor, having her watch as he was punished by Odin, and the number of spells she was responsible for when he was sealed in the tree or chained to a rock.

"You are not a child of her blood, but she wet-nursed you with her own bosom. She cared for you and loved you as her own. Does that mean nothing to you?" Balder pressed on.

Loki froze at that, his back still at Balder. Balder wondered if he was getting through with Loki. Perhaps they could resolve this and the House of Odin can come back to order again. But as Loki turned to face him, Balder could tell from the look on his step-brother's face that he was anything but in a forgiving mood.

"I suppose this is the scene where we embrace one another and I weep and shout on how right you are, and then we hold hands and prance to mother and have a group hug, acting like a real family." Loki spat. "Oh, how I have forgotten at what a naïf you can be sometimes. _Mommy dearest_ had centuries to fix this! She even knew what was happening was unfair to me, but she made no attempts to help me or sympathize with me. She never said more than a few words to me in my lifetime as far as I know and I don't think she knew what was happening to me outside the castle walls. What kind of parent is unaware of their child's suffering?" Loki shouted as he took deep breaths. _'Someone like me, that's who.'_ Loki thought bitterly. What a fool he was not to check on his son or to see to his well-being? Who knows how Harry would have grown up if he had continued to this path? _'I will never trust anyone with his well-being again. He belongs to me now. And may the creator himself help any fool that tries to steal him away from me now.'_

"At least she did not leave you. At least you grew up with her! I understand she was trying to protect me from those that wish me harm, but do you have the slightest idea what it was like to grow up with no name or idea of who your parents were. Do you know what it was like to learn that the person you grew up as was a lie?" Balder, although had long since forgiven his mother and father for their act, was still quite resentful for their abandonment. It was only a few years ago he had learned he was also a son of Odin and brother to Thor.

Loki's was a mask of pure ice, only his slightly trembling hands showed his distress. "No, I do not. Instead, I grew up knowing exactly who my parents were: Frost Giants. I grew up being reminded that I was the son of the king and queen of Jotumheim, the very monsters that we were born to kill. Everyone knew it and tormented and teased me for it. Those that did not jeer me simply hated me and spoke treasonous words of me, claiming me evil or the midget lackey of the giants! 'Loki Lackeyson!' Remember that particular nickname!" He snapped. Balder shuddered, that had been started by Sif, and soon became a popular name to give the adopted son of Odin. He had never called Loki that before, but then again, he never said much to Loki anyway.

"I had no one but Thor to keep me company, and even then, he would go off to see either you or Sif to play with since I was too weak to spar with or others would rather prefer his company without me. Who would want to play with this 'weak little frost giant!'" He took in a breath as Balder wondered how long he had been holding all this back.

"Odin and Frigga loved you even when they did not raise you and you have friends who will always be there for you. I lost my true parents on Midgard, who I can proudly claim raised me well. As for friends, well, one was a traitor, another was always hiding and running off in secrecy and the other whom I loved more than any brother has failed me spectacularly. And the one person that would have made coming home to Asgard worthwhile is dead, frozen in the Halls of the ice queens. As it is, I am trapped here in Asgard, surrounded by people whom hate and detest me, constantly living each day here, knowing that what I had on Midgard is gone forever." Ending his last word with a sob, Loki turned away and walked to the golden city with a thoughtful Balder.

"Do not speak of me of your problems or theirs. There isn't a day I do not wish I had died that Halloween night with her." Loki stated before entering the palace. Balder lowered his head. It would appear that although Loki was doing better, he still carried a great deal of bitterness and hate in his heart.

He could not even deny that he had a right for it.

OoooOoooO

Meanwhile; Harry was doing what no one ever thought of doing: exploring the heavy coat of Fenris. Fenris had fallen asleep as soon as Loki left, believing that the _little monster_ won't wander off. Harry, after a few minutes, became bored and looked around to see what he could do for fun.

"Lost in the forest of doom our hero continues to move through the woods, to save the princess from the evil snuggle-tooth." Harry narrates in his head as he moves through his brother's furry back. Harry then spots a large flea minding his own business and sucking on Fenris' blood. "There's his minion! I shall slay the monster!" he giggled a bit and prepared to attack with his wooden toy sword, courtesy of Sigyn.

"I attack," Harry shouted as he tried to stab the flea. "Meet your doom!" The flea was not harmed by the attack as his armour was too strong. But the flea did look annoyed (if fleas can look annoyed.) Fenris woke up to the feeling of something jumping up and down his back and a child's laughter. Then he heard shouts followed by Harry cheering he had 'slain the monster'. Meanwhile, said flea had moved down to the tail area to avoid that insane boy.

"Lunch, What on Asgard are you doing up there? Do you presume to think you can climb the back of the wolf god Fenris Lokison, he who will escape the strongest chain crafted by dwarves one day soon; He who would devour Odin; he who is the father of sons who will swallow up the sun and the moon?" Fenris was amazed by the impudence of this child. Even the bravest and most foolhardy of warriors knew better then to come near him, let alone climb him. What have those fool teachers been teaching Harry about him? Surely Harry knew the fear and respect his very name demanded?

"Please stop calling me lunch." Harry pleaded as he finally reached the top of Fenris' head with a pleased smile. He gave his brother a friendly scratch on top of his head. Fenris growled and shook his head, causing Harry to slide down to his nose.

"Must you be so close to me, why risk my wrath?" Fenris growled. Only Loki was allowed to scratch him behind his ears. He trusted no one else to touch him so affectionately, even other family members.

"I wanna hang out with you." Harry whined as he got between Fenris's eyes, which looked at Harry a bit cross-eyed. Harry giggled at that. It was really hard to see his big brother scary when he looked like that. Fenris narrowed his eyes at the feeling he was being mocked.

"I want to or I wish to. Once again, you make me the teacher of grammar." He growled. "And I have no wish for you to..." he paused as he took in the boy's request. "Why do you want to stay with me, anyway?"

"Cause I want to. C'mon, be my friend, big brother. I could rub your tummy?" He offered with a smile.

"How would you like to rub it from the inside?" He growled; though he lost his bite. Harry was being far nicer then the Asgardians had been to him. Even the most benevolent Balder would not ask a hand of friendship from him.

"How come you don't like me?" Harry looked sad that his big brother was so mean. Fenris blinked at the hurt look on Harry's face and tried not to squirm.

"I don't like anyone; not even my own family. They annoy me. I'll eat them all one day after I finish off Odin." He snarled. That wasn't true. He did love them in his own way, but they infuriated him and he barely tolerated most of his many siblings whom had different mothers.

"Even daddy? You would eat daddy?" Harry challenged, not believing a word of that.

"Nay, but only because doing so would give me severe indigestion." He answered, chuckling to himself; which caused Harry to laugh, though he did not know what indigestion was. Harry managed to slide down and gave his brother a small glance over.

"How come you're chained up?" Harry frowned at the long leash on his brother's neck. Curiously, he walked up to the chain. It was very thin and glinted in the sun. It didn't look like it was very strong at all but Harry found he could not break it.

Fenris growled hatefully as he glared at nothing in particular. "The Asgard did this to me. They fear me as much as I hate them."

"Why? Did you try to eat them?" Harry asked. He figured Fenris had to be punished for a reason, he must have been naughty.

"Nay! At the time, I had foolishly trusted them! We all did." His red eyes flared to life as he remembered the pain and betrayal done by Asgard, especially by his grandfather Odin and foster father Tyr. "Tell me, Harry," Harry jumped at the fact that Fenris used his real name, "Do you wish for me to tell you about the treacherous Asgard and why we are to hate them?"

Harry nodded; he had to know. Fenris closed his eyes as he spoke, the memory still infuriating him.

"We were happy once, my younger siblings and I. We had been in Jotumheim with our mother and knew only peace. We had never known warfare or known about the prejudice in our world. Despite being a mere pup, I often hunted for food for my family, sometimes Jomungand would join me. Hela would stay with mother and keep house. Father would come and visit us and would teach us magic and tell us tales of his adventures with that 'buffoon of a brother' as he often called him. It may not seem much to a small prince as you, but to my small family and me, it was paradise." Fenris closed his eyes as he tried not to think too much of those times; so many memories of happy times, when he had not been so bloodthirsty, of when his family did not know of times of vengeance. "All was well until the Asgard came. They stormed our lands, destroyed our home and had mother surrender us."

"Your mummy gave you up?" Harry looked horrified. Why would any mother do that? His own mummy died for him! Even his mean old Aunt Petunia would hit anyone that would hurt his cousin.

"Easily! She had hoped by giving us away, she would be spared. Unfortunately for her, the Asgardians believe that the only good giant is a dead one." He grinned maliciously, but lost the smile as he held a grim expression. "I had learned later on that my father had been banished into a room with no doors, forever in sleep. It was his punishment for his crimes not yet carried and the fact he fathered us."

"Why did they punish him?" Harry didn't like this story. Everyone was mean to his family for no reason.

"For being a giant's son, for creating us, for crimes he has yet to commit." Fenris growled. "Who knows their reason, but there is always an excuse for punishing father. I suppose they would punish him for being too happy."

A flash of cold blue flared in Harry's green eyes as he clenched his fists. The Asgard reminded of the Dursleys, who also never wanted to have Harry happy as it would bring him hope if he was, they said. A few snow storm clouds formed just above the area around him. It wasn't snowing, but it was there as a warning to others that Harry was upset.

"Jormungand," Fenris continued, "Was the first to be attacked. I tried to defend him, but they were stronger than me at the time. I was forced to watch my brother be picked up and thrown out of Asgard and on to Midgard. And then my sister... your sister as well, was banished to the lands of the dead. She had been so weak at the time because they removed her cloak and left her gasping for life on the ground. She had no means to defend herself as she could barely move without it. She was only a child when she had been banished to the lands of the dead. Had it not been for her arcane powers, she would have very well been killed by the creatures of the dead residing there."

"And they chained you up?" Harry asked as the air around them grew cold and cold air came out of his mouth. This was unfair; his family had been treated just like freaks. How could anyone do that to his family? What had they ever done?

Fenris growled, rage in his heart at the betrayal he had suffered. "Nay, at least not at first! They decided to have me raised with the wolves in the pen that they often used to hunt with. I thought I was the lucky one, at first. They had our dear Uncle Tyr raise me and teach me the warrior aspect of Asgardian life. Often times, I would join with him in battle in my hybrid form." Fenris suddenly shrunk down to the size of a man and stood bi-pedal, the chain shrinking to adapt to the change. Harry's eyes widened at having to see a huge wolf turn into a small but strong-looking werewolf. The wolf sat and crossed his legs as Harry moved closer.

"I was one of his strongest students; I grew stronger and stronger until I defeated even Tyr, the god of war. I thought the Asgardians would then value me and have me as one of their warriors. After all, the Asgardians valued warrior prowess and strength, surely they would keep me." Fenris growled that he had ever been so naive. "I should have known it was all a trick!"

"What happened?" The more Harry listened, the more he didn't like the Asgardians. Frost was starting to form at his feet as he clenched his fist. If Fenris noticed it, he did not comment on it.

"There was a game I often played with where they would chain me up and I would break free to show my prowess. They would make bets on how long it would take for me to break the strongest of their chains. It was amusing to me, so I played along." He snarled as he came to the next part. "In reality, they had been trying to see if they could trap me as they knew I had grown too powerful to control. Fools! I would never have betrayed them. A wolf is powerful, swift and cunning, but above all, they are fiercely loyal to those they consider pack. I had foolishly considered my Asgardians my pack so they had nothing to fear from me." He snarled as his eyes glowed. "Now they have everything to fear from me."

He let out a snarl of pure hate as he was reminded of the deep betrayal.

"Tyr came to me with a small little chain that you now see before you. It was fragile-looking, but it reeked of dwarves. Even then, I suspected something, father always told me to never ever trust dwarves."

"Why?" Harry frowned deepened as he was wondering if dwarves were as bad as the Asgardians. Fenris let out a growl as he remembered his father returning one day with his lips sewed and in pained tears. Hela and Angrboda had to unstitch them while He and Jomungand had to hold him down from thrashing. It had been the first time he had ever seen his father so miserable and broken, and sadly; it would never be the last.

"If you look closely at father's lips, you'll see little scars. Ask him how he got them and who gave them to him." Harry's eyes flashed blue again, and the air chilled slightly around them. Just as quickly, it went away. He bit his lip and looked tearful that his daddy was hurt.

"So I asked Tyr, my father-figure, to place a hand in my mouth as a sign of good faith." He continued.

Harry gasped. "He said no?"

Fenris gave a sinister grin as his eyes flashed with delight. "Oh he agreed; those Asgardians are gluttons for punishment. So when they placed my chain as Tyr placed his hand in my mouth, I pulled. I could not break it and I realized that from the looks on their faces, that they had tricked me. Once I realized that, I bit off Tyr's hand and swallowed it."Fenris gave a barking laughter as he remembered the only good thing that happened to what he considered a miserable day while Harry looked sick at the thought. Even Loki had a good laugh out of that when he heard about it. "To this day, I am still here, with only my family to seek me out. When my father eventually freed himself, he had been cold, hateful, and half mad from his imprisonment. But then, so were the rest my family. I, myself have gone mad from rage on occasion. I was trapped in a constant berserker state for a while." He grinned. "Be thankful that old age has mellowed this old wolf, Lunch."

Fog was coming out of Harry's ears and mouth. Around his feet, ice formed. His hair went pure white and his eyes were so light blue they were almost white. Fenris raised an eyebrow and wondered if what was happening to Harry was normal. Shaking his head, he continued on his tale; at least to instill the lesson to Harry on to never trust an Asgardian.

"Do you see, brother? Do you see what the Asgardians have done to me; to your family? Do you see now why we must destroy them? If you have a problem with my attitude, blame them! _**They made me who I am!" **_He looked at Harry and was shocked at what he saw.

In the beginning of the story, Harry had been very upset by what they had done to his big brother and the rest of his family. As Fenris had continued, Harry felt that familiar power that he had felt back on earth when Dudley and his gang with the school had harmed him. He felt the hate and fury quickly form... then it evaporated just as quickly. Instead, he sobbed, losing all of his anger and preferring to feel sad for his brother. Harry's anger never lasted too long, as he disliked the feeling (1). They came and went just like the snow clouds. No, what he felt now was overwhelming sadness. Why did bad things always happen to him and his family? Did God hate them as much as Aunt Petunia always said He did? Harry walked up and wrapped his arms around Fenris' neck. "I'm sorry, big brother." He kissed his brother's cheek.

Fenris blinked and spluttered as he looked away, glad that his fur hid his blush. "Bah! Do not pity me; I will escape and I will have my revenge on Odin. It is my destiny."

"Still, that's so sad. You're a meanie, but you're not a monster." Harry thought it had been cruel to trick his brother like that or to send his sister and Jomungand away simply for being different. It was not so different from when he lived with the Dursleys. Why did everyone hate them so much? Why couldn't they all be friends?

"Imagine that: A Lokison with a weeping heart! I can assure you that this is not even the saddest story I have. I have younger brothers who's had worse. Correction: I _had_ two younger brothers..." At that, Fenris looked a little sad as he remembered two small boys that his father used to bring. "Father wanted no more children with his wives after that incident as he knew what their lives would be like. If he has any on Midgard, he won't recognize them for their own safety. You are the exception, little brother. If what Jomungand has told me is true, living in that house any longer would have destroyed you. My only regret is that they still live and are protected from father's wrath." He growled at the thought that these mortals were still protected by a charm made specifically to protect Harry. He vowed that the second the spell was broken, he would have the mortals in his claws and powerful jaw.

Or what's left of them when Loki was through with them, anyway.

Harry sighed as he buried his face on his brother's neck. He didn't care about the Dursleys anymore, they did not matter anymore. What mattered now was his real family, who loved him as much as he loved them. He frowned; at least, he thought Fenris liked him.

"Fenris, do you really not like your family, or me?" he asked innocently. Fenris squirmed and was studiously attempting to look away from Harry's wide eyes.

"Make no mistake, little brother; I hate and loathe the Asgard. My loyalty will only be with my family, however. As such, I will never use any form of revenge that may expose you to them." Fenris growled, not really answering the question. "No matter how much I want my enemies destroyed; I would sooner die then have my father broken-hearted again."

Taking this as a sign that Fenris did like him and his family after all, Harry smiled as he cuddled to his brother again. He then scowled at the chain that was keeping his brother from being free. To him, it was like being locked up in a cupboard. "Do you want me to take the chain off?" he gave it a slight tug.

Fenris gave a bark-like laugh and grabbed Harry's small hands. "Nay, I will remove myself when the time for Ragnarok comes. It would make my revenge all the sweeter." He grinned in that scary grin that would have unnerved any child. But Harry was used to scary smiles like that from his father; so he only hugged Fenris again, who blinked in confusion at this abundant show of affection.

"Okay, can I pet you now?" Harry asked; changing the subject to something less scary.

"_May_ I pet you?" Fenris corrected; then shuddered. For a second there, he sounded like his father. He hesitated, and then said. "And yes, you may."

He pretended to ignore the pleased look on Harry's face.

OoooOoooO

Loki sneered as he arrived to the great halls. He had not been there for quite some time and he could see that nothing has changed. The people were still pompous, so full of themselves because they preferred the perfection of physique rather than that of the mind. The warriors were laughing uproariously about some quest or another. The buffet was being massacred by them, especially that buffoon, Volstagg. And as usual, the Valkyries and handmaidens were having their silly little girl-talk, probably about Thor. The day could only be worse if only...

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the destroyer of all that is beautiful." A melodic voice sneered behind him. Loki knew that voice and loathed it. Wonderful! Now his day was complete. There was Amora, with her beautiful figure but a golden mask that covered everything to prevent her from accidentally cursing others with her own.

"Ahhh, Amora, how is the mask, still itches? Are you and Doom exchanging masks. I bet you give each other horror stories on how you'll ruin the life of your significant enemies, who are not to blame for your situation." (2)

"It is your fault!" She screamed, while Skurge held her by the shoulder, giving Loki a cold glare. He, too, never forgave Loki for what he had done.

"My fault?" He gave an innocent look as he pressed his hands to his chest in mock surprise.

"The loss of my beauty is your fault!" She repeated with hate. "All your fault!"

"What? That you have such an ugly soul? Not quite my fault. The fault lies in your belief that you believed that your beauty would help you get away from many things." The sad thing was that that was the belief for many years fed to her. Even he had fed those delusions at the time when he was attracted to her. No longer; for he had seen true beauty and it was not Amora.

"Loki, leave her alone!" Thor growled. The last thing he wanted was his brother to start a fight before the All-Father even got here. Loki gave a side-glance glare before he ignored Thor all together. He was having way too much fun, which is something he hadn't had in years.

Loki chuckled mirthlessly; then he gave his coldest glare, causing others to step back. "You should never had said those things about her! You had no right! In any case, I gave you an out. All you had to do is show you are remorseful for it. Well, are you?"

"Nay!" she would not play Loki's twisted games, besides; she meant every word she had said about that filthy magic-whore of a mortal. "I will not take it back!"

Loki scowled and he let a bit of the God of Evil to return. "Then it stays." he stated coldly; his glower and hate very obvious. Maybe he would have made an effort to remove it (maybe) but now all his old feelings towards her returned. He had learned his lessons when he had been on Midgard, why hadn't she been taught to understand feelings of compassion and empathy for humans.

"Of course, that is assuming that I even know the counter-curse to your problem." He shrugged.

"Loki..." Balder started

"I told you, I don't know how to undo it. Only _she_ did. So the alternative is that _she_ has to do it herself. As it is, _she_ is no longer with us." He answered tiredly. He was so tired of this conversation. "I do not wish to be here anymore then you want me to. However, I am here. Either tolerate or ignore me. Either way, I shall leave thee alone if you leave me alone." He moved past Thor and went straight to the main entrance.

Thor growled at Amora, no longer sympathetic to her plight. Loki had seemed to be in a better mood today and that enchantress ruined it!

Amora felt tears fall as she saw the glare Thor had given her before she scowled again, yet another thing to blame Loki for.

OoooOoooO

They ignored him, while he in turn did the same. So Loki simply sat on the tables of the great feast and watched as many of the warriors were showing off their weapons and speaking about what each had done to gain its name. Loki had never bragged about it, but then, his weapons never had names as Loki preferred to let his magic do the talking.

He watched them parry with one another before he looked away; this was more on pure strength and speed than skill. As he looked away, he spotted a rapier of worth in a corner of the far wall. He smiled at the artwork as he summoned it to him. The handle was well and the steel was clearly elven. No doubt a weapon for light use rather than sheer power as the dwarves would make. He swung it expertly with a smile. It has been a while since he held a sword of such magnificence and awe. Only the sword of Gryffindor would get such a reaction from him. As he examined the sword, the thought of his training by his father surfaced.

"_Potters are all Master swordsman. It is an art passed on to others when the sword of Gryffindor is then passed down to the next generation. One day, you will be training your son and passing on the sword."_

His father's words were whispering in his ears, his hands ghosting on his as he corrected a few moves, the stance, the anticipation, and then the dual. Oh, how he dueled with his father. Sometimes his father would let him win, other times he would go all out to remind him that he had much to learn. His father had never seen battle himself, but he did fight as if he had warrior's blood in him. Sometimes, Loki wondered if perhaps Thor really had a hand in the line of Gryffindor. If that was true, Thor was even more related to him then he thought.

What a disturbing thought!

Loki closed his eyes as he started to dance and weave while his sword danced the razor sharp dance. Weaving and twisting as he fought his imaginary opponent, his father helping him and correcting his mistakes.

OoooOoooO

"_All noble families know how to use a sword. Few of the ancient and noble, however, have a sword of their own. It is mostly kept as an ornament. But to us, whose line have the blood of Godric Gryffindor, the sword is more than a symbol, it is a way of life." Charlus Potter explained to his thirteen year old son. Both were in fencing suits with their masks over their heads. James looked at the sword of Gryffindor in awe as His father reverently pulled it out from its scabbard._

"_Like our ancestors, we Potters are more than just artisans, we are protectors. However, these days, the only fights I have are either in the board of school governors or in the Wizemgomat meetings. I rarely need a sword for those battles, though it would make meetings much easier and shorter if I did." He smirked._

_James giggled. "So I won't need to use it. I can go out and play with Sirius now?"_

_Charlus smiled. "I thought that, too. I thought the days of fighting and witch hunts were over in my day and age. I assumed that we lived in a time of peace for Wizard folk, with only the occasional attack from lethiholds and vampires. Then World War two occurred and Griddleward brought his evil to that senseless war. My father and I fought against his kind, while Dumbledore," there, he said that name with no small amount of annoyance "Faced against Grindleward. Who's to say another dark lord won't show up again? It is best to prepare for the worst."_

"_So if a dark lord comes I can fight him with the sword of Gryffindor? Hey, why stop there? I bet I can slay a hundred dark lords with this?" he jumped up, excited at the prospect._

_Charlus rolled his eyes at his son's exuberance. "Really, James? I'm not asking you to look for trouble, but to be prepared for it in case it seeks you out."_

"_I thought 'Potter's always did their duty', father?" He grinned as he placed his fencing mask on. "So what you're really saying is that I should just stay out of trouble, then? And I never have to learn swords lesson again?"_

_Charlus chuckled as he placed his mask on. "That would be nice, wouldn't it? To not have any trouble or to run from it? Unfortunately, Trouble exists in this world whether we want it or not and Nobody can run from trouble forever, there's no place far enough. It's even worse for us, Potters. We don't look for trouble. But for some odd reason, it knows where we live." He sighed with a tired smile. "The curse seems to get worse over the generation. I was always the known trouble maker in my time in Hogwarts, but McGonagall seems to think you take the cake. Don't forget, this is the same woman who went to school with me."_

_James laughed childishly. At least he was making his own mark in the world, even if it was as a prankster._

"_Now, let's hope your time at Hogwarts hasn't eroded your skills." He said as he got in his stance, James mirroring him._

OoooOoooO

Oh, how right his father was. Trouble seemed to come hand in hand with Potters, even his own son. So far, after reuniting with Harry, it has been one problem after another.

Loki hoped, one day, to return to Midgard and get the sword back, not for his sake as the weapons he wielded were far more suited for him, but for Harry's. It was about time that Harry learned of his legacy as a Potter, not just as a Trickster and Lokison. He wanted Harry to know what it meant being a Potter and their place in the Wizarding World. He wanted Harry to know his grandparents and the people he had been raised with. He wanted Harry to know of Charlus' wisdom and bravery, of Dorea's cunning and firm belief in family above anything, even blood. He wanted him to be proud of being a Potter.

As Loki performed his own dance with swordplay, he was unaware that he had caught the attention of several sword fighters who are curious as to where Loki learned this from. A clang met his ears as the sword hit something. Loki opened his eyes at the sound of the clash and saw Fandral standing in a dual stance while his whispering sword was connected to Loki's.

"Why Loki, what trickery is this? I have never known you to use the sword so beautifully. Where, oh where, have you learned the deadly dance of the blade so well?"

"My mortal father was an accomplished dueler in both magic and swords." Loki said with a bored expression. He had been trapped in his memories and had forgotten that he was in the public eye. No doubt he would be insulted for using mortal means of combat. Fandral would mock him for using weak mortal training and call him out for acting like a Midgardian. To his surprise, Fandral was neither smug nor condescending. On the contrary, the dashing member of the warrior three was very impressed.

"He obviously did a good job. Your stance was beautiful and your sword dance was both graceful and deadly."

Loki shrugged, "He was a harsh taskmaster. He wanted me to learn our fighting style before he died."

"Well, let us see if he has turned you into a proper warrior then. Would you honor me with a trial?" Fandral grinned; hopefully, this will cheer the god of mischief up. Right now, he was getting better, and he wished to see that he did not regress back to the state of despair.

Loki smiled. It had been a while since he used a sword. Besides, he wanted to see how he ranked against Fandral the fair.

OoooOoooO

Hela was in a bad mood. Well, she was always in a bad mood, but right now, she was feeling particularly murderous. For five years, she had been seeking out Tom Riddle, a man who dares to defy her and harm her family; the same one that still hunts her family. Riddle had disappeared from her sights again, only this time he covered his track astonishingly well. She had no clue where he was now or how he even did it.

First she could not claim him, now he was out of her sight. It was as if the fates were mocking her. She just wanted one soul! One stupid soul! Was that too much for a goddess of death to ask for?

'_I will find him. So help me; he will know my wrath. I will command him for disappearing and evading me for so long, but he will suffer deaths a thousand times...'_ she thought as a vicious grin formed on her green lips. She walked out of hr ream to visit her brother. She wished to know if there had been any news while she had been gone to Midgard. Perhaps she might even ask on how her father was today, hopefully doing better.

She sighed. She wished to say that there were good and bad days, but instead they became bad days and worse days. Sometimes, he refused to sleep, other times, he did nothing but sleep. Sometimes, he would wail and sob, others he would go so silent and still, she thought he had gone catatonic. But those days were preferable to the days where he would be suicidal.

'_Hopefully, he is only having a bad day and not a worse day.'_ she thought.

Then she heard an unfamiliar sound as she neared where her brother dwelled. It sounded like laughter?

"Yes, yes, yes. Laugh at my expense. You understand I am a giant wolf, correct?" she heard her brother say in what sounded like aggravation and... affection.

"No you're not. You're a puppy." Hela raised an eyebrow and wondered who had the impudence to call the wolf god Fenris a puppy?

"You will be eaten." Fenris flatly stated.

"I'll tell!" the voice whined.

"Not if I digest you first." Despite this, Hela could hear amusement in her brother's tone. How strange, it normally took a great deal of effort to amuse her brother. He simply did not laugh as much as he used to, then again, neither then she. Even her father rarely laughed these days.

She growled as her bad mood came back. This was the reason she was seeking out Riddle's soul with zest. That creature had all but destroyed the man she... tolerated. It would have been easier if she could hate her father, but she did not. She supposed that deep down; she would always be the little girl who looked up to the god of mischief, the man who taught her magic.

As she stomped closer, she spotted the giant wolf god with what looked like a tiny wolf cub gnawing and pulling at his ear. Fenris looked annoyed, but not angry. He seemed somewhat bemused by the situation.

"Who is this, Fenris? One of your children?" She asked as she approached the small puppy. While she was not soft-hearted, Hela always did have a small spot for children, especially those related to her. It was probably due to the fact that she did not have any of her own.

"Change back, Pup." Fenris drawled at the small puppy. The puppy immediately morphed into a small princely boy with the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

Harry looked upon the new friend that came to visit. She was the tallest woman he's ever seen. She was even taller than his daddy, but she wasn't a giant. She didn't look like she was a warrior, but Harry felt like she could wrestle bears and win. She wore nothing but green from head to toe, which looked really tight, like what superheroes wore. she even had a black cape that seemed to move like the shadows around strange thing was her mask. It was very large on the sides and hid her top face, where he could only see her pale face and green lips. Harry wondered if she was really beautiful without it.

"Dear sister, this is..."Fenris began but Hela gasped as she took in the boy's face.

"Harry Potter?!" she gasped at the sight of the mortal son of her father and the mortal woman who eluded her even more than Riddle.

"... you've met?" Fenris raised an eyebrow. This was new, his sister looked shocked. Nothing could ever shock hi sister; she was always on top of things. Even when it didn't seem like it.

"Aye, I was there when father returned to his true form. He was a babe at the time." Hela clenched her fist. The night had been the most emotional that she had ever felt. When she had arrived that Halloween, she had arrived to see the strange sight of a dead wizard and a dead Lily. But Lily's soul was not there, simply Riddle's. She had been in near tears at the sight of her father howling in anguish while cradling the dead witch. So deep in his misery that he did not even notice her presence. Riddle did, however, and she had chased him all Halloween before he gave her the slip.

"Harry Potter, we meet again." She gave an exasperated sigh. "How lovely to meet my last family member, at least as far as I know." She said sarcastically. "Really, father; how many brothers and sisters do I have out there?"

"You're my sister?" Harry was stunned. Hela looked at him with an impassive look.

"Aye, I am your older sister. I am Hela, goddess of death, queen of Niefflehii**AAAHHHHH**" She screamed as Harry suddenly jumped up and did a flying hug, tackling her around the neck and knocking her flat on her back. Fenris blinked at the laughing Harry sitting on Hela, who had her feet comically up in the air. The Wolf god threw his head back and released a series of barking that many could swear was laughter.

TBC

And now Harry meets Hela. Meanwhile Loki is getting along with Fandral. Don't worry Thor lovers. He wont hate Thor forever. Just until he gets his issues straight.

(1) Harry's anger seems too sporadic to get a good measure of. In years one through four, his temper was cool and cold. Fifth year shows that even with his major anger issues, they don't last and he's less moody. He just lets it all out in one go. Sixth year was a combination of paranoia and frustration over Draco. Of course, finding out Snape had told Voldemort. His anger at Snape didn't last when he learned about his parents and Dumbledore's murder. He still allowed Snape his final wish of looking at him and then viewing the memories.

My guess is that the Black blood started kicking in along with puberty. You have to admit, Harry can sometimes be unreasonably angry sometimes.

(2) _Enchantress._ In my opinion, she is selfish, plain and simple. Fact is, she never does anything for the goodness of her heart or because it is the right thing. She covets Thor and that is the only reason she bothers to save him at times. She has many times been responsible for so many disasters and even those on earth. While Loki has his own reasons, Amora is not someone who had suffered from the hatred of Asgard due to being both pure Asgardian, important, and beautiful. everything she did was to either have power or Thor's love all to herself.

Even Loki showed he loved Sigyn when he was at his worst evil and proved it when he ignored his thirst for revenge against Thor to get him to save her from Hades' wrath. It was one of the few instances where he thanked Thor sincerely.

Part C has Loki finally learn that Ragnarok was over and done with, while Harry gets to know his sister Hela, who is picking up strange vibes from Harry's scar.


	12. Chapter Eight C: Family

**I received a lot of reviews last chapter on my grammar and spelling. So when I wasn't at work, I decided to look at this with a fine tooth comb before uploading.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter eight part one. I'll be making my usual disclaimers in chapter eight. Seriously, disclaimers are so boring without the razzle dazzle.**

**Chapter eight: Family Part C: **

Hela was not happy.

There was a child clutching her neck and kissing her cheeks. Her reputation as a cold and emotionless goddess of death was falling to pieces as the animals of the forest and the spirits of the dead will no doubt speak of this and it will be all over the nine realms.

And her laughing brother was not helping matters.

"I have a big sister!" He squealed. His face buried on her neck

"How wonderful for you." she flatly stated as she tried to glare at the boy. After she had recovered from the sudden hug, she had sat up with the little one still attached to her. Normally, she would not have a problem removing anyone who unwittingly thought to lay their hands on her person. The problem was that Harry was her brother and a mortal. Her Hands of Glory, even with her gloves on, were dangerous on Asgardians and fatal to humans. She was not going to explain to her father on how she had accidentally stolen her brother away from him, and on the first day of meeting him.

"Fenris, remove him for me!" she ordered.

"But sister, I think he loves you, do you not love him?" he snickered finding the whole thing so amusing. He hadn't laughed this hard in centuries. He really liked his brother now. He will never forget on how Hela's feet sudden when over her head from Harry's hug attack.

"Fenris..." she growled.

"Very well." He reached out and very carefully grabbed Harry by the back of his collar, carrying up like a wayward cub. Harry giggled and struggled a bit before Fenris put him down. The wolf then leaned forward and gave him a wet lick, nearly drowning Harry in slobber.

"Yuck, gross! Don't do that!" He said as he wiped the saliva off his face and hair. Fenris simply chuckled.

Hela blinked when she suddenly saw something on Harry's forehead that was attacking her senses. Approaching him, she used all her senses to see what was strange about him and nearly flinched at the darkness she felt. She wondered how he was fighting it.

"Harry?" she leaned down to his level while he was wringing the drool off his cape.

"Yes?" He looked up at her with a smile. She frowned, not used to someone being friendly to her. Where was the fear? Where was the terror? Where was the begging and pleading for more time to live?

"Where did you get that scar?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes on it.

"Well, the Dursleys said I got it in a car crash, but daddy said that an evil wizard gave it to me when he was going to kill me. I like daddy's story better."

"There is something wrong with it." she murmured as she raised her hand.

"Hela..." Fenris warned, reminding her of her hands of glory. She waved it off. She was not going to touch him, merely wave a small spell for examination.

She jumped as if her hand was burnt. Her mind suddenly engulfed in darkness as she heard a high-pitched laugh followed by sickly green light and a form of pain, as if someone was trying to throw her soul out of her body. She clutched her head while hissing, now finding more reasons to see the wizard dead. What in the nine realms was that thing on his head?

Then, she felt a soothing feeling wrap around her very essence, healing her and comforting her like her mother used to. Slowly snapping out of it, she looked at Harry, who had his hands on her shoulders and was looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay, big sister?" he asked. She stood up, tall and strong and glared down at the brat that dared to assault her person.

"I am quite well. And its Queen Hela to you."

OoooOoooO

It was unbelievable, it was a nightmare. It was clearly a hallucination. No one wanted to believe what they were looking at but there it was, as plain as the nose on their faces: Loki and Fradral were dueling to a standstill. Loki, who shied away from weapons, who was fairly adequate with them but preferred trickery and sorcery, was fighting Fradral as if he had lived and breathed on a sword his whole life. It had to be a trick, some sort of new spell to embarrass those who had to train to get this good.

"Loki, what magic is this?" One of the warriors demanded. "What spell or enchantment have you used?"

"Nay, these skills had happened because I worked hard to learn them." He sneered as he and Fradral stopped their dual.

Thor smiled. "I have always believed that given enough of interest, you would do well in the arts of the warriors."

Loki sneered at him. "Well, I learned these not from you nor the lord of Asgard, but from my father from Midgard."

"You mean the wizard? Well, that explains it, no doubt a spell. We all know how lazy wizards were and how they bulk on doing actual work." Someone sneered.

"Oh dear, your stupidity is showing." Loki turned his nose up. "As a matter of fact, I was trained to use one with no help in magic. I used to train with him four hours a day. "

"How is it that he taught you well and yet when I taught you, you would fail?" Tyr sneered. He had tried to teach Loki one time, but soon considered him hopeless.

"Because he was a better teacher." Loki snarled. "He did not doubt me or insult me or become annoyed with my magic. On the contrary, since we were both magical, he encouraged it. Also, while he saw that I used a wand with my right hand, I was a left hand with a sword. You all mocked me for that as well, if I recall. He saw no problem, as long as I dueled well, he did not care which hand I used."

Before anyone could say anything snide about Charlus Potter, which would result in Loki losing his temper; Odin chose that moment to appear. He was in his royal golden armor while wearing his most solemn expression. By his side, Frigga entered, also looking grave. The news must be large indeed to warrant her attention. She rarely entered to know what was going on because, as a seer herself, she already knew it.

"Please be seated." Was all he said as he and Frigga sat on their thrones. Loki went to sit at the table to the left that was a bit further away from Odin. Sigyn sat to his right; however Thor chose to sit on his left. How wonderful.

As tradition the feast began before business could start. The servants all appeared with all manner of food and delicacies, placing them on the tables' before the guests. As soon as Loki smelled the food, his stomach gave a ravenous growl, telling him how very hungry he was. Normally, he would have ignored it, but he had started eating again ever since Harry came back to his life. At first, he only did so to encourage Harry to eat. But after a few days, he found his voracious appetite had returned and he was back to eating eighteen square meals a day, to the everlasting misery of his cooks.

The Asgardians watched in awe at the sight of Loki eating again. It had been so long to see him downing whole deer and boars that they completely forgot their food on their plates. Even Thor was stunned at the sight of his brother eating again. Naturally, since everyone was distracted by the way he was eating, none of them realized that he was stealing food from their plates.

All but one.

While Volstagg was stunned to see the Trickster inhale food again, he wasn't so stunned that he would let him plunder his plate. So as soon as Loki's hand reached for his roast pheasant, he decided to remind Loki that his warrior prowess in battle was exceeded by only his eating prowess at the dinner table.

"**YEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"** Loki screamed in pain. Looking down, he noticed that a fork was embedded on his hand. Volstagg glared at Loki and placed an arm protectively around his plate.

"Touch my plate and face my wrath." Volstagg threatened while holding his fork like a weapon. Humorously enough; He sounded deadly serious, too.

Loki glared, but had his hand retreat from the plate. No point in stealing from Volstagg when he was this aware. That clumsy oaf was better at defending his plate then he was in defending himself in battle.

"Do not think to get past me with your magic. I have a keen eye and reflexes of a cat." Volstagg boasted.

"No point trying to get anything past you, it would take me days to get around you, anyway. Even with the help of magic." he growled.

"Loki?" Thor gaped as he looked at his indignant brother. He wasn't trying to leave and lock himself in some room. He wasn't trying to stay still and speaking only when spoken to, and for once, he actually not moping. In fact, his barb-wired tongue was sharp as ever. It seemed that something had happened to get Loki to become his brother again. The thought made him smile.

"What are you smiling about, you bumbling idiot!" He snarled as he glared at Loki, so pained from the hand that he forgot he wasn't talking to Thor anymore.

"Oh was merely thinking..." Thor smiled as he looked at the annoyed mischief maker.

"You're actually capable of that? How has that miraculous ability come to you?" He sneered as he turned to have Sigyn look at his poor hand. Thor simply laughed. Loki may be insulting, demeaning and mocking him, but at least he was talking to him again.

OoooOoooO

The warriors were not the only ones stunned at the now changed Trickster. Odin was surprised to see Loki so active. Normally, at this time of day, he was listless and incapable of verbally defending himself. Yet here he was, eating again and insulting those around him. He looked almost back to normal, too. It was enough to make him have confidence with what he was about to say next would surely bring Loki back to them. Surely the news that the prophecy of Ragnarok was no longer shadowing them would make him happy, perhaps even forgive an old man for his mistakes.

After all, everything he did, even when it hurt his children, was all for the greater good of Asgard.

OoooOoooO

Back on Midgard, The staff members all jumped at the loud sneeze that Dumbledore let loose. As he blew his nose, Dumbledore absentmindedly wondered why he felt like suing someone for copyright infringement.

OoooOoooO

After the fork incident, Odin had ordered Balder to see that more food was provided for the warriors, whom became apocalyptic when they noticed their empty plates. Balder had then return not too long ago, with a weary expression.

"Balder, have the chefs begun bringing new food?" Odin asked.

"They will, once they calm down." He sighed as he sat down and rubbed his face.

"Calm down?" He raised an eyebrow.

"When they learned that Loki's appetite had returned, many had collapsed and wept in utter despair."

Odin winced as he had sworn he heard wailing. "Ah, I see. After this, give them the week off."

Loki rolled his eyes. Really, those servants were blowing things out of proportion! He wasn't asking much, really! Just eighteen square meals a day, in the form of banquets and feasts. After all, what were cooks for, if not to cook?

"I have called you here for significant news: News that will change the course of Asgard and our lives forever." Odin began solemnly as he gazed at his court, smiling as he watch Loki make an exaggerated deal of his injury while Sigyn rolled her eyes and simply wrapped a wet cloth around his hand. Clearly, the destruction of the prophecy has unknowingly lightened the heart of Loki. What other reason would he suddenly interact with others and eat heartily again.

"Before we begin; my son, Thor, brings news from Midgard. It concerns what had caused the severe disturbance we suffered from not too long ago." He turned to look at Thor as the Thunderer rose from his seat.

Loki looked up_. 'There was a disturbance?'_ he mentally shrugged. He doubted anyone could pin it on him. He had been at Jotunheim at the time, everyone knew he went there.

"I was there when I spotted the source of the disturbance. It attracted the attentions of many powerful sources, and some of ill-intention." Thor stated as he rose to make sure everyone's attention was on him. "I seek your permission to place this in as my responsibility."

"What caused the disturbance?" Odin asked as he narrowed his eye. He had been trying to pin it down but so far he could not find anything.

"Not what, Who?" Thor said with a mysterious smile.

Odin frowned; only he was allowed to be enigmatic. He supposed he'll let his son have his fun. "Who?"

"A mortal boy of six years old created the disturbance. His powers had caused a snowstorm due to the mortal children attacking him. It was that act of great power that caused the gods with the power of clairvoyance to suffer a blackout of their powers."

"So, it was another of the heroic children, perhaps a mutant?" Odin frowned, other than that dark-skinned Midgardian female with powers similar to the goddess Jord, the odds of a mortal with that level of power was nil.

"Nay, father. It was a wizard." Thor answered solemnly as he waited for their reaction. This caused everyone to murmur. It had been a long time since they have known a wizard with such potential for power. The last time had been hundreds of years ago with the founders of one of their blessed schools, Hogwarts. However, even they did not have the ability to change the weather

Loki was getting a very bad feeling about this. He knew that Harry may have caught the attention of a few powerful beings on earth, but he never dreamed it would be reported to all the pantheons.

"He caused the snow storm and is connected with what had caused the oracles and seers to go mad. Apparently, from what I have found out from the sorcerer supreme of Midgard, he has a prophecy that claimed that he would defeat an evil wizard, which he has fulfilled. From what he has told me, he caused the seers on Midgard to go blind for a while with his storm, many mutants and magical alike had now found many, many pathways of the future including him and they are not sure which he will chose."

He looked at them all seriously. "It was chaos. Pure chaos."

OoooOoooO

In another plane of existence...

"You said it, handsome!" Chaos smirked. Magic and Gaia rolled their eyes.

OoooOoooO

The shouts became louder after that. Loki seemed very nervous as he noticed how many of them were upset by this revelation. To defy fate and destiny meant the being was in league a chaos god, probably an elder chaos god.

"He caused it? A mere child caused such devastation to the order of things? A mortal ruined Frigga's tapestry and called upon a storm in the likes that you had problems to control?" Odin was beginning to be skeptical, a mortal child, even a magical one, could not have caused such a ruckus. Perhaps it was a coincidence?

"Aye, it was the likes of no other. It reminded me of the Casket of forever winter. It took me a while to stop it, even then with the mistress of elements, Storm to help me." The King of storms said.

"He caused the storm and brought turmoil into our homes by attacking the seers and lady Frigga's tapestry." One of the handmaidens shouted. This exclamation triggered panic and paranoia. "And the Thunder god had trouble stopping it?"

"It was he who triggered that attack and dumbfounded our seers." A warrior shouted.

"Is it a frost giant in disguise?" another questioned.

"Surely he must be! No mortal wizard child could possibly trump fate herself nor cause a storm that even Thor has difficulty to control. Perhaps he has Juton blood in him? Their blood causes nothing but destruction and chaos." A warrior shouted, waving his axe around.

Loki visibly flinched, hoping no one saw that. The voices grew more violent as they allowed their prejudice to run rampant.

"It's a demon! It is a threat to both Midgard and Asgard."

"Thor, why did neither you nor your mortal allies vanquish this creature?"

"Where is it now? Is it plotting its next move?"

Loki bit his lip as what he feared the most happened before his eyes. He knew they would react this way, and they didn't even know Harry was his son yet! Soon there were shouts of rage and bloodlust as many were already brandishing their weapons with the promise to slay this beast in the guise of mortal boy. As more and more made suggestions on how to slay him, Loki felt all blood drain from his face as he contemplated several places in the universe that he could hide Harry in until he could find a permanent place where no Asgardian would reach him_. 'Yes,'_ he thought as he started to make many contingency plans. _'Yes, that's exactly what I'll do.'_

Loki turned to the side to see Sigyn was white in terror. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. She was clutching her head in pain as she felt images and noises pour in. She could hear the sounds of children screaming, begging for her help, for her help. Loki rubbed the back of her neck while he muttered a memory spell. She calmed, but not nearly enough as she leaned on her husband's shoulders. Just when the room was about to break out into a fight to what must be done, Thor, in a state of pure fury, slammed his hammer down, shattering the table and making a deep crater on the floor around it.

"**SILEEEEEENNCCCCEEE!"** Thunder crashed loudly while lightning was so bright, many almost went blind. Thor glared at the Asgardians as his hammer glowed as bright as lightning. Storm clouds formed around the golden city with the threat to unleash a hurricane to end all hurricanes.

"**I did not tell you all this so that you may slay him! If I learn that any of you have attacked this boy, you will all die by mine hammer; I swear this upon the branches of Yggdrasill. How dare you persecute him like those pathetic mortals of Surrey have done? How dare you plot his demise when he has suffered far too much! How dare you call him a monster! I thought better of you all!"** he took deep breaths which caused the storm to dissipate, while Odin casually repaired the table with a wave. Thor did not notice that Loki and Sigyn were looking at him with unreadable expressions. In a much calmer but even deadlier tone, he continued. "He will be placed in Asgard, for he has done a great service that deserves to be awarded. We will award him and I will personally see to his needs. He will not be harmed and he will not be prosecuted because of his power." Thor's eyes turned white with electrical power. "He is a wizard which places him in our care. What's more, if I recall, his family is one of my worshippers and a favored line of Odin, so his well-being depends on me. Force me to fail him at your own risk!"

Odin was curious as to who this boy is, never has he seen his son so protective of such a child. While the mortals no longer held interest to Odin as he had problems on Asgard to deal with, he had travelled there long enough to know that a boy with that power and divine attention had a great destiny.

Only one way to find out what that is.

"What is his name?"

"What? Oh!" Blushing; Thor could not believe that he had forgotten to tell them the name. "His name is..." that was when Loki decided to kill the conversation all together by slamming his hands hard on the table and setting himself aflame, gaining the attention of everyone there.

"Did I leave my home to hear about some insignificant mortal child? Is this what I was pulled away from my home for? My work for? What is this news you speak of, Odin Allfather! What is so important that it will change the Realms? Why did you drag me out of my lands?" Loki shouted before Thor could finish the sentence. He took deep breaths as the flames died down around.

Odin glared at Loki's rude behavior. While he wasn't sniveling anymore, he wished Loki was not so insolent either. So, he decided to overlook this as he preferred this mood of Loki to the ghost of a god he had once been. "You are right, my son. We will speak of the boy later, if he is found. For now, I am sure you are all curious as to what I have called you in for." He rose from his chair and beckoned Balder and Thor forward. Both sons of Odin approached with reverence.

"I also asked you here because this actually affects you the most, Loki." He added as he turned his eye to his wayward son.

That caught the trickster's complete attention. "Really?" he approached his father as well, but with a sharp nod, no more, no less. That was about as much respect he was getting out of him.

"As you know, the Norns had made a prophecy, a prophecy of Ragnarok, the end of everything we have known and loved; the end of our way of life and the destruction of the world as we know it. What is worst is that it will be unleashed by none other than my son, Loki."

Loki snarled and glared at anyone whom dared make eye contact with him. That prophecy had destroyed his life! It was even worse than the times he had been punished by both Thor and Odin for his mischief. At least he would admit that he was being punished for something he had done rather than for something he may or may not do.

When the Norns announced that he was going to bring the end of all, his life took a turn for the worst. He was first banished to the room of eternal sleep while many of the warriors traveled to Jotumheim to take his children away from them. Of course, Loki could never stay punished for too long before he eventually came back to Asgard. Despite being free, he realized he had been better off trapped in that room. (1)

After that, everyone looked at him like he was a time bomb waiting to explode. They whispered behind him, the attacks on his person were more brutal and he couldn't even so much as sneeze without everyone suspecting a plot behind it. His punishments from Odin had become even worse than ever before, for goodness sake, one time; he had locked him in a tree for centuries. A bit much, in his opinion!

So he tried to usurp the throne, big deal! It was a bloodless coup, mostly! Thor had nearly caused a war between giants, which would have resulted in a war they could not win and the deaths of so many of their people, and what was his punishment? Send his soul to a lame mortal healer and have him learn humility, meanwhile if he had tried that, he would be punished, like say, be sealed in a tree.

And his father had the audacity to claim he loved them equally.

"This prophecy spoke of Loki and his brood, as well as his allies of evil would bring the end of our way of life, each bringing our doom..." Odin droned on. Loki's thoughts dwelled on his children. How he loved them and how he wished they could have better lives. Before all this mess with Ragnarok, they had lived peaceful lives.

There was no doubt to anyone who knew their mythology or knew Loki personally, that he fathered many children. He had one or two in each realm and an abundance of them on Midgard; Yes, but very rarely can Loki actually had a hand in raising them. The very first ones he ever raised had been with his frost giant wife Angrboda, who gave him the three monsters that were destined to aid him to create Ragnarok. Funny thing was; Loki never saw them as the monsters that the nine realms portray them to be. To him, they were beautiful. They were strong, wonderful and best of all; they did not expect him to change to appease them, just as he did not expect them to change to appease him.

Loki lovingly remembered the days when he and his children knew nothing of Asgard, hate, or bigotry. He remembered fondly of Fenris, his first born son, who had been a surprise to him as he had had no plans to be a father at the time. Loki had been quite young, not a child but not quite an adult either, when he found out the pup's existence. He was surprised when his secret wife, the frost giantess and sorceress Angrdoba, was pregnant. He was even more stunned when she birthed a wolf cub the size of a large adult wolf: his beautiful and strong, Fenris.

Playful as any puppy; whenever he was around his father, Fenris often snarled and growled as well as pretended to be tougher then he looked. Yet, the wolf acted like a little cub around him. At times, when it was particular cold even for the wolf, Fenris would curl up near him for warmth as he sat near the fire and told him tales of his adventure in the nine realms. Like all his children, Fenris inherited his trickster nature, but his trickery was more different and blunt, not very subtle at all but the results are interesting and chaotic. Even his shape-shifting powers were different: It involved taking the forms of his victims or animals he's eaten: a wolf-in-sheep-clothing as he called it. In addition to that, he was a genius craftsman, as he made his own weapons, even a hammer that could match Thor's blow by blow. He always assumed that Fenris would grow to be a blacksmith and artisan, for he knew even the craftsmen of Jotumheim were impressed enough that he was welcomed among them. He had often bragged that he was far greater than even the dwarves.

His second born, Jomungand had also been a surprise. He had not known his wife had been pregnant from his last tryst. When he managed to sneak away from Asgard to visit her, he had suddenly been attacked by a large snake and was nearly squeezed to death. It took him a while to realize that he was being hugged rather then attacked when the snake started to speak excitedly about meeting his father, at last. This would not be the last time he would be hugged by the overly affectionate snake of a son. Like Fenris, Jomungand's skill in magic was different. His form of magic was mostly illusions or granting power to others just like he. He was a shape shifter as well, but his was the form of shedding skin. He would shrink and compact himself into any form, including human. He had even impersonated Fin Fang Foom once to capture Thor. When the sham was over, he would break or 'shed' out of his disguise and surprise his victim. Back when Loki noticed this power, he had hoped his son would be an enchanter or master illusionist when he grew up.

And then there was his daughter Hela; his very first little girl. The apple of his eye, his little dark princess (though she will deny it if asked by anyone.) Hela had been loved by all when she was born. She had been so weak due to being half-dead (Loki was still trying to figure out how that happened) that she spent the first few years of her life bedridden and almost incapable of moving. It took a great deal of gold and magic, but Loki figured out a way of keeping her strong through a magic cowl for her to wear, woven by the norn witches and dark elves themselves. As soon as she wore it, her dead half was replaced by living skin and she was running and laughing like any other child her age. Once she was strong enough, Loki started to train her in the mystical arts. She had been soaking in magic like a sponge to water after that. Loki found that she had inherited more than his shape shifting powers but his gift in magic. Loki knew that one day; she would be as strong as him in magic. With her cloak still wrapped around her, she was also as strong as any giant and could wrestle with her brothers without fear of being harmed.

Loki considered himself very proud of all his children even though he knew that Odin and the others would be ashamed and disgusted. He did not care, as long as he had a family and a place to belong, he did not care. Let the Asgard make their sneers and jeers; let them scream in horror and hate. Loki had all he ever needed, far away from them in Jotunheim.

"Once that has been learned, steps were taking to prolong, even prevent this monstrous event from happening. We sought out the monsters Loki brought into the world and ..."

Loki snarled and tuned his father out again. Really, can he be any more boring spewing the same story over and over again? They already knew this! Things had been fine with him before he was known as the prince of evil. Then, Volla the prophetess made that prophecy about them and Ragnarok. That was when everything went downhill. To his horror, the witch said that it would be him that would create it, with an army of giants, demons, trolls and other unpleasant beings. Then his worst fears had happened: Volla revealed his children's existence to all of Asgard to hear; they now knew of the children he hid away from the eyes of Odin. The Asgard had learned of his children's existence and had mounted an army to kidnap them from Jotunheim.

Not a single giant opposed the army trespassing in Jotunheim territory, once it was clear they were coming in to kidnap his children (He had been hurt and betrayed when he learned that his wife had given up her own children without so much as a whimper.) No doubt they realized they were after Loki's brood and decided that they hated the trickster more then they hated the Asgard.

And ohhhh, how his fears had been justified when they were taken!

Loki had pleaded and begged, hoping that he could talk things out with Odin, but no one did anything. Just when he needed Thor the most, just when he hoped his brother would act all overprotective as he always did when others would attack him or wish him harm, Thor let him down as well. He was banished away to the room of forever sleep, and there he stayed; where his body was in stasis and his mind was alert until Odin willed it to release him. When Odin, _out of the goodness of his fatherly heart_, had eventually removed him from the imprisonment, Loki had been half-mad from the years of loneliness and the betrayal. The first thing he did was seek out the whereabouts of his children. He had been horrified at what had happened during his absence. He had hoped his sorceress wife Angrboda would protect them. Sadly, that was not the case; which showed that she loved them as much as a frost giant loves Asgardians. When he sought them out, his repulsion for the Asgard grew.

Fenris had been tricked into believing that he would be welcomed, until he made a terrible mistake of letting his guard down among them. Now he was chained like a wild animal and left forgotten in the realm of the lost, Varinheim. Fenris had been furious! Bad enough imprisoning him, but to have traitors gain his trust and then shattering it? And the Asgardians claimed to have a sense of honor! Fenris swore revenge! He would make Odin pay, hence his name, Odinsbane. When Loki learned of what became of him, he supported his son's new goal in life one hundred percent. The only loss on the Asgardians was Tyr's hand, which Loki laughed himself sick about for days.

Jomungand had not even been considered on an attempt to being a citizen or warrior of Asgard. A soon as he was brought into court, Odin ordered Thor to toss him into the seas of Midgard. The once excitable and enthusiastic snakling was gone from the years of loneliness, bitterness, and hate. He too, wanted revenge and dreamed of killing the one that threw him to Midgard and separated him from his family. Hence, the reason he was also known as Thorsbane.

Hela was only thirteen years old when she was banished in Niffleheim, but Odin had grossly underestimated her. She conquered it and now ruled the realm, in spite of Odin's punishment. However, her heart became full of hate. Gone was the smiling girl he knew and loved. She hated Odin even more then even her brothers did. If people thought Loki was filled with nothing but hate; that was nothing compared to how Hela felt. She hated Odin and Thor with a burning passion that sometimes eclipsed reasoning. Luckily, her cold and calculating logic helped her tamper that rage, but she will stop at nothing to claim their souls. Unfortunately, while his sons still cared for him, she was resentful towards Loki because she sometimes felt that if they hadn't been his children, none of this would have happened. She, at times, was trapped between hating and loving him. Sometimes, Loki was sure she could not tell the difference between the two.

Although lately; he noticed that she has been showing more signs of concern for him.

Learning of all their fates, Loki was not only consumed by hate and revenge, but equally with guilt. He had failed them; he had failed them all the moment the Asgardians learned of their existence. After that, Loki had been very careful to making sure any child he had had been protected away from his so called Asgardian family. All his other children were all safe and away from Odin's eyes in their homes, even those of Midgard. He prayed that the Norns would not mention them in anymore prophecy. The only children that were also punished after that had been Vali and Narvi, the princes of Asgard and the sons of Sigyn.

Loki felt the blunt pain return in his heart, it was just as bad as his pain from losing Lily. He had thought since they look nothing like monsters that they would be spared or treated with care. He had thought since their mother, in every incarnation, was a princess of Asgard or of another realm that they had royal protection.

He had never been so wrong in his whole life.

But it did not matter right now. They were not here and their memory of their existence served to teach him how cruel the Asgardians were, even to little ones that were part of their race. It was because of that that Loki had no wish to be directly involved in raising his children. He probably had many children on Migard he did not even know about, but Loki decided they were safer not knowing that he existed or that they owe his existence to him and left them to be raised by their mothers after that. He learned his lesson in being directly involved with their care because Loki did nothing but fail them in the end.

Now he hoped and prayed he did not fail Harry as he had failed many of his children. For the last thing he wanted was for Harry to be dead or filled with nothing but hate. Lily's son did not deserve that fate.

"As also prophesied, I and my favored son, Thor, were to meet our end by his sons, the prince of monster, Fenris, and the Midgard serpent, Jormungand. Thor would have died, killing the threat before taking five steps and dying from the poison. While I am devoured alive by Fenris; my son, Vidar would avenge me by slaying the beast."

Oh, that man just could not stop rubbing it in that Thor was favored above all sons. Once, this would have irritated him, but he had Charles' and Dorea's love and approval. Even when Sirius lived with him as a brother, the two proved to love and adore them equally.

Loki flinched inwardly as he remembered how Sirius reacted to their parents' deaths. Sirius had been the happiest he had ever seen when Charlus adopted him. To finally have a family in his life that cared and accepted his views had taken a weight off his shoulders that Loki had not known existed. So when they died, Sirius had been completely inconsolable for nearly a month, with only James as his rock. He, on the other hand, had been numb and in deep denial for the entire school year. It took coming out of the train at the end of the school year to realize that no one was picking them up, it took walking home to an empty manor to finally see that Charlus and Dorea were never coming back, and he had broken down and sobbed like a child. This time, Sirius was acting as his rock.

Loki looked at Vidar, the illegitimate son of Odin and a frost giantess named Grid, whose frost maiden wife had been slain by the Asgardians. Vidar had little love for his father as well and even tried to attack Asgard once. Loki found it hard to believe that the prophecy stated he would avenge Odin's death by slaying Fenris. Had it been him, he most certainly would not lift a finger to help that man.

"The monstrous children that he had spawned were collected from the realm of Jotunheim, where we had each imprisoned..."

Back on the subject of his children again! Can't that man ever talk about something different? He had hidden them away from Asgard not because he was preparing them for war or invasion, but because he knew that those close-minded fools would never accept them in their society. Asgard acted like they were truly evil. So that was what they wanted, well fine! Since they did not recognize Loki as their future sovereign, they will recognize him as their destroyer. Since they saw the children as a threat, they would give them that. Fenris relished the day he would kill Odin and Jomungand dreamed of days where he would kill Thor. Hela wanted nothing more than to bring an army to destroy everything. After everything they've done, the Asgard had no one to blame but themselves. As Fenris often said, "They made us who we are today!". Thus, the prophecy was becoming truer with each action from the Asgard.

The Stupidity of the Asgardians was so astounding; it was enough to make a genius, such as him, cry.

Lily would call this behaviour a self-fulfilling prophecy. She had once read about the Norse legends and even pointed out that the Asgardians were just begging to be destroyed. She once said that they had free will; that some higher being cannot decide what we can or will do, that they could choose to do what they wanted and not what someone else tells them that they could be or do. She argued that most idiots would have avoided their fates if they just didn't try to prevent it, because that was what caused those messes to occur in the first place. She said that trying to know what your fate is, is the first sign of signing away your free will.

Heh, mortals and their silly notions on how the universe worked. It was a good try on her part, though.

Loki did not believe that, even as James. When he was James, he knew that seers were rare and powerful servants to the fates that often tell you what you need to hear and what is expected to happen. Free Will had nothing on the Norns, loom of fates, or even Destiny herself. Fate alone decided on who you would be destined with, it decided on what you would do, and there was no breaking out of it. Fate had a hold on him and claimed he would begin the age of Ragnarok.

Loki knew it was inevitable, even though he was making no effort to bring it. After Lily had died; he had spent every year doing nothing to plan the destruction of everything and everyone. He still occasionally had dreams of blood and vengeance, but those were always eclipsed by his nightmares of Halloween night. On the days when Odin would have his Odinsleep, he would be in Jotunheim, celebrating his wedding Anniversary/birthdays/mortal holidays with his late wife rather than take advantage of the realm's weakness. On occasion, he would wake up with the need to destroy, the need to raise the forces of evil to march to Asgard. But as soon as he would get up from bed, he would not even reach the door without asking himself, "What was the point?"

The death of Asgard would not bring Lily back, the deaths of Thor and Odin would not make him happier than it did when he had been James, sending himself and his children to their deaths would not help his friends and family on Midgard. So really, why bother? Besides, he was not as bloodthirsty as he used to be and any vengeance on Asgard had lost the glamour to him. So he turned around and went back to bed, sleeping the entire day away, instead (Unbeknownst to the trickster, he was frustrating a group of powerful beings.)

Loki sighed; he may not be in the mood to bring destruction and death, but sooner or later, he would have to fulfill the prophecy. HIs Lily was wrong, for it was impossible to break the chains of fate. Loki had tried, but he knew that he would bring Ragnarok eventually. Sooner or later, somehow, he would commence Ragnarok, just as it had been foretold.

No one can escape fate.

Just as no one could escape the prophecy that foretold that Harry would have to defeat that stupid mortal Voldemort, which Harry had fulfilled. He was not sure of the exact wording of the prophecy (That Dumbledore always did hold his secrets to his chest, even at the cost of others.) but from what he knew, Harry would have a power that would vanquish Voldemort due to being born on July thirty first with parents that had defied him thrice. Harry fitted that category to the T; the only other candidate was Lily's godson, Neville Longbottom.

They had tried to hide, to protect Harry, but it been inevitable. Voldemort found them in the end, betrayed by the last person anyone ever expected. He had been attacked, Lily sacrificed her life and poor Harry had to vanquish that monster himself before losing five years of his life to those animals...

Loki suddenly blinked as his mind suddenly caught up with his current thoughts. Something wasn't right with that line of thinking. What was wrong here?

"The prophecy that foretold Ragnarok has always been a dark cloud that has weighed over our heads for so many..." Odin droned on.

Loki's eyes were intent and his hands were tense, a sign that he was doing his deepest thinking. He thought back on what he knew. The prophecy stated one of the two wizards born on July thirty-first would be the one to destroy Voldemort,... Voldemort came into the house ... he killed him (or tried to...) and Lily defied him again only to be killed as well, then he went to kill Harry, Harry defeated Voldemort...

Loki's eyes widened as he realized what was wrong with that sentence. Thor looked at him with worry.

'_NO! That isn't right! Harry did not defeat him! Lily did! She was the one who vanquished him once and for all.'_

Loki's mind went into overdrive as he ignored everything around him. The prophecy stated that Harry would defeat him, except Lily was the one that defeated him instead. It was she that had destroyed him and saved the Wizarding World and the Normal World. (2)

"Yet, over the years, my fatherly nature would, at times get the best of me, and I find that I must release Loki with the hope that granting him mercy would allow him to see the error of his ways..."

'_What does this mean? I may not know the full details of the prophecy, but Dumbledore said that one of the children born on July 31 would destroy that monster with a power only he wields. That was what he said._' Loki thought as he recalled his James' memories and kicked himself for not demanding Dumbledore for the full prophecy. However, Dumbledore pointed out that Voldemort was a professional Legilimens and could rip the information out of their heads.

He had also suggested the Fidelius ward to keep Voldemort from finding them. At the time, he thought the plan was brilliant, a perfect prank to release to the Wizarding world: Hiding in plain sight.

Loki recalled how he and Lily had fought over what had to be done. Lily didn't want that. She had wanted to go to New York where she had her Doctorate degree and stay with her friend, Dr. Steven Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme (Hah!) for protection.

But James hated Stephen Strange! He had been paying too much attention to his wife, and not because of her intellect and magic. The man was attracted to her; there was no doubt about that! Why shouldn't he be? Lily was an extraordinary woman and magical to boot! It was no surprise that she would attract the Sorcerer Supreme of Midgard. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had managed to convince her that going to America would be disastrous for morale for the light and the international floo-network and portkeys were also being carefully watch by both the Ministry and Deatheaters. Not to mention that Voldemort had already recruited outside of Britain. It would be no surprise that American Deatheaters were there and waiting to capture them.

Loki no longer believed that. Even if Voldemort even tried recruiting America, he would find himself hard-pressed with the numerous heroes and vigilantes there. Loki should have listened to her and left for Harry's protection. She may have been alive and here in Asgard with him. Lily truly never believed in the prophecy.

The only reason she ever went along with it is because Voldemort did believe in it and would kill Harry (and even if he didn't, the evil magical thug would just use it as a reason to sate his bloodlust.) She believed it even less when she learned it was Sybil Trelawney, the only so called true seer left in Midgard. She had not been impressed with her during Hogwarts and she still hadn't been impressed with her.

Lily had also did not to trust the Fidelius as it was so open to attacks. With the power of the Fidelius, they had to have no wards because it mixed with spells. So if the secret keeper revealed it to an enemy, the home would be virtually defenceless. She had wanted to go to the Potter ancestral home, but James had refused. His parents had died in that house from Deatheaters. It was no more protected than any other pureblood house that had fallen in Voldemort's rampage. Once again, Loki kicked himself for that. Even if the house did not save his parents, the ancient wards would have slowed Voldemort down long enough to get his wand while evacuating Lily and Harry.

'_Calm down, Loki. You are getting off subject. Unless you plan to go back in time, which is near impossible at the moment, you cannot alter the past or think about what ifs. All you can think about is what now and what will be. Now focus! Lily defeated the mad man, what does that mean?' _Loki frowned as he thought back on what it meant about Lily defeating Voldemort. Since it was Lily that defeated him, and not Harry as the prophecy stated...

This meant two things: The prophecy was false and his beautiful wife died saving the Wizarding world all because of the words of a fake. And if that was the case, Trelawney, Dumbledore, Pettigrew and a great deal of others will pay dearly.

Or...

The prophecy was really true; however, if that theory was right, then that would mean that the prophecy was left unfulfilled. If the prophecy was unfulfilled, then that means it is still active. If it's still active then that means…..

Voldemort was still alive!

"But now, we no longer have to worry, no longer will we spend our days waiting for the end or..."

Loki grew pale, his black hair slowly turning white with him. Voldemort is somehow still alive, despite the fact that his body was obliterated; for only by his son's hand can he truly be defeated. If this was true, then it was all the more reason to go back to Midgard. Voldemort had caused a grave imbalance on magic with his attacks, not only that, he was still a threat to Harry. Harry was a demi-god, but he was still mortal and so easily killed, either way, means Loki will have to go back to Midgard to talk to certain people. As for the so-called immortal, He will simply kill Voldemort. Of course, if it were to happen that Voldemort would not die, then Loki will kill him again and again until Harry is old enough and Loki deems him ready to finish him off. Of course, this does not mean that Loki would not enjoy himself in killing the wizard, there were just so many terrible and creative ways he could make the man suf... wait! Did it just get quieter in here?

Loki blinked when he noticed, all eyes were on him. The audience seemed to be silent and some were in a deep state of shock. Even Volstagg stopped eating from his plate (Loki should probably take advantage of that.)

"What are you all looking at?" He snarled. Could he not think in peace? Here he was trying to figure out if whether to return to Midgard or not and everyone was distracting him.

His audience snapped them out of their mystified state. Finally, Thor leaned to Loki.

"Loki, did you not hear what father said?" Thor seemed excited about something. "Were you not listening?"

"I'm sorry, whenever the all-father talks, I either tune him out or fall asleep." Let it not be said that Loki did not keep James' sense of humour. It was only the ecstasy of Odin's news that kept Thor from throttling his brother for being so disrespectful of the Lord of Asgard and their father.

"The prophecy, brother! "

It took a second for Loki to realize that Thor was talking about Ragnarok. "What about it, fool?"

"The Prophecy that claimed you would bring the downfall of Asgard has been deemed void." Thor grinned, not at all bothered by the insults.

If Loki had been drinking, he would have done a spit-take.

... What did he say?

"Void? What do you mean void?" He attempted to push Thor aside as he stared at Odin in confusion and a touch of horror. There was no way this could be!

Odin was not done speaking, of course.

"It has come to my attention that Loki will no longer be a problem to the peace of Asgard. From what I was able to understand in the odinsleep, the prophecy had been shattered forever, by yourself, Loki." Odin finished by pointing at his bewildered son. He had to admit, it was amusing to see Loki had the same expression as Thor did when he was confused.

Of course, Loki would take that as an insult if said out loud.

'_I did what?'_ Loki will admit he had not been paying much attention in Asgard's destruction, but he had also done nothing different to stop it. Besides, aren't these things supposed to be concrete or something? _'How is it that I have finally broken free of the chains that fate has placed me on?'_

"The prophecy has passed. The contest has been cancelled. Ragnarok will never come to pass." Odin finished as many yells were followed. A great deal was shouting how this was possible, while others were staring at Loki, expecting him to shout, "Ha, Fooled you!"

Thor was the happiest he has ever been since Loki's return. With his brother feeling better and the threat of Ragnarok gone, perhaps he could finally gain back the boyhood friend that he wished so much to have again.

"Isn't this wonderful, brother. You have saved us all! Ragnarok will never come to do us harm again." Thor stated, not noticing how pale Loki was becoming. "And it is all thanks to you."

Loki still looked like he was in a state of catatonia. _'I stopped Ragnarok. I finally ended the hateful cycle.'_

OoooOoooO

Fenris suddenly sat up and growled, which caused Hela to blink at her normally silent brother.

"What is it, dear brother?" she asked as she was still trying to understand what was on Harry's scar.

"Not sure, though. But I think father did something astronomically stupid... again." Fenris growled. What madness did he have to save his father from now?

Hela sighed, though her brother had no extrasensory powers, he was never normally wrong whenever he felt his father did something that had even gotten her to question his sanity. "It better have nothing to do with us, if he knows what's good for him."

"Indeed." He drawled, only to notice Harry was dancing happily around, looking as happy as can be. Fenris really found this unusual. Most people were never this cheerful when he was around, let alone when he and Hela were around. "What are you so happy about?" He growled at his little brother.

"I have a giant wolf as a big brother, a horse with six legs that can run wicked fast, a sister who's death and a another brother who's a dragon!" he sang.

"Yes, you do. What are you trying to say, Lunch?" Fenris drawled as he gave Harry a suspicious look.

"I have the coolest family in the wide universe!" Harry shouted happily.

That,... was not the answer they expected.

"What?" Fenris muttered. He didn't like being confused, and Harry seemed very good at getting him confused.

"I have a dragon, a giant wolf and death as my family! And my daddy is a god! That's wicked!" Harry grinned.

"You believe it is 'cool' that your sister is the goddess of death? You find it a good thing that I am may collect your soul one day?" Hela said in confusion. Most people did not normally welcome her with a grin and a hug. Yet here was Harry, only so happy to do so.

"If you're death, then I'm not scared of dying ever again. It just means I get to live with you from now on." Harry pointed out, once again showing his rare moment of wisdom. To Harry, he was not dying, only moving in with his big sister.

Fenris chuckled. "I wouldn't be so eager to move in, though. Sister here is not what you can call 'the perfect roommate'. You'll never see the inside of the bathroom with her, surrounded by unwanted spirits, her buffet of food leaves much to desired and do not let me describe on how she snores... yyyooooowww!" He shouted the last part when a bolt of black lightning hit his nose. He glared at Hela who gave him a satisfied smirk before she turned to Harry.

"Harry, this may seem very amusing to you now, but you will soon be frightened and disgusted with us once you..." Only for Harry to interrupt.

"You're not disgusting and I'm not scared!" Harry shouted. Why was everyone always telling him how he should feel?

"Because you do not fully understand what we are. We are outcasts, we are monsters, and completely unwanted. Of course, as you are the only normal looking one as well as the youngest, it will be no surprise if father spends time with you more than us." She said airily and with a hint of jealousy.

Fenris thought that was a harsh yet true statement of what their reality.

Harry was slowly losing his smile. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to stifle his cries, trying to ignore the image of his daddy acting like Vernon. He didn't want his brothers and sisters locked away, treated badly and not fed, their lives were bad enough. He also did not want to be treated like Dudley. What if he got fat and became a big bully as well? What if he suddenly became mean to people?

What if he became mean just like the Asgardians are to his family?

"Hela, what have you done?" Fenris growled. No matter his feelings, seeing Harry cry was not something he wanted to see.

"I... well... you see..." she could not understand why Harry was crying. One would think he'd be happy to grow up never wanting for nothing.

"Daddy is like uncle Vernon?" He wept. "Will he beat you up too? Is he going to be mean to you while I'm going to be treated like Dudley?"

Hela looked confused while Fenris' eyes widened in revelation.

"Harry, how dare you compare father to those animals?" Fenris growled. "He most certainly will not treat you like that or us. He does not believe in either spoiling or abusing his children. He cares about us equally and would never treat us the way you have been. Hela is only being silly." He gave his younger sister a glare. "Right Hela?"

"What?" she was confused at what was going on. Was she missing something?

"Jomungand didn't tell you about the Dursleys or why Harry now lives with us?"

"I have been too busy to speak to anyone. In fact this is the first time in weeks that I have been home. What is going on? What about his relatives? What does that have to do with us being monsters?" she asked, suddenly very curious as to the circumstances of why Harry was here in the first place.

"NO!" Harry shouted indignantly, tears forgotten. "You're not monsters. You are my big brother and sister. I don't see you as monsters and I love you!" To further prove this, Harry walked up and wrapped his arms around her legs in a hug. All his life, he had been told that he was unwanted, a freak and should have been left in the streets. Harry had been told that nobody would want a freak like him and that he was only taken in out of the goodness of the Dursley's heart. Now he had a daddy, who was not a drunk or a bum. His daddy was powerful and brilliant. His mummy may be dead, but Sigyn was wonderful. So sweet and pretty and she always gave him a hug when he needed one. Not only that, he had brothers and a sister, something he wanted all his life! These people did not see him as a freak and they wanted him in his life, something Harry didn't think possible. He was not going to let them think badly about themselves like he used to think about himself.

"I love my family." Harry whispered.

Hela looked down and stared at Harry. She had no idea what to say to that. Mostly, people either feared her or were the evil ones who wanted something from her. Occasionally, she even met a romantic soul that was willing to trade their life for a loved one to live again, and even her family sometimes came to her either as a team-up against their enemies or to make some sort of deal with her. Never did anyone want to be with her for the sake of being with her. She turned to her brother for some form of explanation as to why this boy wanted her in his life.

Fenris waved his paw in a humanlike gesture. "Just go with it, Hela. Harry seems determined to love us and nothing we do or say will change that." He narrowed his eyes. "Of course, compared to his relatives, I do not blame him for preferring our company."

Hela made a note to research Harry's life prior to coming here. She was clearly in the dark in Harry's life prior to coming here and she didn't like it one bit.

Especially when it involved her family.

OoooOoooO

Loki neither breathed nor blinked. It was as if time stopped for him in the room. The voices around the halls roared as many tried to exclaim how that was not possible and how did it happen or it was a trick. There were some violent exchanges and even a few fist fights on this disagreement. All in all, everyone ignored Loki, who was in a deep state of shock.

Thor was stuck between being ecstatic and disappointed. He had always been told that Ragnarok would come and that he should be prepared for it. He knew that he would lose and would come back as he had recently learned that there were high forces involved in this. While he was happy that it was finally over, he wished it had ended in a bang instead of a whimper, as the mortals say. It would have been a glorious battle, indeed.

And yet, why was Loki so shocked by all this? Should he not be proud of this? He had ended the final contest.

Loki, still trapped in his mind, stared straight ahead as he tried to take in what had been said. This couldn't be! He had tried so hard to break the chains of fate and yet his lack of motivation was what ended it in the end?

'_This is impossible! First there is a problem involving the prophecy with my son, now this! What is going on here? It is as if Chaos is doing a dance-a-thon on top of Fate's plans.'_ (3)

Loki sighed and tried to discreetly leave with Sigyn. He did not know what was going on, but sticking around here when it was likely to get violent was not a good idea.

"Loki..."

So close...

"Aye, what is it, Lord Odin?" He murmured as he bowed.

"Loki, I am curious on what you did to cancel the prophecy."

"I honestly do not know. I have not done anything different that would destroy a prophecy that you were so sure I would unleash." Loki's voice was in awe and a touch of resentment. A small part of him was furious. All the pain and suffering he and his children had endured. All the dreams of bloodshed, the plots, the schemes and alliances he made with the dark forces. To think that it was now all for nothing. Yet at the same time, a large part of him felt elation. He was free, finally free. Fate no longer had him chained to this dark destiny. He was free to walk his own path instead of one forged by him.

But as he looked around and noticed the glares and suspicion, he knew that even with the prophecy gone, this changed nothing. He was still ostracized. He will always be an enemy of the gods, an outsider, and an alien to them.

Which means that he would continue to lie and hide Harry from the world.

"Do you have any idea how it came to be?"

Loki blinked as he tried to understand how the prophecy could be destroyed. Like everyone who has ever encountered the boy, Loki had one thought on his mind: Harry.

'_This has something to do with Harry, I just know it. I find my son and now Ragnarok is cancelled; this is no mere coincidence. But what does it mean? Is it truly over, or is something worse to come along.'_ Loki was not going to foolishly believe that the end of Ragnarok was the end of his troubles. On the contrary, he knew something was coming his way.

"I know not, nor do I care." His hallow voice had returned. "It is over, that is all that matters."

"Well, now that this has been resolved. Will you come return to Asgard?" Odin asked as he looked at his youngest son. Loki froze, and then he slowly turned around and gave Odin an incredulous look. Did Odin just ask him to come back to Asgard despite everything he went through?

"Will that be all, Lord Odin?" Loki asked as respectful as possible. Odin felt his face fall. He supposed it was asking too much in one day.

"That is all."

"Very well. I have much to do and many things to think about. And I do believe I have lost my appetite again." He ignored the cheers from the kitchens.

"Loki! Loki, wait!" Thor shouted. Loki simply continued walking out with Sigyn, ignoring Thor, who followed him right out.

OoooOoooO

Sleiphner deposited his mother and his wife back in the lands of the lost. With another bow, he left.

"Let us collect our son." Sigyn smiled, though it disappeared when she saw Loki's scowl.

Loki could not believe the sheer gall of Odin, to ask for his forgiveness. They cannot ask him to go and join his family when he had one waiting for him. And then just when he was beyond frustrated with today, Thor had the nerve to follow him out and ask if they would ever be family again.

He will admit he channelled James again when he answered.

Still, Thor had changed ever since that event. Oh he still chose Asgard over him, but at least he was no longer cold and cruel and actually thought about the people he saved rather than the glory of battle.

'_Stop it! They don't matter! Not anymore!'_ He scowled to himself.

Although, he felt a tinge of guilt for hurting Thor. After all, while Thor may have been cruel when they were adults, but Loki had been no angel himself. He will admit that he had started to resent his brother out of jealousy and loneliness as they grew older. He had even started to do things to hurt his brother. As he got older, the resentment and pain grew. But when his children suffered, Loki knew that he would never be accepted by the Asgard and they would treat any child he had worse than how they treat him. This was probably what slowly built his need to create Ragnarok, thus the creation of the cycle of hate began by them or maybe by himself. Loki, after having Charlus raise him, accepted the fact that he had been cold and cruel.

'_Still, that gives him no right to believe things will ever be the same. I have been hurt far too much by them to open my heart up to them again. I have been betrayed by everyone.' _Loki bitterly thought as he walked up to where he last saw his sons_. 'He cannot possibly think we will be sons of Odin, brothers in battle and friendship again.'_

"Brothers! Who needs them!" he snarled; thinking unkind things about the mutt and werewolf. After everything he did for them, this is the thanks he gets. He made a terrible error in judgement to believe they would care for his son should anything happen to him and Lily.

"Daddy!" A cheerful voice broke his foul mood.

Loki looked up with a smile, his bad mood gone. "Hello, my **sooaaahhhh! Harry, what are you doing?"**

"Apparently, playing in the jaws of death." Hela commented as she watched in mixed amusement and bewilderment. Harry was inside Fenris' mouth and was trying to hold the mouth open with his small hands. Fenris looked as if he was doing everything in his power not to close his mouth.

"Look how strong I am daddy." He smiled. Fenris' eyes were practically shouting _'Help me!'_

"Harry!" Sigyn shouted as she ran and snatched the boy out of Fenris' mouth, who sighed in relief. "What were you doing?"

"Fenris was telling me the time he was fighting the Avengers and one of them got in his mouth and held his mouth open really wide to stop him from eating him. So I wanted to see if I could do it and..."

Loki shook his head as his son began his tale. "Ah, my dear Hela. I hope to assume you are here not because Fenris would have snapped his jaw shut on Harry."

"No, father." Hela acknowledged the sight of her father. Her half-dead heart gave a beat before she gave a miniscule sigh in relief at the sight of her father. He looked so happy, like he used to before the Asgard took him. She was also sure he was putting on some weight. It seemed that Harry was doing him some good after all.

"Am I to assume that the two of you have bonded?" He asked Fenris

"Nay. With him finally gone, maybe I can finally get some sleep." Fenris grumbled, but there was no heat in his words.

"Yes, now my work can continue without his incessant laughter and need to place his hands on mine person." Hela added with an empty sneer.

Harry giggled and ran to Fenris and kissed his muzzle, startling the wolf. Harry then approached Hela with an expected smile. Hela hesitated, and then she leaned down and allowed Harry to kiss her cheek.

"Bye, love ya!" he shouted before running to his father's arms. Loki looked at his children; Fenris was looking away, embarrassed by the affection; while Hela had a pink tinge on her normally pale cheeks. As Loki turned to leave, he noted that they were looking at Harry solemnly. They almost seemed sad to see their little brother leave.

Loki smiled at his heir. _'Will wonders never cease? My son has earned the love of my children in less than a day.'_

Hand in hand, Father and son began their journey back home.

OoooOooO

As soon as they were out of sight, Hela turned to leave. The scar on Harry's forehead worried her greatly.

The wolf god smirked. "Leaving so soon, sister. I had hoped we could be spend some time together: plot the deaths of the traitorous Asgardians, bring death and sorrow to the nine realms, and slaughter the mortal relatives of our brother. You know, the usual fun."

"I have something to think about. Something about Harry's scar has…. Disturbed me. I need to find out what?" she said.

"Is it dangerous for him?" he asked gruffly.

"Not yet, he seems well protected. But I fear what will happen when he gets older. In fact, should Riddle somehow return to the dead, it will grow stronger than ever, to a point where he might control our brother. However, that is not what I find worrying." She said.

"That is not worrying?" He growled, hoping that whatever was wrong with Harry, Hela would fix. Not that he was worried of the little brat; just that his father would be in a sullen mood if anything happened to him, and guess who would have to pick up the pieces once again.

"Like I said, he seems well-protected. I must research this." With that, she vanished away to her realm, where she rushed in to her immense library, desperate to research Harry's scar as well as what she knew happened that night. The dark taint within was clearly a soul she could feel. Obviously, Riddle had done something to Harry that was anchoring him to the world of the living. She needed to know what that was, before she did anything foolish, like pull it out with her bare hands. However, whatever that thing was, she was not worried about. The taint was being held back by a powerful spell very similar to the one that Frigga had casted on her son, Balder; it was holding taint at bay. Yet that spell felt strangely like a soul. She already knew that the dark taint was Riddle's soul (how little of it is).

Now, who was the third soul?

The soul was working as some form of powerful exorcism force that could very much keep evil wraiths from touching him or cause the living dead possessed by the purest of evil to convulse in sheer agony. When she had been attacked by the evil taint, the soul sought to protect her from it. That in itself was strange enough as none of her souls that she collected would ever do that for her. What was even stranger was the feelings it invoked from her. It was warm, safe, comforting and most of all, full of love.

In fact, she could say it felt like a mother's love.

No, what she found worrying was Harry's own soul. While it was pure and warm, there was a silver of ice within him. The worrying part of it was that the ice in him was growing and strengthening with every negative emotion.

She feared that if Harry ever grew filled with hate and anger, his soul will be as cold as the casket of winters itself.

OoooOoooO

Things in Asgard were still growing active, even after Loki and Sigyn had left. While the excitement of Ragnarok no longer a problem was enough to be the talk of the town had not ebbed, the real excitement was Loki's current behavior.

"Did no one notice that Loki was far more himself then he has been in years?"one f the warriors pointed out.

"Yes, there was life in his normally lifeless eyes." Vidar agreed. He had been shocked to see Loki was no longer staying quiet and out of the way. He always found that unnatural considering he was the god of mischief.

"He was actually bantering!" Frigga's handmaiden smiled. Loki's mood had cheered up her mistress, who hadn't smiled in the longest time.

"This is the most active I have ever seen him."

"I saw his smirk, not the ghost of a smirk but a real one."

"Is Loki becoming the trickster god again?"

"Is that a good thing?" Sif came back. She had walked Thor back to the Bifrost Bridge where he had another argument with Loki. The god of Thunder was hurt but deep in thought about whatever it was the trckster said.

Her conversation with Heimdall was strange. He claims there was no danger or trouble, but something seemed to be amusing him. Sometimes she wished she could see what he was seeing.

"Thor has returned to Midgard. He seemed very... upset. No doubt the work of the barb-tongued one."

"We offer him yet another chance and this time he spats it right back at us. Clearly the barb-tongued bast..." one warrior said only for Odin to slam his goblet down.

"Silence! Though it describes the trickster well, he is still a prince and my son. It would do you well to remember that." He sighed. "At the least he is more lively than usual. Not a hint of tears today."

"My lord, you were not there, but his skills in swordsmanship have drastically improved. Not enough to defeat me, but he did manage to parry with me longer than usual." Fandral added. He had been happy that he actually made some progress today with Loki. In no time at all, they'll be exchanging insults like the good times.

Odin blinked. Loki was on par with Fandral? One of the best swordsman in Asgard? When did that happen?

"He is eating again, too." Volstagg said as he frowned to see his plate empty. Where were the fifth helpings he was promised. "Not just mouthfuls, he nearly emptied the table. I had to defend my plate with my life. We no longer fear he will starve himself."

Odin smiled while a glimmer of hope was in Frigga's eyes; Loki was truly getting better now. Oh, Loki still hated them with a passion, but they could find a way to have him come around. After all, with Ragnarok gone, Loki would surely be treated better by his fellow warriors. He was now one of them for sure!

"Wait a minute, in all this talk about Ragnarok and Loki; we had forgotten the boy from Midgard that caused the snowstorm. The one who's semi-ascension has caused great unrest to all seers as well as those sensitive to the order of things." Balder pointed out.

Odin blinked as he realized that he had completely forgotten about that. In fact, could they be connected somehow? Was Loki's good mood because of this?

Odin realized something else as well. "Thor still did not divulge the boy's name."

TBC

Fenris, Jomungand and Hela live to see the day when they bring the end of everything; they want so much to get back at Odin for everything they went through that their prophesized deaths didn't even matter to them. It will not be pretty when they learn that not only is Ragnarok over, but it was all thanks to their father.

I'm really hoping most of you have figured out who that third soul is.

Yes, Harry's powers are just as much a curse as it is a blessing to him.

(1) See Tales of Asgard issue: The Hordes of Harokin

(2) It has always been an argument among Harry Potter fans on who really beat Voldemort that night. I've always been in the belief that it was Lily first time around. Dumbledore and Voldemort both admitted to that even and evidence from the fact that Voldemort is still alive instead of dead on that Halloween thanks to the prophecy, proves it.

(3) She actually is and invited both Magic and Gaia to join her.


End file.
